Security Net
by Transformersfan524
Summary: After a Decepticon attack on the Autobot base, Ratchet is assumed dead. The other Autobots have no idea he is a Decepticon prisoner. Optimus Prime/Ratchet slash mechpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Transformers fic, so I hope you like it. This is loosely based in the G1 universe although there is no particular episode it takes place around.

Pairings: Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Sideswipe,/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Starscream

Main focus pairing is Optimus Prime/Ratchet, others are briefly seen or mentioned slightly

Summary: After an assault on the Autobot base while most of the Autobots are gone, Ratchet is assumed to have been killed in the battle. The devastated Autobots grieve over the loss of thier friend while planning on striking back at the Decepticons for what they've done. Unknown to them, Ratchet is alive and a captive of the Decepticons!

Warnings: slash/ mechpreg

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Optimus Prime and the main contingent of the Autobots were once more locked in a battle with Megatron and his Decepticons. The Decepticons were trying to raid an oil plant. The oil plant falling to the Decepticons would severely damage the oil industry for Earth.

"Autobots, don't let the Decepticons get any closer to the plant. We can't afford the possibility that the Decepticons might get to the plant or that our battle will destroy it." Optimus told his teammates.

"Not a problem, Prime." Jazz replied. He was firing at the Decepticons with everything he had.

"Yeah. They aren't getting any further." Ironhide added.

Megatron was firing at the Autobots as well. He had told no one, not even his second-in-command, Starscream, that this was merely a distraction. The Constructicons were carrying out the real plan. However, Megatron was going to make a good show of it. "Decepticons, turn those Autobots into scrap metal! No prisoners!" After all, if a few Autobots were taken out during this distraction, then that was just better news for him.

"Then allow us to handle this." Starscream said. He transformed into his jet form and flew up into the air.

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed their trine leader's lead and transformed as well, flying after Starscream.

The three Seekers then started to fire down at the Autobots.

One blast hit right behind Mirage, throwing him forward into the rock in front of him. "Those slaggin' Seekers! Can't stand 'em." He then started firing up at the Seekers.

Ironhide and Hound joined Mirage in firing at the Seekers.

"Keep firing!" Optimus ordered. He as well as Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Skyfire continued to fire at the Decepticons remaining on the ground. Optimus turned to Skyfire and said, "Skyfire, transform and get Starscream off our backs."

"Yes, sir." Skyfire then transformed and flew up. He got behind Starscream and his Seekers, firing at them.

Thundercracker was hit in the wing and started to veer. "Fraggin' Autobot! I'm hit."

"Leave it to me, TC." Skywarp turned in midair and fired at Skyfire.

Skyfire veered off and avoided being hit while he continued to fire at the three Seekers.

Megatron was getting a little testy. He knew that this was a distraction, but he hated the fact that they were losing. Decepticons should never lose to a faction as inferior as the Autobots. He transformed into his gun form before going to Soundwave.

Soundwave then used Megatron to fire at the Autobots.

One blast hit the mountain behind the Autobots, and several large boulders tumbled down the mountain toward them.

Prowl, unable to move out of the way in time, became trapped under it. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't move all of the boulders off of himself. "I'm pinned!"

"Hang on!" Jazz ran toward him, but had to duck for cover as more fire came down at him.

Optimus continued to fire at the Decepticons. He knew that his soldiers had to be growing weary as he was. This battle had been going on for a few hours, and they were all getting tired.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Sparkplug and Spike were getting worried about their Autobot friends.<p>

"I don't like this. It's been way too long since Optimus Prime and the others contacted us. Do you think they're all right?" Spike looked up at Bumblebee.

"I wouldn't worry about them. They can take care of themselves just fine." Bumblebee assured him.

"Yeah. We're probably in more danger with Wheeljack working on another one of those inventions of his." Ratchet added.

"I resent that!" Wheeljack called from across the room.

The group turned to where Wheeljack had shouted.

"You can't blame us for feeling that way, Wheeljack. Nine times out of ten, those inventions of yours explode and anyone near you can get hurt." Sparkplug pointed out.

"Well, I haven't blown anything up in a few cycles." Wheeljack retorted, continuing to tinker with his invention.

"Exactly! You're due for an explosion, which means more work for me." Ratchet stated.

"Well, I-" Wheeljack started.

The alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

They all ran to Teletraan 1.

"Danger. Decepticons approaching base." Teletraan 1 informed them.

On the screen, the five could see that the six team Constructicons were heading right for them.

"Oh no! It's the Constructicons!" Wheeljack shouted.

"That means that Devastator is here. If they combine, anyway." Bumblebee stated.

"And whenever the Constructicons come after us, they always combine." Ratchet stated.

On the screen, the Constructicons fired at the Autobot base.

The force of the attack had the entire base shaking, knocking everyone off of their feet. Thankfully, the Autobots didn't land on their human friends.

"Base under attack." Teletraan 1 informed them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Teletraan." Ratchet said sarcastically, pulling out his blaster and he climbed to his feet.

"Sparkplug, Spike. Contact Optimus and tell him that we're under attack and need reinforcements." Wheeljack told them.

Ratchet and Wheeljack headed for the entrance to the base.

Spike started to follow.

Bumblebee's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Spike, you can't come this time. With only three of us, we have to be careful. You and Sparkplug are going to be safer in here."

"But-" Spike started.

"Son," Sparkplug started, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know how you feel, but they need to handle this. We'll only get in the way out there."

"Yeah. You're right." Spike agreed.

Bumblebee then took off after his fellow Autobots.

Spike and Sparkplug ran over to Teletraan 1.

"Teletraan, contact Optimus Prime now." Spike ordered.

* * *

><p>The battle at the oil plant raged on.<p>

"Normally the Decepticons have given up by now. I wonder why the change." Jazz stated, firing.

Prowl was still struggling to get out from under the boulders.

"Hold still, Prowl." Ironhide then aimed his gun and fired at the boulders that held him captive.

Now in pieces, Prowl was able to stand up and rejoin the fight. "Thanks, Ironhide."

"Sure thing." Ironhide then returned to firing at the Decepticons.

Optimus then received a call from Teletraan 1. "Teletraan, what is it?"

"_Optimus, you need to get back to the base as fast as you can._" Spike told him.

"Spike, we're a little busy." Optimus told him.

"_It's the Constructicons, Optimus! They're attacking the base. There's no way that Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Bumblebee are going to be able to stop him without help._" Sparkplug added.

"Constructicons! That's not good." Jazz stated.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this battle has absolutely nothing to do with the oil plant and everything to do with getting us on the other side of the planet, away from the base?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's right. Megatron hasn't made a true push to get to the oil plant. He wants us distracted. We have to end this and get to base now." Optimus told them.

"Then it's time for us to push." Jazz stated.

"Autobots, move!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots jumped from behind their cover and charged at the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron, returned to his robot form, ordered.

The Decepticons then jumped out of hiding and charged as well.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Bumblebee arrived outside to find that the Constructicons had just gotten to the base.<p>

"We need to take at least one of them out of commission. They won't be able to form Devastator if we can manage that much." Wheeljack said.

The three then started firing at the Constructicons.

"Constructicons, combine and form Devastator. We will complete the mission Lord Megatron has given us!" Scrapper ordered.

The six Constructicons then combined and formed Devastator.

"Too late." Ratchet stated.

"Well, we can hope that Optimus and the others will get here, but we all might want to be ready because we're probably going to be meeting Primus very soon." Wheeljack said.

The three Autobots then took cover among the rocks and started firing at the towering Devastator.

"You Autobots will never defeat Devastator." Devastator then stomped down on the ground so hard that the three Autobots were knocked of their feet.

Bumblebee looked up and nearly had spark failure at what he saw. "Move!"

Devastator then fired at them.

All three Autobots managed to get themselves out of the way of the attack, but the recoil sent them all flying in different directions.

Ratchet slammed down into the ground before he skidded backwards, making a ditch. "My alternate form is not an airplane for a reason. I hate not having my feet planted on solid ground." He got up and looked to see that Devastator was heading right for him. "Not good." He raised his blaster and started firing.

"Bumblebee!" Wheeljack shouted.

The yellow bot saw what Wheeljack was looking at. He then raised his weapon at the same time Wheeljack did before the two started firing at Devastator, trying to give Ratchet time to get away.

Devastator turned toward where the fire was coming from. "Annoying pests." He then fired up at the two Autobots.

Bumblebee was sent flying backwards from a direct hit. He slammed right into the mountainside before he slid down. "Man. Devastator is virtually invincible. I hope Prime and the other get here soon."

Wheeljack had managed to dodge the attack, but the recoil had caught hi again and slammed him right through a boulder. "Not good. I hope Ratchet was able to get away."

Ratchet had transformed into his car mode and was busy driving, trying to get away from Devastator. He knew that Wheeljack was right. If they could at least hold out until Optimus and the others got there, then they might have a chance at getting out of this alive.

Devastator was chasing Ratchet. He fired down at the ambulance several times. Ratchet swerved out of the way of each blast, but one blast caught him and sent him flying. Ratchet managed to land on his tires and continue driving. Devastator fired at Ratchet once more and hit him directly. Ratchet went flying through the air before he crashed into a ravine.

Ratchet groaned in pain before he transformed back into his robot mode. "Fantastic. I'm going to have to do some major calibration to my systems. Not to mention the injuries I'll have to take care from the main Decepticon attack at the oil plant." A loud step caught Ratchet's attention. He looked up and then raised his blaster at the sight of Devastator.

However, Devastator swiped a hand at Ratchet and hit him directly. Ratchet was thrown backwards into the wall. Before anything else could be done, Devastator sent rapid fire at Ratchet.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Optimus swung out at Megatron who dodged the attack. He then kicked Optimus in his chest plate, sending the red and blue Autobot crashing down.<p>

"What's the matter, Prime? Losing your touch?" Megatron taunted.

"Hardly." Optimus then blasted Megatron in the chest plate, throwing the Decepticon leader crashing backwards right into his second-in-command.

"Get off me!" Starscream growled.

"Can it, Starscream." Megatron told him.

Skyfire, flying overhead, fired down at the Decepticon leader and second and managed to hit them both.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Bring that Autobot down!" Starscream ordered.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both transformed before they flew up after Skyfire. Both Decepticons then started to fire upon him.

Skyfire started to maneuver in an attempt to get the two Decepticons off his tail wings, but was finding it hard to do. "I could use some help here! I can't shake them!"

"Hang on, Skyfire!" Mirage then started to fire up at the two Decepticons.

Megatron had formed his chain and spiked ball and slammed to down at Optimus, who used his axe to stop it.

"What is your real plan, Megatron?" Optimus demanded as he forced Megatron back.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Megatron asked as twirled the ball around before bringing it down at Optimus.

Optimus jumped backwards before charging forward at Megatron with the axe.

"_Lord, Megatron. Mission accomplish. Returning to Decepticon headquarters." _Devastator told him over the com link.

Megatron couldn't stop the cruel smirk from spreading across his lips. "You win this battle, Optimus." He then flew up into the air. "Decepticons, retreat!"

All of the Decepticons then followed their leader as they fled the battlefield.

"Good riddance, I say." Ironhide said.

"No time! We have to get back to base and help the others with Devastator! Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus told them.

All of the Autobots then transformed and started back for their base.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack peered over the edge of the rocks and was surprised to see that all was quiet. He looked around and noticed that there was no sign of Devastator. He scanned the area just to make sure that he hadn't split back up into the Constructicons and were hiding. He didn't find them. "That's odd. I thought that Devastator would have stayed until he destroyed all three of us." Wheeljack then got up and started to search for his friends. "Bumblebee!"<p>

Bumblebee looked over at Wheeljack. "Is it over?"

Wheeljack knelt down by the smaller bot. "Yeah. It's over. Can you get up?"

"I'll try." Bumblebee struggled for a few moments, but was able to get back onto his feet.

"Come on. We have to find Ratchet." Wheeljack then turned and ran off, searching the area for the medic.

Bumblebee also looked, but couldn't find Ratchet anywhere. He was rather surprised that Devastator had left. With only three Autobots there, there wasn't much of a chance that Devastator would be defeated. He continued to search.

"Over here!"

At Wheeljack's shout, Bumblebee ran over and stopped in shock at what he saw.

Wheeljack was knelt down by a pile of rubble, holding Ratchet's blaster.

"Where is he?" Bumblebee asked.

Wheeljack held up the Autobot insignia that had been on Ratchet. He then glanced down at the few metal parts that were in the area. "Kid, I don't think he made it."

"No. That can't be possible. Ratchet couldn't have been destroyed by Devastator. He just can't be." Bumblebee had seen Ratchet in several battles, and he had thought that Ratchet was indestructible.

"Contrary to what most mechs believed, Ratchet wasn't immortal. He's come out of a lot of scraps, but Primus must have decided that his time was up." Wheeljack said.

"What are we going to do without him?" Bumblebee asked.

"Keep fighting. We have to. There's nothing else to do." Wheeljack replied.

However, Wheeljack was more worried about something else. He didn't know how he was going to tell Optimus Prime that Ratchet was gone. It wasn't a widely spoken about deal, but was something well known amongst the Autobots. Ratchet and Optimus had been bonded for quite some time. Long before they had ever left Cybertron. With Ratchet gone, it would badly affect Optimus, and Wheeljack wished that it wasn't him that had to tell Optimus that his bonded had been killed in a battle.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack heard the sound of approaching vehicles.

Bumblebee then turned to look at Wheeljack. "How do we tell Optimus?"

"I'll tell him, and I'll tell him the only thing I know of. That Ratchet's gone." Wheeljack replied.

The two climbed out of the ravine and went to meet their allies.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots transformed back into their robot forms.

"So, where's Devastator?" Jazz asked.

"He's gone." Bumblebee replied.

"How did you three manage to defeat Devastator?" Prowl asked.

"We didn't. He retreated on his own. For whatever reason. We were pinned down." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus glanced around. It didn't take much for him to realize that Ratchet, his bonded, was nowhere in sight. He knew Ratchet well enough to know that Ratchet would have been out with Wheeljack and Bumblebee to fight Devastator. He would have defended the base. "Where's Ratchet, Wheeljack?"

At that question, Wheeljack became uneasy. He knew that he had to answer, but the truth was very painful. "Optimus, he's gone." He then held up the badly damaged blaster and the insignia. "We couldn't hold off Devastator, and-" He trailed off. The point had gotten across. He could see it in all the Autobots' optics.

"No! There's no way that Ratchet was destroyed in that battle!" Ironhide was angry. Seething. He refused to believe that his old friend was gone. He had known Ratchet longer than any of them, and he wouldn't believe something like that. "You have to be mistaken."

"Ironhide, I'm not." Wheeljack said. He wouldn't lie to them, and they all knew it.

"Then where's the body?" Jazz demanded.

"It's all that was left." Bumblebee told them quietly.

Silence overtook the Autobots. No one knew what to say. There were no words to express the agony that each Autobot felt at the loss of an Autobot who had fought so long and hard against the Decepticons. An Autobot who all of them had come to see as a good friend and respected as well.

Optimus, of all of them, felt the most agony. His bonded, his stronghold, his rock, was gone. Whenever everything was going wrong, Optimus could always depend on Ratchet to keep him grounded. He knew that whatever happened, he would have Ratchet there to reassure him that everything would be all right.

Optimus felt the agony in his spark at the mere thought that he was never going to see his medic again. He'd never see him or hold him again. The thought that their home planet was in danger of dying paled in comparison to the pain he now felt with the knowledge that his bonded was gone.

However, Optimus was the Autobot leader. He had to force his pain, his grief aside for the time being. He had to be strong for the Autobot. He had to make sure that they kept their processors right. He had to keep them focused on their cause. He couldn't let it turn into a fight fro revenge or allow it to fall apart.

That's what Ratchet would want.

Wheeljack had stayed silent, watching his leader with sympathy and concern. He didn't know how badly this was going to hurt Optimus, and he was worried about how it would all turn out in the end.

Slowly, Optimus reached out and took the blaster and the insignia from Ratchet. "We've lost a great ally today, but we can't allow ourselves to get lost in our grief. We have to stay focused."

"Prime, we can't let them get away with this." Ironhide protested, slamming his fist into his metal hand.

"We're not going for revenge, Ironhide. That would dishonor Ratchet memory. We all know that Ratchet believed in our cause, but he did not believe in revenge. We will honor Ratchet's memory by continuing to fight the Decepticons and not allowing thoughts of anger and revenge to take command." Optimus told them.

Each mech knew that Optimus was right. They knew that that is truly what Ratchet would want.

"Come." Optimus told them.

All of them headed back toward the base, their sparks heavy with the grief they felt at losing such a great Autobot.

* * *

><p>"That attack made no sense, Megatron. We didn't even get close to the oil plant, and we didn't even take out one Autobot." Starscream said.<p>

Megatron said nothing.

"Megatron, that was a waste of time and energy. We were completely humiliated out there." Starscream continued.

Megatron turned to face Starscream. "Enough, you fool. We weren't meant to get to the oil plant or defeat the Autobots."

Starscream looked surprised. "Then what was the point?"

Megatron allowed the malicious smirk to cross his lips again. "Because that was merely a distraction to get the majority of the Autobots away from the base. Only three were back at the base, which is where Devastator was."

Starscream wasn't sure what to think of this. "And what did Devastator do?"

Megatron motioned for Starscream to follow him before he left the control room and headed down the hallways of the Decepticon base.

Starscream followed his leader. He had no idea what his leader had done, but he wanted to find out. After all, he needed to see what this brilliant scheme their leader had concocted was about so he would understand why the Decepticons were humiliated by the Autobots.

Soon, Megatron reached the area that designated for Decepticons who had stepped out of line. The cells were used to punish Decepticons at Megatron's order.

"Why are we here?" Starscream asked.

"Because this is where you'll understand my plan." Megatron then reached one of the cells before keying in a code.

The doors slid open, and the two stepped into the room.

Starscream started at the sight before him. Of all the things that he had expected to see, this was not one of the things that he thought he would see.

On the wall, hanging so that his pedes did not touch the floor, Ratchet was chained to the wall with stasis cuffs. His white and red armor was damaged, and he was not online at the moment.

"Why is the Autobots' medic here?" Starscream asked, turning to face his leader.

"It's simple. While we kept most of the Autobots distracted on the other side of the world, Devastator went to the Autobot base and attacked them. He then kidnapped the Autobot medic." Megatron explained.

"For what purpose?" Starscream still didn't see the point.

"Think about it, Starscream. Who would know more about the Autobots than their medic? He knows everything about them, about their based, about their plans, all of it stored in his memory processors." Megatron said.

"How do you plan to get him to tell you? No Autobot would willingly help us." Starscream pointed out.

"That may be true, but that's where we differ from the Autobots. I have no qualms about torturing him until he tell us." Megatron stated.

"If Optimus Prime and those blasted Autobots don't get here and rescue him first." Starscream pointed.

Megatron started laughing. "Oh, they won't. Devastator made sure to make it look like he destroyed the medic. As far as those simpletons are concerned, Ratchet was destroyed by Devastator in battle. They won't come looking, meaning that we have all the time in the world."

Starscream was starting to see the brilliance in the plan. "This is one plan that has worked."

"Indeed. Now, come with me, my Seeker. It's time to celebrate this victory." Megatron said.

The two then left the room.

"When will you try to get the information about the Autobots from him?" Starscream asked.

"Tomorrow. For now, we enjoy our moment of victory." Megatron replied.

* * *

><p>Within his cell, Ratchet had heard everything that Megatron had said. While he had made it appear that he was offline, only a medic would have known that he was online.<p>

Hearing what he did, Ratchet felt his spark clench painfully at the thought of what his fellow Autobots were going through. Here he was, alive and a captive of the Decepticons, while the Autobots, his friends, were mourning what they believed was his demise.

And Optimus. Great Primus, Optimus would be in so much pain. If all of the times that he had nearly lost Optimus made Ratchet hurt so much, then he couldn't imagine what Optimus was feeling now. He knew that his bonded was in a great deal of agony now, even if he allowed no one to know how much he hurt at the thought of all this.

Ratchet felt a fine hatred of the Decepticons start fill him. He hated them for what they were making his bonded go through. He hated what they were doing to his friends. He wished that he had a way to let them know that he was alive and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Ratchet had also made the choice that he would not tell the Decepticons anything that they wanted to know. He didn't care what they did to him, he wouldn't reveal anything. He knew that what Megatron really wanted was the information on each of the Autobots' systems. With that Megatron could easily find weaknesses that would allow him the chance to defeat the Autobots once and for all.

Ratchet was determined not to let that happen. He might be killed in the end, but it was much better than the thought that his friends would be destroyed because of what he knew.

Ratchet just hoped that Optimus would be able to keep himself together enough to not want to get revenge himself as well as not let the others get revenge. They had to stay focused on the Autobot cause, regardless of what it meant for him.

Ratchet resigned himself to the fact he would never see any of the Autobots again. He just hoped that they would be able to end this war.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is your next chapter.

Again, I don't own the Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"He's-gone?" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid so, Spike. Given the fact that it was Devastator that attacked, it's amazing that Bumblebee and I aren't gone, too." Wheeljack told him. He was tending to Bumblebee's injuries after his own had been repaired by Sparkplug.

Sparkplug and Spike were stunned to hear that Ratchet hadn't survived the attack by Devastator. Neither of them was sure how to react to the fact that their friend was gone.

"I can't believe this." Spike said.

"Trust me. Devastator will get his in the end. We'll make sure of it." Ironhide told them, clenching his fingers into a tight fist.

"Hey. Don't forget that we're not going on a revenge mission, Ironhide." Mirage told him.

"So what? It doesn't mean that it's not true. All of the Decepticons are going to get what's coming to them in end." Ironhide replied.

"It's just hard to believe that Ratchet's gone." Spike stated.

"We all know the feeling. We've all lost friends in battle before, Spike. We've felt this pain before. We always get through it, but you never forget the ones you lose." Hound said.

The room became silent.

Sparkplug, helping Wheeljack repair the Autobots who had been injured the battle at the oil plant, glanced around the room. He finally noticed the one mech that he hadn't heard say a word wasn't even in the room. "Where's Prime?"

The Autobots weren't unsurprised by the absence of their leader.

With Ratchet gone, no doubt that Optimus was in the most agony at the loss of Ratchet. He wasn't one who would show his pain and grief to the others.

"Probably went back to his quarters." Prowl stated.

"Was he injured, though?" Spike asked.

"Minor damage from the battle. The main injuries he has come from the loss of Ratchet." Sunstreaker replied.

The group went silent at that. Each of their sparks went out to their leader who was dealing with something that had always been termed as the worst thing any Cybertronian could go through. The loss of their bonded. It was a pain that a few of them understood, and a pain that others prayed they would not be forced to endure for quite some time.

"Is Optimus taking it hard?" Spike asked.

"In more ways than one. Only Ironhide and Jazz knew Ratchet longer than Optimus, but even he's known Ratchet for quite some time. Long before the war between the Autobots and Decepticons even started." Wheeljack answered, focused on repairing Skyfire.

"Yes, but his pain is much greater than ours. " Skyfire stated.

No Autobot protested that fact.

Spike and Sparkplug were confused by that remark, but chose to say nothing. This was not the time or the place for questioning much.

* * *

><p>Optimus had remained in medbay only long enough to ensure that Wheeljack and Bumblebee, the two most severely injured of his soldiers, were taken care of. Once Jazz had told Sparkplug and Spike about the loss of Ratchet, Optimus hadn't been able to stand it any longer. He knew that he had to get out of there and fast.<p>

Leaving the medbay, Optimus slowly made his way back toward his and Ratchet's-no, his quarters now. The mere thought that he was being forced to call it solely his quarters now was enough to bring him to his knees, but he did not surrender to his grief. Not yet, anyway.

After what seemed like joors, Optimus reached his quarters. He stepped inside of the room and heard the swish as the doors closed behind him.

Optimus raised his helm and looked around the room, immediately being bombarded by numerous memories just by being in the room.

Optimus still held the blaster and insignia that Wheeljack had found in his hand. His gaze fell to them, the last thing he had of his bonded. Gingerly, he set them down on the table that was to his left alongside Ratchet's tools that remained in the room.

Aimlessly, Optimus wandered around his quarters, letting his gaze fall on the few objects that were in the room.

The few possessions that were in the room were both his and Ratchet's.

Slowly, Optimus made his way over to the berth before he finally collapsed. He leaned over and pressed his face into his hands as he finally allowed his pain and grief to be released.

The cry of pain and agony was only the first of many that were to follow. Optimus's frame was wracked with sobs as he gave in and finally allowed himself to fall into the pit of grief that had been welling within him from the first moment Wheeljack had told him that his bonded was gone.

In losing Ratchet, Optimus had also lost his best friend, his greatest ally, and everything that had made him who he was. Now, Optimus had no idea how he was going to manage to continue. Only for Ratchet's sake would he manage something like that.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Prowl had returned to their quarters after they had been repaired and cleared to leave medbay by Wheeljack.<p>

The two Autobots were also bonded, and while neither of them had said a word aloud, they were glad that they were both alive.

Both were in grief over the loss of Ratchet, and both felt nothing but sympathy and compassion for what their Prime was going through.

It didn't change the fact that they were both thankful that they were still there and together. That they didn't have to deal with the pain of losing their bonded. It may have been selfish, but neither could deny that they were glad to have their bonded with them.

Once in the quarters, Jazz pulled Prowl to him in a tight hug.

Prowl understood and was grateful for the touch. He reminded him that they were both together and that they were very much alive.

The two simply stood there by the locked door, holding each other tightly as they reminded themselves of what they had and what they could lose at a moment's notice.

"I'm glad you're here." Jazz murmured softly.

"So am I." Prowl replied.

Jazz released Prowl only to pull him over to the berth and sat them both down. They were quiet for a few more moments.

"What are we going to do now? We don't have a medic." Prowl stated quietly.

"Wheeljack knows enough that he can step up and take care of the majority of the medical duties. Sparkplug will give him a hand." Jazz replied.

Prowl was quiet. He was worried about their leader. He knew just how much Optimus and Ratchet loved each other, and he was worried about what this was going to end up doing to the Prime. "And Optimus?"

Jazz was silent for a few moments. "There's nothing that anyone can do to ease his pain."

"I know. Do you think that he'll be all right?" Prowl prodded.

"It's hard to say. We all know how much Optimus loved Ratchet. I don't think that there's any mech who could have loved Ratchet more. If Optimus had his way, it would be him that was gone and Ratchet here. But Optimus is going to survive, and that's about all that he's going to do right now." Jazz answered.

"Meaning he's not going to be himself for a while."

"He'll put on a good show. We all know that. In private, I don't know how he's going to survive." Jazz replied.

They lapped into silence again, their thoughts on the fallen medic and their grieving leader.

* * *

><p>Megatron approached the Constructicons. "So, how badly was our prisoner damaged?"<p>

"We followed orders and made sure not to do too much damage. He will remain functional until you decide otherwise." Hook answered.

"Excellent. We will learn all that we need to about the Autobots very soon. And it will be their own medic who brings their downfall." Megatron stated. He was glad that this plan was coming together.

Soundwave then approached Megatron. "Permission to speak."

"Go ahead."

"Laserbeak observed Autobots. Believe medic dead." Soundwave confirmed what Megatron had believed.

"Excellent. We will be able to learn all that we need to without fear that the Autobots are going to staging a rescue mission." Megatron said. He then turned back to Hook. "You Constructicons did well. The Autobots won't know what hit them once we get the information that I require from the Autobot medic."

"There is one other thing that you need to be aware of, Lord Megatron." Hook told him.

"And what is that?" Megatron asked.

"It would seem that in my examination of the Autobot to ensure he was not too damaged, I came across the fact that he carries." Hook explained.

"Carries what?"

"A sparkling."

"A sparkling?" Megatron was shocked. He did not count on this.

"Indeed. Early stages of gestation. Medic may not have even been aware of the fact." Hook stated.

"Then we'll just have to terminate the sparkling, won't we?" Megatron had no love of sparklings, and he certainly didn't want the sparkling of an Autobot on his base.

"Lord Megatron, perhaps we should allow him to deliver the sparkling." Starscream said as he entered the room, having heard everything over the comm link.

Megatron turned to face his second. "And why should I? You're not going soft on me, are you?"

"Certainly not, but think of what we can do. Autobots are sentimental fools, and there's no doubt that once this Autobot delivers the sparkling, he will do everything in his power to protect it. He might be willing to undergo any form of torture that we can dish out when we try to get the information from him, but if he has a sparkling to consider, he might be a bit more cooperative." Starscream pointed out.

Megatron placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm. You may be right, Starscream. That Autobot will do anything to keep his sparkling safe, even betray his fellow Autobots." He then turned to face Hook. "Make sure that the sparkling survives. We're going to have use of it, after all."

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Hook answered.

Megatron then left with Starscream following him. His plan was working out better than he thought. He would have the information that he required regardless of what the medic wanted. After all, if he wanted to keep his sparkling alive, he would tell Megatron whatever he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Ratchet groaned in pain.<p>

The Constructicons had done a good job of torturing him the last few hours. He would never betray his fellow Autobots by telling Megatron what it was that he wanted to know.

Except now, Ratchet had the added fear of what Megatron intended to do because of the fact that he was carrying a sparkling.

A sparkling was something that Ratchet and Optimus had both wanted for quite some time. They had always wanted a sparkling of their own that they could raise together. Before they were ever able to complete that dream, the war with the Decepticons had heated up, and the two weren't able to consider trying. Especially now that they were on Earth and still in heated battles with the Decepticons.

The fact that Ratchet was now carrying had stunned him, but in a way, Ratchet wasn't entirely surprised. Neither were very logic minded when they were in the throes of passion. Ratchet wouldn't be surprised if the two were far too involved in their passion that they weren't aware that they had merged their sparks.

But Ratchet now knew that he had.

The dreams that Optimus and Ratchet had had about having their own sparkling was coming true, but Ratchet couldn't believe his luck. He was now Megatron's prisoner while he was carrying Optimus's sparkling. And Ratchet didn't even want to think about what Megatron would do once the sparkling was here.

While torturing him, the Constructicons had been careful not to touch Ratchet's spark chamber, although every other place on Ratchet's body was dented or ripped from the hours of torturing.

Ratchet feared for the sparkling's life, and now he was praying. Praying that his fellow Autobots would somehow learn that he was alive and try to save him. Praying that they would not give up. Slag, he was praying that they would come here on a revenge mission, something that he normally wouldn't have wanted, just to save him or at least the sparkling, from Megatron's clutches.

* * *

><p>Spike and Sparkplug were in the main control room of Autobot headquarters. They were the only ones in the room other than Teletraan 1.<p>

All of the Autobots were in their quarters, recharging from their battle with the Decepticons as well as grieving over the loss of their medic.

Spike was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "I still find it hard to believe that Ratchet's gone, Dad."

"I know, son, but like we've learned since becoming friends with the Autobots, war comes at a great price, which is usually your friends. I doubt this is the first time that any of them have lost a friend as a result of battle." Sparkplug stated.

"I know, Dad, but they all acted so hurt about it. I have a feeling that no matter how many friends they lost, it will always hurt them." Spike said.

"Of course it does. Losing someone never eases up." Sparkplug replied.

Spike then thought back to what all of the Autobots were saying. "Hey, Dad. Why do you think Skyfire said that Optimus Prime's grief would be greater than the rest of theirs?'

"I don't know, son." Sparkplug was using Teletraan 1 to monitor for any Decepticon activity. "I do know that Optimus has known Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide the longest. It could be because they are such close friends that his grief is greater. It could be another reason. Only one of them could tell us that."

"I think asking Optimus is the last thing that we want to do right now." Spike said.

"I know. We'll find out later. Right now, I think we need to leave them to their grief." Sparkplug told him.

Spike nodded.

Both humans were fond of all of the Autobots, and losing one of the Autobots was a harsh blow to them. Neither could imagine how hard it was for any of the Autobots to lose one of their own in the manner that they lost Ratchet. The fact that there was no body to grieve over made everything even worse.

* * *

><p>Optimus had attempted to recharge, but he wasn't able to. He couldn't bring himself to cycle down due to the pain that he was in. Every time he did manage to cycle down, images of Ratchet came to him and made him break down into sobs once more. He was struggling to deal with it.<p>

Being in his quarters made it so much harder to deal with. He had shared this room with Ratchet, and the memories that hit him only reminded him of the fact that he was gone.

Unable to handle it any longer, Optimus left his quarters and left the base without anyone knowing. He headed up the cliffs before he sat down in one of the ravines.

Optimus settled himself down. He leaned back against the rock before tilting his helm back to look up at the sky.

The sky was clear, allowing the full moon to shine brightly in the sky. There was a light breeze that blew, caressing Optimus's armor.

Optimus vented air at this. He knew that Ratchet always had an affinity for learning everything he could about a planet they were on. A quiet, peaceful night like this was the kind that Ratchet liked to enjoy because it allowed him, for a few moments, to stop thinking about the war. The war that had ultimately ended his life.

Finally, Optimus allowed his rage to take over. Rage at the Decepticons, rage at Primus for taking Ratchet from him, rage at the slaggin' war. He slammed his fist repeatedly into the ground, creating a crater with his fist.

Rage finally released, Optimus broke down into sobs once more.

The feel of arms wrapping around him startled Optimus as he looked up, finding himself looking into Ironhide's optics. "Ironhide, I-" Optimus started.

"Don't, Prime. You're only Cybertronian, and you can't deal with this alone." Ironhide told him as he sat down beside his leader.

"You don't have to do this." Optimus told him. He looked at the ground and then glanced at his injured hand. Ratchet would have his head for carelessly injuring his hand in such a way. That thought made Optimus's spark clench. Right now, he'd take hearing one of Ratchet's rants about the stupidity of injuring yourself in such a way. It would be refreshing to be able to hear something like that.

"Actually, I do. Optimus, we all know you're hurting. You don't have to be ashamed of that. And you don't have to hide it." Ironhide told him.

Ironhide was one of Optimus's oldest friends. He knew Optimus well. Had known him since before he became the new Prime. And would do anything to help his Prime deal with his pain.

Optimus quiet for a while. "It's indescribable. I knew this could happen one day. I always knew that. But the reality of it-I don't want to think about it. The thought that I'll never see him again-" Optimus couldn't continue as he fought the sobs for once.

Ironhide reached over and placed a hand on his Prime's shoulder. "I know, Orion." He spoke the name Optimus went by before becoming Prime. "It's never easy."

"I'm angry, Ironhide. Angry at everything. Devastator, Megatron, the Decepticons, the war, slag, I'm even angry at Primus himself! It just-it doesn't seem right!" Optimus spoke the words with such anger, such bitterness, such hatred for everything that had taken his Ratchet from him.

"What do you want to do, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. What do you feel in your spark? And forget what you know Ratchet would want. What do _you _want to do?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus clenched his uninjured hand tightly. He knew what he wanted. He just hated it.

"Come on, Prime. What is it that you want?" Ironhide prodded.

"Revenge, Ironhide. It goes against everything I stand for, everything I believe in, but that's what I want. I want Megatron to feel my wrath. Devastator may have caused Ratchet's death, but it was Megatron's orders that resulted in it. I want him to pay." Optimus growled in rage.

It was unlike him and Ironhide knew it. He knew that this wasn't Optimus, but he also knew that making Megatron pay was something that Optimus truly wanted.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." Ironhide said.

Optimus looked over at Ironhide.

"All of us Autobots want revenge, too. We lost a friend, Optimus, and we want the Decepticons to pay as much as you do. I have no doubt that Jazz and Prowl have already concocted several plans on how to make them pay." Ironhide said.

"I can't ask-" Optimus started.

"Yes. You can. Maybe Ratchet wouldn't want this, but we all do. It's time Megatron realize that he can't mess with us without consequences." Ironhide told him.

"And would the loss of another warrior make any difference?" Optimus asked.

"Ratchet would have happily gone on a revenge mission to avenge any of us, Prime. You know that. He'd die trying. It's time we do the same." Ironhide told him.

It was tempting. Optimus knew it was his anger, his pain, his agony talking, but at this moment, he didn't care. He wanted revenge.

Optimus stood up, towering over Ironhide. "We rest and grieve for the next few days, Ironhide. Then we plan. We're going to plan out how we do this. Nothing will go wrong." Optimus then clenched his fist. "And we're going to make Megatron realize that you don't mess with the Autobots."

Ironhide nodded his agreement. He was behind his leader all the way. Besides, he really wanted to avenge the loss of his friend.

* * *

><p>"No need to be so stubborn, Ratchet. All you have to do is tell me what you know, and I'll let you go." Megatron told Ratchet.<p>

Ratchet looked up at Megatron, defiance in his blue optics. "Not a chance, Megatron. I know you too well. You'll never let me go."

"Perhaps, but if you value the life of that sparkling you carry, you'll do exactly what I say." Megatron told him. He had no qualms about ending the life of the sparkling, even if it meant waiting until the sparkling was delivered.

Ratchet was facing a hard choice. He could either give Megatron what he wanted, betray his bonded, and save the life of his and Optimus's sparkling, or he could refuse and possibly end the sparkling's life. Regardless, he lost.

"Take your time, Ratchet. I know this is a difficult choice." The remark was condescending, a goad, but Ratchet didn't give in to it.

"Very well." Megatron looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Go ahead." He started past them and added in a tone that Ratchet couldn't hear. "And remember the restrictions."

The two Seekers nodded in understanding before Megatron left.

"This will be fun." Thundercracker started as he held up a metal welder. He turned it on.

Ratchet knew what was coming, and he braced himself for the coming torture.

* * *

><p>Optimus jerked out of his recharge with such a start that it took a moment for his processors to catch up to him. He was venting air heavily as he tried to calm himself.<p>

After his talk with Ironhide, Optimus had returned to his quarters and was able to slip into an uneasy recharge.

However, his recharge had been interrupted by a rather torturous dream cycle. The vivid memories he had relived while in his recharge were still fresh in his processors, replaying themselves. Memories of happy times with his bonded.

Optimus sighed in frustration as he placed his large hand against his face. He shouldn't have been surprised. His dream cycles normally consisted of Ratchet, although it brought on new meaning now. After all, memories were all he had of the medic now.

Optimus didn't care to relive those memories any longer given the pain they brought. One day, he might be able to relive those memories without such agony, but that wasn't today.

Optimus rose from the berth and glanced outside to see what it looked like, but all he could see was darkness. Checking his chronometer, Optimus knew why. It was still before sunrise, but it was useless to try to go back to recharge.

Optimus glanced around the room. He was still hurting at seeing everything. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and taking a crystal from one of the shelves in his quarters.

The crystal had come from the gardens of Ratchet's home city. It was something that Ratchet had given Optimus in the early days of their relationship. Something Optimus had managed to bring with him to Earth.

Seeing the crystal brought back a great many memories. Of the two strolling through the gardens before the civil war broke out. Of talking and even interfacing in that very garden. Times that brought Optimus pain now.

Optimus started to tighten his hands at the grief that once started to consume him, but stopped himself. He would not break the crystal in his agony. He couldn't. It was one of the few things he had left of Ratchet, and he wouldn't lose it because of his carelessness. He replaced the crystal and sighed.

It would be a long time before he finally was able to accept Ratchet's death and move on. He knew it. He just wasn't sure how he would continue to lead without Ratchet by his side.

For Ratchet's sake, he would find a way.

Unable to stay in his quarters, Optimus left his quarters and headed to the main command room, finding Wheeljack there. "Should you not still be in recharge, Wheeljack? You were damaged."

Wheeljack turned to look at his leader. "So should you, Optimus. You were injured as well."

"Not as severely as you. I didn't face Devastator." Optimus replied.

"I was struggling to recharge, so I thought I'd work on a project." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus understood.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had been good friends, and the loss of Ratchet hit Wheeljack hard. Even harder since he had been the one to discover the blaster and insignia.

Optimus then thought of something. Something that might help if he continued with his plan for revenge. "Wheeljack, there's something I want you to see if you can do for me." Optimus said.

"Anything."

"Can you make a device that would be able to teleport us somewhere specific?" Optimus asked.

"Like a space bridge? You know I can't do that." Wheeljack told him.

"Not a space bridge. From one point on Earth to another." Optimus explained.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, sir. I need to know exactly what it's needed for." Wheeljack replied.

Optimus hadn't wanted to go into detail, but chose to at that moment. "Ironhide and I talked earlier. I'm going against everything I believe in, and we're going to make the Decepticons pay for what they've done to Ratchet." Optimus told him.

Wheeljack was surprised, but glad. "That's one battle I'll happily fight in."

"I know. We all most likely will. Can you build a device to teleport us from here inside of the Decepticon base?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack tapped his chin thoughtfully, doing the calculations. "It won't be easy, and it might take a little time, but I'm willing to give it a shot, Optimus. I'll get to work on plans for it now."

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus told him sincerely.

"No problem." Wheeljack answered. He started for his lab.

"And Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack turned to face his Prime.

"Don't tell anyone why you're building it. I'll tell them. In my own time."

Wheeljack nodded before he went to work.

Optimus sighed. He leaned over, placing his hands on Teletraan 1. "Forgive me, Ratchet, but this is something that I have to do."

* * *

><p>Ratchet groaned in pain.<p>

Thundercracker and Skywarp were masters when it came to torture. The two had left in laughter at what they had done to the medic.

There wasn't an inch of Ratchet's body that didn't hurt. He was certain that every circuit in his body had been damaged in some way.

The only place that they hadn't touch was his chassis, where the spark chamber, and in essence, the sparkling was.

Ratchet had been sure that they would aim for it, but didn't. He was glad, but also scared.

What did the Decepticons plan to do once the sparkling arrived?

Ratchet allowed the pain to consume him as he released a sob, not of pain, but fear. "Orion. Help me, please. Help us."

The plea was one that Ratchet didn't look to be granted, but he had to get it out. He prayed that by some miracle Primus worked, he would be rescued before the sparkling was delivered. He prayed his bonded would save them both.

* * *

><p>That's all for now.<p>

Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading.

Don't own the Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Over the next few days, the Autobot base wasn't as lively and cheerful as it normally was among the transformers. There was a solemn mood over all of them. Each one went about their duties as they were supposed to, though they did so without the joking and fun that they normally had.

None of them were their usual selves due to the fact that they were in mourning. It was their way of remembering their fallen ally.

Spike and Sparkplug found that this gloomy mood was something that they usually didn't see in their Autobot friends, but they knew why it was that way. Neither of them were in their usual moods, either. They were also mourning their friend, even if they hadn't known him long as the Autobots had.

Wheeljack had gotten to work on the task assigned to him by Optimus. He had worked vigorously on making plans for the device. He had called on Grapple and Hoist to help him with the plans. He needed the help, but he didn't tell them why he was persistent in getting it done quickly.

Optimus had gone about his duties as normal. The only real change in him was the fact that he was much more solemn than he normally would be. In fact, he rarely said a word and only spoke when spoken to or giving orders. His thoughts remained mostly on his lost bonded or on the plan he had to make sure the Decepticons paid for what they had done.

The other Autobots went about their duties while they also wanted revenge of their own. Only Ironhide was aware that they were going to get that chance.

* * *

><p>In the control room, Spike glanced around at all the mechs that were in the room.<p>

Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Skyfire were the only Autobots in the room at the moment.

Spike mainly wanted to make sure that Optimus wasn't in the room because he didn't want what he asked to affect the leader in any way. "Hey, guys. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Spike. What's on your mind?" Jazz asked.

"Well, a few days ago, you guys mentioned that Optimus would be affected worse by Ratchet's death than the rest of you. Why is that?" Spike asked.

Prowl looked at them. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sparkplug asked, turning away from Teletraan 1 to face them.

The mechs looked at each other before they looked at their human friends.

"I guess we haven't explained some things about our culture. The reason that Optimus is so upset about Ratchet's death and why he's affected the worst is because they were bonded." Sideswipe told them.

"Bonded?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Bonded." Jazz thought a moment before he turned to Prowl. "Help me out here. What do you compare it to?"

"Human marriage." Prowl replied.

"Then they're married." Sparkplug stated.

"Yeah. Wouldn't know it by how they act, though." Sunstreaker stated.

"I'll say. I would have thought that they were nothing more than friends." Sparkplug said.

"Well, that's how they started. Optimus and Ratchet met before the Cybertronian war ever started. Been friends since I can remember." Jazz stated.

"No wonder it affects Optimus so bad." Spike stated.

"You don't even know the half of it." Ironhide told them.

Everyone turned to look at Ironhide.

Jazz figured he'd better explain further. "Okay. I guess you need a little lesson in some of our personal histories. You see, before he became Optimus Prime, he was known as Orion Pax. He worked in the Hall of Records in Iacon as a data clerk for quiet some times. My job as a culturist had me going into the Hall of Records a lot, so Orion Pax and I became friends as a result. Casual acquaintances who met each other because of my job at first, but our friendship soon evolved to meeting outside of work. It's how Ironhide and Ratchet met Optimus. I was already friends with the two of them, so I introduced them." Jazz told them.

"From there, Ratchet and Orion became good friends with him. Ratchet and Orion Pax were similar in the fact that they both had brilliant, logical thought processors. Those two could sit down and spend days talking about anything intellectual. Ironhide and I could see the attraction between the two of them, even if they themselves didn't realize it. Once they did, it became inevitable that they would end up in a relationship and eventually bonded." Jazz continued.

"Before they could, though, the war started. When we lost the Prime who was leading us, the high council chose Orion Pax as the new Prime and he became known as Optimus Prime from then on out. The change in his status didn't change anything between them. Optimus started leading the Autobots against the Decepticons. Ratchet was already a well-respected medic within the Autobots, and most of us knew about their relationship beforehand. They decided not to let the war or the fact that Optimus was now the leader of the Autobots stop them from going through with their plans. Despite the war, they were bonded." Ironhide continued.

Spike and Sparkplug were rather shocked to learn all this. They hadn't known that about Optimus or about his relationship with Ratchet.

"In any case, the real reason this hits so hard is that Ratchet was Optimus's security net in a way. When he became Prime, he was still considered young by our standards. He had fought, yes, but he wasn't all that confidant in his abilities as a leader. Truth be told, many others weren't, either." Ironhide said, sitting down.

"But Optimus is a great leader." Spike protested.

"No argument here, but at the start, he doubted himself. I followed Optimus without question, and I would follow until one of us ceased to function, but I did doubt him, too. Not his dedication to our cause, but his ability to lead us. He didn't have a great deal of experience in leadership." Jazz continued.

"Ratchet, on the other hand, had always believed that Optimus would do great things. Even before he was named the new Prime, Ratchet had told him this. He always laughed it off, saying it was a fantasy. He was proven wrong. Ratchet always believed in Optimus. When Optimus doubted himself the most, that was when Ratchet encouraged him the most. When a battle went wrong, Ratchet was the one who kept him on his feet. When things went right and we won, Ratchet was the first one to congratulate him. Ratchet's faith in Optimus was unwavering." Prowl continued.

"Ratchet's faith in Optimus was justified. Within a few orn, Optimus had become a well-respected leader within the Autobot ranks. Few doubted him by then, but there were still times that Optimus doubted himself. As always, Ratchet kept him grounded, was his greatest supporter, and still was here on Earth. No one could deny that." Sideswipe continued. He was sitting in his brother's lap by then.

"We all knew that. We all knew just how much Ratchet meant to Prime, not just as his bonded, but as his friend as well. Ratchet's faith and encouragement are part of the reason that he had become the great leader he is." Sunstreaker continued.

Ironhide leaned against the wall he was sitting by. "Now, with Ratchet gone, Optimus has lost his greatest supporter. He lost the one he turned to when he doubted himself. He's lost his confidante. That's what Ratchet was. He was always there when he needed him. Without that, Prime's going to find it a lot harder to lead. That support meant more to him than any of us really understand."

"I'm sure losing him as his bonded is even harder." Sparkplug added.

"It is. A few of us here on this base have been through that, and they know the agony that comes along with it. It's something those of us in this room can't imagine and aren't eager to find out." Jazz stated.

"It's a great blow to him. Personally and professionally. I can't imagine him being himself for quite some time." Skyfire stated. He hadn't known all this history of the two. He only knew that they were bonded and very much in love.

"Losing Ratchet hurts more than he'll ever admit to any of us. He's in absolute agony. The only one he would ever talk to about how he truly feels about losing a battle, losing a comrade or anything of that sort was Ratchet, and now, with him gone, I don't know what he'll do." Jazz stated.

"That's sad." Spike stated.

"Yeah. It is. Doesn't he know he can talk to you guys, though?" Sparkplug asked.

"He knows that we'd listen, and he knows that we wouldn't think any less of him for that. He is our leader, though, and he has always led by example. He won't allow us to see him at his worst. It's just the way he is. He knows that we're all here to support him, though, and that's about as close as we're going to get to offering him comfort." Prowl told them.

Ironhide chose not to mention that Optimus had spoken to him briefly about his feelings. Granted, Ironhide had caught Optimus in a moment of vulnerability when the pain and anger had consumed him. Now, Ironhide was fairly certainly Optimus wouldn't say a word to him.

"I think I see now why Optimus is affected the worst by this. I feel sorry for him." Spike stated.

"We all do." Sunstreaker assured him.

* * *

><p>Unknown to all of them, Optimus had overheard the entire conversation. He wasn't angry at his soldiers, his friends, for telling Spike and Sparkplug about any of it. The two had simply asked a question, and they had given them an answer.<p>

Optimus started to make his way through the base, allowing himself to become lost in his thoughts and his memories.

It was true, what they had said.

Optimus had still been considered young by Cybertronian standards at the time that the High Council had decided that he would be the new Prime.

As Orion Pax, he had spent the majority of his time within the Hall of Records, doing his job. Never before had he ever been a leader. He had merely been a data clerk who did what was expected from him as that.

He also spent time with his friends and enjoyed hanging out with them every so often.

True, he had become a soldier and joined the Autobot cause against the Decepticons. He believed in what the Autobots were doing and decided that he would fight alongside those that he shared those beliefs with. He had fought as needed, and in a few instances, he had led Autobots when their commander had been defeated and there was need for leadership.

When the Prime had fallen, it was believed that a well-seasoned warrior would be named the new Prime to lead them through the bleak war that they were fighting with the Decepticons.

Instead, young Orion Pax had been the one that the High Council had deemed would be the new Prime, and so he became known as Optimus Prime.

The early days as Prime proved to be come of the most difficult for him. He had never been a leader except in those times that he had had no choice. He was now in command of all Autobot forces, and he had no faith in his own abilities. He was certain that he couldn't do this, that the council had made a mistake, and that he would fail.

There were many soldiers who held no faith in him. Some of his own friends were doubters that he would be able to do it. Slag, even Optimus himself was skeptical of his abilities. He had absolutely no faith in himself.

Ratchet had been his stronghold, his rock, as Ironhide had put it, his security net. Ratchet had believed in him from the start, and Ratchet made sure he knew that. Ratchet always encouraged him. When Optimus felt like he was failing, Ratchet was the one who kept him level. It was Ratchet who told him to stop trying to lead the way the former Primes had led and lead the way he felt was best to lead.

When Optimus started to become well respected because he was proving himself to be a strong leader, it was Ratchet who had told him that it was only a matter of time before it happened. It was Ratchet who remained his greatest supporter. And it was Ratchet who helped him become the strong leader he was.

Without Ratchet, Optimus had no doubt that he would have failed. It was Ratchet's faith in him that aided him in succeeding.

Now, without him, Optimus was without his greatest supporter. He didn't have that confidante, that security net. And that scared him.

Now, Optimus would be forced to lead without that support, and it would be a true test of what he was able to do. The only thing that was driving Optimus now, the only reason he wanted to succeed was solely because he knew that that was what Ratchet would have wanted.

Optimus walked outside into the brilliant sunlight. He looked out over the horizon and saw what was part of the Earth's beauty.

Optimus knew that he would continue the fight against the Decepticons. He would continue to lead as he had in the past. He would not give up. He would not bow down. He would push on. He would persevere. For Ratchet's sake.

But first, Optimus was going to do the one thing that Ratchet would have begged him not to do and get revenge against the Decepticons for what they had done.

* * *

><p>Ratchet hung from the wall, his entire body aching from the pain that had been inflicted on him.<p>

It was Starscream who had been interrogating him this time.

In an act of desperation, Ratchet told them of an energy source that he knew of, although he knew that it wasn't that far from the Autobot HQ, which meant that the Autobots would get there quickly.

As long as Ratchet could give them information that wouldn't be too damaging, he might be able to keep himself alive and the sparkling safe for the time being.

But that would only last so long. It wouldn't be long before Megatron demanded the real important information that Ratchet held, and Ratchet just didn't want to do something like that. He couldn't betray the Autobots by giving Megatron the knowledge of the great weaknesses that each Autobot held. He couldn't tell battle plans that he was aware of. He couldn't reveal security codes to the Autobots that he knew. It would be the greatest betray to his bonded.

But at the same time, Ratchet had the life of his and Optimus's sparkling that he had to consider.

For the time being, Ratchet knew that he would be fine. After all, Megatron had taken most of the Decepticons with him when he left to go after the nuclear plant that Ratchet had told him about.

However, Ratchet had no doubt that once Megatron came back, he was in for it.

Ratchet had to think of something that he could do to protect his sparkling. He had to find a way to keep him safe at the very least.

He just hadn't figured that one out yet.

* * *

><p>"Emergency. Springfield Nuclear Plant under attack by Decepticons." Teletraan 1 said.<p>

"Not the nuclear plant! The amount of energy that Megatron could gain from there is numerous. He'd have more than enough to send back to Cybertron." Wheeljack stated.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's get out there and kick some Decepticons can." Ironhide prodded.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

Optimus, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Mirage, and Skyfire all transformed. Spike jumped into Bumblebee to go with them before they all headed out.

Normally, Wheeljack would have gone, but he was going to stay behind to work on the project given to him by Optimus. He headed back to his lab and got to work. "I've almost got it. Once I get the plans laid out, we'll be able to start construction on it. I just hope it works and gives us the chance we need to make them pay." He continued working on the plans.

* * *

><p>Megatron had blasted the wall of the nuclear plant open before he went into the building with Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave following.<p>

"This place will have an abundance of energy for us to steal." Starscream said.

"Yes. It will." Megatron turned toward Soundwave. "Soundwave, get the energon cubes ready."

Soundwave then started to get the cubes ready, each Decepticon taking a cube and stealing the nuclear energy to fill the cubes.

Two dozen cubes were soon filled.

"We'll have all the energy that we need once we finish here." Megatron then started to laugh.

"Don't bet on it, Megatron!"

Megatron turned to find Optimus standing there in robot mode. "Optimus Prime! Decepticons, attack!"

The Decepticons then ran toward the entrance where the Autobots were.

Ironhide ran forward and grabbed a hold of Skywarp before tossing him through the wall back outside.

Skywarp transformed and flew up into the air, starting to fire down at the Autobots.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Optimus, but Optimus easily moved out of the bath of the cannon before he fired several times at Megatron.

Spike noticed that the blasts were coming close to the nuclear reactors that were on the plant. "Optimus, if you hit the reactors, this whole place is going to blow!"

Optimus knew that Spike was right. If those reactors blew, they would all go with it.

Megatron didn't seem to care as he fired at Optimus without care.

Optimus charged at Megatron before he grabbed him, lifted him over his head, and tossed him through the wall back outside. "Autobots, force the fight outside. We can't risk this place blowing."

The Autobots then started to push the Decepticons outside.

Starscream and Thundercracker then transformed and joined Skywarp in the sky.

"Let's show these Autobots fools just what the Decepticons are made of." Starscream told the other two Seekers.

The three Seekers flew overhead and started to fire down on the Autobots.

"Blast those seekers!" Ironhide snarled as he started to fire up into the air at the three.

Mirage aimed and shot one of his rockets off at the Seekers. The missile went up and nicked Thundercracker.

"That blasted Autobot hit me!" Thundercracker then flipped to the side and flew down where Mirage and Ironhide were before he fired repeated blasts at the two Autobots, sending the two Autobots flying.

"Nice going, Mirage. You pissed him off." Ironhide told him.

"It's what we do every time." Mirage retorted.

Optimus used his axe to knock the ball that Megatron had sent him out of the way. "Skyfire, take care of the Seekers!"

"On it, Prime." Skyfire was already in his alternate form and was flying toward the Seekers. He fire at Starscream and Skywarp from behind.

"He's on our tail!" Skywarp shouted.

"Shake him!" Starscream ordered.

The two Seekers maneuvered through the air in an attempt to shake Skyfire, but neither were able to. Skyfire then fired once more at them and hit Skywarp in one of his thrusters.

"I'm hit!" Skywarp shrieked as he want spiraling through the air and headed right for the ground. He transformed back into robot mode and crashed into the ground with enough force to shake the ground.

Skyfire continued to chase Starscream until he was fired at from behind. "What the-Thundercracker!"

"You're mine, Autobot!" Thundercracker continued to fly after Skyfire, firing at him.

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode before he drove up to the cliff. He then fire up at Thundercracker.

"That pathetic yellow Autobot thinks he can get the best of Thundercracker! I'll show him!" Thundercracker whirled around before he started to fire at Bumblebee, who went into reverse and continued firing at Thundercracker.

With Thundercracker off his tail, Skyfire turned his attention back to Starscream. He started firing at the Seeker.

Starscream tried to get out of the way, but he was barely able to dodge Skyfire's attacks.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both fired their weapons at Soundwave, who fired back at them as he ran back to take cover. The Twins continued firing upon Soundwave as they chased him down.

Megatron slammed the spiked ball down at Optimus, but he wasn't able to hit the Prime as Optimus easily moved out of the way and brought his axe out across, striking the ball and breaking the chain.

Megatron took a step back. He realized that the Autobots were fighting on anger, anger at what they believed had happened to the medic, and it was making them a force to be reckoned with. Even Megatron knew when it was a bad idea to fight. "Decepticons, retreat!" He then flew up, and the rest of the Decepticons followed suit.

"Those rotten Decepticons! Let's follow them!" Ironhide was ready to chase them and down get revenge then and there.

"Optimus! The plant's on fire!" Spike shouted.

Optimus turned and was stunned to see the plant on fire. "Quick! Put out the fire before it blows!"

The Autobots rushed to put out the blaze before it caused any more damage than was already done could be caused. They couldn't let the plant explode because of the number of lives that would be lost as a result of their failure.

Thankfully, Inferno arrived in his alternate mode and used the hose to help put out the fire.

Soon, the blaze was extinguished before anything worse could happen.

"That was a close one." Sideswipe said.

"Closer than you think. If that had blown, there's no telling how many lives would have been lost as a result." Optimus stated.

Spike walked up to them. "That was a close one." He looked back at the plant. "Can you imagine how much energy Megatron would have gotten if he had succeeded?"

"Or the amount of damage that explosion could have caused?" Bumblebee added.

"We averted both, though. We'd better see if we can help clean up the damage before we roll for home." Optimus told them.

The Autobots moved to see what they could do to help.

* * *

><p>"That was a humiliating defeat! All that energy gone!" Starscream shouted.<p>

"It's almost like the Autobots knew we were coming." Thundercracker added.

"I'll bet anything that medic gave us bad information! We should give him a good beating! The slag with that sparkling!" Skywarp suggested.

Starscream looked over at the other Seeker. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"You'll do no such thing. What happened had nothing to do with bad information. That was rage." Megatron stated.

"Affirmative." Soundwave agreed.

"Rage? Autobots don't fight with rage." Starscream protested.

"They did this time. My guess is that our little stunt with the medic has truly enraged them. Since they believe that Devastator destroyed their medic, they are angry and take it out on us during battle." Megatron told them.

"Rethinking the plan?" Starscream asked.

"Of course not. We're just going to have to be more careful when we fight them from now on." Megatron responded. He wasn't giving up the perfect plan for no reason at all.

* * *

><p>After returning to HQ, Optimus found Ironhide out at the mountainside. "What are you doing, Ironhide?"<p>

"Hating that we missed a chance to make the Decepticons pay." Ironhide told them.

"We weren't going to get revenge today, anyway, Ironhide. Besides, we had to stop that plant from exploding.' Optimus told him.

Ironhide turned to face him. "Are you rethinking your idea to get revenge?"

"No." Optimus replied.

"Then why wouldn't we have gone after them today regardless?" Ironhide asked.

"I might want to get revenge against the Decepticons for what they've done, but I'm not going to do it like this. When we do, we're going to be smart about it. We're planning this out. And we're going to hit Megatron where it hurts." Optimus told him.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Megatron prides himself on being able to prevent us from getting into his base and attacking him from within. He's infiltrated our base a few times while we haven't infiltrated his. If we get inside and attack him inside his own base, it'll be a bigger blow than anything." Optimus told him.

Ironhide knew that Optimus was right, but there was still one problem with the plan. "Optimus, how are we going to get in? Megatron will have all types of security measures in place."

"I know that. I have Wheeljack working on a way to get us in without them seeing us." Optimus told him.

"One of his inventions? Well, if that inventor is at his best, I'm sure we'll be able to pull this off without much problem." Ironhide stated.

"I hope so, Ironhide. I really do." Optimus told him.

The two watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon.

"How are you doing?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't think I need to answer that. You know exactly how I'm doing." Optimus replied.

Ironhide did know. He knew that Optimus was doing lousy at the moment. He knew that there wasn't a moment that Optimus wasn't thinking about Ratchet. He knew that there wasn't a moment that he wasn't feeling the pain and agony that came along with the loss he was facing.

"One day, I might be all right again, but that day won't come any time soon." Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded. "I understand. It'll be awhile before anyone is all right again."

"I had never thought of Ratchet as a security net before, but now I see that you were right." Optimus told him.

Ironhide looked at him. "You heard?"

"The entire conversation."

"I'm sorry, Prime. We didn't think that you were around. We wouldn't-" Ironhide started.

"It's all right. Spike asked an honest question, and he got an honest answer. I'm not upset." Optimus told him.

"Ratchet would kill us both if he knew what we were planning." Ironhide said.

"I know." Optimus replied. At that moment, he knew that Ratchet would lecture them both about how revenge doesn't solve anything and that it doesn't make you feel any better, a lecture that Optimus had given many times before, but at that moment, it was the only thing that Optimus could think to do.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been thankful that it had been so long since he had last had any Decepticons approach him. He had his sensors honed in to keep a close eye on the sparkling that he was carrying. He was relieved to note that the sparkling was fine.<p>

For now.

Ratchet sighed. The joints in his shoulders were stiff from remaining in the same position for so long. The rest of his body was also in pain from the amount of torture he had undergone, and he knew that the worst had yet to come. He just hoped that he would be able to survive.

Ratchet glanced up and released another hot gush of air. He knew that he was in trouble. He knew that there was a strong chance that he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. He knew that there was a chance that the Decepticons would either kill his sparkling or turn the sparkling into a Decepticon.

He didn't know what chance there was, but if there was any mercy from Primus, he prayed that the Autobots would at least save the sparkling. If that was accomplished, then he could die in peace. He had no doubt that Optimus would take care of the sparkling.

All this was a part of his dreams. Dreams he hoped would be a reality.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Love the support!

Don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After working tirelessly while getting barely enough recharge to keep himself going, Wheeljack was certain that he had finally done exactly what Optimus wanted him to. He looked at the small invention in his hand. "I hope that this will work." He set the invention on the worktable before he collapsed into the chair.

Wheeljack knew that he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard because it meant that he wasn't exactly at his best, but he and Ratchet had been good friends for far too long. If he could help get revenge against them for what they had done to Ratchet, then the loss of rest would be worth it.

"What the slag are you doing up so early, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack turned to see that Sunstreaker had come into the lab. "I never went to recharge last night. I had an invention that I needed to get done."

"You obviously haven't heard the rumors going around base." Sunstreaker told him. He walked over and hopped up onto the table Wheeljack was in front of.

The invention on the table hobbled before it tipped off the edge.

"NO!" Wheeljack reached out and barely managed to grab a hold of the invention before it smashed into the ground. He sighed in relief.

"Sorry." Sunstreaker told him.

Wheeljack glared at him. "Frag it, Sunstreaker! I spent the last few weeks working on that thing! All that work would have gone down the drain!" He was more angry because it would mean longer before they could put the revenge plan in action.

"Does it even work?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet." Wheeljack told him. He stood up and walked over to a table on the other side of the room before he set it down. He was tempted to put a shield around it, but resisted. It would cause more questions from Sunstreaker, and he didn't want to have to tell him anything.

"Anyway," Sunstreaker began, forgetting about the invention, "back to the rumors."

"Rumors are just that. Rumors. There's no way to know if there's truth to them or not." Wheeljack said. He started to clean up the lab.

"Maybe, but the rumor going around base it that Prime's decided to go against his principles and get revenge against the Decepticons for what they did to Ratchet." Sunstreaker told him.

Wheeljack knew that those rumors were true, but he was surprised it was going around. "You sure?"

"Nah, but I wouldn't be surprised. Having your bonded taken from you can make you do things you wouldn't normally do." Sunstreaker stated.

Wheeljack had lost his bonded a long time ago before they left Cybertron. He knew that pain, and he got his revenge. He destroyed the Decepticon who had taken his bonded from him. He'd happily help his Prime do the same thing.

"I wouldn't mind Prime doing that. I'd happily go with him and blast a hole in some of the Decepticons." Sunstreaker said. He was swinging his legs over the edge of the table like an excited sparkling. Than again, Sunstreaker always got happy at the thought of killing Decepticons.

"Why would you do it? You never hid the fact that you didn't care for Ratchet that much. Other than Sideswipe, you don't care much about anyone." Wheeljack told him.

"Maybe. But I don't like it when the Decepticons mess with Autobots. I'm an Autobot, and it is personal when they take one of our own. I'll make them pay for that." Sunstreaker clenched his hand into a fist.

Wheeljack was surprised. He never thought that Sunstreaker would be one to feel that way. He was glad of that, though.

Granted, Wheeljack wasn't about to tell Sunstreaker that the rumors about plans for revenge were true. It wasn't his place, and he knew that Optimus would tell the others when he was ready to.

* * *

><p>Optimus surfaced from another restless recharge. He hadn't recharged well since he had lost Ratchet. He had never recharged very well whenever he didn't have Ratchet there with him and now that he was never going to have Ratchet again, he knew that he was never going to recharge well again.<p>

"I'll have to get used to recharging alone." Optimus muttered to himself.

These last few weeks had been hard for him, and he knew that it would be a long time before he was ever even close to being all right.

Optimus slipped out of the berth and left his quarters. He wasn't surprised by the fact that there were no other mechs up and around at the moment. He had been getting up earlier than he used to, which meant that most of the others weren't up yet.

"Optimus!"

Optimus turned to find Wheeljack coming up to him. "What is it, Wheeljack?"

"Would you mind coming with me to my lab?" Wheeljack asked.

"Of course not." Optimus then followed Wheeljack down the hall and toward the lab.

Once Wheeljack walked into the room, he went over to his invention.

"Now, what is it, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack turned to face Optimus with the invention in hand. "I finished it early this morning. I can't say for sure that it'll work since I haven't been able to test it yet, but I'm fairly certain it will."

"Will it get us into the Decepticon base without alerting them?" Optimus asked.

"It should. Granted, we're going to have to teleport into some of the lower levels of the Decepticon base so that we don't trip any sensors." Wheeljack answered.

"All right. We'll test your invention later today. I'm assuming that you have a test in mind." Optimus told him.

"Yes. If this will get us across to somewhere on the other side of the planet, then it should get us into the Decepticon base. I was thinking of teleporting myself to China and then back." Wheeljack explained.

"All right. Carry out your test, Wheeljack." Optimus told him.

"I will." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus turned to leave.

"One other thing, Optimus."

Optimus turned back to the scientist.

"You're going to have to announce your plans soon. Sunstreaker was here a little bit ago, and apparently there's rumors going around base about going after the Decepticons like we are." Wheeljack told him.

"I wasn't aware of that." Optimus told him.

"I didn't think you were. I thought you should know. I don't think they know much, but I thought you might need to be aware of it." Wheeljack told him.

"Carry out your test, Wheeljack. If it works, I'll announce what we're going to do today." Optimus replied.

"Of course." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus then left the room.

Wheeljack looked at the invention in his hand. "I hope that this works." He then pressed a sequence of buttons on the invention.

A bright green glow erupted from the invention before it engulfed Wheeljack and he vanished.

* * *

><p>Optimus entered the command room to find that Ironhide was already there. "What are you doing up already, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.<p>

Ironhide turned to face his leader. "Couldn't rest any longer. Thought I'd come and make sure that the Decepticons weren't up to anything."

Optimus nodded. He looked at the screen and saw that everything was fine.

"So, any idea when we're doing this?" Ironhide asked.

"Wheeljack finished the invention. In fact, he's testing it now. Once we see if the invention works, we're going to tell everyone else about it. We'll stage our attack within a few days if Wheeljack's invention is operational." Optimus answered.

"Good. I hope that it does work. As long as it's not like the other inventions he comes up with. Last one he made exploded and took out his lab and the infirmary." Ironhide said.

"I remember that." Optimus responded.

Optimus had no reason to forget it. He remembered how angry Ratchet had been at the fact that Wheeljack had destroyed the infirmary. He had had to hold his bonded back from murdering Wheeljack. In fact, Optimus very nearly wasn't able to hold Ratchet back from ripping the scientists into tiny parts. It had taken a lot to calm Ratchet down. Even when Ratchet got to the point that he wasn't going to deactivate Wheeljack, Ratchet had been seething for the rest of the day. It was only that night when Optimus had been able to frag the anger out of Ratchet that he finally calmed down.

Now, those memories only made Optimus's spark clench in agony as he was once more reminded of what he had lost.

Realizing what he had made his Prime remember, Ironhide grew remorseful. "I'm sorry, Prime. I didn't mean-"

"I know, Ironhide. No one does. It doesn't take much for to remember him. I torment myself over his loss enough. Trust me." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded.

A moment later, green light filled the room.

"Great Primus!" Ironhide already had his weapon trained on the spot, and Optimus was right behind him in that.

Wheeljack then appeared. "It works!"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack turned to look at his leader. "It works, Optimus. The transporter actually works."

"That good news, Wheeljack." Optimus told him.

"Does that mean that we get to kick some Decepticons tail pipes very soon?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, Ironhide. It does." Optimus replied.

"We can use the transporter to get in and get out fast. Everyone just has to be close to me to get there and back." Wheeljack told him.

"Excellent." Optimus said.

"Looks like we're getting our revenge soon." Ironhide stated.

"Gather everyone together. It's time that they knew what we had planned." Optimus ordered.

"No problem." Ironhide replied. He went to gather everyone.

"Good work, Wheeljack. I knew you could do it." Optimus told him.

"No problem, Optimus. Glad I was able to manage it." Wheeljack replied.

Everything was starting to fall into place. Optimus was ready to tell the Autobots about his plans now that he knew Wheeljack's invention worked. He was ready to put everything into action. He wanted Megatron to know just what he had done, and he was going to make sure that Megatron knew how much he had screwed up.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Ironhide had gathered all of the Autobots together in the command room. He was ready for them to know what Optimus had decided.<p>

There was small talk amongst the Autobots, all of them wondering why it was that they had been gathered together.

Ironhide looked around and noticed that Optimus was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where their leader was.

A moment later, Optimus walked into the room. "Thank you, Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded his head at his leader before he stepped back to allow his leader to speak.

At seeing Optimus in the room, the Autobots quieted down so that they could hear what their leader had to say.

"Autobots, you all know that things one the base haven't been the same for a while. I know what Ratchet's loss has done to all of us. That day, I said that there would be no revenge. For once, I've decided that we are going to go against our principles, and we're going to do the one thing that I said we would never do." Optimus told them.

"Prime, are you saying that we're going to get revenge on them?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz. We are. Megatron is going to know exactly what he's done, and he's going to face the consequences of it." Optimus told them.

"We're behind you, Prime." Sideswipe told him.

"Yeah. Let's go kick their tailpipes." Mirage added.

"We're going to strike Megatron in a way that will devastate him. We're going to infiltrate their base and take them out from the inside." Optimus explained.

"How are we going to get in without being seen?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus turned to Wheeljack. "I went to Wheeljack about this a few weeks ago, and he came up with his transporter. It will transport us inside of the Decepticon base where we won't be seen coming in. We'll use it to get in, and we'll launch our attack." Optimus told them.

There was a murmur going through them.

"Given what this mission will be, no one is being forced to go. It's entirely up to you. No one will think differently if you choose to remain here." Optimus told them. He knew what they were doing was akin to suicide. He wouldn't force someone's whose spark wasn't in it into something like this.

Jazz stepped forward. "I'm with you, Prime."

"As am I." Prowl agreed.

"Same here." Sideswipe agreed.

"I'll go." Sunstreaker added.

"So am I." Bumblebee said.

One by one, every Autobot chose to agree that they would go on this mission. Each of them wanted the chance to make the Decepticons pay for what they had done.

"Very well. We're going to plan carefully. This won't be a reckless attack. We plan for two days and then we make our move. If we engage in any battles with the Decepticons, do not allow your rage to take over. We get revenge this way." Optimus told them.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Megatron was becoming rather irritated with Ratchet. He hadn't been able to get Ratchet to reveal as much as he wanted him to, despite the repeated threats to the life of the sparkling. He was getting annoyed with how defiant the medic was. Megatron didn't understand how Optimus could stand being around the medic as infuriating as he was.<p>

Megatron stalked into his quarters to find his second-in-command in there, doing reports.

Starscream glanced up and noticed how angry Megatron was. He knew why. He himself had to resist the urge to simply kill the medic since he refused to tell them what it was that they wanted to know.

"That medic had better be thankful that the information he holds is something that we need, or he would already be in pieces!" Megatron growled.

"One of the most resistant of the Autobots. I doubt many of them would hold out this long given the situation." Starscream added.

"I'm ready to say the slag with this plan and just kill him! I would be much easier than all this!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream loved seeing Megatron this angry because it usually meant one other thing. It meant that he would be rather rough in the berth. "Well, it was your plan." Starscream reminded him.

Enraged red optics glared at the second in command. "I know that, Starscream! You don't have to remind me of that fact!"

"Perhaps we should carry out the threat to destroy the sparkling." Starscream stated.

"It won't do any good now. We do that, he won't ever tell us anything. That sparkling is the only thing that we have to use against him at the moment." Megatron stated.

The Decepticons had done everything that they could think of other than doing anything that would harm the sparkling to make Ratchet talk, but the Autobot medic had held his own against them and refused to tell them anything that they wanted to know.

Finally, Megatron had ordered Hook to simply fight his way into Ratchet's processors to get them the information. That proved futile as well because many of the files within Ratchet's processors were locked with such crypted security that even Soundwave could not break them.

"Perhaps we should try another form of torture on him." Starscream suggested.

"As this point, I'm fairly certain that there is nothing that will make him break. We may simply have to wait for that slaggin' sparkling to get here so that I can make this medic see that I am not playing games." Megatron growled.

Before Starscream had much of a chance to react, Megatron had grabbed a hold of the Seeker and pulled him up from the berth. He then proceeded to smash their lips together in a rather heated kiss.

Whenever Megatron was beyond pissed, he would frag the anger out of himself by fragging Starscream.

Not that Starscream ever protested.

No one would have ever suspected that the two Decepticons were bonded, but all of the Decepticons knew it, and they knew never to say a word about it because either one of them would kill any of them.

* * *

><p>Optimus had spent a great deal of the day with Prowl, the best tactician amongst them. He and Prowl had been discussing the best way to go about this mission.<p>

It had mad Optimus realize just how much Ratchet had meant to every mech among them when all of them had volunteered to go and help in the mission to get revenge for the loss of the medic.

Prowl and Optimus had discussed and decided that they would split up into three groups to carry out the mission. Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide would each lead one of the teams. From there, they would move through the base and attack. One main objective was that they were going to destroy Megatron's supply of energon cubes. That would be a great blow to Megatron, as Prowl had pointed out.

Optimus agreed with him. This might be revenge, but they could also make some progress against the Decepticons while they were at it.

Now, with things planned out, Optimus was standing at the mountainside, looking out over the landscape once more.

"Everyone's ready, Prime. We all know what to do." Ironhide told him as he walked up to him.

"Thank you, Ironhide." He looked out again. "I must admit that I had expected some of them to not want to take part in something like this. I never thought every Autobot here would volunteer to go out and fight."

"Ratchet was a part of this team, Optimus. It was a great blow to everyone here, and not just because Ratchet was an Autobot or the medic here. Ratchet, despite his grumpy and rude exterior, was a good friend and everyone here knew it." Ironhide told him.

"Yes. I know that well." Optimus stated.

"He's going to be avenged, Prime. We're going to make sure of it." Ironhide stated.

"I know that, Ironhide." Optimus did know that. He knew that every Autobot who went was going to do everything they could to make sure that the Decepticons paid for what had happened. He himself was going to make sure that Megatron paid for all this.

Ironhide left, leaving his leader alone with his thought.

Optimus could feel the weight of guilt on his spark. He knew that he had long ago promised Ratchet that he would never seek revenge for any reason.

The medic had known just how much the Prime loved him, and he also knew that if Ratchet had ever been killed in battle by the Decepticons that Optimus would most likely go against his own principles and seek revenge. Ratchet had asked him not to do that because Ratchet didn't want his bonded to get killed.

Optimus knew that he was breaking his promise to Ratchet by doing this, but he couldn't bring himself to change course. He needed to do this.

Besides, this plan offered a way to hinder some of the Decepticons plans by destroying their stockpile of energon cubes.

It was a feeble rationale at what they were doing, and Optimus knew that better than anyone, but at this moment, he didn't care. The plan would go on.

Optimus just hoped that he would be forgiven for what he had done. When his own spark died out and he joined Ratchet, he knew that he was going to get the lecture of his life.

* * *

><p>Ratchet struggled feebly against the stasis cuffs that kept him bound to the wall. He had been beaten, had energon weapons used on his frame, had a welder taken to him, and a number of other tortures.<p>

However, Ratchet hadn't lost his will to fight or survive. He knew that he needed to try to get out of here. He had tried, but never found the strength to get out of the stasis, not that he could have if he was at full strength.

Finally, Ratchet stopped struggling. He knew that all he was doing was messing up the armor plating on his wrists as well as the circuitry within. He wasn't going to do himself any good trying to escape.

Ratchet sagged against the wall. He didn't know what the future held, but if Megatron planned to kill him and the sparkling he carried, then he really wished that Primus would be merciful and simply take them both now before anything worse could be done.

There were a few things that Ratchet knew that Megatron could pull that would be a great deal worse than anything they had done so far, and Ratchet knew that those were something that he did not want to go through.

Ratchet's hope that the Autobots would, by some miracle, save him was dwindling. By this point, Ratchet had ceased hoping, as there seemed to be no reason to hope anymore.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The day that the planned attack against the Decepticon base had come. Everything had been planned. Everyone knew what to do. All that was left to do was implement the plan that their leader and Prowl had so carefully constructed.

After careful consideration, Optimus and Prowl agreed that they needed to limit the number of Autobots that went. It would mean less of them that Wheeljack's teleporting device would have to teleport. Given that Wheeljack was the only one who could operate it and make necessary adjustments if need be, Wheeljack would have to go.

Optimus and Prowl had chosen others based on their skill in battle, but also on their devotion to what they were doing.

Though every Autobot was willing to go, there were some that would not be quite so willing once in the actual battle.

In the end, Optimus and Prowl had come to the decision that there would be three groups with four Autobots in each. It would be for the best. That way, there would only be twelve that would have to be teleported.

Optimus would be in charge of the first group as well as have overall command of the entire operation as per normal. His group was to find Megatron and keep him occupied. He would lead Skyfire, Mirage, and Sunstreaker.

Prowl would take over the next group. His group was assigned with the mission of finding where Megatron kept the energon stored and take it out. He would lead Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Hound.

Ironhide was in charge of the last group, and his group was charged with finding the main power room and taking it out so that all security systems would be rendered useless. He was to lead Jazz, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen.

The rest of the Autobots would remain at the base and await their return. Each of them understood and merely hoped that the Autobots who went were successful in making sure that those Decepticons paid for what they had done to Ratchet.

"All right. Everyone knows what we have to do. Now let's go." Optimus told them. He was not wasting time on a speech or anything that day. Everyone knew what needed to be done, and they were simply going to do it.

Wheeljack activated his invention. He had preset the coordinates and simply started the machine.

The green light surrounded all of the Autobots going and soon they vanished.

"Good luck, Prime. I hope you nail the bastards." Powerglide muttered.

Each Autobot hoped the same.

* * *

><p>As was prearranged, the Autobots were transported into the lower levels of the Decepticon base where it was most likely used to house any prisoners that they had.<p>

Optimus knew Megatron well enough that he knew that Megatron never bothered with any kind of security there other than guards. It made it the easiest place to get in.

"Everyone, you know what to do. Move out." Optimus ordered.

Each Autobot had their weapon out and ready to fight as they knew that each and every one of them would be fighting in some way.

As quietly as possible, Optimus led his team one way, intending to find the way to where Megatron was.

"All right. I've got the coordinates of the energon cubes. We'll have to go up a level to get to them, though." Bumblebee told them.

"Then let's move." Prowl led his team, following the coordinates that Bumblebee had sent him.

"Okay. The power turbines that power this place should be on the lowest level. We'll have to get moving. We only have a few hours before we're scheduled to regroup." Wheeljack told them.

"Let's move." Ironhide ordered.

The group headed down the hall, intending to find the power turbines and but the power to the Decepticon base.

* * *

><p>Ratchet groaned at the pain that he was in. In some ways, it was starting to become too much for him. Every cable and gear throughout his body was killing him, and he knew that he was running very low on energy.<p>

Weakly, Ratchet tugged at the stasis cuffs, but it was no use. He didn't have the strength to break them. Even in top form, Ratchet wouldn't have been able to break the cuffs. No mech could.

Ratchet sagged against the wall as a feeling of dread filled him.

No hope.

No will.

No chance.

Ratchet gave up. He didn't have a chance of ever getting out of this. He knew that much. Megatron was not merciful, meaning that it wouldn't be long before Ratchet was killed.

And the sparkling.

Ratchet didn't even want to consider what might happen to his sparkling. If he was able to carry it to full term. With energy as low as his, Ratchet couldn't be sure.

A gentle, metallic tap against his chassis had Ratchet gasp.

That sparkling moved! For the first time!

Instantly, grief flooded Ratchet. He was sure that he would never see the sparkling born, grow up, or anything.

All Ratchet could do was pray that Primus would show some mercy for the sparkling and allow the Autobots to rescue it in some way. The alternative was too much to bear.

* * *

><p>Optimus and his team quietly made their way through the Decepticon base. A few times they were almost discovered by security measures that were in place.<p>

Optimus sincerely hoped that Ironhide would find the power turbines and take them out soon. It would take this a lot easier and make it harder on the Decepticons.

After taking out the infrared security camera with one shot, Optimus motioned for his team to move on, and they did.

Coming across a group of patrolling Decepticons, the four Autobots were forced to hide.

Optimus didn't want Megatron knowing that they were there any sooner than necessary. He wanted all this to be done on his terms, not on Megatron's as most battles turned out to be.

Optimus pointed to Mirage and then motioned at the Decepticons.

Mirage nodded in understanding. He turned on his ability to turn invisible before he move out in-between the two patrolling Decepticons. Once in position, he held out the two blasters and fired shots into each Decepticon, hitting them directly in the chest.

Both Decepticons hit the floor, dead, in the next second. No alarm could have been raised.

Mirage then reappeared.

Optimus, Skyfire, and Sunstreaker came out of their hiding place and joined Mirage. Optimus then took the lead again, leading the way toward Megatron.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had led Prowl, Sideswipe, and Hound down a level to where the energon cubes would be stored. Once on the right level, the four had had to take out several centuries before they had rounded the corner where the energon cubes were.<p>

However, at the large doors that led to the room, there were four centuries posted there.

It would have to be a fight because there was nowhere that they would be able to hide in order to take them out without raising their suspicions.

Prowl asked for a private communication between the four of them. The other three allowed it.

:_Bumblebee, are you certain that the energon cubes are in that room?_: Prowl needed to know that before giving the command to attack.

:_Yes._:

That was all Prowl needed to know. :_Take them out fast. Try to make sure they don't alert any other Decepticons._:

All three nodded their understanding.

When Prowl made the sign, all four jumped out.

"Autobots! Blast them!"

The Decepticons started to fire at the Autobots.

The four returned fire.

Prowl ducked to the ground on his belly to avoid being hit and fired right back, striking the Decepticon in one optic. The Decepticon flailed until another shot from Prowl went right through the Deception's head, killing him.

Bumblebee jumped to the side out of the way, firing as he moved through the air. One shot hit a Decepticon in the arm. Once his feet were on the floor, Bumblebee fired another shot, which went through the Decepticons chest.

Sideswipe easily dashed to each side as he avoided the blasts from the Decepticons until he reached one of the Deceptions. He jumped up and brought out his energon sword, slicing right down the Decepticon, making a symmetrical cut that left the Decepticon in two pieces.

Hound ran forward as he fired repeatedly at the Decepticons. Several of his blasts hit one, injuring it. Once close enough, Hound rammed his fist into the Decepticon's face until it shattered the Decepticon's face, effectively destroying the Decepticon.

"Come on. Let's move." Prowl ordered.

The group headed inside of the room and found stacks and stacks of energon cubes.

"All right. Let's get busy." Prowl told them, raising his weapon.

The four started destroying the energon cubes.

* * *

><p>Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, and Smokescreen made their way through the base.<p>

"Are you sure that you know where you're going, Wheeljack?" Ironhide demanded.

"Not particularly. It's not like this is our base, but the most likely scenario is that the power turbines are on the lowest level." Wheeljack explained.

"You'd better be right." Ironhide growled. He was eager to hunt down some Decepticons and get some good old fashioned revenge for his fallen friend.

Two Decepticons stepped out into the hallway. Before either fully realized that the four Autobots were in the base, all four had fired upon the Decepticons, easily destroying them both.

"That makes two." Jazz stated.

"There's going to be a lot more before this over with." Ironhide retorted.

Soon, Wheeljack came skidding to a halt when they reached a pair of large doors at the end of the hall. "I should be able to override this security system." Wheeljack accessed the security system and was able to access the doors.

The doors slid open with ease.

"Nicely done." Smokescreen told him.

Wheeljack walked on in.

Several power turbines were in the room. Each one was ten times the size of the Autobots and gave off electrical waves in droves.

"Let's get to blasting." Ironhide aimed at the turbines.

Wheeljack placed a hand on Ironhide's arm. "No, Ironhide. I have a faster way, and one that won't waste energy that we're going to need to fight Decepticons."

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked.

Wheeljack showed them small boxes he had brought. "Powerful electrical charges. Put two of these on each of the turbines and set them off simultaneously. Destroys the turbines fast, and we save energy for what we really need it for."

"Perfect." Ironhide took one from Wheeljack.

Since there were four turbines, Wheeljack gave two to each one. "Put one on each side of the turbine and hit the green button. It'll arm them. I'll set them off."

The four set out to set the charges.

* * *

><p>Optimus had led his team to what must have been the main level of the base. It was obvious where the control room was, but Skywarp and Soundwave were standing outside of the room.<p>

Mirage, Skyfire, and Sunstreaker waited for Optimus to give them their orders.

Optimus's scanners indicated that Megatron and Starscream were in the control room, which meant that if they heard the sounds of battle, they would come rushing out. It was perfect.

Optimus opened the comm link between the four. :_Attack._:

It was all the three needed to hear.

All four jumped out and started firing at the two Decepticons.

"Autobots!" Skywarp shouted. He took cover before he started to return fire.

Soundwave also took cover before he also started to fire back at the Autobots.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Starscream heard the sounds of a battle right outside the control room that they had been in.<p>

"What is going on out there?" Starscream simply assumed a couple of Decepticons had gotten into a fight. It had happened before.

"I'll kill them, whoever it is!" Megatron was already irritated from Ratchet's lack of cooperation, so he was ready to kill something.

The two stepped outside and were immediately forced to take cover as they found themselves in the line of fire.

Megatron had gotten nicked in one of his arms. "Soundwave! What is the meaning of this?" He was not happy at all.

"Autobot intruders. Returning fire." Soundwave responded.

"Autobots!" Megatron had never thought that the Autobots would come here. He had thought that they believed the medic to be dead, which meant that they wouldn't come here trying to attempt a rescue.

Starscream started to join in returning fire. He wasn't about to let anyone get away with attacking them in their own base.

Megatron took up the fight as well, aiming his fusion cannon at the Autobots and firing as well.

* * *

><p>"Are the charges all set?" Wheeljack asked.<p>

"Mine are." Ironhide replied.

"Same here." Smokescreen added.

"Jazz?" Wheeljack asked when the mech didn't respond.

"Hold on a second. Almost got it." Jazz positioned the second charge on the turbine he was at before he hit the button. He walked over to his fellow Autobots. He raised a thumb before saying, "Ready to blow."

Wheeljack nodded. "Then let's knock the power out of this base." He motioned the others back.

All four Autobots moved back until they were out of the room.

"Will it detonate from here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Have my inventions ever failed?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, but not this time." Wheeljack then pressed a button.

Inside the room, the detonators blinked briefly before, as one, they all went off. The explosion was a chain reaction through every turbine as it started at the bottom and went up, destroying the entire turbine.

The base went dark.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Megatron couldn't believe that all of their power turbines had failed at one time.<p>

"Good work, guys." Optimus said more to himself. He looked over at the other four Autobots. "Move!"

The four Autobots moved to make the fight up close and personal.

Mirage turned himself invisible before he charged forward. He grabbed Soundwave, who couldn't see him, held him over his head for a moment before he tossed him through the air and against the wall.

Sunstreaker ran forward and jumped up before he came down at Skywarp, slamming his feet into the Seeker's chest.

Skyfire moved forward firing at Starscream, his former friend. Starscream turned fire, intending to destroy the annoying Autobots who thought that they could enter the Decepticon base without regretting it.

Optimus went after his target. Megatron. He brought out his energon axe before he brought the axe down at Megatron. Megatron barely had the time to get out of the way before the axe hit the box that was in front of him. Using his ball and chain, Megatron stuck out at Optimus, but Optimus used the axe to knock the ball away from him.

"This is a bold move from you, Prime. One that you're going to regret." Megatron charged at the Prime. He brought the ball down at Optimus, but Optimus blocked it with his axe.

"Bold, maybe. But I'm not the one that's going to end up regretting it." He forced the ball back before he kicked his longtime enemy in the chest, throwing Megatron backwards.

Megatron stumbled, barely keeping his footing before Optimus charged at him again.

* * *

><p>After blowing the turbines, Ironhide and his group headed back only to run into a group of Decepticons that were being led by Thundercracker.<p>

"Take those Autobots out!" Thundercracker ordered.

The Decepticons started to fire rapidly on the Autobots.

Ironhide and the others dove into hiding places for cover before they started returning fire.

"Don't let them get away!" Thundercracker ordered. He started using the blasters on his arms to fire at them. "They're here for the medic!"

"Did he just say-" Jazz trailed.

"Why would we be after their medic?" Smokescreen asked as he fired.

Wheeljack started thinking.

Neither Wheeljack nor Bumblebee actually saw what happened in that battle. Neither saw Devastator kill Ratchet. No body was found. Only a damaged blaster and the Autobot insignia.

Was it possible? Was Ratchet alive? And in Decepticon hands?

"That's it!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Ironhide glanced over at his subordinate. "What are you jabbering about, Wheeljack?"

"It's Ratchet! I'm willing to bet that Ratchet was never killed by Devastator! We were tricked into thinking he was! Ratchet's here, alive!" Wheeljack told them.

"It's impossible." Smokescreen protested.

"Yeah. What about the battlefield?" Jazz added, continuing to fire.

"No body was found. Only his blaster and Autobot insignia. The blaster and insignia could have easily been left behind. We only thought he was dead because he couldn't have beat Devastator one on one. Neither Bumblebee nor I actually saw it happened. We could have made the wrong assumption, the assumption Megatron wanted us to make." Wheeljack told them.

The Decepticons continued to fire.

"Don't let them to the prisoner block! Keep them from the medic!" Thundercracker ordered.

That sealed it.

Ratchet was alive.

And they would get him out.

* * *

><p>Megatron had more Decepticons come to help him, forcing Optimus and the others back into a defensive position.<p>

"Destroy them now!" Megatron ordered.

Optimus had already received word from Prowl that they had accomplished their mission and destroyed the energon cubes. It was close for time for them to retreat.

A link between all twelve Autobots was created.

:_Prime! We have a situation!_: The worry and seriousness in Ironhide's voice worried Optimus.

:_What is it?_: Optimus needed to know.

:_I can't go into detail, but we think Ratchet's alive. We think the Decepticons purposefully made us think he was killed._: Wheeljack explained.

Optimus couldn't find the voice to talk.

Prowl did. :_How certain are you?_:

:_Certain enough to say this. We need to head back to the prisoner block. Ratchet will somewhere in there if he is here._" Ironhide replied.

That settled it. If there was even remotely a chance that Ratchet was alive and here, then they had to do everything in their power to find him and save him.

:_Autobots, head back to the prisoner block! Search and find him!_: Optimus ordered.

Megatron and the other Decepticons had continued to fire at Optimus, Skyfire, Sunstreaker, and Mirage.

Skyfire looked up and noticed something. "Optimus, back into the hallway. I have an idea."

Optimus nodded, and the other two followed him.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Starscream shouted.

Skyfire fired up and caused the roof to collapse on top of the Decepticons.

"No!" Megatron shouted.

* * *

><p>Prowl, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Hound had fought their way through the Decepticons on their way back to the prisoner block. Once there, Prowl motioned them out to search each room.<p>

Going from room to room, the Autobots searched to try and find their comrade.

Soon, Ironhide and his group arrived, starting their search.

"You'd better be right. If not, then we've just raised Optimus's hopes for nothing." Prowl growled. He didn't like the thought of Optimus hoping something that ended up being wrong.

"I'm not." Wheeljack couldn't be wrong. He just couldn't.

The group looked through the rooms.

Jazz was struggling to get the doors to one of the rooms open. "Come on!" He pulled with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge. "Ironhide, little help."

Ironhide walked over and started to help Jazz.

Optimus and his group arrived then.

"We haven't found him yet." Prowl reported, knowing that their leader wanted to know.

Ironhide and Jazz were both grunting as they forced the door open. It took a bit of effort, but the door finally opened. What the two saw had them shocked.

Ratchet was hanging on the wall, armor badly damaged. He didn't even look up at them when the doors opened.

"By Primus! Ratchet!" Jazz shouted, dashing into the room, Ironhide on his heels.

The shout caused the others to come running. Every last one of them gasped in shock and horror at the condition he was in.

"Get him down!" Wheeljack ordered.

Ironhide noticed the stasis cuffs. "Prime, you're going to have to use your axe. It's the only weapon we've got that'll cut through those things."

Optimus walked over and quickly shattered the stasis cuffs that held Ratchet prisoner.

Jazz and Ironhide caught him as he fell, gently setting him down on the floor and leaning him back against the wall.

Wheeljack knelt down by his friend.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

"He's in bad shape. He's still functional, though. Meaning he has a chance." Wheeljack started fiddling with the teleporter, recalibrating it to take thirteen back instead of twelve. "We're going to have to get back to base now, though."

Hearing something from outside, Prowl looked out. He then turned back. "Hurry up, Wheeljack! We've got Decepticons heading out way!"

"Almost done." Wheeljack hit a few more buttons before he activated the teleporter.

The green surrounded all of them and teleported them out of the room just as the Decepticons burst in.

"No! They found him!" Megatron growled. He slammed his fist into the wall in anger at the fact that the Autobots had, once again, ruined his plans.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack had also reset the destination for the medical bay so that they could get to work right away.<p>

Everyone was surprised to be in medbay, but no one questioned why Wheeljack had done that.

"Everyone, out! Skyfire, I'll need your help!" Wheeljack ordered.

Letting Wheeljack and Skyfire tend to their comrade, the others left medbay without a word, allowing them to work.

Skyfire quickly got Ratchet up onto the table, and Wheeljack hooked him up to several monitors to keep an eye on his vitals.

"This looks bad." Skyfire said as he gathered the things they needed.

"Don't I know it. If his armor looks this bad, I don't know that I want to see his internals." Wheeljack tried to get Ratchet's chassis open, but found that it was hard.

"Let me." Skyfire worked for a moment before he was able to get Ratchet's chassis opened to check on the condition of his spark.

What the two found surprised them so much that they gasped in shock and horror.

Neither had expected to find a sparkling growing within Ratchet.

Instead of commenting, Wheeljack simply hooked the sparkling up to a monitor as well before he began his examination of Ratchet's spark.

"Wheeljack-" Skyfire started.

"Don't. We'll deal with this later. Right now, keeping both of them alive is our top priority." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire nodded in understanding.

Wheeljack started to look over the rest of Ratchet's systems. "Slag it! Every system Ratchet has was damaged in some way."

"How do we go?" Skyfire asked.

"Most severely damaged first. We'll work out way to the least damaged. Thankfully, Ratchet's self repair functions are still in order, meaning that some of the more minor damage will be repaired on its own." Wheeljack answered.

They grabbed the medical tools and got to work.

Neither said what they were thinking as far as the sparkling went. Both were under the impression that the Decepticons forced an interface on Ratchet, which resulted in the sparkling. Not something either wanted to think about at the moment, or have to tell their leader.

* * *

><p>After being forced out of medbay, there was nothing that the rest of the Autobots could do except wait for Wheeljack and Skyfire to tell them how Ratchet was.<p>

The Autobots who had remained at the base joined them.

"Was the mission a success?" Powerglide asked.

"More than that. Ratchet was never killed." Jazz replied.

There was a shocked gasp throughout the room.

"Looks like the Decepticons tricked us into believing that they had killed Ratchet, but what they really had done was capture him." Ironhide added.

There were more shocked expressions.

"How is he?" Hoist asked.

"We don't know. He was in pretty bad shape back there. Wheeljack and Skyfire will do everything that they can for him." Prowl answered.

Optimus was more concerned than anyone about Ratchet, even if he hid it well. All this time that he had spent mourning his bonded, Ratchet was in Megatron's clutches. Optimus did not even want to think about everything Megatron might have done to him. Those were thoughts that scared the Prime more than anything.

Instead of dwelling on what may or may not have happened, Optimus thanked Primus that they had found Ratchet alive and were able to get him out of there and back to Autobot headquarters. Now, Optimus was praying that Primus would have mercy and spare Ratchet's life.

While the other Autobots were talking about Ratchet and about what they wanted to do to the Decepticons, Optimus simply hoped that his bonded would live.

Where before there was no hope and Optimus was drowning in a sea of pain, now he had hope. Hope that his bonded would live. No matter how slim that hope might be.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the support.

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Wheeljack and Skyfire had continued to work furiously on Ratchet. His vitals were fluctuating a great deal and his systems weren't stabilizing at all. Every major system was in the red, meaning that he was virtually at death's door.

"Come on, Ratchet. Hang in there. You're stronger than this." Wheeljack was using a welder to try to repair some of the damage to one of the systems that were in bad shape. "You've survived too much from the Decepticons to just let them win now. You can survive this. You have to."

Skyfire realized that one essential part needed to be replaced. He went over to where Ratchet had kept all of the spare parts stored and looked through them all.

"Skyfire! Hurry!" Wheeljack ordered.

Skyfire looked and managed to find only one. "Ratchet's lucky. He only had one fuel capacitor here." Skyfire walked over and set out to remove the damaged part and replace it with the new one.

"Ratchet was complaining before about having just one of those. He'll really complain now that we don't have a spare one. His thinking was that warriors needed the spare parts more than anyone else did." Wheeljack stated.

"In this case, I'd say using it is a necessity. He may not think it, but his skills as a medic are just as essential to us as the warriors are." Skyfire started to install the new part.

"I agree, but he never will." Wheeljack replied. He continued with the repairs. He glanced at the monitors and saw that a few of Ratchet's vitals were starting to level off, stabilizing themselves. "Good. His self repair functions are working."

"It'll still take a while before we get him back on his feet." Skyfire replied.

"Yeah, but the self repair will help." Wheeljack replied. He glanced up and saw that the energy levels of Ratchet's systems were low. "Skyfire, once you're done replacing the fuel capacitor, replace the energon in him. Between what he's losing now and the sparkling drawing on it, he's going to need more." Wheeljack told him.

"Okay." Skyfire soon finished installing the part. He made sure it was in working order before he went to get the energon.

Wheeljack worked as fast and efficiently as he could. He knew from years of working with Ratchet that the faster you repaired a mech, the faster they would recover. He also knew that if it came to efficiency and speed, always go the efficient route. In this case, Wheeljack preferred to do both. He knew that the sooner they were done, the better off Ratchet would be.

Skyfire had started to replace the energon in Ratchet's systems.

"Why so much?" Wheeljack knew that Ratchet wouldn't need all of it.

"He'll still be losing energon while we work, so I brought enough that we won't have to go back to the storage through this." Skyfire told him.

"Good thinking." Wheeljack hadn't looked back up from where his hands were buried inside of Ratchet's internals. He was working as fast as could, and he was thankful that Ratchet had insisted on himself and Skyfire, as scientists, learn some of the medical knowledge he had because right now, they were the only thing keeping him from dying on them.

And that was something that he didn't like the thought of.

* * *

><p>Given the fact that several Earth hours had passed by, the Autobots outside of medbay were getting rather anxious. Each of them wanted an update on their friend. Especially those who had seen the condition that Ratchet was in back at the Decepticon base. They knew that the medic was in very bad shape and that saving his life wasn't going to be easy for the two scientists.<p>

Several of the Autobots were anxiously pacing the hallway, the only way that they could deal with the tension that was in the room. As usual, Ironhide was cleaning his weapon. It was the only thing that ever kept the soldier calm. Others were sitting around patiently, waiting to see what news they had on their friend.

Optimus himself was leaning against the wall across the hall from the door. His thoughts stayed with his bonded. He wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but he prayed that there would be good news soon. He was also praying that the two scientists would have enough medical knowledge to save Ratchet. He had been skeptical when Ratchet had suggested the two take some medical lessons from him since they would already know the different systems to help in a medical emergency. Now, Optimus was thankful that Ratchet had convinced him that it was a good idea. Those were the ones that were keeping his reason for fighting, for living, alive.

* * *

><p>"How could they have known that the medic was alive? Everything we knew indicated that the Autobots believed that the medic had been killed." Megatron growled. He was especially angry that they had lost the medic. After all, even if they hadn't been able to get anything out of the medic, at the very least, they could have used him as a bargaining tool against Optimus Prime.<p>

"I don't know. No one here would have told any of the Autobots anything." Starscream stated.

"And what happened to the guards that were supposed to keeping an eye on him?" Megatron demanded. He was angry that those guards had failed in their duty.

"Followed protocol. Power outage meant go to power room and repair damage." Soundwave told him.

Megatron growled. "They should have stayed with the prisoner. We would have still had him otherwise."

Starscream decided that it would be better for him to not mention the fact that even if those guards had been there, with the number of Autobots that they had discovered had come, they would have managed to take out those guards anyway and get away with the medic just like they had now. He still couldn't figure out how they had managed to find out that Ratchet was alive, much less managed to get into the base without them knowing to mount this daring rescue attempt.

"Optimus Prime may have won this time, but he won't be so lucky next time. We are going to win this war regardless of what he and his pathetic Autobots do." Megatron said. He would not allow this humiliation to last. He would make sure that Optimus Prime and the Autobots knew that no one humiliated Megatron like this and got away with it.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Skyfire were still working on Ratchet, repairing the damage to his systems.<p>

"Well, at least his systems aren't in the red anymore. Stabilizing, too." Wheeljack said.

"He's not out of danger yet." Skyfire remarked. He was working on a different system than Wheeljack was.

"No, he's not. I'd say that it's going to be a while before he's out of the woods, to take a human phrase, but he's not in danger of offlining on us at any given second. Let's just get this damage fixed so that we can give our leader some good news." Wheeljack told him.

Skyfire nodded.

Both wanted to be able to tell Optimus that they had no doubts about Ratchet surviving. Knowing what he had had to endure over the last few weeks, Skyfire and Wheeljack knew that Optimus could use some good news like that.

"What are we going to tell him regarding the sparkling?" Skyfire asked.

"The truth is all that we can tell him. As much as it's going to kill him to hear it, he has to know." Wheeljack replied. He didn't want to be the one to have to bear this news given the fact that he had been the one to tell Optimus about Ratchet's supposed death, but he knew that he would have to. He'd known Optimus a lot longer than Skyfire, and he wasn't going to make the other scientist have to tell their Prime something like this.

"How well do you think he'll handle something like this?" Skyfire asked.

"If I know Optimus, he'll do whatever Ratchet wants to do. And knowing Ratchet, he's not going to want to give that sparkling up. It might be a Decepticon's, but it's also Ratchet's. And Optimus will stand by Ratchet in everything, even this. I wouldn't doubt it that he would help Ratchet raise the sparkling as his own." Wheeljack told him.

"It takes a strong mech to do something like that." Skyfire stated. His hands never ceased their work, though they were a bit hesitant at times, making sure he was doing something right before he actually did it.

Wheeljack worked with a bit less hesitance than Skyfire although he didn't work with the same decisiveness that Ratchet was known for. "It also takes a mech that loves their bonded a great deal to do something like that. Optimus has both qualities. It'll take time, but I think that they're going to be fine." Wheeljack told him.

The two heard a metallic clank.

"What was that?" Skyfire asked.

Wheeljack glanced at the monitor. "The sparkling moving. By some miracle, there was no damage to the sparkling."

"And Ratchet will probably be thankful for that." Skyfire stated.

"Yeah. He will." Wheeljack agreed.

The two continued with their work, hoping to get their friend back in working order soon.

* * *

><p>All of the Autobots outside the medbay were getting more and more antsy as time went on. The longer it took, the longer it grated on what little patience they had had at the start. Now, many of them were starting to get a bit on the irritated side.<p>

"Why haven't they come and told us anything?" Ironhide asked.

"Knowing them, they're more focused on taking care of Ratchet than coming out and here and telling us what is going on." Sunstreaker told him.

"It would be nice to at least know how he's going." Jazz stated.

"Look at it this way," Prowl said, his arm around his bonded, "as long as they are in there working, it means that Ratchet still has a fighting chance."

Each of them knew that Prowl was right. As long as they heard nothing, it meant that Ratchet was still alive and fighting.

Optimus knew this, and that was way he was hoping that it would still be a while before either one of them came out here. As long as they stayed in there, he had the hope that Ratchet was still alive.

* * *

><p>After spending eight Earth hours working on him, Wheeljack and Skyfire had repaired most of the damage done to Ratchet.<p>

"Well, other than the surface damage to Ratchet's armor, everything is in working order." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire glanced down at the medic. "How long do you think it will be before Ratchet finally comes to?"

"It could be a few days. With the stress that his systems were under, it'll probably keep him out of it for a few days. The rest will do him good, though. He needs a few straight days of doing nothing but recharging." Wheeljack said.

"I agree. How are you going to manage to get him to do that once he does wake up?' Skyfire asked.

"The first thing that I'm going to do is kick him out of the infirmary. He can continue his recovery in his quarters. The last thing we need is for him to recover from his ordeal here in the infirmary. He'd be up and going back to his duties before he's had the proper time to heal." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire chuckled. "At least we would know that Ratchet was back to normal."

"Yeah, but I don't think Prime would be too happy about the fact that Ratchet was pushing himself and doing something that might end up hindering his recovery." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire had gotten the materials that they would need to repair the surface damage done to the red and white armor. "If you want, go ahead and inform Prime of Ratchet's condition. I'll start working on repairing the surface damage."

"All right. I'm sure everyone would like to hear some good news." Wheeljack replied. He then headed for the door.

Skyfire got to work. "You gave us quite a scare, my friend. I'm just glad that you're going to be all right."

* * *

><p>Every Autobot was on their feet and facing the door the moment that they heard the doors open.<p>

Wheeljack stepped out and then jumped back at the number of Autobots he found waiting. "Okay. I suppose everyone is here."

"How is he, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. He needed to know not only because that was his bonded but for tactical reasons as well.

"He's going to be fine now. It took a while before his systems finally stabilized, but we were able to repair him. He'll stay unconscious for a few days. His systems will most likely do that to give his body more time to heal before letting him wake up. Truth be told, it's for the best. He'll heal a lot faster that way." Wheeljack replied.

"Any permanent damage?" Ironhide asked.

"No. I'll admit that other than his spark, there wasn't a circuit or wire that wasn't damaged in some ways. What couldn't be repaired we were able to replace, although Ratchet's going to bitch at us about how low his supplies are now." Wheeljack stated.

That brought out a chuckled from the entire group. They all knew how Ratchet was where his spare parts were concerned, and they were certain that they would be hearing Ratchet complaining about the lack of them once he got back into his infirmary.

"So, you've repaired all the damage?" Optimus asked.

"The only damage left is the surface damage done to his armor. Skyfire's working on that as well. We're also running scans on his processors to make sure that nothing's wrong with them. So far, everything has turned up clean." Wheeljack answered.

Every Autobot visibly relaxed at that. They were all relieved to hear that the medic was going to make it.

Wheeljack was hesitant to tell them the rest. Telling Prime himself about the sparkling was bad enough, but the whole team? He supposed that it didn't really matter in the end because the entire team would find out eventually.

"Wheeljack, what else?" Optimus could tell that there was something else that the scientist needed to tell him, but wasn't sure if he should or didn't want to tell him. That concerned Optimus because the last thing he wanted to be kept from him was something involving his medic's condition.

Wheeljack vented air. "There is one other thing. When we were trying to help him, we discovered something else. We discovered that Ratchet was carrying a sparkling."

The hush that fell over the Autobots was deafening. Those were the last words that any of them had thought Wheeljack would tell them.

Optimus felt his spark freeze at those words. His thought instantly leapt to the exact same conclusion that Wheeljack and Skyfire had. A result of a forced interface.

Ironhide broke the silence. "Where's that teleporter of yours, 'Jack? I need to go back and kick some more Decepticon can."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the Autobots.

"Ironhide, now is not the time for irrationality. You need to calm down." Optimus said this even as the thought crossed his own processors. He wanted to know which Decepticon had done this so that he could hunt them down and make them pay for ever doing something like this to Ratchet.

"But-" Ironhide started.

Jazz and Prowl instantly covered Ironhide's mouth with their hands to keep him from saying anything else. Both knew that this couldn't be easy for Optimus to hear, so they figured that they better keep Ironhide quiet.

It was Smokescreen who thought to ask a descent question. "So, what is the condition of the sparkling?"

"Everything appears fine with it. The sparkling and Ratchet's spark were the only things not damaged." Wheeljack explained.

Now the question was what they would do, but the rest of the Autobots figured that they had better leave that question to be answered by Optimus and Ratchet.

"For now, the best thing to do is let Ratchet get the rest he needs." Wheeljack said.

The Autobots got the subtle hint that they all needed to leave because there was no way that they were going to be getting into the infirmary to see Ratchet. Most of the Autobots started to go on their way, relieved to know that their medic and friend was alive and would make a full recovery.

Only Optimus and Ironhide stayed.

"Prime, I'll keep an eye on things outside. Never know when the Decepticons might decide to try and attack us." Ironhide knew that he wouldn't be able to rest, so he figured that he could do something useful at the very least.

"All right, Ironhide." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide then turned and walked off.

Optimus was the only one that Wheeljack wasn't going to keep out of the infirmary. After all the time he spent away from Ratchet, Wheeljack was not even going to attempt to keep his Prime out of the room.

Wheeljack simply turned to head back into the infirmary, and Optimus followed without a second thought.

Skyfire was still repairing the damage to Ratchet's armor. He glanced up at them, but didn't stop his work.

"How is it coming, Skyfire?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not bad. We should be able to have his armor repaired within the hour, but something you might want to see." Skyfire said.

"What?"

Skyfire pointed to the main monitor.

Wheeljack looked.

"Our scans found it. It's a very heavily encrypted datafile." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack walked over to look at it. "Ratchet shouldn't have one encrypted that is this large."

"I know. I can't imagine what is on that file that he would want to hide so badly. Hardly makes sense at all." Skyfire said.

"Once we finish repairing him, we can try to decode it." Wheeljack said.

"I figured as much." Skyfire replied.

Optimus heard all this, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared about what it was that Ratchet had encrypted. All that mattered was the fact that his bonded was here in their infirmary alive. It was more than Optimus had ever dreamed would become a reality.

Ratchet did look a lot better than he did when Optimus had seen him back at the Decepticon base. Some of the damage to his armor was already repaired. His energy levels were also stabilized, no longer critical. His main systems were back in proper working order as well. All in all, he was a great deal better than he had been hours before.

Skyfire and Wheeljack chose to do their work quickly and quietly because they knew that after the day he had had, Optimus wanted to be alone with Ratchet, even if the medic was still unconscious. They could always try to decode the encrypted files later. They weren't going anywhere.

Once done, Skyfire headed out.

"He'll be fine now, Optimus. We repaired everything that we could and replaced what we couldn't." Wheeljack told him. He was no longer informing his leader about the condition of their medic. He was informing his friend about his lover's condition.

"Thank you, Wheeljack. I know that you did the best that you could." Optimus replied sincerely.

"Given time, I'm sure he'll be back to his old grouchy self in no time. He'll be complaining about us always getting hurt, too." Wheeljack stated.

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask. "Once he's doing that, we'll all know that he's fine."

"Yeah. I'll check on him again in the morning." Wheeljack told him. He then left the room.

Finally, Optimus walked over beside the examination table and reached down, gently running his hand down the repaired armor of Ratchet's arm. "I'm so glad to have you back, Ratchet. I can't imagine what you went through, but you're home now, and you're safe." Saying it aloud made it more real to Optimus himself, who never thought that he would have Ratchet back.

Optimus then allowed his fingers to stroke over the newly replaced Autobots symbol on Ratchet's armor. He was glad to see that symbol back because it belonged on the medic.

With a relieved sigh, Optimus finally retracted his battle mask before he knelt down beside the table. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Ratchet. I'm just glad to have you back. We're going to get you back on your feet and then you'll be back to barking orders at all of us when we're injured and lecturing us about how we shouldn't get injured so much in no time." In a way, Optimus was looking forward to that. Having that scorching glare sent at him was a little unnerving, but it would be welcome since it would mean that Ratchet was back to normal.

Optimus leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ratchet's cheek. "I love you." He moved his hand to grip Ratchet's hand tightly, just to reassure himself that his lover was there and alive.

* * *

><p>Megatron was angrily storming around his quarters. He couldn't believe that the Autobots had made such a fool of him. Not only had they managed to get into the Decepticon base, without any of those fools noticing, he thought with bitterness, but they had been able to find the medic and they got him out of there.<p>

The only positive thing was the fact that Megatron knew that they would have trouble saving him. He hoped that the injuries they had caused the medic would be enough to kill him at the very least.

However, Megatron knew that his plan had fallen to pieces, and that pissed him off. He had been made a fool of in front of his subordinates, and that was what pissed him off more than anything.

Megatron threw the cube that he had been drinking from against the wall before he leaned back on his berth. He wouldn't give up. Optimus Prime and the Autobots would pay for their transgressions, and they would learn that no one crossed him and got away with it.

Megatron stood up and looked outside the Decepticon base. "You will pay for this, Optimus Prime. I will make sure of it. No one makes a fool of Megatron and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>A large part of Optimus wanted to simply remain in the infirmary with his bonded until his bonded woke up. He wanted to be with him the entire time so that when Ratchet woke up, he would know that he was safe.<p>

Unfortunately, Optimus knew that he was still the leader of the Autobots, and he had duties that he had to attend to. As much as he wanted to say the scrap with them and stay with Ratchet, that wasn't very feasible. He had to keep up with his duties.

Optimus had settled for remaining in the infirmary with Ratchet the entire night. He would leave once Wheeljack or Skyfire came to the infirmary the following morning to check on Ratchet. He knew that Ratchet would be fine in their capable hands, and they would keep him informed about Ratchet's condition.

Optimus hadn't been willing to let go of Ratchet's hand, and the steadiness of the monitors allowed him to relax somewhat. He had no doubt that Wheeljack had a connection to the monitors and that any change would alert him.

Optimus hadn't felt this relaxed in four weeks. Granted, he was still worried, but at least he could see for himself that Ratchet was alive. It did his spark good to see his bonded here with him.

The metallic clank in the room brought Optimus out of his thoughts.

At first, Optimus didn't know where that had come from, but when he heard it a second time, he knew exactly what it was.

The sparkling.

That was an unexpected result. Optimus hadn't allowed himself to really think about that revelation because he didn't want to think about the fact that his Ratchet had been forced into an interface with one of the Decepticons and was now carrying that Decepticon's sparkling. The thought was enough to drive him to murder.

But whether he liked it or not, Optimus was going to have to deal with that fact. He hardly blamed the sparkling. As angry as he was at this, he knew that the sparkling was not to blame. He also knew that Ratchet wasn't to blame, either. This was all the Decepticons doing.

Optimus vented air lightly before he looked at his lover's face.

Ratchet actually looked peaceful at the moment. Not in pain or anguish. Which was probably a good thing right now.

Optimus knew Ratchet well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up the sparkling for anything. He would fight every last one of them bolt and cable for it. After all, regardless of the manner in which the sparkling was conceived, it was still Ratchet's sparkling, and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him.

And Optimus knew that he wouldn't even suggest something like that to Ratchet. He couldn't say anything like that to him. If Ratchet wanted to keep this sparkling, then Optimus would stand by him and help him in any way that he could.

Even raising the sparkling with Ratchet.

Optimus tightened his hand around Ratchet's slightly. He looked at Ratchet before speaking. "No matter what you do, I'll always be by your side, Ratchet."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The following morning, Wheeljack had gone to the infirmary after a long and needed recharge. He knew that he had expended a lot of energy between the attack on the Decepticon base and saving Ratchet's life the day before. He had needed it.

But now, Wheeljack was ready to tend to his friend for the day. He knew that it would be a few days before Ratchet would come to and that would be when the real test came in. Given what he had been through, Wheeljack couldn't even begin to imagine what Ratchet's emotional state would be now. He just hoped that Ratchet would recover. As foul-tempered as Ratchet was, once he became that temperamental again, it would mean that the old Ratchet was back.

Upon arriving in the medbay, Wheeljack was unsurprised that Optimus was there with Ratchet. Wheeljack had a sneaking suspicion that Optimus had remained in medbay the entire night, not wanting to leave Ratchet's side for anything. Not that Wheeljack could blame him. Given how Optimus had done during the time they believed the medic to have been dead, Wheeljack wasn't surprised by that knowledge. He wouldn't dare say anything about it, either. "Good morning, Prime."

"Morning, Wheeljack." Optimus replied.

Wheeljack was glad to see that it seemed like Optimus had at least gotten some rest the night before. Even if he had probably slept against the table that Ratchet was on. Wheeljack went about checking on Ratchet and seeing how he was doing.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

"Even a little better than he was last night when I saw him last. Seems to have gotten some strength back, too." Wheeljack answered.

Optimus nodded. He let his optics remain on Ratchet. He was glad to hear that Ratchet was going to be all right. He would feel a great deal better when Ratchet was awake and yelling, though.

"It'll take him a little longer to recover than it normally would, but I don't see any problems with his recovery." Wheeljack added.

Optimus frowned at that, even though Wheeljack couldn't see it behind his faceplate. "Why is that?"

Wheeljack turned to face Optimus. "The sparkling, sir. It takes the energy from Ratchet's system to sustain itself. Not enough to really hurt him, given the injuries. It just means it'll take a bit longer for Ratchet to regain his strength." Wheeljack looked at the unconscious medic. "Of course, I'm sure his primary weapon will be in working order when he comes to."

Ratchet was well known for his temper. Any mech who has ever met him knew that. Even mechs who had never met him knew about Ratchet's temper. It was a joke that was started by Jazz that Ratchet's greatest weapon was his vocalizers. He could kill a Decepticon with his words alone, and as long as that was in working order, there was no danger of anything happening to him.

Optimus smiled at that. "Yes. We're all going to know that Ratchet is in good condition once he starts with his temper."

"In any case, he'll be fine with a little time." Wheeljack put a hand at his chin. "The only problem is keeping Ratchet out of medbay once he's back on his feet. He's going to need to take it easy for a while. You know Ratchet. Keeping him from immediately going back to his duties won't be easy."

Optimus knew better than any other mech just how Ratchet would react to that. Ratchet was, at the core, a medic. His inclination was to take care of the injured and get them better, even if his words made one think that he couldn't stand what he was doing. Ratchet not being allowed in the infirmary was something that would result in a rather loud shouting match possibly followed by Ratchet throwing something. Normal behavior for him.

"Regardless, he needs to give himself time to heal. He'll just have to deal with it." Optimus responded.

Wheeljack looked over at Optimus. "You realize that you're the one who will take the brunt of his anger."

"Not much different from anything in the past." In fact, Optimus would happily take that anger because it meant that Ratchet was back to normal.

The two were silent for a few moments.

Optimus wanted to stay longer, but he knew that he just couldn't do that. "I need to get to work, Wheeljack. Keep me updated."

"Of course." Wheeljack wouldn't keep him in the dark about any of this.

Optimus turned to leave and silent left the infirmary.

Wheeljack pretended that he didn't notice the glance back at Ratchet that Optimus had given.

Wheeljack started to look over the stats once more, making sure to check on the sparkling as well. Everything seemed to be going good for both of them.

"Well, at least things seem to be okay for now." Wheeljack looked down at Ratchet's still form. "You'd better come to pretty fast, Ratchet. There are a lot of mechs here who want to see you up and back to your usual temperamental self. We've missed someone yelling every second of every day." Wheeljack gave Ratchet's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he went about his work.

Skyfire arrived not too long later.

"He's doing fine, Skyfire." Wheeljack told him.

"Good." Skyfire walked over to join Wheeljack. "Is that the encrypted file that we found in Ratchet's memory processors last night?"

"Yeah. Figured we might as well try to decode them. Need to know what Ratchet was hiding and why." Wheeljack replied.

The two mechs started working to figure out what it was.

"I'm surprised that Prime's not here." Skyfire remarked.

"He was when I arrived. I doubt that he left the infirmary last night. Not that I blame him in the least." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire nodded in agreement.

The two silently continued their work.

* * *

><p>Optimus arrived in the command room to find that Ironhide and Jazz were both there. "Has there been any Decepticon activity?"<p>

"Not yet, Prime. Been watching out for it." Ironhide answered.

"With what we pulled off, I figure old Megatron's going to be stark raging mad. Probably going to want to get back at us for this." Jazz stated.

"Which is why we have to be ready." Optimus replied.

The two nodded.

Ironhide decided to ask. "How's Ratchet doing?"

"A little better, but Wheeljack thinks it'll be a while before he comes to. Probably better that way. It'll give him time to regain some of his strength." Optimus stated.

"Primus knows Ratchet won't get much rest once he wakes up. He'll be up and repairing before he's ready." Jazz stated.

"Wouldn't be Ratchet otherwise. You know how stubborn he is. We'll have to confine him to quarters just to keep him from overdoing it." Ironhide added.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. He knew that the two were right, and it would be nice to have Ratchet back to normal.

"All right. Have you two decided who does what patrol? Optimus asked.

"Sure have. Figure it'll be better to keep some of them out there. Give them time to cool off from yesterday. Not many are thrilled with everything. Only happy about the fact that the doc's alive." Jazz said.

"I know." Optimus told them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the love of Primus! Another one!" Wheeljack shouted. He threw his hands up in frustration. "What is this? Some kind of top secret information that Ratchet doesn't want anyone to know?"<p>

Wheeljack and Skyfire had been working for some time on the encrypted file, but were no closer to getting into it than they were before.

"Perhaps Ratchet feared anyone getting into the file." Skyfire suggested.

"Ratchet knows the rules! No file that is this encrypted!" Wheeljack ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, what is so important that he can't let us in?"

Skyfire didn't know how to answer that one.

Wheeljack released a frustrated vent of air. "When he comes to, I think that Optimus needs to remind Ratchet of the rules."

"I highly doubt that that's going to happen any time soon. Optimus is going to just be glad that Ratchet is safe for the time being." Skyfire told him.

"I know, but this is beyond ridiculous." Wheeljack got back to work on trying to decode the file.

Skyfire figured that the best thing to do was leave it be. He went to review the scans that they had done to ascertain the repairs that they had done. Everything seemed to be working nicely. Ratchet's repair functions were helping his systems heal even faster, so that was a good thing.

Skyfire was still baffled by the fact that there was absolutely no damage done to Ratchet's spark. He knew that a forced interface had happened at some point, but there should have been some damage done there, but none was found. Megatron was not known for mercy, but he showed some this time. The question was why.

Skyfire set aside the datapad on Ratchet's stats and looked at the sparkling. He frowned. Something was off. He decided to recheck his findings.

Wheeljack looked back at Skyfire and saw him examining Ratchet again. "What is it?"

"I noticed something odd with the sparkling." Skyfire replied.

Wheeljack walked over. "Meaning?"

"Well, gestation period for a sparkling is about eight to ten of Earth's weeks, right?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah. Any scientist or medic knows that. For that matter, most mechs know that." Wheeljack answered.

"Right. Given the fact that Ratchet was in their hands for four weeks, even if the forced interface happened right at the start, the sparkling should only have been roughly four weeks into gestation."

"Your point?" Wheeljack really wasn't seeing.

Skyfire handed him the datapad.

Wheeljack looked and saw what he meant. "Hey. That's off. If we're right, then the gestation period of the sparkling should only be four weeks, but according to this, it's six weeks into gestation."

"Leaving little room for any conclusion other than this. Ratchet was already carrying when the Decepticons captured him." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack was quiet for a moment as he contemplated this. "And if we're right, then that means that the sparkling is Optimus's, not a Decepticon's."

Skyfire nodded.

Both looked at Ratchet's still form.

"If the Decepticons knew that Ratchet was carrying the sparkling of an Autobot, why leave it be? I mean, they could have caused so much torture to him by ending it." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire looked at him, absolute horror in his face.

"Not that I'm not thankful for that, Skyfire." Wheeljack added quickly. "Losing that sparkling would have devastated Ratchet."

"Indeed." Skyfire agreed.

The two were silent as they contemplated this new revelation.

"Maybe that was why they kept the sparkling alive." Wheeljack mused.

"Meaning?" Skyfire asked.

"Think about it. If they wanted information out of Ratchet, he wouldn't have told them. If they waited until the sparkling were born, then they would have something to use against him." Wheeljack explained.

"Ah. That explains why both the spark chamber and the sparkling were unharmed. They wanted the sparkling to survive." Skyfire stated.

"Yeah, but they must have had the stupidest medic that ever lived. Any medic should have known that allowing Ratchet's energy levels to get so low could have killed the sparkling. I mean, the sparkling grows because of the energy in the carrier's system. Without that energy, the body would reject the sparkling to save itself. It's lucky that that didn't happen." Wheeljack explained.

"There is no way for us to know the answer to that." Skyfire reminded him.

"I know. It just twists my gears to think of that." Wheeljack shook his head.

"We need to do several more tests and scans to confirm gestation time. We can't tell this to Prime without being certain." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack nodded. "It'll be helpful to ask him when the last time they spark merged was." He shook his head. "Never thought that I'd be asking our leader about their sex life."

"A necessity to ascertain this. We need to be sure." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack nodded. "Better to ask Prime than Ratchet. I think I'd rather go one on one with Megatron himself than ever ask Ratchet something like that. If we thought he was good at yelling before, then I'm sure that would be the loudest, longest, and most language-filled shouting we have ever heard."

Skyfire chuckled. "Seems to be true with Ratchet. I'm sure Prime will tell us since he knows it'll help us figure this out."

"Let's get these scans done. I'd like to be at close to positive about this as possible." Wheeljack stated.

The two got to work.

* * *

><p>The Autobot base had been a flurry of activity the entire day. All of the Autobots were carefully carrying out their tasks, unwilling to really step out of line. Every one of them knew that their leader was tense because of everything that had happened, so they were careful not to upset him. Even the Twins.<p>

In a rare moment of calm, Optimus stood outside the base. His thoughts were with his bonded. And the sparkling. He was upset about this. He wouldn't deny it. The thought that one of the Decepticons had forced an interface on him was enough to heat up his circuits. The notion that a sparkling was a result made it even worse.

Optimus and Ratchet had dreamed for a long time of having a sparkling of their own. Both wanted that so badly, but their duties held them back from it. Both knew that a sparkling during the middle of a war was not ideal, and they knew that their positions as leader and medic also meant that either of them being out of commission would not be a good thing. The two had decided to wait until after the war was over to have a sparkling.

Now, Ratchet was carrying the sparkling of a Decepticon.

It angered Optimus to know that the first sparking Ratchet ever carried was not his. It wasn't how he wanted things to be. He held no anger at Ratchet. He could not blame the medic for something that was not in his power to control.

"Prime?"

Optimus turned to face Ironhide. "Is everything all right?"

"I think I should ask you that." Ironhide replied.

Optimus was silent a moment. "Things are better than they were."

"But." Ironhide prodded.

Optimus knew Ironhide well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up until he was given an answer. "I'm angry at what happened. I can't deny that. I'm angry enough to want to hunt down every Decepticon in existence and rip them to shreds with my bare hands."

"You probably could do it." Ironhide told him.

"I know I could." Optimus sighed. "But I also know that Ratchet is going to need me to get through this. I'm not going to abandon him because of this."

"No one thinks you would. The doc won't be himself for a while." Ironhide said.

"I know."

"And the sparkling?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus knew that Ironhide wanted to know what he was going to do. "If you think I'm going to ask Wheeljack and Skyfire to terminate it, you're out of your processors."

"I didn't think that."

Optimus nodded. "As far as what else happens, I'll do whatever Ratchet decides. I can't just abandon him because of this. He's going to need my help in more ways than one. That sparkling might not be mine, but it is Ratchet's, and there's no way that I can ask him to abandon that sparkling."

Ironhide was quiet. He knew the question he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure about asking it.

"And since I know that you want to know, yes, if Ratchet decides to keep this sparkling, then I will stand by him, and I will help him raise this sparkling as if it were my own. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice for Ratchet." Optimus told him.

"Not many mechs have the courage to do something like that." Ironhide told him.

"Maybe not, but I do." Optimus knew he would. He could never hold something like this against Ratchet. And he wouldn't hold it against the sparkling, either.

Ironhide nodded. "Most think that's what you'll do as it is."

"And they'd be right. It won't be easy, but I'd do it. For him."

* * *

><p>Skyfire and Wheeljack had done their tests and looked over the results once more. They double and triple checked their work before they came to one conclusion.<p>

Ratchet was carrying before his capture.

"Well, no way we could be wrong then." Wheeljack said.

Skyfire nodded. He looked at the unconscious medic. "So, who asks Prime when they last spark merged?"

"Haven't I done enough? I had to tell him that we thought Ratchet was dead, I had to tell him that we thought he had been forced into an interface. I don't want to have to ask him that." Wheeljack had reached his limit.

"Someone has to, although there's no one else on this base that Ratchet would interface with." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack collapsed in his chair.

Skyfire looked at him sympathetically. Truth be told, he didn't much care to ask that question of their leader, either. Knowing something that personal was not something Skyfire truly wanted to know about any of their teammates. He knew that it had to be done.

"No!"

Both mechs jumped before they whirled around to find Ratchet moving around as if something were attacking.

"Keep him still! He might injure himself!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Both mechs jumped forward and grabbed a hold of Ratchet. Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet's arms and easily pinned them to the examination table while Skyfire tried to stop him from moving his legs.

Ratchet fought them though, continuing to mutter.

"What's going on?" Skyfire asked. He easily held Ratchet down, but he was afraid of hurting him.

"Bad dream cycle." Wheeljack answered. He also feared hurting the medic. As weak as his frame was, it wouldn't be hard for them to actually cause more injuries.

"We have to calm him down!" Skyfire barked.

"Ratchet! Come on, Ratchet. It's me, 'Jack. Just calm down. You're safe. You're home." Wheeljack told him, hoping that by some miracle Ratchet would respond.

But he didn't.

Ratchet continued to struggle against them. He then muttered one word, one name. "Orion."

Instantly, Wheeljack got an idea. "We need Optimus!"

* * *

><p>Optimus had gotten off duty for the day. He'd leave the night command to Prowl now. He was happy to do that, too. He was tired, and he knew that he could use a good recharge.<p>

But Optimus wasn't planning on recharging again in his quarters until Ratchet there with him. He was heading for medbay.

:_Prime!_:

Wheeljack's sudden shout through the private comm link caused the Autobot leader to nearly jump. He was badly startled by that and headed to medbay faster. :_Wheeljack, what is it?_:

:_No time to explain. Just get to medbay!_:

:_Almost there._: Optimus arrived at the medbay a few moments later and instantly ran into the room. He noticed Wheeljack and Skyfire holding down a struggling Ratchet. That startled Optimus badly knowing just how hurt Ratchet was. "What's going on?"

Wheeljack looked up. "Never mind. Come here and hold him down. Talk to him. Try to calm him down."

Optimus immediately went over and took over for Wheeljack.

Wheeljack went to see if he couldn't find something that would calm the medic down.

"Ratchet, calm down. Ratchet, it's me." Optimus told him. He was a great deal stronger than Ratchet was, so it wasn't that hard for him to hold Ratchet down, especially given his weakened state.

Skyfire noticed that Ratchet had calmed down considerably. He wasn't struggling quite as much as he had been.

"You're safe now, Ratchet. Nothing else is going to happen to you. I won't let it." Optimus assured him.

Skyfire had never seen Optimus and Ratchet in any sort of private moments. When he saw them, they were either the leader talking to the medic or two friends talking. He had never seen them as lovers, but he saw that tenderness, heard the love in the words and was amazed at just how much love there was in those words.

Slowly, Ratchet stopped struggling until he lay still.

Optimus let go of Ratchet, but kept one of Ratchet's hands in his own.

Skyfire released Ratchet as well. He was glad that the medic had calmed so that he didn't hurt himself.

Optimus looked up at the two temporary medics. "Mind telling me what just happened?"

"Bad dream cycle, I think. Considering what he's been through, I'm going to assume a bad dream cycle about what happened while he was captured. He was struggling because he was still unconscious and thought he was with the Decepticons." Wheeljack vented air. "I'm just glad that it worked."

"What worked?" Optimus asked.

"Well, Ratchet once told me that just your presence was enough to calm him down. Even though he was out, I was hoping it would still work. Besides, he was muttering your name before you got here, so I figured you were probably the only mech to calm him down." Wheeljack explained.

Optimus nodded his understanding.

"That was unexpected to say the least." Skyfire remarked.

"I know, although I know that Ratch has had to deal with that on more than one occasion. Bad dream cycles after battles or such aren't uncommon." Wheeljack stated.

"At least he's calm now." Optimus was now looking down at Ratchet and was talking more to himself than the other two.

Wheeljack and Skyfire looked at each other. Both knew that this was the perfect time to tell Optimus about what they had discovered. Although neither were particularly thrilled with the question that they were going to have to ask their Prime.

Optimus was oblivious to their expressions. He was far too concerned with Ratchet at the moment, given the bad dream cycle he must have been having. It killed him that he couldn't help his lover at the moment.

"Uh, Prime."

Optimus looked up at Wheeljack. "Yes?"

"There's something I need to ask you, but it's, uh, kind of personal. Just know that this is important to what we need to know." Wheeljack was uneasy and wasn't able to look Optimus in the optic. He hated talking about anything dealing with sex, and this was no different.

"What is it?" Optimus had no idea what Wheeljack could want to talk to him about that would be so embarrassing.

"When was the last time you and Ratchet spark merged?"

Certainly _that _was not what Optimus had expected, and he sure didn't see how they could have any bearing on anything.

Skyfire looked at Wheeljack in shock. He couldn't believe that the scientist had just been that blunt in asking their Prime something of that magnitude.

"Why do you need to know that?" Optimus did not particularly like discussing his sex life with Ratchet. Mostly because he knew that Ratchet would tear him to shreds for it.

"Please, Prime. We need to know." Wheeljack told him.

Optimus vented air before he thought back. "Two weeks before Ratchet was captured."

Wheeljack looked over Skyfire.

Skyfire tapped his chin. "Well, the timeline would fit. It would certainly explain the discrepancy that we found, 'Jack. I'd say that we were right."

Wheeljack nodded. "I agree. It would explain everything that we found."

"What are you two talking about?" Optimus had no idea what they were talking about, and he very much wanted to know why they had asked him a question like that.

Wheeljack turned to face the Prime. "Okay. We've done all the scans and calculations, and you've just confirmed a suspicion that we had developed earlier today."

"Which was?"

"The sparkling. Prime, the sparkling is yours." Wheeljack told him.

"What?" Optimus couldn't believe it. Just last night, they had told him that the most likely scenario was that Ratchet had been forced into an interface with a Decepticon and that results in the sparkling. Now they were telling him that the sparkling was his. Optimus raised his hand to rub his head. He really wished that Ratchet was the medic he was dealing with. At least Ratchet always made sense to him and was rarely wrong in anything he said.

"Okay. I know what we said last night, but we didn't really examine the sparkling all that closely except to see its condition. We were more focused on Ratchet's injuries because of how severe they were. Earlier today, we were focusing more on the sparkling. We realized that the gestation age of the sparkling did not match the length of time that he would have been their prisoner. Ratchet's only been their captive for four weeks, but the gestation age of the sparkling puts it at six weeks, so-" Wheeljack was explaining.

Optimus understood. "So it only made sense that the only way that the sparkling could be six weeks into gestation was if Ratchet was already carrying when he was captured."

"Exactly. We also went back over our scans and our findings from our initial examination. We realized that there were no signs of forced interface. Even at the start, the signs should have still been obvious as the Decepticons would not have treated such injuries." Skyfire added.

Those words were enough to lift Optimus's spark. Not only was there a good chance that a trauma as severe as a forced interface never happened to Ratchet, but the sparkling that Ratchet was carrying was his, not a Decepticon's. It was enough to make Optimus feel a great deal at ease.

However, it brought on a nagging question. "Why would Ratchet have gone out to face Devastator if he knew he was carrying?" Optimus never thought that Ratchet would do something so foolish.

"Truthfully, I bet Ratchet never knew, Optimus. Most mechs don't even realize that there is a possibility they are carrying until they are near the third week. Ratchet may not have even suspected something like this. I'm sure that if Ratchet had known or suspected, he would have told Bumblebee or me that day. He would have never joined us in the battle." Wheeljack assured him.

Optimus could believe that.

"In any case, we can all rest easier now." Wheeljack said.

"Yes. We can." Optimus agreed. He then remembered something. "What was in that encrypted file you found in Ratchet's processors?"

"Not a clue. We're still trying to crack the encryption." Wheeljack said.

"You haven't gotten through yet?" Optimus asked.

"We've gotten through several. Every time we break through one wall of encryption, there just seems to be another one there. I have never seen anything this heavily encrypted in all my years of functioning." Skyfire stated.

"We might need to remind Ratchet that we're not supposed to have anything this encrypted in our processors." Wheeljack added.

Optimus thought a moment. He knew Ratchet and for all he no real interest in the ways of the military, he did respect them. He would never have violated the rules Optimus himself had set without good reason. "How long has that file existed?" Optimus asked.

"Not sure." Wheeljack answered.

"Find out." It wasn't a request.

Skyfire went to do as he had ordered. "It's roughly four weeks old."

"I don't think Ratchet intended to hide anything. I think whatever is in that file he put there after being captured by the Decepticons. He encrypted it so heavily so that the Decepticons couldn't find out what was in the file." Optimus told them.

"What could be so important, though?" Wheeljack asked.

"Think about it. Ratchet's our medic. In his memory files would be schematics on each one of us. With that knowledge, Megatron could find out our strengths and weaknesses. Everything there is to know about us. Not to mention that Ratchet knows all security codes here, floors plans, everything that he knows that could have been damaging to us." Optimus told them.

"It makes sense. It also makes sense why they wouldn't want to harm the sparkling. No better way to make Ratchet talk than to threaten the sparkling in front of him." Wheeljack added.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

Skyfire turned back to the file. "If you're right, then this file is all of Ratchet's work."

"Yeah. It's a no wonder that he encrypted it so well." Wheeljack agreed.

Optimus's attention was back on Ratchet. He was glad to see that Ratchet hadn't had anymore bad dream cycles now, although Optimus still had not released his hold on Ratchet's hand. He didn't intend to, either.

Skyfire and Wheeljack knew that Optimus had no interest in talking about anything else now. They had just given him news that could only be described as wonderful, so the two figured that they had better quit while they were ahead.

Wheeljack motioned for Skyfire to go on and leave. He figured that leaving Optimus alone with Ratchet would be a good idea.

Skyfire did as Wheeljack had suggested. He left the infirmary without a word.

Wheeljack then turned to where Optimus was. "Skyfire and I are going to be heading back to our quarters now, Optimus. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Yes, Wheeljack. Thank you." Optimus told him.

Wheeljack left the infirmary then.

Optimus was glad that the two had left. He wasn't sure that there was anything that could have been said to him that could have made him any happier than he already was. Wheeljack and Skyfire had truly lifted his spark this night. What they told him made him truly happy, and he could not wait until Ratchet woke up.

Optimus kept one hand tightly around Ratchet's while his other hand went to Ratchet's chassis and gently pressed against it. Before, it had been hard to deal with the idea that a sparkling was growing in Ratchet because of the fact that at the time, he believed it was another's. Now, knowing that it was his sparkling put things in a whole new perspective for the Autobot leader. The dreams that he and Ratchet had had were slowly coming true. They were going to be having their own sparkling before long. It was exciting to Optimus now.

To Optimus's shock, he heard a metallic clank from Ratchet's chest, and he knew that it was his and Ratchet's sparkling. A smile made it's way across the Prime's face as that thought was one that truly warmed his spark. He wouldn't deny that before, he wasn't as thrilled, but now, he was beyond thrilled at this new revelation. Optimus began to stroke Ratchet's chassis slowly. There were several more clanks.

"I'm here, little one. You're going to be fine just like your mother is." Optimus assured the sparkling. He had heard stories that sparklings could hear everything that was going on around them, so he was planning on talking to the sparkling.

As if in response, there were taps against the metal of Ratchet's chest.

Optimus smiled. It was a beautiful sound. Now, if only he could hear the sound of his lover's voice, he would feel so much better.

A low groan filled the room.

Optimus instantly tore his optics from Ratchet's chassis to his face.

Ratchet's optics blinked blue a few moments before they lighted up, signaling that he was conscious once more.

Optimus didn't dare to hope that Ratchet actually was back. "Ratchet?" He needed to hear his lover's voice, just to reassure himself that Ratchet really was awake.

Ratchet looked up at him as if in stunned shock. From the expression that Ratchet wore, it was almost as if he didn't believe who he was seeing, as if he was trapped in some kind of dream cycle.

"Ratchet. It's all right. It's me." Optimus assured him soothingly. He didn't really want a repeat of earlier. He tightened his hand slightly around Ratchet's hand. He reached with his other hand to gently stroke Ratchet's cheek strut.

"Orion?"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Lovin' the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

To hear his lover's gruff voice was more than Optimus had dreamed he would ever hear again. He had thought that he was never going to see Ratchet again, much less hear his voice. It did more good for Optimus's spark than anything else could have.

Ratchet was looking up at the Prime in shock. The last thing he remembered was being a Decepticon prisoner. He had known that his energy levels were getting dangerously low. He had thought that his systems would have shut down by now with all of the injuries he had had. He knew without a doubt that his self-repair wouldn't have been able to do much because of the low energy levels he had. Ratchet couldn't believe that he was staring up into his lover's optics.

Optimus held Ratchet's hand slightly tighter, making sure that he didn't hurt Ratchet with his grip. "It's all right, Ratchet. You're safe now. You're back home."

"How did you find me?" Ratchet didn't think that the Autobots knew he was alive, so he was sure that it wouldn't have been a rescue attempt.

By some miracle, Optimus managed to keep his wince internal. That was one conversation that he really didn't want to have to have with Ratchet right then.

"Don't worry about it right now, Ratchet. You're here now. That's all that matters right now." Optimus told him.

Ratchet couldn't believe that he was back at the Autobot base. More than that, he couldn't believe that his lover was right there beside him. It made it seem more real.

Ratchet's thoughts then turned to a matter that was rather urgent. "Orion, the sparkling. Is it all right?" He was deathly worried about the sparkling. He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with it if he had lost the sparkling.

"Don't worry, Ratchet. The sparkling is fine. Wheeljack and Skyfire have been taking good care of both of you." Optimus assured him. Thinking of the two, Optimus realized that he probably needed to contact one of them and let them know. :_Wheeljack?_:

:_Prime, is everything all right?_: There was a tinge of worry to Wheeljack's voice.

:_I believe so. Ratchet's awake._:

:_Awake? I wasn't expecting him to wake up until some time tomorrow. I'll come and see him now._:

Optimus cut the link before turning his attention to Ratchet once more.

Ratchet watched him a moment before he tried to sit up.

Optimus easily forced him to lie back again. "Ratchet, you don't need to try to get up yet. You've been through a lot. Wheeljack's on his way here, and he's going to check you out."

"I can't believe that you let the inventor take care of me. I mean, everything he touches seems to explode." Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. He was glad to hear that because it meant that Ratchet was somewhat normal.

A moment later, Wheeljack entered the room. "Well, glad to see you decide to join the land of the functional, Ratch."

"I'm glad I'm still functional after having your work on me." Ratchet retorted.

Wheeljack snickered. He loved hearing that.

Optimus stepped back to let Wheeljack work.

"Never thought I'd be putting my life in your hands." Ratchet muttered.

"Well, there wasn't anyone else who could have done it. Good thing you insisted that Skyfire and I learn some medical knowledge. Probably the only thing that kept all of us online while you were gone." Wheeljack told him.

"And you said it was useless to teach you."

"I stand corrected."

Optimus smiled. The light banter between the two wasn't uncommon, and it was welcomed.

"Well, you seem to be healing nicely. Still will take a little time, but you should be back on your feet before you're taken off of them again by the sparkling coming." Wheeljack stated.

"Yeah. I figured as much." Ratchet replied.

"You were pretty lucky."

"More like lucky I'm the one who taught you and Skyfire." Ratchet retorted.

"True enough." Wheeljack agreed.

Optimus had remained silent and was glad to hear that Ratchet was doing well.

Ratchet sat up then and Wheeljack didn't stop him.

"As I'm sure you know, you're banned from the infirmary until further notice. Unless you're a patient in it, of course." Wheeljack stated.

"I'd argue with you on that point, but I don't have the strength. Give me a few days and we'll argue that point." Ratchet told him.

"Sure thing. I see no reason why you can't return to your quarters as long as you take it easy and get some rest." Wheeljack then turned to Optimus. "If you'll help him to his quarters, I'll let him go back there."

Optimus nodded. "Of course."

Wheeljack looked to Ratchet. "I'll come and check on you in the morning. Just make sure to get some rest. You need it."

"Sure thing, _doc_."

Wheeljack smirked behind his mask. He was glad to hear that sarcastic attitude again. Now, when he heard the mech yelling and swearing, he's know that the mech was back to normal.

With a little help from Optimus and Wheeljack, Ratchet got off of the examination table and back onto his feet. He was a little unsteady, but Optimus kept a firm hand on his arm, making sure that he didn't fall. Ratchet figured that it might be a little time before his equilibrium was calibrated. Given his injuries, he knew that would take a while to take effect.

Optimus made sure to keep a firm hand on Ratchet as they left medbay together.

Wheeljack stood and watched them go. He had been expecting it to be a few more days before Ratchet actually woke up, but he was glad that the medic did wake up. That sarcasm was refreshing because it meant that Ratchet was slowly getting back to normal.

Since Wheeljack knew that he wasn't going to be getting back into recharge any time soon, as happy as he was, he figured that he might as well get the infirmary back into the order Ratchet keeps it in. No need in having Ratchet coming after his head once he was back in the infirmary because things weren't the way Ratchet had left them.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been walking down the hall by Ratchet, and he had easily noticed that Ratchet was moving a great deal slower than he normally did. Optimus also saw that Ratchet had staggered a few times. Ratchet had tried to hide it, but Optimus saw it. He chose to say nothing at all.<p>

Optimus was fighting the increasing urge to simply pick Ratchet up and carry him to their quarters, but he knew that Ratchet would have been cursing up a storm at him for such a thing. Optimus did wrap his other arm around Ratchet's waist to keep him up and steady and to make sure that he didn't fall on their way back.

If Ratchet had any issues with it, he didn't show it. He simply allowed Optimus to hold his weight up as they walked.

Optimus was grateful that they didn't pass any of the other Autobots on their way. As much as Optimus was glad to have every Autobot on his team, he knew that they would want to stop and talk to Ratchet, but what Ratchet needed was to get off his feet and back into recharge, which was what Optimus was going to make sure that the medic did.

Soon, they arrived at their quarters.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Ratchet stopped fighting the rising fatigue that he felt and simply allow himself to sag against Optimus, knowing that his lover could easily hold him up.

"I've got you." Optimus assured him. He led Ratchet over to the berth and had him sit down.

"Thanks." Ratchet muttered. He was exhausted despite the hours of recharge that he had spent recovering, but he'd need a lot more to get back to a hundred percent.

"You know that I don't mind, Ratchet. I'd have been more than willing to simply carry you here." Optimus told him.

Ratchet snorted. "Last thing I need is for the Twins or Jazz to see you carrying me down the hall. I'd never hear the end of it. Not to mention the fact that we agreed no showing off the fact that we are bonded in front of the men."

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet before pulling him close. "Truth be told, I honestly couldn't care less what they think now, Ratchet."

Normally, Ratchet would have glared at Optimus for a remark like that if he wasn't so tired. "I'm sure that they could all go through their whole lives without seeing their leader carrying me."

Optimus chuckled. "No one would care. Besides, most would understand given how exhausted you are."

"Yeah. I suppose." Ratchet agreed.

"Besides," Optimus added, resting his chin on Ratchet's helm, "I spent the last four weeks thinking that you were dead. I could hardly care what any of them thought at the moment."

The softly spoken words spoke volumes to Ratchet. The amount of emotion in that deep voice told Ratchet more than enough. He pulled away slightly to look Optimus in the optics. "I'm sorry. I know that it couldn't have been easy on you."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, and that's what matters. You couldn't have known, anyway. And there's nothing for you to be sorry about." Optimus told him.

"I suppose so." Ratchet could easily see that things had been hard on his lover. He wanted to say something to make it better, but he was too tired to really think of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Optimus murmured. He knew Ratchet well enough to know that Ratchet wanted to say something, anything, to make him feel better. But Optimus already felt far better than he had in weeks. "Just having you back here is more than enough for me."

Ratchet looked back up into Optimus's optics.

Optimus reached out and placed a gentle hand on Ratchet's cheek strut, which Ratchet leaned in to. Optimus then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ratchet's. Ratchet sighed into the kiss as he started to kiss Optimus back.

Optimus kept the kiss light and gentle, simply conveying how much he loved the medic in his arms in that one action.

Ratchet let out a groan when Optimus pulled away.

Optimus chuckled. "You need to rest, Ratchet. Doctor's orders."

"I am a doctor." Ratchet muttered.

"I'm sorry, but for the time being, Wheeljack is your doctor." Optimus told him.

"For once, I'm not arguing with you about recharge. I need it, and the sparkling needs it." Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "And I get the feeling that you probably do, too."

Optimus winced at that. He knew that he hadn't recharged well since losing Ratchet. He never did recharge well when he didn't have Ratchet in the berth with him. And he hadn't recharged well the night before given the fact that he was so worried about Ratchet and was recharging in the floor by the table Ratchet was on.

"I thought as much." Ratchet stated. He wasn't about to go into doctor mode on Optimus. He didn't have the strength or the will power to. "Just get some rest, too."

"Of course." Optimus wasn't about to deny Ratchet anything at this moment. He'd probably do anything that Ratchet wanted him to. This time, Optimus merely moved them so that they were both lying on the berth so that they could get some rest.

Ratchet rested his head on Optimus's chest and released a contented sigh. He listened to the gentle vibration of Optimus's spark in his chest as he drifted off into recharge.

Optimus hadn't been surprised by how quickly Ratchet slipped into recharge. He had kept an eye on Ratchet vitals with his scanners and found that Ratchet was beyond tired. He knew that Ratchet needed to get some rest, for both his sake and the sparkling. Listening to Ratchet's even venting was settling to Optimus. It let him know that Ratchet was here again.

Optimus ran a hand gently down Ratchet's back. He was just glad to have the medic now.

Optimus knew that things were going to change now. After all, having a sparkling changed things for any bonded pair. One thing that Optimus did know was that there were few on the base who were going to be opposed to having a sparkling around. In fact, many of them would be happy about it once he corrected them on the lineage of the sparkling. Not one of them were going to oppose it once they found out that the sparkling was Optimus's.

Of course, Optimus didn't mind those changes at all. He was looking forward to them. He just hoped that Ratchet got completely back to normal soon.

Optimus found himself slowly drifting into recharge himself with his arms wrapped firmly, but gently around Ratchet's form. For the first time in a while, Optimus had a peaceful recharge, not plagued with the pain he had had to endure for so long.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was in the infirmary the next morning. He had gotten recharge, but had returned to the infirmary. Primus knew that it was going to take forever for him to get the infirmary back into Ratchet's order, but he'd rather get that done before Ratchet got back to the infirmary. After all, Wheeljack would prefer to face Megatron one on one than ever deal with a pissed of Ratchet. And given the fact that carrying a sparkling normally made the mech much more emotional and explosive, Wheeljack didn't want to face that. Ratchet was bad enough on his own without the added effect of carrying to add to that anger.<p>

Skyfire walked into the infirmary and was surprised by the fact that there was no patient in the room. "Wheeljack, where is Ratchet?" He was concerned that something had happened during the night.

"Ratchet woke up last night. Prime contacted me and told me. I checked him over and decided that he was well enough that he could go back to his quarters last night. Primus knows that he would recharge better there." Wheeljack answered.

"How did he seem?" Skyfire asked.

"There were no fits of yelling, if that's what you mean." Wheeljack responded, organizing the tools in the cabinets.

"I'm sure not. We would have all heard it if Ratchet had been yelling." Skyfire replied with a smile.

Wheeljack smiled himself. "Yeah. You can hear Ratchet yelling from anywhere in the base. There was that sarcasm of his last night. That's for sure. I also know that he was beyond exhausted. Since Prime was there, I just had him help Ratchet back to their quarters. Figured it'd do Ratch some good to recharge in his own quarters. I'm going to head over there in a bit to check on him."

"I believe that that's for the best. Ratchet would be back to work already if you didn't get him out of the infirmary." Skyfire stated.

"Honestly, I don't think Ratchet would have started working right away. He was pretty tired. Give him a few days and he'll be arguing with me over being kept out of his infirmary." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire looked around and noticed something. "Cleaning up?"

"More like fixing things back the way Ratchet had them. Primus knows I don't want to face Ratchet's wrath if he comes in here to find that everything is messed up." Wheeljack asked.

"Talk about an explosion. I'd prefer facing a Decepticon attack over that." Skyfire stated.

"Same here."

* * *

><p>Optimus came out of his recharge feeling a great deal better than he had in a while. He was more rested and relaxed than he could remember. He glanced down and noticed that Ratchet was still deep in recharge. It wasn't a surprise given how tired Ratchet had been the night before.<p>

Optimus checked his internal chronometer and found that he still had a little time before his shift was supposed to start. He had the time to just lay here with Ratchet, enjoying the fact that he had his bonded back.

And that's just what he did. He gently ran a finger down Ratchet's back struts. He had always enjoyed doing this before, but now, he savored every moment of it. Knowing how it had nearly destroyed him when he thought that Ratchet had been killed, he had decided that he wasn't going to waste another moment ever again.

Once more, Optimus couldn't help thinking about how beautiful the medic was to him. Ratchet had a frame that often could be admired. Optimus had seen some of the mechs on the base now admiring that frame. He'd be jealous if he wasn't so secure in his relationship with Ratchet. Listening to Ratchet talk tended to send shivers down Optimus's spinal column as well. And Ratchet's temper. Sometimes that temper irked Optimus to no end, but he knew that that was one of the things that he also loved about Ratchet. Ratchet's explosions were his way of showing that he cared about the other mechs on the base. Of course, explosions of Ratchet's temper made their time in the berth more enjoyable as well. Particularly when he had a frustrating day in the medbay. It usually ended in Ratchet being rather rough in the berth, not that Optimus minded at all.

Optimus allowed his hand to drift from Ratchet's back to his chassis as he was once again reminded of the fact that the sparkling was his. He had not thought that he and Ratchet would have a sparkling any time soon, but now they were. It made him glad that the Decepticons had not done any damage to the sparkling while they had had Ratchet.

That caused a frown to cross Optimus's face. He knew that he was going to have to get Ratchet to tell him everything that happened. Not just because they were bonded, and Optimus didn't want them to keep secrets, but because as the Autobot commander, he had to know things like that.

A part of Optimus knew that he probably didn't want to know what had happened, but he knew that he needed to know. Optimus knew Ratchet, and he knew that if he didn't force Ratchet to talk about what happened, it would eat at the medic until he finally either had a complete emotional meltdown or a major temper tantrum.

A knock on the door brought Optimus out of his thoughts. Gently, he moved Ratchet as little as he could so that he could get up.

Ratchet didn't wake up.

Optimus made his way over to the door and opened it.

Wheeljack was outside. "Sorry to disturb you, Prime, but I thought I'd check on Ratchet."

"He's still in recharge." Optimus told him.

"I don't need him awake to check on him." Wheeljack assured him.

Optimus stepped aside and let Wheeljack into the room.

Wheeljack started to run some scans. "Do you know how he rested last night?"

"He recharged fine. No bad dream cycles that I am aware of." Optimus replied.

"Okay. He's doing pretty well, all things considered. Like I said before, his recovery will be slower because he is carrying, but not so much that it's a danger to him." Wheeljack then turned back to face Optimus. "And I wasn't kidding last night when I told him that he's get back on his feet just in time for the coming of the sparkling to take him back off his feet. He'll probably have the sparkling around the time he heals from all this."

"I understand, Wheeljack. Thank you." Optimus realized that he needed to get to his duties, but he didn't particularly want to leave Ratchet alone.

"Go on to your duties, Prime. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Ratchet." Wheeljack told him.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Positive. Go on. He'll be fine." Wheeljack assured him.

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus knew that Ratchet would be fine in Wheeljack's hands. He knew that Wheeljack would keep him safe. Which was the only reason that he left to get to his duties.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Ratchet came out of recharge. He was a bit groggy, as was usual when he surfaced from recharge, particularly one where he had been completely exhausted.<p>

The first thing that Ratchet became aware of was the fact that Optimus was not with him. That thought sent him into a near panic.

What if it was just a dream cycle? What if the Autobots had never found him? What if he was still a prisoner of Megatron's? What would happen to him? The sparkling?

A hand on his shoulder caused Ratchet to flinch. He was too accustomed to pain coming along with any kind of touch.

"Ratch? Ratch, turn on your optics and looked at me."

The familiar voice of his best friend reached Ratchet's processors, and he tentatively onlined his optics and looked to his right.

Wheeljack looked at his friend, worried. He had noticed Ratchet's vitals spike as if he was having a panic attack. He had also noticed how tense his friend had become. He had been shocked when Ratchet flinched from his touch, but considering all he had been through, Wheeljack couldn't say he was surprised. Now that Ratchet's optics were online, Wheeljack spoke again. "It's okay, pal. You're fine. It's just me." He was trying to calm his friend down. If Ratchet didn't calm down soon, he was going to contact Optimus and ask him to come back.

Ratchet noticed that Wheeljack was beside him, and he noticed that he was in his quarters at the Autobot base. He was home. He was safe. He wasn't in danger. He vented air a few times in an attempt to calm himself down. It worked.

Wheeljack relaxed once Ratchet's vitals started going back to normal. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I just forgot I was home." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack frowned. He knew Ratchet better than that. He sat down on the berth by his friend. "Now try to whole truth."

Ratchet hesitated before speaking. "I didn't feel Or-Optimus here with me. I guess I started panicking. I was wondering if maybe it was just a dream cycle and I was still trapped."

"I understand that, Ratch. You've been through a great deal. No one would fault you for being jumpy." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet nodded. His hand ventured to his chest without really thinking about it.

Wheeljack noticed this but said nothing. Given what Ratchet had been through, he knew that protecting the sparkling was going to be foremost in his mind for quite some time.

The two lapsed into quiet for a few moments.

Wheeljack, always unsettled when there was silence, spoke. "Ratch, I hope I'm not dragging up bad memories here, but I need to ask something."

Ratchet glanced over at Wheeljack.

"I just-I need to know if-while you were capture, if you ever-were forced into an interface." It wasn't an easy question to ask, and Wheeljack just wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"No. That never happened." Ratchet answered.

"Good." Wheeljack leaned back. "Skyfire and I didn't find any signs of it, so we didn't think that you were injured in that way. We just couldn't be sure."

"I wasn't." Ratchet assured him.

"I'm sure that Prime will be happy to hear that, too." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet looked at his friend. He knew that he could ask Wheeljack anything and Wheeljack would give him a straight answer. "'Jack, how did Optimus handle it? Thinking I was dead?"

Wheeljack glanced at Ratchet. "Honestly? Not well. He hid it well, but we all knew he was hurting. There was no denying that. We all tried to be careful with what we said, but it didn't take much to remind him of you. It was killing him."

Ratchet nodded. He had thought as much.

"He going to be fine now that he has you back, and knowing that you're carrying his sparkling does him a lot more good." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet looked at his friend oddly.

Sensing the questioning gaze, Wheeljack continued. "When we first got you back here, Skyfire and I examined you and found out that you were carrying a sparkling. We leapt to conclusions and thought the sparkling was a result of a forced interface."

"'Jack, please tell me you didn't tell him." Ratchet couldn't even begin to imagine what Optimus must be thinking right now.

"We did. Sorry, but it was a logical conclusion. Skyfire and I were doing further tests and scans yesterday when you were stable, and we found that the sparkling was already six weeks into gestation. Since you were trapped for four, we figured out that it was Prime's, and he already knows that tidbit." Wheeljack assured him.

"Good." Ratchet didn't want Optimus thinking that the sparkling wasn't his because it was.

"Prime's going to be fine now, Ratchet. Trust me. He was a lot better off once he knew that you were alive. Even more so once he knew that you were going to survive."

Ratchet nodded.

"The question is are you okay."

"'Jack, I'm fine. I'll recover."

"I meant emotionally." Wheeljack clarified.

Ratchet was silent. He knew how damaging going through Decepticon torture could be. He could feel the effects now. He was fearful, even sitting here with his friend. He wasn't afraid the night before because he knew that Optimus wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He felt safe with Optimus. Now, he was scared. A feeling Ratchet wasn't accustomed to.

But Ratchet had a great deal of pride, and he would never admit to anything like that. He couldn't. He hated seeming weak for any reason. So he gave Wheeljack the answer the scientist expected. "I'll be fine."

Wheeljack wasn't so sure. He could already see the effects of what had happened. "Ratch, that's a boldface lie, and you know it."

Ratchet hesitated.

"But I won't push you. I get why you don't want to talk about it. You're you, and you're not going to burden others with your own pain. You prefer to carry your emotional pain alone. This you can't, though. You're a medic. You know this."

Ratchet did know that. He had counseled many mechs who had gone through something similar. It was so different when it was him having to deal with it. He had a new respect for those that were able to get past it.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine. Just don't bury it all inside. Talk to Optimus about it. Of all mechs, he does understand. He's been in your place before. Let him in. You can't keep it buried." Wheeljack received no response. "If not for yourself, then for the sake of the sparkling. The stress won't do either of you any good."

The guilt worked.

"I'll talk to him about it." Ratchet promised him.

"Good. As long as I'm stuck babysitting for the day, how about a game?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Optimus had headed to the command room to start his duties. He was supposed to have a talk with Prowl and Jazz about a new human invention that could lead to a potentially abundant source of energy for humans, which would draw the attention of the Decepticons without a doubt.

Optimus entered the command room to find that Jazz and Prowl along with Ironhide were all standing near Teletraan 1. Although they looked as if they were busy, Optimus could easily tell that the weapon's specialist, his second-in-command, and the tactician were merely talking. Probably about something unrelated to their duties or the human invention, Optimus mused. He had no problem with Autobots merely talking while on duty as long as they did not shirk their duties to do that.

Ironhide was the first one of them to notice Optimus entering the room. "Morning, Prime."

"Morning, Ironhide. Were there any disturbances during the night?" Optimus asked.

"Just silence." Ironhide had always been a soldier in some form, and he wasn't a mech who could stand simply monitoring everything. He liked battle, so not having to fight in the last few days was starting to wear on the Autobots nerves.

Optimus nodded before turning to Prowl. He had intended to ask Prowl what all he had learned about the human device, but never had the chance to ask his question.

"So, Prime. Is the rumor true?" Jazz asked.

"What rumor?" Having been so concerned about Ratchet for so long and being so apprehensive for Ratchet the night before, Optimus had not been hearing the normal Autobot gossip as he was apt to hear. He wasn't even sure what the major news was around the base.

"That Ratchet woke up last night." Jazz replied.

"Oh. Yes. He's awake now. Wheeljack examined him last night and said he could go back to his quarters." Optimus answered.

"Well, couldn't keep him in the infirmary unless they wanted him to get back to work right away. We all know Ratchet. He'd already be back working if he was in there." Ironhide stated.

Optimus chose not to mention the fact that Ratchet himself had stated that he didn't feel like getting back to work already. After all, far be it for him to be the one to ruin Ratchet's reputation as being a complete workaholic who never recharged because of his work.

"Glad to hear it. How does he seem?" Jazz asked.

Optimus knew what they were referring. "No, Jazz. He hasn't launched into one of his fits of temper."

"Knew that one, Prime. When Ratchet has a shouting fit, everyone on the base can hear it." Prowl pointed out.

Ratchet had no shame when it came to his fits of temper, that's for sure. Anyone in the base was bound to hear Ratchet when he started his shouting lectures to a mech whom he was treating.

"I will say that he still has his sarcasm, though." Optimus remarked.

"If he was being sarcastic after just waking up, then he's fine." Jazz stated.

Optimus nodded. "Now, back to what we needed to talk about in the first place."

"Oh. Right." Jazz agreed.

"Well, I'm off duty now, so I'll be heading to get some recharge. I certainly don't want to be Ratchet's first victim after he just woke up." Ironhide then headed out of the room.

"I do feel sorry for the first patient who has to see Ratchet when he gets back to work. Talk about a victim." Jazz shook his head. "That mech might want to make sure that he's unconscious when Ratchet gets to him."

"Give Ratchet time to look over all our medical charts. Once he sees the injuries we got since he was gone, we're all going to be on the receiving end of one of his lectures. Who knows? He might decide to do a group lecture." Prowl remarked.

All three mechs cringed at that thought.

"All right. On to the human invention." Optimus stated.

"Right. I gathered more intel. It appears that it's still in the planning stages, so no way to know if this invention will actually work. Once it's built, we'll be able to see if there is a legitimate concern." Prowl reported.

"Still, if Megatron knows that it's a potential source of energy, he's going to go after it. Even if it's just a theory. He might go after the plans for it to build it for himself. Or even improve upon it." Optimus replied.

"Think we should warn the inventors?" Jazz asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Optimus answered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Wheeljack had been playing their game for quite some time while Wheeljack caught Ratchet up on some of the things that had been happening on the base while he was gone.<p>

"So, Sideswipe thought it would be a good idea to reformat Ironhide's weapons into water blasters while he was in recharge?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack nodded. "When Ironhide found out, there was explosion of anger. Rivaled you, actually. I swear that the walls have a few cracks from how loud he was shouting."

"Did he find out it was Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack snickered. "Oh yeah. Ironhide made him pay. Had Sideswipe go through a straight week of three-hour training sessions, one on one, with him every day. Needless to say, Sideswipe came in for repairs every day." He shook his head. "Ironhide let him know not to ever mess with his weapons again."

"Sideswipe will do it again without a second thought." Ratchet remarked.

"True enough." Wheeljack agreed.

"Were you able to get Ironhide's weapons fixed?" Ratchet asked.

"Between me and Skyfire we were able to. Not an easy task, I'll tell you." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet shook his head. "Anything else I should know?"

"Not really. Unless you want to hear about some more of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks." Wheeljack answered.

"You can spare me. What I've imagined is bad enough." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack chose not to mention anything that had to do with how all of the mechs dealt with thinking that Ratchet was gone. He didn't think Ratchet would be thrilled with knowing that every mech had wanted to hunt down every last Decepticon and get revenge for what they had done. He'd let Optimus handle telling him that.

There was a sudden clank in the room.

It wasn't the first time that Wheeljack had heard the sparkling do that, but it still amazed him.

Ratchet vented air. He always felt a bit of relief when he felt the sparkling moving because it always reassured him that nothing had happened to the sparkling. It always made him remember that the sparkling was fine and that they were both fine.

"Can you actually feel the sparkling when it moves?" Wheeljack asked.

"Of course I can. It's inside of my body, Wheeljack." Ratchet retorted.

"I guess it just amazes me that you can feel that. I mean, we're made to be sturdy, so the fact that you can feel it-" Wheeljack trailed off.

Ratchet scoffed. "'Jack, I can feel the sparkling just fine. It's not an unusual phenomenon to have a sparkling moving inside of you. More mechs than I can count have gone through something similar to this."

"I know, but I've never had the chance to observe anything like this." Wheeljack replied.

"Well, you're going to get a firsthand look at how a sparkling is born because as Optimus pointed out to me last night, you are my doctor for the foreseeable future, meaning you're also the one who is going to be delivering the sparkling when it's time." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack started. "Oh, scrap! I hadn't even thought of that."

Ratchet blinked. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't have the first clue what to do." Wheeljack was starting to panic.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "'Jack, you do remember that I gave you that material on how a sparkling was born. I did that just in case a mech on the base had a sparkling, and I needed help. You're going to have to do it now."

"Ratch, I know how this goes in theory, but I don't have the first clue about how to actually do it! I mean, I've never seen a sparkling born, much less helped one! I'm a scientist!"

Ratchet couldn't stop the smirk. "From what I've heard, you have become a medic, and you don't have a choice in this. I'm certainly not trusting myself to someone like Ironhide or the Twins when it comes time for the sparkling to come."

Wheeljack was close to a full-blown panic. He was going to have to deliver a sparkling in about three weeks, and he didn't have a clue as to how to do it. He might have known how a sparkling was conceived and how it was born, but knowing how it goes and actually doing it were two completely different things. He was so screwed.

Ratchet sighed. "Can I assume that Skyfire is going to be the one assisting you?"

Wheeljack nodded. Since Skyfire had been helping him since they first got Ratchet back to the base, and since Skyfire was the other mech that Ratchet had been training, it only made sense for Skyfire to help with this, too.

"In that case, I believe I am going to have to tell you two everything that I know about this so that you will know when the time comes." Ratchet stated.

"Can't you just walk us through it then?" Wheeljack asked.

"'Jack, I have delivered sparklings before, and if I know anything it is this, the mech having the sparkling is usually in immense pain at the time. I won't be in a medical mindset at the time. In fact, I am probably going to be shouting a number of curses to Optimus's name as well as nearly breaking his hand off from the pain. I won't be able to do much more than that. You're just going to have to know what to do beforehand."

Wheeljack slammed his head down into the table they were sitting at.

Ratchet looked at him amused. He had simply assumed that Wheeljack understand that he was the one who would have to deliver the sparkling. He realized that his friend hadn't thought of the subject of the sparkling's birth in great detail. He had certainly seen the pain those mechs giving birth were in, and he knew that he most certainly would be useless when it came time for the sparkling to come. He would really have to work with the two mechs who would be delivering the sparkling. After all, he certainly wanted things to go as smoothly as possible, especially if two scientists inexperienced in the ways of birthing were the ones helping him.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Optimus had dealt with numerous details that were usual throughout his day. He had been asked several times about Ratchet, and he had simply told them that Ratchet was fine.<p>

Since now all of the Autobots knew that Ratchet was not only awake, but back in his quarters, there was a light atmosphere in the base. Everyone knew that the medic was going to be all right with time, which meant that things were a lot easier for them all now.

Optimus was in his office, reading over some reports that he had been given. He was planning to simply read them until his shift ended before he headed back to his quarters. He was ready to see Ratchet again after what seemed like an endless shift, even if the shift was no longer than normal.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Optimus didn't even look up from the report he was readying.

Ironhide opened the door and walked in. "Prime."

Optimus glanced up. He checked his internal chronometer and found that his shift had not ended, which meant that it wasn't time for the weapon's specialist to start his. "What is it, Ironhide?"

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Ironhide replied.

Optimus set the reports aside before he gestured to the chair. "What is it?" He asked as Ironhide sat down.

"Well, I was wondering if you had talked to Ratchet at all." Ironhide answered.

Optimus frowned, even though Ironhide couldn't see it behind his combat mask. "Of course I've talked to him."

Ironhide shook his head. "No. I mean have you talked to him about the sparkling. It's a big deal, all things considered."

Optimus then realized that no one else on the base knew that Wheeljack and Skyfire's initial conclusions had been wrong. He figured that now was as good a time as any to make sure that the truth got around. "Actually, we have, but not in the way you think. As it turns out, everything involving the sparkling wasn't what we originally thought."

Ironhide looked a little confused.

"Ironhide, Wheeljack and Skyfire were wrong. Ratchet wasn't forced into an interface with one of the Decepticons. The sparkling is mine." Optimus told him.

Ironhide looked surprised. "Hold on. He was carrying before he was captured?"

Optimus nodded.

"Then why the frag was he out fighting that day! That was nuts!" Ironhide had never thought that Ratchet would do something as crazy as fighting when he was carrying a sparkling.

"I actually haven't spoken to him on that detail, but Wheeljack and Skyfire concluded that Ratchet most likely did not know that he was carrying at the time. I know that had Ratchet even suspected it, he would have told Wheeljack and Bumblebee and not gone out. They would have understand. Ratchet never would have endangered himself when he was carrying." Optimus replied.

Ironhide then leaned. "Well, that changes things."

"Yes, it does, but for the better." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded.

"And if you want to start spreading that around the base, go ahead. Everyone is going to need to know that much. I'd rather no one pissed Ratchet off by making a remark about the sparkling being a Decepticon's." Optimus stated.

Ironhide shuttered. That was scary just thinking about the reaction that Ratchet would have if someone was stupid enough to say it around Ratchet.

"Indeed." Optimus was referring to Ironhide's physical cringe at the thought. "I don't think even I would be able to hold him back from tearing that Autobot to shreds, even in his weakened state." Optimus thought about that a moment. "In fact, I'm not certain that I would risk my circuitry trying to hold Ratchet back."

"Don't blame you there. That would be quite the blow up." Ironhide agreed.

"Just make sure that gets around the base." Optimus told him.

"All I'd have to do is tell the Twins or Jazz. I'm sure that it wouldn't take long for the entire base to know that bit of news." Ironhide replied.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

"So, when do you think he'll be getting back to work?" Ironhide asked.

"I suspect that in a few days, Ratchet is going to be arguing with Wheeljack about getting back to work. Once Ratchet recovers his strength, I doesn't see him being willing to stay out of the infirmary." Optimus stated.

"How do you plan on managing it?" Ironhide asked.

"I have no idea. That is one thing I have not figured out yet." Optimus replied.

"Good luck with that. I'm sure the doc is going to want to be back to repairs soon. That'll be a trip." Ironhide stated.

"Don't I know it." Optimus knew that Ratchet was one of the best medics on all of Cybertron. It was why he was glad that Ratchet had joined them. Granted, there was little worry that Ratchet wouldn't join them considering he was bonded to Optimus and Optimus had been named the leader of the Autobots. However, Ratchet had a tendency to let his devotion to healing take precedence over his own health, which had been a constant worry for the Autobot leader.

* * *

><p>When Optimus returned to his quarters, he found that Ratchet and Wheeljack were sitting at the table that was in the room with a pile of datapads sitting on the table. Ratchet was pointing something out to Wheeljack and Wheeljack was nodding.<p>

Optimus was curious as to what the two were doing. When Wheeljack had offered to keep an eye on Ratchet that day, he had half expected to come back to find Wheeljack working on one of his inventions, not looking over datapads with Ratchet.

Ratchet had noticed Optimus, but decided not to say anything at first. He knew that what he was talking about with Wheeljack was going to become very important in the very near future, and he wanted Wheeljack to be ready. Last thing he needed was for the scientist to be unsure of what he was doing.

Optimus finally made a noise like he was clearing his throat in order to get Wheeljack's attention. He had no doubt that Ratchet already knew that he was there.

Wheeljack finally looked up and noticed Prime standing there. "Oh. Sorry, Optimus. I guess I got too involved in this."

"That's all right. " Optimus was curious as to what the two were talking about.

"I would suggest you take these and study them closely, 'Jack. Skyfire needs to study them, too. I can tell you two things to expect as well." Ratchet told them.

Wheeljack nodded. "I've never done this before, but it should be an interesting experience. Educational."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "And it'll be a very painful experience for me."

Wheeljack snickered. "The pedes on the other foot now."

"Yes. I know."

Optimus was beyond confused. He had no idea what the two were going on about, and it worried him about what Ratchet said.

Wheeljack gathered the datapads. "I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow, Ratch." He nodded to Optimus before he left the room.

Optimus turned to look at Ratchet. "And just what was all that about?"

"'Jack didn't consider the fact that since I'm the only actual medic on the team, he's going to have to be the one to deliver the sparkling when the time comes." Ratchet answered.

Optimus was surprised. "He didn't know that?"

"It hadn't crossed his processors yet. In any case, the only mech on this base who has ever delivered a sparkling is me, and I won't be much help at the time. I've delivered enough sparklings to know that it is a painful process. I won't be much help then. So between now and when the sparkling comes, I am going to have to teach Wheeljack and Skyfire everything I know about this so that they will be prepared to help me." Ratchet explained.

"That makes a bit more sense." Optimus walked over to sit by Ratchet. "I just hope that they know what they are doing."

"I'll make sure they so." Ratchet shook his head. "Only Wheeljack would consider this educational. Granted, he's right. I'm on the other side of the berth in this one."

"You know what to expect, though." Optimus pointed.

"I know what to expect, yes. That doesn't mean that it makes it any easier." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was fairly certain that he knew what Ratchet meant. He may have never witnessed a sparkling being born, but he had heard enough back on Cybertron to get the gist of it. He knew that the mech in labor was in a great deal of pain throughout the entire process. He had heard horror stories of the things that mechs said or did when they were in labor. With Ratchet, he had a feeling that the colorful swearing Ratchet had a tendency to do when he was angry would be a great deal more colorful, and Optimus had a feeling that he was going to be on the receiving end of some of those curses as well as have a number of threats thrown at him. All of which he would be expecting.

"So, how was your day?" Ratchet asked.

"It was fine. No major damage done. Mostly we have a new human invention we're keeping an eye one because if it works, it could become a major source of energy." Optimus explained.

"And the-Decepticons- will come after it." Ratchet couldn't stop the hitch in his voice at mentioning the Decepticons. He tried to hide it, but couldn't. Memories of what had happened while he was there were starting to surface, tormenting him.

Optimus had noticed Ratchet's uneasiness in saying the words. He didn't expect it to be easy for Ratchet to admit to, but he knew that his bonded was having a difficult time dealing with what had happened. He had hoped to wait a bit before getting Ratchet to tell him about what had happened, but he knew that Ratchet needed to talk about it. "Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up at him.

"What happened while you were there?" Optimus asked.

Optimus didn't have to clarify it for Ratchet to know exactly what he meant. It wasn't a conversation that Ratchet particularly wanted to have.

"Could we please not have this conversation now?" Ratchet had hoped to wait a while before they had that conversation.

Optimus frowned before he took Ratchet by the hand and forced him to stand up. "Ratchet, I know that something like this won't be easy for you to talk about. I've been there myself." He had. He'd been a Decepticon prisoner before he had been named Prime, and it had not been easy for him to deal with. The amount of torture was almost unbearable. But he had gotten through it thanks to the support, comfort, and love of the mech in front of him. Now it was his turn to help Ratchet. "Talking about it helps, Ratchet."

Ratchet did know that. He just didn't like the thought of seeming weak in front of anyone, even his lover.

Optimus vented air before he pulled Ratchet to him, holding him tightly against his larger frame.

While any other mech would have gotten a flinch out of Ratchet, that was not the case with Optimus. He was probably the only mech that could do this without getting a flinch. Or a fist to the face for it. Ratchet relaxed into the embrace. He felt safe, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"I do understand." Optimus murmured.

The deep words were spoken right beside Ratchet's audio receivers, causing a shiver to run down Ratchet because of that deep voice. Optimus's voice had always had that effect on him, and this time was no different.

"It's not easy to talk about something of this magnitude. I know that, Ratchet. When you are ready to talk about this, you know that I'm willing to listen." Optimus told him.

Ratchet did know that. Better than anyone. He knew that Optimus was always ready to listen to any problem that any mech on the base had, regardless of how trivial the problem seemed. Optimus was always even more willing to listen when it came to Ratchet. He had listened to more than one of Ratchet's rants about how stupid some mechs could be after Ratchet had spent a long day in the infirmary. Optimus would listen, and he would offer the comfort that Ratchet knew he desperately needed.

But he wasn't ready to talk about it. He wasn't ready to face those memories. He had faced some horrific torture, some that Optimus himself had been through since Ratchet recognized the injuries. Ratchet wasn't able to face that fear that he felt, the pain he had went through, emotional and physical. He just didn't have the willpower or the courage to face it now.

"I will talk about it when I'm ready, Orion. I promise you that." Ratchet told him. And he meant it.

"All right." Optimus murmured. He would have preferred that Ratchet talk about it now, but he knew from experience how hard it could be to talk about. He wouldn't force it out of Ratchet. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "What did you and Wheeljack do today?"

"We played a few games, and he caught me up on a few of the antics of the Twins." Ratchet replied.

Optimus released his grip on Ratchet as the two went to sit down on the berth. "Yes. Those two caused quite a bit of a ruckus." He shook his head. "You'd think that they would run out of ideas."

"Or courage. Not many would have the courage to reformat Ironhide's weapons. I might have threatened to do it in the past, but unless he truly pissed me off, I wouldn't do that to him." Ratchet remarked.

Optimus smiled. "Neither would I. You never mess with Ironhide's weapons."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack had gone back to his workshop to work on one of his projects, but he found his thoughts wandering back to Ratchet. He knew Ratchet was in bad shape emotionally. He just didn't think that there was a mech on the base who would be able to help him other than Optimus, and Optimus might be the only mech Ratchet would let past those barriers of his and help him deal with it.<p>

"Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack looked up to see Skyfire in the room. "Oh, hey."

"You asked me to come." Skyfire stated.

"Yeah. Something Ratchet told me today reminded me of something we might not have thought of."

"What?" Skyfire was confused and slightly worried.

"Since Ratchet's the only medic we have here, you and I are going to have to be the ones to deliver the sparkling when it's time." Wheeljack explained.

"Oh, yes. I knew that. I know we're going to have to talk to Ratchet and find out all that we need to do." Skyfire agreed.

Wheeljack pushed the datapads he had read through toward him. "Start reading. We've only got three weeks to become able to do this."

Skyfire walked over and picked them up. "All right, but we're going to need more than reading materials."

"We will. Ratch has said that we're going to be hearing everything he knows on the subject, so we're going to be spending a lot of time with Ratchet." Wheeljack told him.

Skyfire nodded. "Better that we know what exactly we are doing." Skyfire agreed.

Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

Skyfire frowned before he sat down across from Wheeljack. "Are you all right?"

"No. I'm worried about Ratchet. While physically he's on his way to making a full recovery, emotionally, he's bad off." Wheeljack explained.

"I imagine. He can't have had it easy." Skyfire said.

"We both know that. The problem is that when Ratchet is hurting, he tends to bottle it up and deal with it on his own. In other things, I wouldn't care, but he can't deal with this alone. Something of this magnitude will destroy him if he doesn't talk about it." Wheeljack said.

"I see." Skyfire was silent a moment. "Would he not talk to Optimus about this?"

"Optimus is the only one he might open up to, and it will take work on Optimus's part to get him to talk about it. I have no fear that Optimus will manage it, but in the meantime, Ratchet's not going to deal well." Wheeljack explained.

Skyfire nodded as he thought about it. "Well, we can keep an eye on him, but not more than that."

"I know." Wheeljack leaned back in his chair. "Given the state he was in, we know that it was bad. He admitted there was no forced interface, so that is good, but the amount of torture he underwent had to be horrific. Add in the fear for the sparkling-" Wheeljack shook his head. That was not something he wanted to imagine at all.

"Not a very good image." Skyfire remarked.

"No. It's not. Ratchet can put on a good show to make everyone think he is fine, but I'll be able to tell the difference. Jazz and Ironhide will, too."

"As will Optimus." Skyfire put in.

"That one is a given." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Wheeljack's hand. "We can only do so much. Ratchet knows that we are here for him, and he knows we are willing to listen. In some ways, that's enough. In time, Ratchet will speak to Optimus of this. All we can do is be there and support him through all this."

"I know." Wheeljack sighed. "It's the pain, the memories, and the stress that it will put on Ratchet in the meantime that worries me."

All Wheeljack really wanted was to have his friend back. He wanted the old Ratchet who yelled at injured mechs, who threw tools at them to try to knock some sense into them, who lectured to show that he cared. He would know that Ratchet was back when he started to act like that again. For now, he would need to simply be there and let Ratchet know that he was willing to listen.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Pain. That was all he knew. Energon seeped out from the various injuries that he had had inflicted on him in the last few hours. Rips and tears in the white and red armor were extremely painful, and he couldn't stop the small noises of pain that escaped his vocalizers. He just couldn't help them. Such pain could not be stifled or ignored, it couldn't be brushed aside to be dealt with later. _

_Gleeful laughs filled the room. Laughs full of malice, malevolence, enjoyment at the pain their prisoner was in. Neither could care much about the amount of pain that they had inflicted on the mech. It was all good as far as they were concerned. Certainly they couldn't have found this to be any more fun than it already was. After all, it was what they lived for, what they found so much fun._

"_What's the matter, medic? Too much for you? Thought that a mech in the army as long as you have been would be used to something like this." one voice taunted him._

"_Yeah. Aren't you used to this kind of pain? You've seen enough of it. Different being the one in pain instead of the one relieving the pain, isn't it?" a second voice, condescending, added._

_The mech gave no response. And not just because he didn't have one. He couldn't find the strength to say a word. Something that this mech had never had a problem with before._

"_It's not any fun if he doesn't scream, though. Don't think those vocalizers could make much more than a pained whimper. Hardly satisfying."_

"_Indeed." A finger reached and ran over his chassis, drawing a cringe from the red and white mech. "Ah. He is well aware of the sparkling inside of him. Look at him. Worried about a being that isn't even alive."_

_But the sparkling was alive. The red and white mech knew that much. It was very much alive. And it scared him because he knew that the two in front of him could inflict so much more damage to him with one strike against his chassis than any amount of physical pain they could think of. Losing that sparkling would be the final blow to him. It would be then that he wanted to die. _

"_It would be so easy to end this sparkling. One strike would be all that we needed. Wouldn't take much. With my precision, I could easily kill the sparkling and leave him alive. The spark chamber wouldn't even be damaged." _

_A shiver of fear went through the mech, resulting in a whimper of pain. Any slight movement on his part usually left the red and white mech in horrid pain. He tried not to move, but words such as that brought those types of shivers._

_There was a snicker. "Look at him. Scared. I doubt he's ever been injured before, much less tortured."_

_He had been injured before. He had taken blows from the likes of the two before in battle. But he had always been taken back to the Autobot base and treated there by fellow comrades, mostly his best friend. Always in safety, always by a friend._

_Here, his injuries were never treated. The only touches brought pain and torment. Words were full of cruelty, of contempt, of pain, of torment. _

_At times, the white and red mech wished that Primus would have mercy on him and take him then, rescue him from the pain and torment that he was in, take him to a place where he could be safe and pain-free. The life of the sparkling he carried was the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that made him fight to survive. _

_The only other reason the mech had to fight was for the chance to see his bonded again, to let his bonded know that he was carrying their sparkling. To tell his bonded that he loved him, to tell that he always loved him were things he could only think in his dream cycles now. He wanted to be safe again. To be held by arms that never brought pain, only love, comfort, and pleasure. He wanted to hear that voice reassure him that it was going to be all right, that he was safe, that nothing else was going to happen to him. He wanted to be reminded that he was loved, that he was worth it._

_But now, the only thing that the red and white mech was certain of was that he was going to be tortured until he told them what they wanted to know. He knew that only pain was in his future. _

"_Time for some fun."_

_No! No! No!_

* * *

><p>Optimus was abruptly brought out of his recharge by a rough shove that went right into his side. He jolted awake, automatically on the defensive. Being trapped in a war for so long meant that the Prime was always ready for a fight, regardless of what had been going on. It was something that he had to be prepared to do at all times given what the alternative would mean.<p>

However, Optimus soon realized that there was no danger. He was in his quarters.

The low whimper and the muffled cries of no caught the Prime's attention.

Ratchet was trapped in memories of the past. Memories of what he had been forced to endure while he was a Decepticon prisoner. Memories that were tormenting him almost as much as he had been tormented by his enemy.

"Ratchet! Wake up!" Optimus reached out to try to calm Ratchet down. He had hoped that his touch would calm Ratchet as it did before.

It didn't happen.

Instead of calming at the slightest touch of his lover's hand, Ratchet reacted the way he would have back at the Decepticon base. He lashed out.

Optimus easily caught Ratchet's wrist and quickly grabbed his other wrist so that Ratchet didn't try to hit him again before he pinned both of Ratchet's arms down to the berth. "Ratchet, wake up." He continued trying to draw Ratchet out of the dream cycle, but it didn't seem to be working.

Optimus hated this, but he got an idea on how to pull Ratchet out of the dream cycle he was trapped in. He easily opened the link between them and was bombarded by the feelings that Ratchet himself was feeling while trapped in this dream cycle, this memory.

Pain. Fear. Dread. Helplessness. Despair.

Optimus gasped as these emotions ran right through him. It made his spark clench painfully at the knowledge that these were things that Ratchet had felt while he was a prisoner. It was horrifying to know that his bonded was forced to deal with something like this on his own, though Optimus knew that this was something he himself had gone through at one point.

Optimus forced these thoughts aside. He could deal with this later. He had to wake Ratchet up. :_Ratchet! Ratchet, wake up! You're not there now, you're back home and safe! It's just me! It's Orion!_: Optimus desperately tried to make Ratchet realize that he was safe, that there was nothing that was going to happen to him.

Ratchet jerked out of recharge abruptly, letting out a gasp of surprise. He instantly looked around, thinking for a moment that he was back there, that he was about to be tortured more, that he was going to have to deal with more of it.

Optimus kept his hold on Ratchet's wrists firm, not allowing his grip to be weak enough for Ratchet to break it. He looked into Ratchet's optics and saw nothing fear, pain, despair. Much like the emotions he had felt pounding into him through the link. :_It's all right, Ratchet. You're fine. You're safe._:

Finally, Ratchet's optics returned to the face of his lover. He had been close to a full-blown panic, those memories causing him as much fear as the actual events had. Upon seeing the face of his lover, laced with concern, Ratchet started to calm down, although it was a feat to actually calm his processors down given what he had just remembered.

Seeing that Ratchet was calming down and that there wasn't much of a chance of Ratchet doing something that might be some sort of attack against him, Optimus lightened his hold on Ratchet's wrists enough that Ratchet could easily break free if he wanted to. Optimus had said the night before that the two would wait until Ratchet was ready to talk about what happened, but Optimus was starting to think that the best thing to do might be to make Ratchet talk about it now if that dream cycle was any indication as to how Ratchet was truly dealing with what had happened.

However, at that moment, Ratchet's body started to shake. He couldn't hide it. He just couldn't. Those memories had brought the emotions that he had tried so hard to suppress since he had woken up to the forefront of his processors. Everything was becoming too much for him to deal with.

Optimus recognized the signs that Ratchet was about to have an emotional breakdown. He had seen Ratchet suffer it only once before, but he remembered the signs well. He gently moved his hands to Ratchet's upper arms so that he could easily pull the medic to sit up before he wrapped Ratchet in a gentle embrace.

It was what Ratchet needed at the moment as what little control he had managed to maintain over his emotions left him as he broke down into sobs, the dream and the memories too much.

Optimus merely held Ratchet and let him get it out. He tightened his hold on Ratchet, but not enough to actually hurt the mech. He whispered soothing words to Ratchet in an attempt to calm him down.

In a small fraction of Ratchet's processors, he knew that Optimus had felt every last emotion he had been feeling while in that dream. With Optimus communicating with him through their link, Ratchet knew that Optimus had felt it. There was no hiding that fact.

Slowly, Ratchet started to calm down. Having gotten that out of his system, he did feel a little better. More than that, he felt safe where he was, in his lover's arms. It was exactly what he had been begging for in the dream, no, when he had been captured, that was what he craved. He always knew that he was safe when in his lover's arms. It was one of the main things that kept Ratchet sane throughout the war, and right now, that was the only thing helping him get his emotions under control.

Optimus remained quiet as Ratchet calmed down. He simply held his lover. He knew that Ratchet had once told him that he didn't need to say anything in an attempt to comfort him or keep him calm. That was what Ratchet needed at the moment, and that was what Optimus would give him. For the time being.

Once he had calmed down to think clearly, Ratchet knew that that talk he and Optimus had agreed would be had later would be coming now. He wasn't foolish enough to think that after a dream cycle like that and after an emotional breakdown like that that Optimus was not just going to let him wait. He would have to talk about it.

Optimus considered how he wanted to approach this carefully and then spoke quietly. "What were you dreaming about?"

Ratchet hesitated before he responded. "You already know."

It was true. Optimus did know exactly what it was that Ratchet had been dreaming about. "I want you to tell me." The expected response.

Ratchet was quiet for a while. He knew he needed to talk about it, but it wasn't something that he particularly wanted to think about at the moment.

Optimus waited, but started to get irritated at the fact that Ratchet hadn't responded. At the very least, he wanted an answer. He started to move so that he could look Ratchet in the optics, but stopped as Ratchet's hand tightened around his forearm.

"Please don't." Ratchet's voice was shaky, full of fear.

Optimus was shocked. He was probably the only mech on their base except for maybe Ironhide and Wheeljack who had ever seen Ratchet vulnerable, but even when he had, he had never heard Ratchet sound so scared, so weak.

Ratchet had tried to control his voice to no avail. He knew what he was feeling had seeped into his voice, and as much as he hated it, right then, he needed Optimus to stay right where he was.

"Ratchet, what-" Optimus started.

"I'm scared." Ratchet admitted quietly.

Optimus fell quiet. Such an admission was hard for the medic, he knew. If he spoke now, Ratchet might not continue to talk. He had to let Ratchet talk about this at his own pace.

"Whenever I come out of recharge, I'm scared that being rescued was just a dream cycle. I'm afraid that I'll be back there. Every time I came out of recharge there, as little as I did recharge, I was always faced with a Decepticon, inevitably followed by-by torture." Ratchet's voice barely got the last word out.

Optimus tightened his grip if for no other reason than to let Ratchet know that he was there and that this was reality. He needed Ratchet to know that he was safe.

"You can't imagine the fear I felt because of the fact that I was carrying. I knew that with one strike, they could have easily killed the sparkling without killing me. That fear was a constant for me. I never knew what they planned to do, and it scared me." Ratchet told him.

Optimus knew he was right. He really didn't know what kind of fear Ratchet might have had from the time he was in captivity. Knowing what they could have easily done made Optimus's circuits heat up with anger, but he quickly suppressed that anger. This was not the time for it.

"I knew from the start that Megatron had had Devastator trick you into believing that I had been killed in the battle. It's why I thought the situation was hopeless. As far as any of you were concerned, I was dead. If you had known I was alive, I knew that you would have attempted a rescue mission, but you didn't know. It's why I gave up hope. It's why I thought that I was doomed to be tortured and eventually killed. You had no reason to come there, and I know you wouldn't have come on a revenge mission." Ratchet continued.

Optimus cringed internally. That would be a pleasant conversation when he had to tell Ratchet the truth about why they were there and how they ended up finding him.

Ratchet took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I lived each day in fear. Wondering what was going to happen. Wondering what I would endure. Wondering if I would even live through whatever they had planned." He grew quiet a moment. "Megatron wanted information, and once, in an act of total desperation, I told him the location of a nuclear energy plant. I knew it wasn't far from the base, and that you would be able to get there to stop them quickly."

Optimus remembered that attack. He also remembered wondering why the Decepticons would choose a place that was in such proximity of the Autobot base. Now it made sense.

"I'm sorry, Orion." Ratchet's voice held the shame and remorse of someone who committed the ultimate betrayal.

Optimus tightened his arms around Ratchet. "Don't be. You didn't tell them much that could have done a great deal of good. I understand why you did, but they would have targeted that place at some point as it was. We were already keeping a watch on it just in case the Decepticons planned something like this. You didn't betray us, Ratchet. Given everything, it's understandable why you did."

Ratchet was quiet for a while longer.

Optimus knew that Ratchet hadn't slipped back into recharge, but he also knew that Ratchet had told him a great deal. He had no doubt that Ratchet was emotionally exhausted, all things considered. If Ratchet didn't want to talk about it anymore, Optimus would understand it. He was just glad that Ratchet had opened up just a little bit about what had happened. Granted, Ratchet hadn't said a word about what had actually happened except for the general term of torture, but that could wait. At least he wasn't keeping everything bottled up inside.

Ratchet then spoke again. "There were times that I almost wished that the Decepticons would kill me. The pain just got so great at times that I wanted that."

Optimus winced, knowing he didn't want that. However, he spoke this time. "You know that I was a captive of theirs once before myself. I understand that feeling, Ratchet. I was there."

Ratchet nodded. "About the only thing that made me want to live was the fact that I was carrying. If there was any hope that I could be rescued, then I wanted to live at least for the sparkling's sake, but as time went on, that hope faded, and I certainly didn't want to die knowing that our sparkling would have been left in the Decepticons' hands."

That was something Optimus didn't even want to consider, and he was happy that it was something that they would never have to deal with.

Ratchet was more unwilling to admit the next truth, but he knew that anything that was said between the two of them would stay between them. This was something that Optimus needed to know. Not as the leader, but as his lover. "I-I guess the only other thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again."

Those words made Optimus's spark sore.

It wasn't easy for Ratchet to express his feelings, except for those of anger or irritation. He always struggled with it. But hearing those words only served to remind Optimus that this mech did love him.

"After knowing only pain for so long, I just-I wanted to be back where I knew I wouldn't be hurt. I always felt safe when I was with you. I just wanted that again. I wanted to be back where I knew I was loved, where I knew someone thought I was worth something."

Optimus was overwhelmed by those words. He had never heard so much emotion in Ratchet's voice. He didn't think he had ever heard that much expression of emotion, of love from Ratchet in one sitting.

"I wanted to at least tell you that I-that I do love you." Ratchet admitted.

Admissions such as this were rare for Ratchet, but Optimus never needed to hear them to know that the medic loved him. He knew Ratchet loved him, and that was enough. But hearing it was also good for the spark.

Optimus tightened his grip on Ratchet. "I know that, Ratchet. I have always known that. You know that you don't have to say it for me to know that."

"I know, but I realized that maybe I need to say it a little more." Ratchet admitted.

Optimus then pulled away, which drew a whimper of protest from Ratchet. However, Optimus merely turned Ratchet so that he could face him. "I've always known that you loved me, Ratchet. There has never been a doubt in my processors about that." He raised a hand and let it gently stroke over Ratchet's cheek strut. "And don't ever think that you're not loved or that you're not worth it because you are. You are always going to be loved and worth it as far as I am concerned." He then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ratchet's.

Ratchet sighed into the gentle kiss before he started to kiss Optimus back. Optimus gently ran his glossa over Ratchet's lips, and Ratchet opened his mouth, allowing Optimus to explore his mouth.

It was the first time that Optimus had kissed him with such passion since he had gotten back. Before, the kisses were always gentle, loving. This one was full of passion.

Optimus wrapped his arm around Ratchet's waist and pulled him closer, very nearly causing Ratchet to sit in his lap, which wouldn't have been an unusual position for them.

Optimus finally broke the kiss.

Ratchet was panting slightly. He had nearly forgotten just how intense Optimus could make something as simple as kissing. It still took his breath away.

Optimus smiled gently at him. "You don't ever need to think that you're not loved regardless of what's going on. No matter what happens, I am always going to be here for you."

Ratchet nodded. He supposed at this moment he just needed to be reminded of a lot of things, especially the fact that he was safe.

Optimus had noticed that Ratchet looked tired. He figured that everything that he had dealt with emotionally as well as telling Optimus all he did had taken its toll on the medic. No doubt that Ratchet could use more recharge. Not to mention the fact that he was sure that the sparkling could. He gently stroked over Ratchet's arm. "You should go back into recharge, Ratchet."

Ratchet started to protest.

"I can tell that you are tired, Ratchet. In fact, you're exhausted. You are on temporary medical leave as it is, so you can rest all you need to." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he said, "You'll stay with me for a while, right?"

Hearing something like that was surprising. It was rare that Ratchet admitted that he recharged better when Optimus was with him although Optimus was fairly certain that this was more about feeling safe. "Of course I will. Wheeljack will probably be here when you come out of recharge. Skyfire might be, too. You do have some teaching to do."

"I know." Ratchet replied.

Optimus then lay them back down on the berth, holding Ratchet tightly. Ratchet cuddled up next to Optimus before he drifted back into recharge. Optimus watched him for a moment, allowing his hand to drift slowly over the struts in Ratchet's back.

Optimus was glad that Ratchet had talked a little bit about what he had been through. He had thought that it would be a while before he would manage to get Ratchet to open up about everything that he had been through. He was glad that Ratchet did open up, though. It would help Ratchet to talk about what had happened. It would help him heal and move on from this much faster.

The confessions of Ratchet's concerning his wanting to be back with Optimus and loving him were surprising to say the least. He knew that Ratchet loved him, had always known it. He never needed to hear the medic say it to know that. It did do his spark some good to hear things like that, but it wasn't necessary.

Optimus stopped stroking Ratchet's back before he moved one hand to stroke over Ratchet's chassis. He was startled when he not only heard but felt the sparkling move inside of Ratchet. He allowed a smile to cross his lips. It was good to know that the sparkling was fine.

Optimus was sure that things were going to be just fine. It would take time, but he knew that Ratchet would get back to normal.

And Optimus was also sure that their sparkling was going to be fine as well.

* * *

><p>When it came time for his shift to start, Optimus wasn't surprised to find Wheeljack standing outside the room. He had expected the inventor to be back.<p>

"Optimus, how's Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus motioned Wheeljack out into the hall. He didn't want to run the risk of them waking Ratchet up.

Wheeljack stepped back so that Optimus could join him in the hall. "Did something happen?" He was concerned with what happened with his friend.

"He had a bad dream cycle last night. It took me a few kliks to wake him up." Optimus answered.

"That's to be expected given what he has been through." Wheeljack stated.

"I know." Optimus did know that from experience, and he was certain that these dream cycles would continue for a bit.

"Something that will help Ratchet is talking about it. He needs to talk." Wheeljack knew that would take a miracle given how stubborn Ratchet could be.

"I have talked to him about it. He talked a little on it after the dream cycle." Optimus replied.

That one shocked Wheeljack.

"I let him talk as long as he wanted to. We're still going to have to do some talking, but I think it helped some." Optimus answered.

"That's good to hear. It'll do him good to talk about it." Wheeljack said.

"I know. And thank you for staying with him." Optimus said.

"He's my friend, Optimus. I'm glad to help out. I half expect him to say that he's not staying holed up in that room another second and get out today." Wheeljack said.

Optimus chuckled. "I expect he will. Just keep him out of the infirmary."

"I will." Wheeljack promised. He then headed into the room while Optimus headed to the command room.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Prowl were at the command deck when Optimus arrived.<p>

"Prowl, anything on that human invention?" Optimus asked.

"Not much to tell. The humans are in the process of building it. We'll have to wait to see if this invention actually works." Prowl replied.

"All right. Keep an eye on it." Optimus told him.

"Of course." Prowl planned to do that regardless.

"So, Prime, from what Ironhide said, it seems like congratulations are in order." Jazz stated.

Optimus wasn't sure what he meant at first, but then remembered the conversation that he had had with Ironhide the day before. He allowed a smile to cross his face although neither mechs could see it because of his mask. "Yes. That much is true."

"That's good to hear. How is Ratchet, anyway?" Prowl asked.

"He's fine, Prowl. Still recovering, but he's going to make a full recovery." Optimus answered.

"That's good to hear. It'll be nice to suddenly hear him shouting so loud that he puts more cracks in the Ark. Primus knows we've all missed hearing our cheery CMO showing us how concerned he is for us." Jazz stated.

Prowl snickered at that.

"All right. Back to the subject at hand." Optimus told them.

The two straightened up at that.

* * *

><p>When Ratchet came out of recharge, he found that he was alone in the berth. While he did feel a small ping of fear at that, he didn't have a panic attack like he had the morning before. His talk with Optimus had done a world of good. When onlined his optics, he found that Wheeljack was in the room with Ratchet.<p>

"Morning, Ratch." Wheeljack told him. He had a datapad in hand.

"Morning." Ratchet sat up. "I hope you're studying the material that I gave you." Ratchet told him.

"I am. Believe me. I want to be as well prepared as I possibly can for this." Wheeljack assured him.

Ratchet turned so that his legs were hanging over the side, and the next thing he knew, Wheeljack was handing him a cube of energon.

"Drink up. You are carrying, so you need all the energon you can get." Wheeljack ordered.

"I thought that I was the base medic." Ratchet retorted even as he started to sip at the energon.

"Well, once you're back on your feet, you will be. For now, though, I'm the doctor, and you're going to follow doctor's orders." Wheeljack grinned behind his mask. "I never thought that I would actually be giving you orders."

Ratchet glared at him. "Don't get too comfy with that."

Wheeljack snickered. "And why not?"

Ratchet smirked. "Do remember that when I am allowed back in my infirmary, I am the one that always repairs you when your inventions backfire and explode on you. And I can make repairs as painless or _painful _as I can."

Wheeljack instantly stopped snickered. "Take all the fun out of this, why don't ya?"

"Just a reminder, 'Jack." Ratchet told him.

"In any case, do you want me to call Skyfire and ask him to come here. I figure if you're up to it, you can start class." Wheeljack stated.

"If you don't mind, 'Jack, I need to get out of this room. If I stay cooped up in here all the time, I am going to go out of my processors." Ratchet replied.

"I figured you'd be wanting out of here, but we are not going to the infirmary. Last thing I need is for you to try to get back to work." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet rolled his optics. He had expected that response. "I was thinking more my office. It's more than big enough for the three of us, and it'll get me out of here." He had finished the cube of energon and set it to the side.

"I suppose that's fine. I'll let Skyfire know. Just be warned that there are going to be a lot of mechs who want to talk to you and let you know that they're glad to have you back." Wheeljack warned, standing up.

Ratchet stood up as well with no problem. His equilibrium had been calibrated the day before, which had been a relief to the medic. "Well, I'll talk to them then. I am not staying cooped up in here anymore."

Wheeljack snickered. "You wouldn't mind it if Prime stayed with you all the time."

Ratchet glared at him. "Be thankful I don't have my wrench."

Wheeljack was at the moment. He just prayed that Ratchet didn't have one in his office. Ratchet would nail him. Everyone knew that Ratchet had perfect aim with a wrench, and he had no problem putting it to use.

The two then left the room and headed for Ratchet's office.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Love the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Skyfire had been a little surprised when he had received the message from Wheeljack to meet at Ratchet's office. He wasn't sure what it was that the scientist wanted to talk to him about. As far as Skyfire knew, Wheeljack had been staying with Ratchet throughout the day to keep an eye on him while Optimus was on duty.

Skyfire had been in the middle of trying to decode the file found in Ratchet's processors when he had received the message. He still wasn't having much luck on getting the file decoded, so he figured that he might simply have to ask Ratchet what was in the file and ask him to give him all of the codes to get inside the file.

Skyfire headed out of the medbay where he had been working on the file and headed toward Ratchet's office, which wasn't that far from medbay.

Ratchet had made sure that his office was right at the medbay so that if someone needed his help when they were injured, he would be right there close.

Skyfire entered the office.

Even while they thought that Ratchet was dead, none of the mechs on the base could find it in their sparks to enter the office and remove everything in it. It just wasn't in them at the time. Ratchet's office had been a sanctuary for him, and to enter it was like sacrilege to them. It just hadn't seemed right at the time.

In retrospect, Skyfire realized that as long as they didn't touch the office, it was as if Ratchet was still with them, still alive. They could have the fictional belief that the medic was still with them in some way.

Now, it seemed that it was a good thing that nothing in Ratchet's office had been touched. Since the medic was alive and back at the base, he would have been shouting at every last one of them for daring to touch anything in his office.

Skyfire merely walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk. He would merely have to wait and see what it was that Wheeljack wanted to speak with him about. He still hadn't figured out why they were meeting in Ratchet's office.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Wheeljack were making their way toward Ratchet's office.<p>

It felt nice for Ratchet to be out of his quarters. He might not mind staying in his quarters, but he was not a mech to be cooped up all the time in one room. He had to get out and see another room. Going to his office seemed like the best thing at the moment. He might not be allowed to do anything at the moment, but he could at least get out and walk around. That alone was a great relief to the medic.

"So, glad to be back home?" Wheeljack asked.

"You know I am. I never thought that I'd be so glad to see this base as I was when I came to." Ratchet shook his head. "Being a Decepticon prisoner left much to be desired."

"I imagine. And just so you know, we didn't touch anything in your office. It's all as you left it." Wheeljack assured him.

"Good." Ratchet kept a few of his tools in his office, which meant that he would have access to a wrench if Wheeljack pissed him off anymore.

"Hey, doc!"

Ratchet and Wheeljack had expected that any Autobot they came across was going to want to talk to Ratchet, so the two stopped and turned to face the Autobot who had called out to them.

Smokescreen walked up to them. "You look a lot better than you did last time I saw you."

"I'm sure I do, Smokescreen." Ratchet replied.

"Glad to have you back. It'll be nice to have an actually medic being the one tending to us instead of a scientist. 'Jack here sure doesn't have your gentle touch." Smokescreen smirked at that thought.

One thing that every mech on the base knew was that Ratchet wasn't known for being gentle. Only in severely injured cases did he make sure to gentle his touch. Ratchet preferred to make sure that any kind of repair was done right and efficiently instead of gently.

Ratchet scowled at him. "Just remember, Smokescreen, I'll be back in charge of medbay before you know it, and I will happily use my _gentle _touch on you the next time you decide to get yourself thrashed by Ironhide or the Decepticons, whichever happens to inflict the damage."

Smokescreen laughed nervously. He was glad to hear that kind of remark from the doctor because it meant that Ratchet was pretty much himself. He was also rather worried about the next time he needed repairs once Ratchet was back in charge of medbay. "Anyway, glad to see you up and about."

"Come on. We were going to your office, Ratch." Wheeljack reminded him.

"Yeah. Sure." Ratchet replied.

"Oh, and I hear congratulations are in order." Smokescreen added.

That brought a smile to his face. "Yes. Thank you, Smokescreen." Ratchet was glad to hear such from a fellow Autobot.

Ratchet and Wheeljack continued on their way to Ratchet's office.

"You do realize that you're going to be hearing similar conversation from every Autobot that we come across." Wheeljack told him.

"Yeah. I figured as much." Ratchet replied.

* * *

><p>Skyfire had been waiting in Ratchet's office for a while, and he was starting to wonder if Wheeljack had changed his mind about them meeting. He was close to simply sending him a message and asking him if they were still meeting.<p>

A few moments later, Ratchet and Wheeljack appeared in the doorway.

Skyfire was surprised. "Ratchet, it is good to see you up and about." He was happy to see that the medic was doing so much better. He not only looked better, but his scanners indicated that he had regained some of his strength as well.

"I'm doing fine, Skyfire. Thank you for your concern." Ratchet told him before he walked around his desk and sat down in the chair.

Skyfire glanced back at Wheeljack. "So, why was it that you wanted to see me?" With Ratchet there as well, Skyfire understood why it was they were meeting in Ratchet's office.

Ratchet looked at his friend. "You didn't bother letting him know why we were meeting."

"Why? He didn't even mention that you were going to be here as well, Ratchet. All he told me was to meet here." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, the sound of grating metal filling the room. "Yeah. I might have forgotten to mention those things."

Ratchet shook his head. "As long as I am forbidden from entering my infirmary until my _doctor_, and I use that term lightly, decrees me fit enough to return to duty, I figured that I might as well start your education on delivering a sparkling."

"Ah. Yes. That is something that needs to be addressed immediately." Skyfire understood that he and Wheeljack were the only ones on the base who would be able to do something like that when the time came. He just needed to be told what to do, and he would do it.

Wheeljack walked over and sat down in the other chair in the room. "Okay, Teach. Get to teaching."

"All right. Have you two at least read all that material I gave you?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack nodded.

"I just got a few of them this morning, but I'll read them soon." Skyfire assured him.

"Okay. You've got the basics at least. I'll give you a more in-depth explanation as well as one from experience in this. I'll also let you know of any of the number of things that could happen. Of course, it doesn't mean that any of it will happen. Just possibilities." Ratchet told them.

The two nodded.

Ratchet then started his lesson.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl were all on the command deck, talking about the possibility of a Decepticon attack.<p>

"I'd say that a Decepticon attack is not a possibility. I'd say that it's inevitable. Megatron has to be seriously pissed off at the fact that we were able to get into his base without being detected along with the fact that we were able to get Ratchet out without any of the Decepticons even managing to slow us down. He's going to take it personally, and he's going to make sure that we pay for it." Prowl told them.

"Yes. I am aware of that, Prowl. We need to be prepared. I'm not sure if the attack will come here or if it will come somewhere else." Optimus stated.

"We'll be ready regardless, Prime." Jazz replied.

Prowl raised a hand to his chin. "What worries me is that Megatron might pull something like he did when he managed to capture Ratchet. An attack here and an attack somewhere else."

Optimus hadn't considered that possibility, but with what happened before, it was certainly a possibility. He didn't want that to happen again because of how devastating the results were the last time.

"Well, we've added in extra security measures along with external defenses. It won't be easy for them to get in now." Jazz stated.

"True. It might not be enough, though. We can't forget how crafty Megatron can be." Prowl pointed out.

The three continued to talk about the Decepticon attack.

Smokescreen came out onto the command deck to start his duties. He saw his Prime talking with the other two and decided not to interrupt. He simply went about his duties.

Mirage, who came in just after Smokescreen, didn't do that. "Glad to see Ratchet's up and about, Prime."

All optics turned to him.

"He is?" Jazz asked. He was glad to hear that the medic was back on his feet already.

"Yeah. Just saw him and 'Jack. Think they were heading over to Ratchet's office." Mirage answered.

"Well, you know Ratchet. He's not staying cooped up in his quarters all the time, even if it's for his own health. He's going to be out somewhere, even if it's just to his office." Prowl said.

"Indeed. I had figured that Ratchet was going to be getting out of the room today." Optimus stated. He knew that as long as Wheeljack was close by, Ratchet wasn't going to do anything that would overexert himself. Skyfire was probably with them as well, which mean that there was even less of a chance of Ratchet doing anything too strenuous.

"The doc's already getting back to normal. Already threatened me for the next time I need him to repair me." Smokescreen told them since the conversation had turned to Ratchet.

"Well, sounds like he's back to normal." Prowl remarked.

"Normal? Nah. Doc'll be normal when he's shouting so loud he puts more cracks in the base." Mirage stated.

The crew on the command deck laughed at that. They all knew that it was true. Ratchet shouting meant that everything was back to normal.

"I wonder if his aim with a wrench is going to be off at all." Jazz mused.

"Don't know? Go piss him off and find out." Smokescreen suggested.

"I don't think so. Him carrying and all he's got to be even moodier than normal. He might actually aim to kill with the wrench, and I'd very much like to live." Jazz replied.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. There was truth to that. And he was certainly not going to be the one that made Ratchet angry first and find out. He planned to live to see his sparkling delivered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet finished his hour-long lecture. He stopped and looked at the two scientists.<p>

Any other mech would have been downright horrified by the thought of the very detailed lecture Ratchet had given them about the process of delivering a sparkling, what was to be expected to happen during the process, and what could happen and what possible adjustments might need to be made.

"Interesting. I had a very general idea of how this went, but I've never really bothered to pay so much attention to it before. This is going to be very interesting. Never really thought that I would witness a sparkling being delivered." Wheeljack mused.

Ratchet glared heatedly at Wheeljack. "Could you stop looking at this as an educational experience and remember that both the sparkling's life as well as my own are at stake here. I have seen sparklings and mechs die as a result of this. I would like for you to remember that when the time comes." He already had some reservations about Wheeljack being one of the ones that were going to be delivering the sparkling. This wasn't helping.

"Sorry. You know how I am. Always curious." Wheeljack told him.

That didn't seem to calm Ratchet in the slightest.

"Don't worry, Ratchet. I can assure you that my focus will be entirely on you and the sparkling. At least one of us will have that kind of focus." Skyfire assured him.

Ratchet nodded. He was glad that one of them had the appropriate amount of focus to take care of the two of them.

"Ah, come on. You know that I'm dependable. I'm not going to be distracted at all." Wheeljack assured him.

"I would hope so. I'm going to be in so much pain at the time that I am not going to be able to help you at all." Ratchet replied.

Skyfire had heard stories about mechs in labor being in extreme amounts of pain. He had also heard that mechs in labor could be very mean. He couldn't help but wonder how that would play out with Ratchet. With Ratchet's temper, this was going to be an interesting experience.

"All right. I think I've told you everything that I know. Is there anything else that you can think to ask me?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. How do we know when you're in labor?" Wheeljack asked.

"Trust me. I'll know when I'm in labor. I'll be shouting for you two from wherever I am in the base." Ratchet replied.

"At least we know that we're going to be able to hear you." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet took a deep breath. "However, the sac that the sparkling is in will start to break when it's time for the sparkling to come. Blue fluid will be leaking from my chest at the time. That's the physical sign of a mech in labor."

"There's another sign?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes. The pain wracking my whole body, which I'll feel immediately."

"With the possibility of it happening at any time, do you think that someone should be with you at all times?" Skyfire asked.

Ratchet knew that Skyfire had a point. Back on Cybertron, when a mech was nearing the end of carrying, the mate was normally close by the carrying mech at all times just in case the mech went into labor and needed to get to the medical facility quickly. "That is probably not a bad idea, Skyfire. It would probably be safer. I'd say for the last week to week and a half it would be safer if someone was close by at all times. Of course, the comm link can always be used."

"Or your voice." Wheeljack muttered.

Ratchet glared at the mech.

"The truth." Wheeljack reminded him.

Wheeljack was seriously pissing Ratchet off, and that was not a good thing given the fact that Ratchet was a bit moodier since he was carrying.

Skyfire was becoming nervously with how Wheeljack was getting. "Well, as long as we're this close to the infirmary, it might not be a bad idea to go and give you a thorough look over. Just to see how you're healing and how the sparkling is doing."

Ratchet figured that that wasn't such a bad idea. "All right." He stood up.

The other two did as well, and all three headed for the infirmary.

"Just remember that you are not staying in here once we're done. You're on medical leave until I say otherwise." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "So you have told me a thousand times."

"Hey. We all know you, Ratch, and we know that you would go against what we have told you. If we left you alone in here, you'd be going through and seeing what you had in the infirmary and what you didn't have. And if one of the others came in here with an injury, you would be helping them." Wheeljack told him.

"All right already. I get it." Ratchet told him. Granted, Ratchet would probably argue over being kept out of _his _infirmary before too long.

Skyfire then set about to check over all of Ratchet's systems as well as the sparkling.

Wheeljack just stood back. He decided that his life was on the line with how he'd been pissing Ratchet off that day.

"So, how were you able to handle being the medic while I was gone?" Ratchet asked.

"Between Skyfire and me, we managed pretty well. Granted, we're not you, and we're certainly not as fast or efficient as you are. We were able to keep everyone repaired and functioning. Luckily for us, there were no life threatening injuries that we had to deal with. That's still your specialty, and I'll happily hand the infirmary back over to you once you're back on your feet." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet nodded.

"I have to admit that the base was a bit gloomy while you were gone. If it wasn't for the Twins' antics, I'm not sure that we would have had any humor in the base." Skyfire remarked.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Gloomy? That's a word that I never thought I'd associate with this base. Jazz's love of music has always been a source of constant irritation for all of us."

"Well, there wasn't much of it, Ratchet. Thinking you were gone really was a blow to the base. You're more important to all of us than you realize on a personal level. You're more than just the medic." Wheeljack stated.

"I know. I'm normally the one that keeps Teletraan 1 functional when something goes wrong. Or anything else that goes wrong that doesn't involve battle." Ratchet stated.

"More than that, you were a confidante to us all. If we told you something that they didn't want anyone else to know, no one else knew. Not even Optimus. Not to mention the fact that you kept the Twins somewhat in line. Primus knows that we all would have worked ourselves into stasis without you on our afts making sure we all got the proper amount of recharge." Skyfire explained.

"While spectacularly ignoring your own recharge levels." Wheeljack glared at him. "You hvae been known to recharge on your office before."

"Yes. I know." Ratchet replied. He knew that he was guilty of that. Although the truth was that it was normally after long hours tending to injuries in the infirmary that he fell into recharge in his office, which normally meant that he just didn't have the strength to make his back to his quarters and figured it wouldn't hurt to simply recharge in his office. Of course, there were the times that he knew his lover had found him recharging in his office and carried him back to his quarters. But there was no way that Ratchet was ever going to tell Wheeljack that.

"At least we don't have to worry about that for a while." Skyfire had finished his exanimation. "You're recovering faster than we had expected you to. Not that that's a bad thing. Sparkling's doing fine, too."

"I thought it probably was. Feel it moving all the time." Ratchet told them.

"Really? I haven't heard anything." Wheeljack murmured.

"That's because you can only hear it when the sparkling hits against my chest. It doesn't always hit my chest. I can feel it constantly, though." Ratchet replied.

"Oh." Wheeljack replied.

Skyfire shook his head. "In any case, you're doing just fine. However, I would suggest you returning to your quarters and getting some rest. Don't need you to get too exhausted." Skyfire told him.

"I suppose so. I am actually tired." Ratchet admitted.

"You are?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, I am. Carrying makes a mech more tired, 'Jack. You know that." Ratchet told him.

"Oh, yeah." Wheeljack had actually forgotten that little detail.

A moment later, Sideswipe came stumbling in.

The three mechs looked at him in shock.

Sideswipe's paint was scratched badly along with a few exposed wires on his arm.

"What happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"Tripped into my own prank." Sideswipe answered.

"It was bound to happen." Ratchet muttered.

"Oh. Hey, Ratchet. How ya doin'?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm fine, Sideswipe. Better than you, in fact." Ratchet stood up. "I'd suggest you get to work. Looks to me like you're going to have to replace some wires."

"Yeah. Go on." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet then left the infirmary.

"Are you-" Skyfire started.

"He'll be fine. Not like he's going to try to sneak to do work considering the fact that we're in the infirmary." Wheeljack replied, starting to look over Sideswipe.

* * *

><p>Ratchet made his way through the halls back toward his quarters. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to slip into recharge easily with Optimus not there, but he could at least take it easy. He would never admit it, but he was wore out, and he needed the time to get some rest.<p>

"Hey, Ratchet!"

Ratchet stopped and turned to find that Bumblebee was heading toward him. Ratchet smiled at the yellow mech. "Hello, Bumblebee. It's good to see you again."

"Glad to see you up and about. I'd heard that you were getting better." Bumblebee told him.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better now." Ratchet replied. He then realized something. "Bumblebee, were you or Wheeljack severely injured in that attack?"

Bumblebee had no trouble figuring out what he meant. "Not really. It's not like we were at death's door."

"That's good." Ratchet hadn't really considered asking Wheeljack how they were. His thoughts hadn't been all that centered on much else except for Optimus, the sparkling, and what he went through.

"We're all glad to have you back, though. Things weren't the same without you." Bumblebee told him.

The two were now walking as Ratchet made his way back to his quarters although Ratchet had slowed his pace somewhat.

"So I've heard. I'm rather surprised that so many were affected by this." Ratchet remarked.

"Ah, come on, Ratchet. We all care abut you here. I mean, sure, you're temperamental and spend more time yelling at us than anything, but we all know you care. And you mean a lot to every one of us." Bumblebee told him.

"I appreciate that."

"Optimus has been a lot better since you got back, too. He was pretty upset by it. He never really talked to anyone unless spoken to or giving orders." Bumblebee added.

Ratchet had no doubt that Optimus was pulling his pain inward and keeping it bottled up. He decided that he needed to talk to him about his own emotions while he was gone. He wasn't the only one who needed to get that out in the open.

"Of course, when Prime made the announcement that we were going to break into the Decepticon base to get revenge, everyone perked up at that thought." Bumblebee continued.

Ratchet stopped walking at that. Surely he had heard Bumblebee wrong. Surely Optimus had not planned out a revenge mission just to get revenge against the Decepticons for killing him. Or what they thought was them killing him. Surely Optimus wasn't that foolish. "Revenge?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee was oblivious to the fact that he had just told Ratchet something Optimus hadn't. "We were angry. At first, Prime was against it, but he changed his mind. Had Wheeljack build a device that got us in. We destroyed Megatron's energon supply while we there. Prime faced Megatron himself. Think he showed him up, too. Then we found out that you were alive, so we abandoned that to find you. We did and then we got you back here."

"I see." Ratchet felt his circuits start to heat up. He was getting rather angry, and the majority of that anger was targeted at his soon-to-be dead lover. "Bumblebee, do you know where Optimus is right now?"

"In his office. I think there was something that he and Prowl needed to talk about." Bumblebee replied.

"All right."

"Did you need to see him? I'm sure he won't mind." Bumblebee looked up at the medic.

Ratchet didn't let Bumblebee see how angry he was. No need in tipping Optimus off. "No. It's not important. It can wait for when his shifts ends."

"Okay."

The two arrived at Ratchet's quarters.

"I'll be getting some rest now." Ratchet told him.

"All right. See you later, and congratulations on the sparkling."

"Thank you."

Bumblebee then walked off.

Ratchet walked into his quarters and released an angry vent of air. Oh, he and Optimus were going to have a long talk when the red and blue mech got his aft back to their quarters. He was in so much slag.

* * *

><p>Optimus's shift had ended, so he had set out to straighten up everything that was on his desk. He would read the rest of the reports later. He knew that there wasn't any work he had on the desk that couldn't wait until later to take care of.<p>

Optimus really just wanted to get back to his quarters and see Ratchet. He was glad to know that Ratchet had gotten out of their quarters for a while. He knew that a few of the other Autobots had seen him, and he knew that they had been relieved to see the medic out and about. Wheeljack had also contacted him to let him know that they had done a check-up on Ratchet. It made Optimus very happy to hear that Ratchet was recovering a bit faster than they had originally anticipated he would. Optimus was also glad to hear that the sparkling was doing just fine as well.

Optimus left his office and headed back to his quarters. He was looking forward to a nice evening of simply relaxing, baring a Decepticon attack.

Optimus entered his quarters. He looked around the room with a smile on his face. That smile soon faded when he saw Ratchet.

Ratchet was sitting on the berth facing the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest with an angered look on his face. In fact, there was so much heated rage in that expression that Optimus was very certain that the look could kill.

Optimus quickly scanned his processors to see if there was anything that he had done to upset his bonded, but he could not come up with anything he might have done to earn Ratchet's wrath.

"Revenge! You went on a revenge mission!" The angered snarl spoke volumes.

Oh, scrap! He knew about it all. Which meant that Optimus was probably going to be meeting Primus very soon.

"Are you out of your fraggin' processors, Orion! You know good and well that I asked you to _never _do something like that! You knew how I felt about it! And what do you do? You go and do the exact thing that I asked you not to do! Revenge never solves anything!" Ratchet stood up, his glare never leaving Optimus. "You could have been killed! Or any of the other Autobots who were there could have been killed! Autobots that would be needed to continue this war! Frag, you are needed to continue this war! You are the last Prime, and a Prime is needed to lead! You are needed!" Ratchet snarled.

"Ratchet, I-" Optimus started.

"Don't you even try to explain this one, Orion! There is no excuse for it! You have always spoke of revenge being wrong, but you did that anyway!" Ratchet snapped. He was very pissed at his lover at the moment.

Optimus knew that Ratchet was right. He knew that what they had done was wrong. He had always known it, but it had been so hard without Ratchet.

Ratchet continued to glare at Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "You're right, Ratchet. I know you are. I knew then."

"Then why, Orion? Why would you do something like this?" Ratchet asked. Some of the heat had left the medic's voice.

"It was hard when I thought you were dead, Ratchet. It was a like a part of myself had died as well. I was so angry with everything, Megatron most of all. In a moment of anger, revenge was all I wanted, and once I set the plans into motion, there was no turning back. It was what I wanted, what I needed at the time. What we all needed." Optimus told him.

Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Orion, I can understand you were hurt, but revenge goes against everything you believe in. Why do something that goes against your principles?"

Optimus gave him a bitter smile. "The first night after I thought that you were dead that I recharged well was when Wheeljack agreed to let you come back here to our quarters. I hadn't rested well otherwise. I can't recharge without you, and that happened. Nothing in my life held much meaning once I lost you. All I knew was pain and anger. It seemed to be on my every processor. It was like that was the only thing that was going to make this easier."

Ratchet sighed before he sat back down.

Optimus walked over before he knelt down in front of Ratchet. He took one of Ratchet's hands in his own. "I am sorry that I broke my promise to you, Ratchet. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. But I don't regret making that decision."

Ratchet looked up sharply.

Optimus ignored the look and continue. "We never knew you were alive and their captive, Ratchet." He was speaking quietly. "When we went, we had no idea you were there. We went to get revenge for what we thought was your death. While we were there facing the Decepticons, Wheeljack figured out that you were alive and in the Decepticon base. Once we knew that, we forgot about revenge and started trying to find you. I say that I don't regret that decision because if I hadn't made that decision, we would have never found you, and you might not be here now. I can't regret a choice that ultimately led to us finding and saving you, Ratchet. I would make the same choice again if I had to."

Ratchet was quiet. "Orion, the fact that going is what saved me and our sparkling is the only thing keeping me from going to the infirmary, getting a wrench, and taking it to your head. It's the only reason I'm restraining myself." Ratchet told him.

Optimus nodded. He wasn't surprised by that.

Ratchet sighed. "But I will admit that I was praying that you'd break that promise solely because that was the only chance that the sparkling would have to survive."

Optimus was surprised by that. He had thought that nothing could ever make Ratchet change his mind. Obviously, he had been wrong.

"Don't think that I'm not upset, but I did want that only for that reason." Ratchet vented air. "I knew what the chances of my survival were. That day, I'm fairly certain that I wouldn't have survived much longer. But if I had, I had no way to know what would end up happening to our sparkling, and that scared me enough to want you to chance revenge just to save us." Ratchet's glare was back. "But don't think for a second that I won't deactivate you if you ever pull something like this again."

Optimus nodded. "I hope that I never have to be put into a situation where I might make a choice like that again."

"As do I." Ratchet vented air again. "Optimus, do you know why I asked you to never seek revenge on my behalf if I were ever killed?"

Optimus had an idea. "I think so."

"It's because I didn't want you to die as well. That's always my fear when you go out fighting against Megatron. That you won't come back. There have been a few times that I have thought that you weren't going to come back. The idea of living without you has always scared me. But I always have faith that you will come back because I know that you want to come back to me. I didn't want you to seek revenge because I do know you, and you wouldn't have that same drive to come back." Ratchet told him.

Optimus was surprised by this, but he didn't deny that what Ratchet said was true. He knew that there was the chance that he wouldn't come back alive when he went out to fight the Decepticons. But he always fought hard to make it back because he wanted to make it back to Ratchet. He wanted to make it through these last battles because he wanted to get his revenge. But after that, would he have fought as hard to come back? He didn't know the answer to that. He had a feeling Ratchet already suspected the answer, though.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "Don't ever so something as foolish as that again. Even if I were gone, I wouldn't want you to join me that quickly."

Optimus was starting to understand where Ratchet was coming from. If the situation was reversed, he wouldn't want Ratchet to seek revenge for the same reason. He wouldn't want Ratchet to join him that quickly.

"You wouldn't want that, either, would you?"

Ratchet's sudden question mirrored Optimus's own thoughts. Optimus had always suspected that Ratchet was a mind reader because he always seemed to know what the red and blue mech was thinking. But maybe it was just that Ratchet knew him so well.

Optimus gave him a rueful smile. "You're right, and I'm sorry I broke my promise. Just don't ask me to apologize for following through. Because it's what brought you back to me."

Ratchet vented air. "This time, I won't. Just don't think for a second that if I do go first, and you seek revenge, you're going to get the beating of a lifetime when we do see each other again."

Optimus smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He then moved to sit down beside Ratchet before he wrapped his arms around the medic and pulled him close.

Ratchet leaned into the embrace.

"So, are we okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. Until the next time you piss me off." Ratchet answered. A hand gently went to his chassis. "Which will probably be when I'm in labor baring anything else happening."

Optimus nodded. That would be one time he didn't mind Ratchet's anger.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all th support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Prowl was in command of the command deck for the moment since Optimus had left the base with Mirage and Sunstreaker to check out a possible Decepticon sighting. Prowl would remain in command until Optimus returned. He was waiting to hear word from the Prime to see if he needed to send out any more Autobots yet.

Jazz, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Ironhide were also on the command deck as well. They were all going about their own duties.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed.

Prowl knew that inflection in his lover's voice, and he knew that this couldn't be a good thing. "Before you say a word, is this anything illegal?"

"Course not. You know that I wouldn't involve anyone else in any of my pranks." Jazz replied.

Smokescreen snorted. "Tell that to Mirage. Remember when you thought that it would be a good idea to take all of Ratchet's medical supplies and replace it with supplies that only a human could use. You dragged Mirage along for the ride with Ratchet."

Sideswipe snickered. "Remember how pissed Ratchet was? I don't think that you could have pissed the doc off anymore if you tried."

It hadn't ended as well as Jazz thought it would. When Ratchet had gone into the infirmary to find all of his supplies gone, he had threatened every mech within an inch of their life if they didn't tell him where his medical supplies were then and there. Even Optimus had been wary of getting near Ratchet since the steam was rolling off of him in waves at how pissed he was. Unfortunately for Jazz and Mirage, the medic had caught them when they tried to replace everything without him finding out. Both had gotten a wrench to the head along with the threat that if they ever did anything like that again, he would reformat the both of them so that they could do little more than act as coffee tables. Needless to say, they never messed with Ratchet's medical supplies after that.

"Okay. So maybe that was a bad idea." Jazz admitted.

"Bad idea? Sunstreaker and I don't mind having a little fun, but even we know better than to mess with Ratchet's infirmary. He'd kill for that. Quite honestly, if he had known that it was you two who had done that at the start, I'm fairly certain that not even Optimus would have had the strength to hold him back from tearing the two of you to shreds." Sideswipe paused for a moment. "Than again, Prime probably wouldn't have even tried to stop him."

"Of course he wouldn't. No one on this base knows Ratchet better than Optimus, and Optimus knows when to try to calm Ratchet down ad when to cower. That was one day that no one had to ask him which to choose." Smokescreen stated.

"Of course not. Prime was too busy hiding in his office." Ironhide stated.

Prowl snorted. "Of course you know that, Ironhide. You and I were hiding in the office with him. It wasn't until we heard the shouts of pain and Ratchet's threats that we knew it was safe to leave."

Every mech on the base knew to never cross Ratchet when he was angry, so everyone avoided him like a virus when it came to his anger. Few wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger.

Jazz sighed. "Okay. So, it was a bad idea to piss him off. It didn't help that Wheeljack had already pissed him off by causing an explosion that took out one wall of the infirmary. In any case, would anyone care to hear my idea?"

"As long as it's legal and not something that we'll get in trouble for." Prowl replied.

"I was thinking that we need to have a party." Jazz said.

"Hey! That's a great idea! We haven't had a party in a long time!" Sideswipe was already ready for a party. He could get a party thrown together in less than a joor.

"Yeah. I was thinking that we could give Ratchet a welcome back party. I mean, after spending all that time in captivity, I'm sure that Ratchet could use a little fun, and since we know that he's been out and about now, we can have the party in the rec room." Jazz replied.

"And I know where we can get our hands on some pretty good high grade." Sideswipe was always sniffing out high grade, and he knew exactly where some was.

"Not Ratchet's stash, right?" Ironhide asked.

"Nope. I am never going after the doc's stash again. I know what he'd do to me, and I don't think that any high grade is worth facing his wrath." Sideswipe replied. In fact, he had made that very mistake back on Cybertron. He hadn't been thrilled when he had to face Ratchet's punishment. Which was doing all his paperwork for the week. Who knew a medic could have so much paperwork?

"Okay. Probably not any harm to it, but clear it with Prime first. Last time you threw a party without his knowledge, he wasn't too thrilled." Prowl stated.

Jazz waved him off. "I'm not worried. He might not be thrilled about not knowing about it, but he always enjoys the party."

"A party does sound like a good idea, and this is one party that I doubt Prime will object to given the fact that it's for Ratchet." Ironhide remarked. He knew that for a fact. If it was for Ratchet, then Optimus would happily allow it.

"Hey, Sideswipe. Let's get the party planned out once our shifts are over." Jazz suggested.

"Sure thing." Sideswipe replied.

"WHEELJACK! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BUILDING AN INVENTION IN MY INFIRMARY!"

All four mechs froze.

"Sounds like the doc's primary weapon is back in working order." Jazz stated with a smile.

Smokescreen laughed. "Never thought I'd admit it, but I missed hearing the yelling. Glad to hear that again."

* * *

><p>Ratchet had gone to see Wheeljack again just to make sure that he and the sparkling were fine. He hadn't been thrilled about having to go, but Optimus had insisted that he still see Wheeljack everyday to make sure that he was fine. Ratchet knew that Optimus was just concerned about both of them considering all that Ratchet had been through, but this was too much. The only reason that Ratchet had agreed to go was because he knew that going was going to make Optimus feel a lot better.<p>

Ratchet entered the infirmary. He froze.

There was Wheeljack at one of Ratchet's worktables fiddling with one of his confounded inventions.

"WHEELJACK! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BUILDING AN INVENTION IN MY INFIRMARY!" Ratchet was stark raving mad that Wheeljack would even considering working on an invention, that would most likely end up exploding as that usually was the case when the inventor was building something, in his infirmary.

Wheeljack was so badly started by the yell that he jumped and landed right on his aft on the floor. He whirled around to find himself staring at Ratchet's enraged expression. A small part of him was relieved to hear that shouting because it meant that Ratchet was getting back to his normal self. But most of him simply feared for his life at the moment. He always feared that expression, and he feared it now more than ever.

Ratchet's glared heatedly at Wheeljack. He was fighting the urge to suddenly kill the inventor for doing something like that.

Wheeljack held up a hand. "Now, Ratchet. Calm down."

"Calm down! You're building one of your slagging inventions in my infirmary! You've already destroyed my infirmary one too many times for my tastes! I don't want to have to deal with it being destroyed again! And given the fact that you are building that thing in here means that there won't be anything left of the infirmary!" Ratchet glared even more heatedly at the inventor.

Wheeljack wished very much that the alarms would suddenly sound because a Decepticon was attacking because that would be a great deal more merciful than Ratchet would be at the moment. He back up slowly. "Now, Ratchet. Prime put me in charge of the infirmary until you're back on your feet. And I can't work on my invention in my lab because it's too far from here."

Ratchet started to walk toward Wheeljack like a predator stalking his prey. "Wheeljack, I don't want you working on those things for on reason! Everything in here is needed to keep an injured mech from dying! We loose all that, we could lose a mech! Not to mention the fact that there are some things in here that could trigger an even bigger explosion by your explosion! It could wipe out the whole base and everyone in it!" He very much wished that he had a wrench he could easily grab and throw at the inventor.

Skyfire had heard the shouting and come running. Seeing that Ratchet was in a middle of one his fits of anger, which wasn't unusual since Ratchet normally yelled at Wheeljack because of his inventions once a day, Skyfire had slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to be on the other end of that wrath.

"Now, Ratchet. Please, just take it easy. Don't forget that you're carrying." At this point, Wheeljack would say anything just to get the medic to clam down.

Ratchet's glare intensified. "Don't pull that, 'Jack. You know as well as I do the dangers of your inventions!"

Wheeljack had backed completely against the wall and was wishing that a hole would suddenly open up and he'd fall in it. Even if he met up with Primus then, at least he wouldn't have to face Ratchet's anger.

* * *

><p>Jazz, Prowl, Smokescreen, Ironhide, and Sideswipe had all gathered together near the medbay to enjoy the sound of Ratchet's screaming fit. It was a good thing since it meant that the medic they all loved was back to his old self.<p>

"I think the Ark has some new cracks." Prowl mused.

"Ratchet's got to make up for lost time. He has to put a lot of new cracks in the walls." Jazz replied.

Skyfire had turned to face them. "I suppose this is a good thing, although I don't think that Wheeljack sees it as that."

Smokescreen waved him off. "Give the doc a good screaming fit, and he'll be fine."

"What do you think this is! A show!"

The sound of that pissed off voice directed at them had all six turning to find that heated gaze on them, instantly sending a shiver of fear through all of them.

"GO!" Ratchet growled.

The hallway was clear of all Autobots except for Skyfire a moment later.

Ratchet turned his glare to Skyfire, who was slightly fearful.

"Optimus mentioned you needed a check-up, so I thought I could do that." Skyfire was sure that he didn't want Wheeljack to be anywhere near Ratchet since the medic might decide to rip the inventor to shreds.

Ratchet nodded curtly before turning the force of his glare at Wheeljack.

"I'll be going." Wheeljack grabbed his invention and hightailed it out of the infirmary. "OW!" Wheeljack winced as something metal, a tool probably, connected with the back of his helm as he ran out the door.

Ratchet shook his head. "Idiot. Suicidal, that's what he is. No sense at all."

Skyfire watched Ratchet warily. "Shall I?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead." Ratchet replied.

Skyfire nodded and started the check-up.

* * *

><p>When Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Smokescreen, and Sideswipe returned to the command deck, they found that Optimus, Mirage, and Sunstreaker had returned. All three had rather surprised looks on their faces.<p>

"Sounds like the doc was firing. Did Wheeljack survive, or do we need a new inventor?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He survived. As far as we know, anyway." Prowl replied.

"Mostly intact, too."

The group turned to find Wheeljack was in the room as well, rubbing the back of his helm.

"So, he's back to throwing wrenches. If you're any indication, it looks like his aim's as perfect as ever." Mirage stated.

"Yeah. Unfortunately for me. And I don't know if it was actually a wrench. It could have been any tool for all I know." Wheeljack replied.

Jazz turned to look at the Prime. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Optimus answered.

"Yeah. Could hear him yelling like that a mile away. Glad to see the doc's weapon's back in working order." Mirage stated.

The group snickered at that.

Optimus shook his head. "Wheeljack, why would you risk something like that?"

"In my defense, I had no idea he was coming. I wouldn't have been working on it otherwise. I mean, it's a relatively safe compound I was working with." Wheeljack stated.

"Relatively?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"Maybe it was a bad idea in hindsight." Wheeljack agreed.

"Hope he calms down before the party." Jazz remarked.

"Party?" Optimus had no knowledge of a party. At least not one that he had approved.

"Yeah. A welcome back party for Ratchet. Thought the doc could use some entertainment." Jazz replied.

"I'm sure he'll be calm enough by then." Sunstreaker stated. He thought about that for a moment. "Maybe."

"I have your permission, Prime?" Jazz asked. He figured that he had better ask since Optimus already knew that he had been planning on.

"Not having my permission has never stopped you before, but I see no reason why not." Optimus agreed.

"See anything out there?" Prowl asked, getting back to business.

"False alarm. No sign of anything out of the ordinary." Optimus answered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had had another full physical done by Skyfire. He had had so many done that he wasn't going to need one when it came time for the annual physicals done to every mech on the base.<p>

"Everything looks good. The sparkling is growing well as well." Skyfire stated.

Ratchet had figured that. His chassis had started to swell as was common with this stage of gestation. He was also feeling the sparkling move a great deal.

"In any case, you can go." Normally, he probably would have told a mech to take it easy, but he figured that that was a mute point with Ratchet considering the fact that he was on temporary medical leave for the immediate future.

"I still don't see why I can't get back to work. I am feeling fine, and I'm doing fine." Ratchet told him.

"That's true, but we don't want to take any chances, Ratchet. You know that a relapse is always possible. We don't need you relapsing with you at this stage of gestation, Ratchet. Plus, you're going to need your strength for delivery. Besides, you've admitted to being tired a great deal." Skyfire pointed out.

Ratchet knew it, but it didn't mean he liked it. He could not remember the last time he had gone this long without working in his infirmary. It was downright irritating to him that he couldn't even come to his infirmary and do anything. Even more infuriating that he couldn't do work at his office.

"Now, I suggest that you go back to your quarters and rest. And drink some energon." Skyfire told him.

"Yeah. Sure." Ratchet got off of the examination table and headed for the door.

"And Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned back.

"Glad to see your weapon's back in working order." Skyfire smiled at him. He had been glad to hear that yelling, although he was certain that Wheeljack was still too scared to actually get near the medic.

"Yeah. I know." Ratchet then left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>By some act of Primus, the mechs were able to get a party put together without Ratchet ever finding out. Normally, the medic found out everything that went on the base mainly because he was in medbay and would hear when the mechs would talk.<p>

Now, with him virtually staying in his quarters the majority of the day, the mechs had managed to get the party planned and set up without Ratchet ever finding out.

Optimus headed back to his quarters to get his bonded for the party. He hoped that Ratchet enjoyed the party. He knew better than anyone that Ratchet did need something to lighten his spirits. The two had talked more about what Ratchet had been through in the last week. While hearing everything had truly angered Optimus to the point that he would have loved to have gotten his hands on Megatron and ripped him apart gear by gear, Optimus was glad that Ratchet had confided in him. Having that trust from his bonded meant a great deal to him. It also meant that Ratchet was dealing with everything a great deal better.

Now Optimus just hoped that this party did help Ratchet out. He was sure that seeing how much all of the Autobots care about and missed him would do a great deal of good for Ratchet.

Optimus arrived at his quarters and went in to find that Ratchet was lying on their berth with a datapad in his hand. Optimus raised an optic ridge before speaking. "What part of take it easy did you not understand?"

Ratchet glanced over at his bonded. "Just because I am seeing what damage was done to everyone while I was gone does not mean I am going to overdue it. Don't really see how reviewing everyone's medical file can be detrimental to my recovery."

Optimus sighed. He should have known that Ratchet would find some way to get around that rule, even if it was something this small.

"I'm impressed. Wheeljack actually managed to avoid blowing himself up while I was gone." Ratchet mused. He was shocked that Wheeljack had actually not blown himself up at all while he was gone. It was something that he would have sworn would never have happened as long as the inventor lived.

"Indeed. Wheeljack was a great deal more careful." Optimus agreed. He walked over and took the datapad from Ratchet.

"Orion!" Ratchet snarled. He hardly needed his bonded being so overprotective. He wasn't going to hurt himself by familiarizing himself with the data charts of his team. He would be their medic again in the near future.

Optimus ignored the angered expression. He merely reached out and took Ratchet by the arms before he hauled the medic to his feet. "Come on. We have somewhere to go."

"What?" Ratchet was shocked by that statement.

"Yes. We do. Now shutter your optics." Optimus told him.

Ratchet scowled at his lover. "Orion, you know better than anyone just how I feel about surprises."

"Yes. I do. And I'm asking anyway." Optimus knew that he was most likely going to pay for all this in the end, but he figured that it would be worth it in the end. It did his spark good to see how all of the Autobots had been so enthusiastic over a party to welcome back Ratchet. Even if Sideswipe did swipe his stash of high grade for the party.

Ratchet glared at him. "Orion, I have had my fill of surprises in my lifetime. I hardly need to have the Twins do something to me."

"Oh, come on, Ratchet. You know me better than that. I would never aid those two in pulling any pranks, certainly not one on you." Optimus valued living far too much for that.

Ratchet sighed. "Oh, all right." He immediately shuttered his eyes, knowing that his bonded wasn't going to give up any time son.

Optimus smiled, glad that Ratchet was willing to do this for him. He led his lover through the halls of the base and toward the rec room. He commed Jazz to let them know that they were almost at the rec room.

With Ratchet's optics shuttered, he couldn't see the rec room had been completely redone. There were tables set up everywhere with high grade and mid grade energon for everyone to use. There was also some drinks for Spike and Sparkplug as well. At Spike's suggestion, they had added in some human decorations along with some Autobot variations. There were streamers, both paper and ones made of metal links everywhere. There was also a banner that read: WELCOME BACK RATCHET.

"All right, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

At the same time that Ratchet un-shuttered his optics, the entire group shouted, "Welcome home, Ratchet!"

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his metal at that shout, having not expected something like that. The only thing that stopped him from colliding with Optimus by stepping back was the fact that Optimus still had his hands on Ratchet's arms from where he had been leading the medic to the rec room.

"What is all this?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, we figured that since you were finally getting out of your room that we have a little party to celebrate the fact that you're home." Jazz told him.

This surprised Ratchet. He hadn't expected the Autobots to welcome him back like this. Than again, if Jazz had anything to do with it, then it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. He was always looking for a reason to throw a party.

"I-don't know what to say." Ratchet had never been good with words unless he was yelling at someone who he was patching up in the medbay for doing something stupid.

"No worries, doc. Let's get rolling." Jazz told them.

A stereo system then started to play loud music, although it was a kind that was decent as far as Ratchet was concerned. He figured that Jazz had done that on purpose since this party was supposed to be for him. He would have to ask Jazz when he smuggled a stereo system into the Ark later.

The party got started.

Ratchet sat down at a table while Optimus went to get them some energon.

Wheeljack walked up and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Told you that you mean more to the team than you think."

Before his capture, Wheeljack and Ratchet had had a conversation about this. Ratchet had thought that he wasn't all that important to the team because there were a few mechs who could take over if something were to happen to him. Wheeljack had told him that he was more important to the team than he thought, and that losing him would be a great blow to them, more than just losing their medic or a fellow Autobot. It would cut deeply into each of their spark's to lose him, as Wheeljack had said. Ratchet hadn't believed him. He simply thought that though there were those that he knew would be hurt deeply by it, like Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Wheeljack, but Ratchet hadn't thought that the rest of the team would be as affected.

Now, seeing how everyone was here at a party to welcome him back, Ratchet began to realize that Wheeljack had been right. He was much more important to them than he had originally thought. He meant a great deal to every Autobot here. And they were all willing to go out on a revenge mission to prove it. And now they were here, welcoming him home.

Ratchet was overwhelmed by this fact, having assumed for a long time that he was just a medic to a lot of them. This just proved that he had been wrong.

"I suppose you're right." Ratchet agreed.

"Told you." Wheeljack told him before walking away.

Optimus returned with high grade for himself and mid grade for Ratchet. Given the fact that he was carrying, Ratchet couldn't have mid grade until after the sparkling was delivered. Optimus handed the mid grade to Ratchet before he sat down.

"I'm rather surprised by this party." Ratchet mused.

"You mean a great deal to the entire team, Ratchet. They just wanted you to see that." He took a sip of his high grade. "Although once you have the sparkling, we're going to have to start using your high grade."

Ratchet glanced at him. "Can I assume that Sideswipe sniffed out your stash?"

Optimus nodded. "You were right. I did need to hide it better."

"Told you." Ratchet sipped at his own mid grade. "I don't even remember the last time I had high grade."

"I do. It was the last party Jazz threw." Optimus told him.

Jazz had thrown a party a few weeks before Ratchet's capture. It had been a spur of the moment party that Jazz had put together in less than a joor. There had been tons of high grade for everyone, Wheeljack handing over most of his high grade for the party.

"In fact, I believe that was the night we created the sparkling." Optimus mused.

Ratchet was surprised by that. "It was?"

Optimus glanced at him. "You don't remember?"

Ratchet smiled. "Most of that night was a blur. I was very overcharged that night."

"Indeed." Optimus knew that well. After all, he had had to help Ratchet get back to their quarters because he had been so overcharged. Which resulted in a very long night of interfacing. Not that Optimus ever minded. Spark merging had been a spur of the moment decision, and Optimus wasn't surprised at all that Ratchet didn't remember that night much.

As the party progressed, Ratchet found that he was talking to about every Autobot in the whole base. He was touched by their words of both congratulations that he was back on his feet and for the sparkling.

Optimus could tell that this party was helping Ratchet's spirits. He had thought that it might help, so that was why he had agreed to it. He knew that Ratchet was still struggling a little with his ordeal, and this just made it a little easier. Knowing that all of the Autobots there cared and were glad that he was better meant more than anything.

And Ratchet needed that.

* * *

><p>After the party was over, Optimus and Ratchet had returned to their quarters.<p>

"So, am I forgiven for tricking you into going?" Optimus asked.

"I suppose so." Ratchet had had a better time than he expected, and he was glad of it. He felt a lot better than he had in a long time.

"Good." Optimus then leaned down and kissed him.

Ratchet sighed into the kiss as he leaned into his lover's embrace.

"And you mean a lot more to this team that you realize." Optimus murmured.

That caught Ratchet off guard. He pulled back and looked up at his lover. "Did you hear that conversation Wheeljack and I had?"

"No, but I know you. And I knew how you felt. You're more important to this team than you realize. Just about everyone here knows that your yelling and throwing things at them is your way of showing that you care. Everyone here missed that." Optimus smiled. "And yelling at Wheeljack earlier made it more real to all of us."

Ratchet groaned. "Well, the idiot was asking for it. An invention in my infirmary."

"In any case, you are very important to this team, Ratchet. Don't ever forget that." Optimus told him, cutting off the possible rant.

"All right." Ratchet hadn't realized just how much he meant to the whole team, and he was more than a little glad to know that everyone thought that much of him.

"Now, it's gotten rather late, and I know that you need to get your rest. I know I do. I have an early shift in the morning." Optimus stated.

"I suppose I could recharge as well. I know I do need it with this sparkling coming." Ratchet would never admit that he still felt the effects of his captivity.

Optimus would never ask him to admit that, either.

The two simply went to the berth to get some recharge for the next day.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ratchet was sitting at his desk in his office going over the charts of every mech on the base. He needed to get caught up on what he had missed medically speaking while he had been gone.

After a long, drawn out fight with Wheeljack, Skyfire, and Optimus, Ratchet had finally managed to convince the three mechs that he was fine to simply go over reports and do desk work. He would hardly strain himself doing that much. It hadn't been an easily won fight, especially with Optimus on Wheeljack and Skyfire's side. Ratchet knew that Optimus was feeling a little overprotective due to the fact that Ratchet had been a Decepticon prisoner and that he was carrying the Prime's sparkling. In the end, Ratchet had managed to convince them that he was all right enough to do something like that on the condition that he did get some rest, too.

Virtually, Ratchet had been put on light duty, meaning he was stuck behind his desk. It was better than not being able to do anything.

Ratchet had scanned through most of the personnel files. He had started looking through the Twins' files since they were prone to get themselves injured by doing something stupid. He had already seen Wheeljack's, which had been surprising to say the least. After that, Ratchet had gone through every Autobot's charts. He had seen injuries that were common with battles, and no one had gone through a fight for their lives.

Ratchet came to Optimus's scans and frowned. He noticed that his bonded had had a hand injury the same day he had been captured. However, these scans were from much later than the battle. In fact, the scans he had had after the battle didn't show such an injury.

Having a sneaking suspicion as to what happened, he decided to ask Wheeljack since it was listed that Wheeljack had been the one to take care of him. Ratchet opened a comm link with Wheeljack. :_'Jack?:_

:_Yeah. What is it, Ratch? Are you okay?_: Of course, Wheeljack would think that something was wrong by a simple communication.

:_I'm fine, 'Jack. I was just going through everyone's charts, and I had a question. Think you can come to my office._:

:_Sure, Ratch. He there in a klik.:_ Wheeljack then cut the connection.

Ratchet waited, and Wheeljack was there a klik later.

It was somewhat a good thing that Wheeljack was the temporary medical officer because it also meant that he stayed in the infirmary a good bit.

"So, what's up?" Wheeljack asked.

"Can you tell me about this injury?" Ratchet handed him the datapad with Optimus's injury listed.

"Yeah. I remember that. His hand was pretty mangled. I know that you would have given him quite the lecture if you had seen something like that." Wheeljack remembered when Ironhide had come in with Optimus with the injury. The look that Ironhide had given him had clearly told Wheeljack not to even consider asking about how the injury happened. Wheeljack had just done what he needed to and repaired Optimus's hand.

"How did he get the injury?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't actually know. I wasn't there, and I wasn't told. All I do know for sure is that it didn't happen in the middle of a battle." Wheeljack answered.

That sneaking suspicion as to how his bonded had gotten that injury had gotten larger, and Ratchet had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened. He knew better than anyone that Optimus had marvelous control when it came to his temper. It was rare for Optimus to actually lose his temper in front of anyone, and Optimus rarely showed outward expressions of anger unless they were with the heat in his words.

But Ratchet still knew Optimus, and he knew that he was only Cybertronian. He had a feeling that Optimus had let his anger and pain at what he had thought had been Ratchet's death take over and had slammed his fist into the ground, wall, or something. Given the damage done to his hand, probably repeatedly.

"Thanks, 'Jack. I have a feeling I know what happened." Ratchet told him.

"No, Problem. And consider taking a break soon." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I haven't even been working a joor."

"I know. Just a reminder that you do need to take a break." Wheeljack then headed for the door. Once there, he stopped and turned to face his friend. "And Ratch? I know you're going to talk to Optimus about this. Just don't be too hard on him. He was hurt bad when we thought that you were dead. He hid it well enough, but a few of us could tell. It bothered him more than he'd ever admit to anyone. I can't imagine how well he really did manage, especially when he was alone."

Ratchet listened to this, and his spark felt heavy at the thought. He knew that things couldn't have been that easy on Optimus at any level during that time. He wasn't foolish enough to think that Optimus didn't let his "death" affect him. The mere fact that Optimus had planned a revenge mission said enough.

Ratchet had been planning on talking to Optimus about how he had dealt with everything that had happened with Optimus during that time, but Ratchet had been putting it off. Seeing this and hearing what Wheeljack had said meant that Ratchet no longer could put it off. Optimus had helped him deal with what he had been through, and now it was Ratchet's turn to get Optimus to open up to him.

"Thanks, 'Jack, and I won't be that hard on him. Optimus isn't immune to things such as anger and pain. He had to get those emotions out somehow." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack nodded before he headed on out of the office.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair as he allowed his hand to slowly drift up to his chassis. It was very swollen now, which wasn't a surprise given the stage of gestation that the sparkling was at.

That night was going to be full of a very long talk, and Optimus was going to talk about it whether Optimus wanted to or not.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been worried about Ratchet most of the day. He hadn't been surprised when Ratchet had launched an argument with him, Wheeljack, and Skyfire about wanting to get back to work. Ratchet had never been a mech who would sit around all day and do nothing. He may have lectured his fellow Autobots about the need to recharge and rest to regain their strength, but Ratchet was masterful at ignoring his own advice when it came to recovery and taking care of himself.<p>

What had surprised Optimus was the good argument that Ratchet had made. Even he had to admit that Ratchet was getting back to normal. The way Ratchet had yelled at the Twins the day before when one of their pranks had backfired, which got the two into the infirmary under Wheeljack's care, was a testament to that fact. Ratchet was also a great deal stronger than they all had given him credit for. He was completely repaired, and Wheeljack and Skyfire had admitted that most of Ratchet's tiredness came from the fact he was carrying, not the aftereffects of his captivity.

In the end, Ratchet had made the good point that as long as he didn't overdue it, he could do some work. But the other three hadn't been thrilled with that idea, so they had come to a compromise. Wheeljack would remain in charge of the infirmary until after Ratchet had recovered from giving birth to the sparkling, but Ratchet could do the paperwork and keep the charts on each mech on order for the time being. Ratchet truly hadn't liked that, but he had agreed.

Now, Optimus remained on edge for most of the day because he knew that Ratchet was doing some work. He wasn't worried about Ratchet doing anything that would endanger their sparkling. He knew the medic wouldn't do something so foolish.

But it didn't stop the Autobot leader from worrying about his bonded. He probably would remain more worried about Ratchet for quite some time.

However, Wheeljack had kept a constant watch on Ratchet, and he would always let Optimus know if Ratchet was doing only what they all had agreed, too. Thankfully, Wheeljack always reported that Ratchet was doing only what he was allowed, which was a relief to Optimus.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Optimus called.

The door opened, and Prowl entered the room.

"What is it, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"That human invention that we've been keeping an eye on. It's almost finished." Prowl explained.

Optimus nodded. "When are they testing it?"

"Undetermined."

"We'll need to be close by when they do test it. The last thing we need is for the Decepticons to get their hands on that invention and use it to get energon." Optimus stated.

"Yes, sir." Prowl then turned to leave.

Optimus sat back. He knew that there had been a few Decepticon attacks recently, but not as many as usual. It seemed odd that Megatron wouldn't try to get energy like he used to. The last major fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons came when the Autobots had snuck into the Decepticon base and rescued Ratchet. Optimus expected that there might be a major Decepticon attack before long.

With that thought weighing on his processors, Optimus went back to work.

* * *

><p>After Ratchet had gone through all of the charts for the base, he was finally caught up on a lot of things that had happened. He was more than a little glad that he had done that because now he had a good idea of the condition that his team was in.<p>

Ratchet stood up and intended to go back to his quarters to get some rest, but decided to stop by the infirmary first. However, Wheeljack wasn't there.

Deciding to wait and see his friend, Ratchet started to wander around the infirmary, looking over everything. He found that most of the supplies in the room was still arranged the way he kept them. He was glad that he wouldn't have to go back and reorganize everything back the way he had had it. The one thing that did catch Ratchet's optics was the fact that there seemed to be a lot less replacement parts than before.

"Ratchet, what did we agree on?"

Ratchet turned to face Wheeljack.

Wheeljack had his arms crossed over his chassis and was glaring at Ratchet, although the glare was nowhere near as intimidating as Ratchet's were.

Ratchet waved him off. "I just came by to see you, and you weren't here. I thought I'd wait around for you. I didn't do anything." He then motioned to the replacement parts. "There seems to be a lot less replacement parts than when I was here, and after going through everyone's charts, I know that it didn't go to them."

"You obviously didn't look at your own chart." Wheeljack knew that he didn't, or Ratchet would have known why there were so few replacement parts.

Ratchet frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Wheeljack walked over to him. "Ratch, you were in really bad shape when we found you back at the Decepticon base. After we got you back here, Skyfire and I had to work for eight straight Earth hours before we were able to get you stable. We had to do a lot of replacements because there were just some wires, cables, and other parts that could not be repaired. They had to be replaced. We used a lot, and I'm working on buildings some of the wires and cables. That is one thing I am good at. There will be more before you take the infirmary back over. I promise." Wheeljack assured him.

Ratchet looked at him. "You know that those replacement parts are for warriors."

"Ratch, they're for Autobots. It doesn't matter if they're an engineer, a spy, a frontline soldier, or a medic. If it was me, you would have replaced them without a second thought. I know you think we all come first, but in that case, you came first."

Ratchet knew that the engineer was right. He knew that he would have used every replacement part he had to save any of them, and he wouldn't have thought twice about. He just always felt that everyone else came before him, so he didn't really want to use parts on himself.

"Personally, I'd like to keep you around for as long as possible." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet smiled. "Yeah. I get it."

"So, why did you need to talk to me?" Wheeljack asked.

"No real reason. We haven't spent all that much time talking since I got back except for when you were staying with me while Optimus worked. I thought that we could just talk." Ratchet replied.

"Not a problem. I haven't seen any patients today, so I don't see why not." Wheeljack was more than happy to spend a little time with his friend. It had been far too long since the last time they had been able to do that, and Wheeljack was happy to.

* * *

><p>After his shift ended, Optimus headed back toward his quarters. He decided to go by Ratchet's office and see if the medic was there. If he was, Optimus was going to get him to come back to his quarters with him, and there was no way that Ratchet was going to get out of it. He wanted the medic to get some rest, even if he was on light duty now.<p>

However, when Optimus glanced into the office, he saw that Ratchet wasn't in there.

Wheeljack came out of the infirmary then. He noticed Optimus and decided to speak. "Ratchet went back to your quarters a few joor ago, Optimus. I'd say he's probably resting."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus walked on down the hall, missing the sympathetic look Wheeljack sent his way.

After all, Wheeljack knew that Ratchet wasn't about to let the hand injury go easily.

Optimus walked into his quarters and found that Ratchet was lying on their berth. "I'm glad to see that you did take it easy today." He started to walk over to the berth as well.

"Yes. I did. I just did what I said and went over the charts and did a little paperwork. Wheeljack and I also had some talks." Ratchet started.

"That's good."

The medic and the engineer talking was nothing new. Everyone on the base knew that Ratchet and Wheeljack were old friends. They had a tendency to enjoy each other's company because of the fact that their chosen professions gave them a great deal to discuss. After all, both were very brilliant and were known to have intelligent conversation. Besides, as many times as Ratchet had had to repair Wheeljack after one of his inventions went awry, the two were bound to become good friends.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Ratchet then turned to face Optimus. "And we need to talk, Orion."

That could be taken one of two ways: either Ratchet was angry about something and Optimus about to get yelled at or Ratchet was feeling frisky. Given the fact that the latter wasn't happening again until after the sparkling was delivered, it meant the former was true.

Optimus had no idea what he had done to earn Ratchet's ire this time.

Ratchet's glare, however, meant he was in serious trouble.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Optimus asked. He at least wanted to know why he getting glared at.

Ratchet threw Optimus a datapad.

Optimus looked and noticed that it was his medical chart. He also noted the portion that was highlight was when he had been gotten so angry when he thought that Ratchet had been killed that he slammed his fist into the ground until he damaged it.

Oh, frag! Ratchet hated it when any mech injured themselves by doing something stupid, and that would be something that Ratchet considered stupid.

"Let me explain, Ratchet." Optimus set the datapad on the table before turning back to his lover.

Ratchet vented air, but it wasn't in frustration. "I do understand, Orion. I already know why you did it. You were upset and you were hurting at the time. You reacted, and that was the result. That much I do understand."

This wasn't exactly how Optimus thought that this would go. He had expected more yelling with the possibility of getting something thrown at him. Not this calm acceptance of what happened. That wasn't how Ratchet reacted to anything.

"Now, we are going to have a talk. I've talked to you about what happened while I was trapped. I have told you how I felt. It's your turn."

Optimus was stunned by that. "What are you-"

"Don't give me that, Orion. You know fragging well what I am talking about." Ratchet glared at his lover, but that glare soon softened. "Orion, I want you to talk to me about it."

That was a time that Optimus didn't really want to think about ever again. "Ratchet, I've already talked to you about it."

"You gave me an overview, and you mainly focused on explaining why you sought revenge. You didn't go into enough detail for me. Now sit and start talking." Ratchet virtually ordered it.

Optimus hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't think his lover could handle it. He mainly just didn't want to think about it.

"Orion, don't shut me out. You know what that nearly did to us the last time."

The soft reminder brought a wince from Optimus.

When Optimus had been captured by the Decepticons before he had been named Prime, he had gone through a great ordeal, too. Similar to the one Ratchet had been forced to undergo. After being rescued, Optimus hadn't really wanted to talk about what happened. Ratchet had tried to get him to open up, but Optimus had been stubborn and wouldn't do it. The effect that it had on Optimus had been profound. Optimus found himself snapping at just about any mech that crossed his path. It had been detrimental to their relationship as well, almost destroying it. When Optimus accidentally overheard a sobbing Ratchet talking to Wheeljack about it, about how this was killing him, about how he didn't know what to do, about how he hated the change in him, Optimus finally realized that what he was doing was hurting them both. When he had heard Ratchet tell Wheeljack that he wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand, how much longer he stand by and watch Optimus destroy himself, Optimus knew what he had to do. He understood all too well that what Ratchet was talking about was ending their relationship because he couldn't handle it. Losing Ratchet would have been worse, and Optimus had finally started talking to Ratchet. Told him what happened, told him how he felt. It hadn't been easy, but Optimus had started to recover once he did. Opening up was what saved them.

And Optimus wasn't about to take that chance again. He wouldn't let something tear them apart again. Their relationship had become stronger than ever after that.

With a vent of air, Optimus walked over and sat down beside Ratchet. "I really don't know where to begin."

"From the start." Ratchet replied.

Optimus knew he needed to tell Ratchet everything, but it wouldn't be easy. Than again, Ratchet hadn't had an easy time telling Optimus everything that he had been through, either. "When we first arrived back to the base that day, Wheeljack and Bumblebee were already on their feet. I didn't see you, so I asked Wheeljack and he told us you were gone. None of us wanted to believe something like that. Ironhide almost called Wheeljack a liar at that, but we all knew that he's never lie about something like that. Hearing that you were gone, it was like I had lost the most important thing to me." Optimus paused for a moment. "In fact, I did lose the most important thing to me."

Ratchet reached out and placed a hand on top of Optimus's hand. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, and as it always did, it helped Optimus calm down.

"The pain that ripped through me was indescribable. I just didn't want to believe that you were really gone. Losing you meant losing the one thing that always kept me grounded. At the time, I forced myself not to think about. All of the Autobots wanted to get revenge against the Decepticons, and I knew that I had to keep them from doing something like that."

Ratchet didn't comment on the fact that, in the end, Optimus himself had gone against that very idea and sought out revenge himself.

"After we got back into the base, I stayed with the others only long enough to make sure that Wheeljack and Bumblebee were going to be okay. After that, I had to get away. I managed to get back here before everything became too much." Optimus remembered that he had gotten here and having all of the memories hit him had caused him to break down. "You know that when I was first named Prime, I had no confidence in my ability to lead. In fact, I think that you were the only one who did believe in me at that time. You were who made me who I was. And losing that made things harder for me." Optimus stopped for a moment. "In a way, being in here was no better. Too many memories were made in this room, and I couldn't handle it then, either. I left the base and headed out to the cliffs. That was when I finally let everything out."

Ratchet knew that Optimus meant that was when he slammed his fist into the ground given the glance the Prime gave his hand.

"Ironhide found me. He got me to talk about it a little. He's the one who finally got me to admit that what I really wanted was revenge at the moment."

Ratchet suppressed the urge to go find Ironhide to kill him. He should have known that the weapon's specialist was the one behind Optimus admitting he wanted revenge. The fact that the revenge mission is what saved him was the only thing keeping the medic from doing so.

"I asked Wheeljack to make the teleporter so that we could get into the Decepticon base easily without being seen. Wheeljack worked on it for weeks."

"So that's why there were no explosions while I was gone." Ratchet mused.

Optimus smiled faintly. "Yes. He focused on that alone." Optimus then returned to his explanation. "I didn't deal with losing you that well. I rarely said a word to anyone unless I was giving an order or unless I was spoken to. The agony of what I thought was losing you was too much. I was filled with so much anger that it was all I could think about. I was angry at Megatron. Angry at the Decepticons. Angry at the war. Angry with Primus. I was angry at everything."

Ratchet nodded. He could see that happening.

"When I wasn't focused on my anger, there was nothing but pain and loss. I couldn't even think about you without nearly keeling over. It almost become too much. When Wheeljack finished the invention, we made the plans to go after the Decepticons. While I wanted revenge, I wasn't going to have us going in without a plan. Once inside, the three groups that were made had three different missions. Ironhide and his team took out the main power turbines, Prowl and his group were to destroy Megatron's stock of energon, and my group was to keep Megatron distracted. It was while we there that Wheeljack figured out that you were a captive. After that, we started searching for you."

Optimus stopped as he remembered when they had found Ratchet. It had been a horrifying sight to see his bonded bound and so badly injured in that cell.

Ratchet allowed Optimus to gather his thoughts. He knew that it wasn't easy to talk about things like this.

"I can't really describe what I felt when we found you. I was happy to know that you were alive, but the condition we found you in, it was horrifying. I was scared that we had found just to lose you again. You were so badly damaged. I don't think I've ever seen you that badly injured before. It scared me. We got you out of there and back to the base fast with the help of Wheeljack's invention. Wheeljack and Skyfire then worked to save your life."

"Yes. Wheeljack mentioned as much earlier today." Ratchet stated.

"We all were worried. We didn't know if you were going to make it or not. I was praying that you would survive. I couldn't have handled losing you a second time. I know that. I had never been so relieved when Wheeljack told us that you were going to make it." He paused a moment as he remembered what had happened next. "That was when Wheeljack told us that you were carrying."

"Yes. He mentioned that at first they believed it was a result of a forced interface with a Decepticon." Ratchet looked at his lover. "You know nothing of the sort ever happened, right?"

"Yes. I know that now. When they told me, anger and pain both flooded me. I was angry at the Decepticons for what I thought they had done to you, and I was pained because of what it meant you would have had to endure."

Ratchet was silent. While a captive, he himself had feared that something like that might happen to him. He was praying that it never would, though, and he was glad that he had been rescued before Megatron could try something along those lines.

"It-wasn't easy to accept, but I did, somehow. I had already decided that I would do whatever you wanted." Optimus stated.

"You know me better than anyone, Optimus. You know what I would have wanted." Ratchet knew. He knew that he would have kept the sparkling and raised it, regardless of who the father was.

"I know, and I would have helped you raise the sparkling. It wouldn't have been easy, but I would have." Optimus then continued with his side of things. "You were out for a day. It worried us all, but we knew that you needed time to heal. And I stayed with you at night."

"In the infirmary?"

Optimus nodded.

"You couldn't have recharged well on the floor."

"Better than I had since you were gone. I didn't care, Ratchet. Although I don't think there are any words to describe just how happy I was when you woke up. I think hearing you speak was what made it permanent for me. I knew that you were really back." Optimus told him.

"When did you find out that the sparkling was yours?" Ratchet asked.

"Earlier that day before you woke up. You were trapped in a bad dream cycle, so Wheeljack asked me to come there and help calm you down. After you did calm down, they told me that they had found that you were already into the sixth week of gestation with the sparkling, meaning it couldn't have happened while you were trapped with the Decepticons." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded. "And you knew that that meant it was yours."

"Of course. That bit of news was a relief because it meant that our dreams of having a sparkling were coming true. At first, I thought that those dreams of having a sparkling of our own had been hampered by the Decepticons, but knowing that it was my sparkling meant that our dreams had come true." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"That first night, having you back in here, was the first time that I had recharged well. Not having you there by me was hard, and I was struggling to live with it." He smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to now."

"Sounds like you did about as well as I did." Ratchet murmured.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet and pulled him close. "Only I didn't have go through as much as you did."

"I honestly believe that emotional trauma can be far worse than physical. Physical scars fade, but some emotional scars don't." Ratchet told him.

"Indeed." Optimus held him tightly. "At least I don't have to deal with that now."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm glad you talked to me. I think you needed to talk about it as much I needed to."

Optimus nodded. "I suppose I did."

"And just because I'm letting you off on the hand injury, don't think I'll be so gracious next time. I'll give you a few permanent scars next time if you ever do something like that." Ratchet warned.

"Of course." Optimus had no doubt that Ratchet would. He had never heard Ratchet utter a threat that he wouldn't actually follow through on.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Oh, for Primus's sake!" Wheeljack was becoming thoroughly pissed off with the encrypted file that had been found in Ratchet's memory processors after rescuing him from the Deceptions. It had been a few weeks since Ratchet's return, but Wheeljack still hadn't managed to break through all of the encryption codes. He had no idea what else to try.

Skyfire looked up from where he was putting up some of the new replacement parts Wheeljack had managed to build. He made sure to put them where Ratchet would have them. "Wheeljack, may I make a suggestion?"

Wheeljack turned to look at his fellow scientist. "And what's that, Skyfire?"

"Well, Ratchet is back here, he is conscious, and other being downright irritable, he is fine." Skyfire started.

"The point, please?" Being so frustrated with the file had made Wheeljack less patient. He just really wanted to find out what the slag was on the file.

"My point is that since Ratchet is here, why not just ask him to tell us what is in the file? Or at least ask him to tell you the codes to get through the encryption. I'm sure that it's nothing Ratchet wouldn't allow us to see. Like Optimus said, it is probably something that Ratchet wanted to keep hidden from the Decepticons." Skyfire explained.

Wheeljack looked up at the monitor where the file was displayed. "I suppose you're right. It would have to be a whole lot easier than trying to decode it. With all of these encryptions, I'll be working this same file until the return of Primus at this rate." He decided that simply asking Ratchet would be the fastest and most efficient way to get the information that they wanted.

"I agree. Do you want to contact him and ask him?" Skyfire asked.

"Nah. Ratchet's supposed to come here later on for a check up. I can just ask him then." Wheeljack replied. He then turned his attention to something else.

With Ratchet in the last week of gestation and the sparkling able to come at any time, Wheeljack had ordered that Ratchet stay off his feet. It had been quite a fight with the medic considering the fact that Ratchet wasn't too thrilled with that idea. Wheeljack had been relentless in this aspect, though. He had pointed out that it would make things easier on Ratchet. The sparkling added weight to him, which made it harder for Ratchet to move around. Ratchet needed the time to get the rest that was necessary.

It probably would have been an issue that Wheeljack and Ratchet would have argued about for days on end if Optimus hadn't interfered. Skyfire wasn't about to get involved in an argument with Ratchet and Wheeljack. He would have had to side with Wheeljack, and Skyfire did not want Ratchet's ire thrown at him. He liked living. Optimus had known that that was an argument that would have gone on for quite some time had he not stepped in. He merely pointed out that Wheeljack had a point and that Ratchet did need to take it easier from then. He also added in that he could make it a direct order. It hadn't made Ratchet happy in the least, but at least it had ended the argument.

There was no doubt that Optimus had suffered a great deal from Ratchet's anger. After all, Ratchet being locked up in his quarters all day was not something that would make Ratchet happy in the least, and everyone knew it.

"I'm sure that that's going to go well." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack shrugged. "He finally relaxed and accepted the fact that Optimus and I were right. He's been taking it easy, although I do know he's not happy at all about it."

"So, is Ratchet coming alone for the check up?" Skyfire asked.

"Nah. Prime's going to come with him. You know that Optimus had gotten kind of overprotective lately." Wheeljack replied.

"Considering what Ratchet went through along with the fact that mechs usually do get overprotective when their mates are carrying, it's hardly unsurprising. I would have been surprised if Optimus wasn't being overprotective." Skyfire stated.

"Please. As long as I have known those two, I have never known Optimus to not be overprotective of Ratchet. He conceals it well, but he's always overprotective. It's just really showing right now." Wheeljack replied.

"I wouldn't have noticed." Skyfire remarked. He had finished putting all of the replacement parts up and was now going over everything else.

"You'd have to get to know both of them really well before you would see something like that. Trust me, though. Optimus has always been protective of him, and probably always will be." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire nodded. He could certainly believe that.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was lying on his back on the berth in his quarters. Given the fact that his chest was swollen from carrying, there was no way that any other position was going to be comfortable at the moment. He had a datapad in his hand and was reading it. Instead of it being work, though, this datapad was a book written back on Cybertron that he enjoyed. Since he had some downtime on his hands, he figured that he could actually relax.<p>

Unlike what most thought, Ratchet did understand that he did need to take it easy. He just had way too much pride to admit it. He knew that with the added weight, it was hard for him to be on his feet for long periods of time. Ratchet just hated being ordered to get some rest. He had finally just stopped trying to argue and accept it. He'd be back to work soon enough.

Ratchet was very engrossed in the book that he was busy reading. Reading was a pastime that he had always enjoyed back before the war had started, and he was glad to be able to have a little time that he could enjoy it at the moment.

The door to his quarters opened, and Ratchet didn't need to look up to know who had come into the room. After all, anyone else would have knocked.

Optimus looked at where his bonded was laid out on their berth with one optic ridge raised. "And just what do you think you're doing, Ratchet?"

Ratchet glanced over at Optimus. "I believe this is called reading, Orion."

Optimus sighed. "You're not supposed to be doing work."

"I'm not. This is one of my favorite books from back home. Since I'm on bed rest, I figured that I could do a little reading." Ratchet hadn't even look up from his book.

Optimus was a little surprised at that. He had half expected it to be the medical reports for the past few days. Primus knows that it was a near impossibility for Ratchet to ever follow any medical orders that he had ever been given, but Optimus was glad that he was. He was also glad that Ratchet was doing something that he did enjoy doing. "I'm glad to see that you are starting to enjoy your downtime." Optimus told him.

"I figured I might as well enjoy it while I can." Ratchet replied. His optics still hadn't left the book.

Optimus was glad to hear that, but he had come for a reason. "In any case, I came here because it's time for your appointment with Wheeljack."

Ratchet was a little surprised by that, and he saw that Optimus was right after he checked his internal chronometer. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." He set the datapad down and then sat up.

Optimus walked over because he knew that Ratchet would have trouble getting up off of the berth without a little help. He reached down and took Ratchet's hand in his own before he gently pulled the red and white mech up to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Come on. We don't need to keep Wheeljack waiting." Optimus told him.

"Why? He's kept me waiting plenty of times." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. He enjoyed hearing comments like that because it was the Ratchet he knew and loved.

The two left their quarters and headed for the infirmary, planning to see Wheeljack. Once they arrived, they were surprised to see Sunstreaker in there with part of his leg off.

"What the frag happened?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack turned to them. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait until I get the idiot here put back together." He shook his head. "I'm finally seeing why you get so irritated dealing with him and his red other half. Honestly, twice in one day."

A smirk worked its way to Ratchet's mouth. "Try having the same patient ten times a day."

"Primus! Who's that careless?" Wheeljack asked as he worked on repairing the damage to Sunstreaker's leg.

"That, my friend, would be you."

Wheeljack looked up, a little surprised. "Me?"

"That's the number of times you see me everyday on average. You know that you blow yourself up a lot, but that's how I feel when I see the exact same patient several times in one day as a result of their own carelessness." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack vented air as he continued to work on Sunstreaker. "I'm starting to gain a new respect for what you do, Ratch."

"Could you at least hurry up? I do have other things that I need to do!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Maybe next time you should think before you pull a prank. This one backfired on you." Wheeljack retorted.

Ratchet snickered. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have a prank backfire on them at least three times a week. You get used to the fact that they are in here a lot as a result of their own stupidity."

Sunstreaker glared at the medic, but Ratchet calmly ignored the look.

Wheeljack was working as well as he could to get Sunstreaker's leg repaired. "Well, it's a good thing that I was able to make some replacement cables. This one has to be repaired." Wheeljack sighed.

Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet. "How soon are you going to be back to work, doc? I'll feel a better when I don't have a mech who blows himself up multiple times in one day working on me."

"I wouldn't know, Sunstreaker." Ratchet smiled. "After all, until 'Jack gives the okay, I'm on berth rest."

"For your own good." Wheeljack replied.

Optimus had a feeling he was going to be reading a report later based on what happened to Sunstreaker, meaning he'd find out how the yellow mech ended up losing his leg. He'd also be reading the medical report on it as well.

Before long, Wheeljack had gotten Sunstreaker repaired, and the yellow mech left the infirmary grumbling about how long it had taken.

Wheeljack turned to Ratchet. "Once you're able, I'm going to be happy to hand the infirmary back over to you."

"Now you know what I deal with every day." Ratchet told him.

"Yeah. Come on." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet walked over and sat down on the examination table with Optimus helping him up on to it.

"How do you not go crazy in this place? At least with my inventions I don't have people talking back to me." Wheeljack muttered as he started checking over Ratchet.

"Now you know why I strike fear into the spark of every patient that I have. If they fear me, they don't argue or groan to me about how long it's taking or how much it hurts when I'm done with them." Ratchet replied.

"Yeah. Not many are willing to backtalk you, and those that do usually don't do it a second time. The processor aches you give people with a wrench are enough to make any mech start to keep quiet around you." Wheeljack was looking at the monitor. "I never noticed that before."

"Noticed what?" Ratchet asked.

"Hmm. Now that's odd." Wheeljack continued.

Optimus and Ratchet both grew worried when Wheeljack started going through all of this. After all, it was their sparkling that was the topic of Wheeljack's musing.

Wheeljack continued with his silent musing.

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"What does it mean?" Wheeljack asked himself.

"'Jack?" Ratchet ventured.

"New to me." Wheeljack muttered.

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack jumped as the Prime and the medic both shouted his name. He whirled around to face them. "What?"

"What are you muttering about?" Ratchet asked. He was getting angry and worried at the way his friend was acting.

"Oh. Um, I don't know." Wheeljack admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Optimus asked.

"Prime, I'm a scientist, not a medic. I know enough that I can repair, but I have no idea what this is." Wheeljack admitted.

Ratchet sighed before he reached out and jerked the datapad out of Wheeljack's hand. "Well, fortunately for us, I am a medic." He might be worried about what he was going to see, but he needed to know what was happening.

Ratchet looked at the readings on the datapad and knew without having to double-check everything exactly what was going on. "Oh. So that's it."

The fact that Ratchet didn't sound worried at all made Optimus feel a little better, but he still wanted to know what was going on.

Apparently, Wheeljack wanted to know as well. "So, what does it mean?"

"Calm down. Nothing's wrong. All this reading means is that I'm carrying spark twins." Ratchet assured him.

"Spark twins?" Optimus repeated.

Ratchet nodded. He then handed the datapad back to Wheeljack. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go back and reeducate you and Skyfire."

"Why?" Wheeljack didn't think that delivering spark twins would mean a whole lot of difference than delivering just one.

"'Jack, its a little different delivering twins." Ratchet just waved him off. "I'll explain it all later."

"Might want to make it very soon, Ratch. You don't have long before they'll be born." Wheeljack reminded him.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet assured him.

"As long as Wheeljack doesn't have any patients, you could talk about that now." Optimus suggested.

"That could work. I can catch Skyfire up on his education later." Wheeljack agreed.

"All right." Ratchet agreed.

"I'll come by later and help you back to our quarters." Optimus told him.

"Okay, Optimus." Ratchet replied.

Optimus then left to head back to his duties.

"So, are you tired of Optimus being so overprotective right now?" Wheeljack asked.

"No. It's not too bad. The most irritating part is that he is constantly contacting me and asking me how I am." Ratchet scowled. "The worst part is when I'm recharging and it wakes me up. If the sparkling, well, sparklings are active, it's hard for me to go back into recharge."

Wheeljack nodded. "I understand that. In any case, let me see if Skyfire can come. If so, he can hear the information first hand. I know he prefers it that way."

Ratchet nodded.

Wheeljack contacted Skyfire and explained the situation to him. Skyfire was not busy, so he was able to come to the infirmary.

"He'll be here in a minute." Wheeljack told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Ratchet replied.

* * *

><p>After getting back to his office, Optimus found a very detailed report from Ironhide that involved the prank from Sunstreaker. Optimus shook his head as he read through the report. Sometimes, he questioned the sanity of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.<p>

Optimus allowed his thoughts to trail to Ratchet and their sparklings. He had been shocked when Ratchet had told them that the odd readings Wheeljack had gotten was due to the fact that Ratchet was carrying twins. Just being the father to one sparkling had been scary enough, but two was making Optimus very worried. He wasn't sure what kind of father he would be, and given the fact that it was the middle of a war made Optimus even more nervous.

Optimus was just thankful that Ratchet was going through this with him. In everything, Optimus could always depend on Ratchet to sooth any fears that he had regarding anything. Ratchet was, without a doubt, his security net. Optimus was simply glad that Ratchet was the mech who was going to be learning everything with him.

Optimus finished looking over his reports. He took a few moments for himself to get his thoughts together before he stood up and headed for the command room. He figured he had better go get an update from Prowl on how everything was going.

* * *

><p>"I believe that we understand everything, Ratchet. It is a little different when it's spark twins." Skyfire murmured.<p>

"Not that different, but you understand why I told you all of this now instead of letting you merely wing it when the time comes. You'll have to be even more vigilant in watching them while I'm in labor. Chances of something going wrong are increased slightly with spark twins. Granted, it's still rare, but you get the idea." Ratchet stated.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us this, Ratch." Wheeljack was glad that they found out now instead of when Ratchet was in labor. He and Skyfire would have been really lost had they not had this lesson on delivering a sparkling.

"I am well aware of that, Wheeljack. It's why I told you." Ratchet replied. He sighed. "Though I wish I would have known sooner."

"Come on. It's not my fault I didn't catch that right off." Wheeljack protested.

Ratchet glared up at him. "Wheeljack, even a first year medical student would have noticed that something was off about those readings weeks ago."

"How soon is possible to tell if a mech is carrying spark twins?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Usually by the seventh week. It's rare to find out any later." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack rubbed his head. "Well, I have been kind of distracted by everything else that's been going on. Mainly making sure that you get back on your feet." Wheeljack told him.

"So I noticed. In any case, you two are up to speed on what to do when the sparklings come." Ratchet told them.

"Yeah. We are. Now, I think that I had better contact Optimus so that he'll come and help you back to your quarters." Wheeljack said.

Going back and getting some rest did sound good to Ratchet. He was very tired and knew he needed to lay down with the way his back was killing him from the weight he was carrying around.

Before Wheeljack was able to contact the Prime, there were loud explosions sounding throughout the base, and it caused the entire base to shake.

All three mechs looks around, startled.

"What the frag?" Wheeljack looked around to find out what was going on. "I swear that if this is one of the Twins' pranks, I will personally disable their motor functions!"

"'Jack," Ratchet started, a sinking feeling welling up within his spark, "I don't think this is something that the Twins caused."

Skyfire gasped. "Decepticon attack!"

* * *

><p>Every mech on the base were thrown to the ground by the sudden violence of the attack against them.<p>

"Decepticons! They must be attacking!" Bumblebee shouted.

Sparkplug got to his feet and checked the monitor. "He's right. They're attacking, all right."

"Autobots, move out!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots headed for the entrance to the base to put a stop to Megatron and the Decepticons. The second that they stepped outside the base, they were placed under heavy fire by the Decepticons. Some of the Autobots were forced to hide at the entrance to the base while others were able to dive behind the rock formations in front of the base.

"I'd say that old Megs is still a bit pissed about our getting into his base a few weeks ago." Jazz stated as he started to fire back at the Decepticons.

"Don't let them get near the base! We have to stop them from getting inside!" Optimus ordered. He knew that Megatron would take out everything that they had if they didn't stop them. With the way the Decepticons were going, Optimus knew that they would stop at nothing right now.

Despite trying to hold the thought, Optimus also feared that if Megatron or one of the other Decepticons were to get into the base that they would go after Ratchet again. It was their rescue of Ratchet that ultimately led to this battle, and it meant that Megatron might try to take Ratchet back.

It was an unpleasant thought, but one that had crossed the processors of every Autobots. Each of them feared that their medic would be the one that the Decepticons went after, and given the fact that he was carrying their Prime's sparkling, there was no way that anyone on the base was going to let anything happen to their medic. Not a second time.

* * *

><p>Skyfire grabbed his weapon. "Come on. We have to go out there and help them."<p>

Wheeljack reached out and grabbed Skyfire by the arm. "No, Skyfire. Optimus and the others can handle it. You and I need to stay here to guard Ratchet."

"'Jack, you don't-" Ratchet started.

Wheeljack interrupted. "Don't even start, Ratchet! You can't fight in any way right now. If a Decepticon got close to you, you wouldn't be able to get away! And don't tell me that you haven't wondered if Megatron's after you again if for no other reason than to do to us exactly what we did to them. This is plain revenge to Megatron!" Wheeljack retorted.

"I know that." Ratchet had considered all that. Had felt the fear that came along with thinking along those lines. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that he did need protection, but he hated the thought of Optimus needing more back up and the two being here.

"Skyfire and I are staying, Ratchet. We're going to look after you." Wheeljack assured him.

"Wheeljack is right. You are carrying, which means you can't fight at all. We are going to protect you no matter what, Ratchet. You are carrying Optimus's sparklings, after all. We can't let anything happen to you or them." Skyfire added.

"Ah. So that's who the medic is bonded to. Optimus himself."

With a loud gasp, all three Autobots turned to find them facing the smirking face of Megatron himself with Starscream and Soundwave right behind him.

Skyfire and Wheeljack immediately moved in front of Ratchet, determined to protect him from the Decepticons no matter what.

"I wondered who it was that the medic was involved in, but of all the mechs I had imagined, Prime himself was not the one I would have suspected. Interesting." Megatron was already formulating a plan in mind with this bit of knowledge.

"Just think of the possibility, Lord Megatron. Take the sparklings and turn them into Decepticons." Starscream smirked. "No better revenge than forcing Optimus to fight his own sparklings during this war."

"Now that is an excellent idea, Starscream. I was just thinking that very thing." Megatron looked back at the Autobots. "And we can always return the lifeless body of the medic to him once we have the sparklings."

"That's not happening, Megatron. You're going to have to go through me before you even get close enough to him." Wheeljack retorted.

"Indeed. We are not letting this happen." Skyfire agreed.

"I don't remember asking permission. Megatron does not need permission from anyone to do anything." Megatron retorted.

With that, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave started firing at the Autobots.

Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet before he dived behind the medical berth with the medic, keeping Ratchet out of the line of fire.

Skyfire was hit in the chest before he was thrown back into the wall of the medbay. He fell down to the floor with a loud thunk.

"Oh no! Skyfire's offline!" Wheeljack said.

"'Jack!" Ratchet shouted.

Before Wheeljack could do much of anything, Soundwave had grabbed the scientist before he threw him across the room into one of the machines that were used to take care of the mechs that were on the base.

That left Ratchet alone with his worst nightmare. He had been safe for a time, and he had allowed himself to relax with the knowledge that there was no way that Optimus was ever going to allow anything like this to happen again. Ratchet knew how overprotective Optimus was of him, and he had been sure that there was nothing that was going to happen to him again as long as he was safe with his bonded.

But now, Ratchet was being faced with the possibility of going back to that pit hole. He knew that he would never make it out of there alive this time, and he knew that chances of an Autobot rescue were slim to none. Even if they came, they could only save the sparklings. He was more than certain that he would be dead by the time the Autobots were able to get there.

Every thought that could happen ran through Ratchet's processors in a short amount of time. He knew he'd never get away, but that didn't mean that he couldn't give it a try.

But before Ratchet could even consider an option, a large hand reached down and grabbed a hold of him.

"You thought that you had seen the last of me, didn't you, medic? I'm sorry to say that any chance for your escape have just down." Megatron glared hard at the medic. "And if you think for a moment that Prime is going to be able to help you, then you are sorely mistaken. There is nothing that he or anyone else can do to save your pathetic life."

Ratchet felt true fear now. He knew that he couldn't get away from Megatron. Even if he were at full strength, there was no way that Ratchet was going to be able to get away. He would never be strong enough to get away from Megatron.

This was hardly the end that Ratchet would have wanted, but he knew that this was most likely where his life ended. He just prayed that Optimus would be able to save the sparklings and would live to protect them from the likes of Megatron.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

After being caught by Megatron, Ratchet was forced to walk through the base. He didn't have much of a choice given the fact that Megatron had his fusion cannon focused right at Ratchet's back.

"Lord Megatron, we should get out of here while we have the chance. We have the medic. It will be the greatest revenge against Optimus Prime." Starscream told him.

"Oh, no. I want him to suffer much more. I want him to see how he has failed to protect the medic from me. I want him to see that I have the medic." Megatron replied.

"Lord Megatron, if Optimus Prime sees that we have him, it will only mean that they will come after him if they don't stop us from leaving with him in the first place." Starscream protested.

"You worry too much, Starscream. Optimus would not chance firing at us for fear that he might hit the medic here by accident. He would never risk the medic's life, or the life of the sparkling." Megatron protested.

"If you think you're just going to be able to walk out of here with me, you've lost some of your processors, Megatron. You have the entire Autobot contingency waiting outside." Ratchet told him.

"I do not fear your Autobot compatriots. I have no reason to. I am certain that I can handle whatever it is that they want to try. Besides, they would never take the life of one of their own, particularly the one that carries the sparkling of their leader." Megatron told him.

Ratchet knew that they were right. He also knew that they were heading for the command where Teletraan 1 was located.

Teletraan 1?

That gave Ratchet an idea. He knew that it was a long shot, but he might be able to get out of this alive. If he could get Teletraan 1 to distract Megatron long enough, he might be able to save himself by calling on a few Autobot friends.

"Now, let us take out leave." Megatron wanted to show off to Optimus that he, too, could mount an operation similar to the one that Optimus and the Autobots had pulled off.

Soon, the four entered the command room.

Spike and Sparkplug were in the command room. Both were shocked to find that Megatron was in the base and had Ratchet as his prisoner.

"Well, what do we have here? The little human pests that Optimus Prime and his Autobots love so much." Starscream stated.

"Indeed. I am surprised that Optimus would allow them to roam in here free." Megatron agreed.

"They're humans, not pets." Ratchet retorted.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah. Haven't you done enough?" Sparkplug added.

"Be quiet, you little vermin. I would have no trouble turning my fusion cannon onto you." Megatron snapped irritably. This was why he didn't like humans. They didn't know their place in the hierarchy of life.

"Leave them out of this, Megatron. They have nothing to do with this war." Ratchet told him.

"Oh, but they do. The moment they befriended you and your Autobots friends they became enemies of the Decepticons." Megatron replied.

Ratchet looked at where the two humans were.

Spike and Sparkplug could see the apology in his eyes at not being able to help them. The two understood. They knew about Ratchet carrying, and they understood why it was dangerous for Ratchet to try to do anything heroic.

Ratchet noticed a blaster on the console behind Sparkplug. He recognized it as one of the weapons that Ironhide used. He must have left it lying on Teletraan 1 when the battle started.

That was it!

All Ratchet needed was for Megatron to get distracted even for a moment.

"Lord Megatron, report from Thundercracker. Autobots overwhelming them." Soundwave reported.

"It would seem that the home field advantage has worked against us in this case. We will leave now." Megatron's attention was solely on Soundwave, not on Ratchet.

Now!

Ratchet rammed his elbow right into Megatron's abdominal plating hard enough to knock Megatron off balance.

"You little glitch!" Starscream shouted.

Ratchet was diving forward even as Starscream shouted.

Sparkplug and Spike fell back in shock.

However, Ratchet merely reached around them and grabbed the blaster lying on the console before he turned and fired it at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron was hit right in the chest and thrown down. "Get him!" Megatron ordered.

"Teletraan 1, CMO authorization code 2-8-7-9-1. Activate internal defense. Target Decepticons Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave." Ratchet ordered.

"Authorization recognized. Internal defense activated." Teletraan 1 responded.

Ratchet grabbed Sparkplug and Spike before he moved behind one edge of the console, crouching down.

Guns and lasers rose from the walls and descended from the ceiling before they started firing at the Decepticons.

The three Decepticons started dodging the attacks while they fired back at the weapons.

"Blast that Autobot!" Starscream shouted as he fired.

"Nice one, Ratchet." Spike told him with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not done. This was just a distraction." Ratchet told him. He then looked up. "Dinobots, we need your help."

A door opened, and the five Dinobots stepped out.

"Decepticons in base. Me Grimlock no like this." Grimlock said.

"Grimlock!"

The Dinobot turned to look at where Ratchet was.

"Stop the Decepticons! They'll destroy the base otherwise." Ratchet told them.

"Me Grimlock no take orders from you, but me Grimlock no like Decepticons." Grimlock stated.

Ratchet looked back at Teletraan 1. "Teletraan 1, CMO authorization code 2-8-7-9-1. Deactivate internal defenses."

"Internal defenses deactivated." Teletraan 1 acknowledged.

The automated defenses stopped.

"Now, to get that Autobot." Megatron said.

Megatron was then grabbed before he was lifted off the floor.

"Me Grimlock no like Decepticons. Leave Autobot base." Grimlock said before he threw Megatron into the wall.

"Me Slag want you to leave base because leader Grimlock does." Slag said before he transformed. He sent beams from his horns that hit Starscream right in the chest.

"Good thinking, Ratchet. Let the Dinobots tear them apart." Sparkplug said.

"Well, the Dinobots may not like taking orders from Optimus, but I do know that they like kicking the slag out of Decepticons. Figured that I might as well use that." Ratchet told them.

"I wonder how Optimus and the others are doing." Spike stated.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ratchet assured them.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, the Decepticons are retreating!" Ironhide shouted.<p>

Sure enough, the Decepticons who had been out firing at the Autobots were fleeing one by one. All of them seemed to have acknowledged the fact that they were being overpowered, and not one of them planned to stick around and get their afts kicked anymore than they already had.

Optimus watched the Decepticons leave. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Hey, what's wrong, Prime? We won the battle. There's nothing more to be concerned about." Jazz told his leader.

"I can't explain it, Jazz, but something is wrong." Optimus told him.

"Hey. Megatron and Starscream are never absent from a battle. Where are they?" Bumblebee asked.

"And Soundwave." Mirage added.

Then, the Autobots could hear the sounds of battle coming from behind them.

Everyone turned.

"The base! We've left it unprotected!" Prowl bellowed.

"Megatron's inside! This was as distraction!" Optimus started running back to the base, realizing exactly what was going on. Megatron had come with the intention of doing to them what the Autobots had done to him. Sneak into their base and take Ratchet back.

Every other Autobot followed their leader on his heels. Each one realized what had happened, and they prayed to Primus that Megatron hadn't gotten to Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Grimlock, now in Tyrannosaurs Rex mode, turned and swung out with his tail, hitting Megatron and Starscream hard. "Leave base now!"<p>

Swoop flew down and caught Soundwave in his feet. "You leave base, too. Leader Grimlock order it." Swoop flew toward the exit.

"Leave!" Sludge growled as he hit Starscream with the spikes on his tail toward the exit.

Snarl opened his mouth and let the beam hit Megatron in the chest.

"Megatron, we need to flee. These Dinobots have the advantage here, and I have no intention of becoming Dinobot chow." Starscream told him.

Megatron growled. This had not gone the way he had originally planned.

Grimlock transformed back to robot mode and grabbed Megatron and Starscream before he threw them through the exit. "Leave and don't come back."

Swoop flew out with Soundwave and dropped him.

"Retreat!" Megatron ordered. He took to the air with Starscream and Soundwave right behind.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the Autobots stopped when they saw Grimlock throwing Megatron and Starscream out of the base. They were even more stunned when they saw Swoop fly out with Soundwave and drop him.<p>

"Well, looks like the Dinobots had it all under control. They exterminated the base and got all the pests out." Sideswipe said.

"Looks like it." Optimus agreed.

The Autobots walked up to Grimlock and Swoop, who had transformed back to robot mode.

"Thank you, Grimlock. You saved our base from Megatron." Optimus told him.

"Me Grimlock do what him Ratchet asked." Grimlock replied.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

Grimlock nodded. "Him Ratchet inside. Him Ratchet told us him need our help. We Dinobots no like Decepticons in Autobot base."

"We don't, either." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>"You Ratchet okay?" Slag asked as he helped Ratchet to his feet.<p>

Given the fact he was carrying, it was hard for Ratchet to get up from where he was crouched behind Teletraan 1. "Yes, Slag. I'm all right. Thanks to you Dinobots."

"We Dinobots no like Decepticons. We trash." Sludge said.

"Yes. You did." Ratchet agreed.

Soon, Optimus entered the base with the other Autobots behind him. "Ratchet, are you all right?" Optimus asked as he went over to him.

"I'll be fine, Optimus, but Wheeljack and Skyfire are going to need some help. We were surprised in the infirmary, and they're both down." Ratchet told him.

"Don't worry. We'll go make sure they're okay." jazz told him.

Jazz, Prowl, and Smokescreen headed for the infirmary.

"So, what happened here?" Optimus asked.

"Like I said, Megatron surprised us. Wheeljack and Skyfire were taken down fast. Megatron planned to take me prisoner again." Ratchet told him.

Every Autobot tensed at those words.

"Megatron got distracted thanks to Soundwave, and I was able to get away from him. I'm lucky Ironhide left this in here," Ratchet started, holding up the blaster, "or it wouldn't have worked so well."

"I must have left it in the confusion of the attack." Ironhide stated.

"I figured as much. In any case, I shot Megatron and activated the internal defenses until I could get the Dinobots out here. I let Grimlock and the others handle things from there." Ratchet explained.

"We Dinobots do our part. We no like Decepticons sneaking into Autobot base and hurting friends." Grimlock stated, arms crossed over his chassis.

"We're all in agreement with you there, Grimlock. None of us like them here, either." Bumblebee stated.

"Well, it looks like we owe you and the other Dinobots a great deal, Grimlock." Optimus told him. He himself owed the Dinobots on a more personal level. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to handle it had Megatron gotten his hands on Ratchet again. He didn't know what would have happened to the medic or to the sparklings, and that thought scared him more than he liked to think about.

"What'd we miss?"

The group turned to find Skyfire and Wheeljack walking into the room with the other three Autobots.

"How do you guys feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Like I got blasted." Skyfire answered.

"And thrown through a machine." Wheeljack looked at him. "Sorry about that. I'll work on building you a new one."

"I would hope so. That diagnostic machine is more important than you realize." Ratchet told him.

"So, my question is who repairs them? They're the temporary medics on the base, so who the slag is going to repair them since they both need it?" Jazz asked.

There wasn't an answer to that because of the fact that Wheeljack and Skyfire were the only ones there besides Ratchet with any medical knowledge.

Ratchet sighed before looking at Optimus. "Unless you want to chance one of them offlining 'Jack or Skyfire permanently, I'm going to have to fix them."

Optimus didn't really want Ratchet doing any kind of work right now, especially with the sparklings coming any time now, but he didn't have much of a choice. ""All right. Do you need any help?"

"An assistant would be nice." Ratchet agreed. He knew that there was only one mech among them who was going to be able to give him the help he needed. "Come on, Bumblebee. You're the only one here who knows enough to help me out."

"Uh, sure." Bumblebee agreed.

With that, Skyfire and Wheeljack headed back to the infirmary with Ratchet and Bumblebee following them.

"So, the doc's back in the infirmary. I wonder how many new cracks we're going to have when he gets done repairing them." Jazz stated.

"More like how many curses is he going to throw at the Decepticons for causing damage to the infirmary. Let's not forget that they destroyed his diagnostic machine along with a few other things." Mirage stated.

Optimus laughed. "Once he's back to normal, I have a feeling he'll have a few choice words for the Decepticons."

"No kidding." Prowl agreed.

* * *

><p>Since Skyfire was more severely damaged than Wheeljack, Ratchet got to work on him first.<p>

"Ow!" Skyfire exclaimed while Ratchet was examining him.

"Sorry. It looks like several of your back struts are going to need to be repaired. You hit that wall pretty hard." Ratchet continued his examination. "At least that blast didn't breach your spark chamber. We would have been in major trouble then."

"I know." Skyfire winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Can you work on the back struts first?"

"Sorry. I'm going to need you lying on your front for me to work on them, and I really don't think that that would be comfortable if this damage isn't fixed first." Ratchet told him.

Skyfire nodded in understanding.

"Can't believe they actually got into the base. We're lucky that you were thinking on your feet Ratch, or there's no telling what would have happened." Wheeljack told him.

"I believe it." Ratchet replied. He started to work on the injuries to Skyfire's chest.

"And here I thought I was going to manage to keep you from actually doing any work until after you were cleared once the sparklings are born." Wheeljack stated.

"Sparklings?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. Spark twins." Ratchet then looked at Wheeljack. "And if you prefer, I can always leave and let Bumblebee handle all of the repairs."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Bumblebee was shaking his head frantically. He was a warrior, a scout, a spy, not a medic, and he had no intention of ever being a medic.

"Guess that answers that." Wheeljack stated. He only had minor injuries, and most of them were simply surface damage to his armor. Every joint in his body ached from being thrown into the diagnostic machine, courtesy of Soundwave.

"Calm down. I'm not going to push myself too hard." Ratchet examined the injuries. "Going to have to replace a few wires. Bumblebee, new energon lines."

Bumblebee went to get the replacement wires.

Ratchet was able to repair the damage to Skyfire's chassis with relative ease. "All right. Lie down. I need to look at what I need to do with the back struts."

Skyfire moved so that he was lying down on his front.

Ratchet then started to examine the back struts. "Not enough damage to warrant replacing, so I'll be able to repair them. You're going to be in a bit of discomfort for a while."

"Nothing some recharge won't help." Skyfire had learned a lot in the six weeks that he had spent as a medic, and he knew that recharging always helped. Both for injuries and from exhaustion.

"Good idea. You're going to need it." Ratchet told them.

The echoing clank in the room had the other three Autobots looking at Ratchet.

"What? It's not like I can control when they move. Believe me. I'm sure that Optimus has heard them at all hours of the night before." Ratchet stated.

"They're active that late?" Wheeljack asked.

"That's when they're the most active. Why do you think I recharge mostly during the day? I can't recharge at night." Ratchet replied.

Repairing Skyfire's back struts took a little longer, and Ratchet needed Bumblebee's help with a few parts of the repair. He was able to get Skyfire back in working order, though.

"All right, Skyfire. Just lie still for a while. You can go back to quarters once you've had a chance to recover a little." Ratchet told him.

"Okay." Skyfire agreed.

Ratchet then got to work on Wheeljack. "At least I'm not repairing you because of your attempt at suicide for a change."

"I am not suicidal." Wheeljack retorted.

"Please. As many times as you blow yourself up, it's a wonder that I was able to keep you functional as long as I have managed." Ratchet retorted.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the other Autobots were busy repairing the damage that had been done to their base by the Decepticons. Thankfully, there was no major damage done, so the repairs weren't going to be taking so long.<p>

"Remind me again why we're stuck doing this? We're warriors, not repair mechs. Isn't this someone else's job?" Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are the ones who handle those types of repairs, Sunstreaker. 'Jack needs time to recover, and there's no way we're letting Ratchet attempt anything right now. Primus knows that something would happen if we let him try." Ironhide stated.

"Not like there's a lot to do, Sunny. We'll have this done in no time." Sideswipe told him.

"Old Megs probably never saw any of this coming. I can't see him being happy that he was outfoxed by Ratchet." Jazz stated.

"Megatron would hardly be the first mech to ever underestimate, Ratchet. It's a mistake that I have seen plenty of mechs make. They think that they can outwit Ratchet only to find themselves outwitted in the end." Optimus remarked.

"So, have you ever managed to outwit him, Optimus?" Mirage asked.

"Hardly. I don't try to because I know the damage that Ratchet can do to a mech. I've known him a long time, and I stay on the receiving end of his anger as little as possible." Optimus told them.

"Don't blame ya there." Ironhide stated.

The mechs were getting the few repairs that needed fixing done.

"What did Megatron hope to accomplish with this attack? It doesn't seem like he managed to do a whole lot." Spike said.

"I think Megatron wanted to do to us what we did to him. He wanted to sneak into our base and take Ratchet. Thankfully, Ratchet managed to save himself this time around." Optimus stated.

"Ratchet sure did distract them. Pretty smart to distract them with Teletraan 1's internal defenses, then call on the Dinobots." Sparkplug laughed. "Megatron never knew what hit 'im when Grimlock and the other Dinobots sprung into action."

"Underestimating the Dinobots is something else that's a fool's bet." Smokescreen said.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

"Glad that they're on our side, though." Hound put in.

"Aren't we all?" Prowl asked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help, Bumblebee. I appreciate it." Ratchet had finished the repairs on Wheeljack, which hadn't taken long at all, and he had started to clean up the infirmary, but Bumblebee had insisted that he do it. Ratchet had been grateful for that, as he had been on his feet for way too long. He had sat down at the table in the infirmary.<p>

"No problem, Ratchet. You do a lot for us. Besides, you probably needed to sit down and rest." Bumblebee knew where everything needed to go, so he put everything where Ratchet had them. He was a little surprised to see that Ratchet's order was still there, but he figured that Wheeljack or Skyfire, or both had ended up returning things to the order Ratchet had them after Ratchet had been found. Bumblebee knew that neither one of them would have wanted to face Ratchet's wrath if he had returned to find that everything in the infirmary was out of place.

"Yeah. Why don't you go back to your quarters and lay down? Get some rest. We'll be fine." Wheeljack assured him.

"I would do that, 'Jack, but I honestly don't think I have the strength to make it back to my quarters." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack snickered. "Optimus is going to have to carry you back to your quarters. They'll be a sight to remember."

Ratchet glared at Wheeljack. "Just remember who keeps you functioning when you say things like that."

Wheeljack immediately shut up.

Bumblebee had finished cleaning up. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"I think that's got everything." Ratchet replied.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and Optimus walked in. He saw Ratchet sitting down. "I'm assuming that all repairs have been done."

"Yes. With a little rest, they're going to be just fine." Ratchet replied.

Skyfire sat up, wincing slightly. "You weren't kidding about discomfort." He rubbed his back. His back struts were hurting pretty good, but considering the fact that he took a blast right to the chest, he figured he'd better be glad that the blast didn't go clear through to his spark chamber.

"Join the club." Ratchet replied.

"And I think that's time for you to go lie down, Ratchet. You've gotten us repaired. If anyone else needs repairs, I can handle it." Wheeljack assured him.

"The other injuries are just surface damage. Nothing serious. Mostly cosmetic." Optimus assured them.

"So, you go and rest, Ratch. Primus knows you need it." Wheeljack urged him.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Ratchet agreed.

Optimus walked over and helped Ratchet up onto his feet since he knew that it was a struggle for Ratchet to get onto his feet regardless of what the situation was.

The moment Ratchet was upright, he felt a sharp, horrid pain right in his chassis that spread throughout his entire body. It was such a blinding pain that Ratchet couldn't outright scream from it, but he was unable to stop the sharp gasp of pain as he went right to his knees. He felt liquid seeping out through the seams of his chassis and knew instantly what was going on.

Optimus had been so shocked by Ratchet's sudden gasp of pain that he hadn't been able to hold Ratchet up completely, but he did stop Ratchet from falling completely to the ground. "Ratchet! What is it?" He was deathly alarmed by this, especially by the look of utter pain on Ratchet's faceplate.

Wheeljack and Skyfire, ignoring the pain they were in, were on their feet over by the medic in a split second.

Bumblebee had also run over, worried about his friend.

"Ratch? What?" Wheeljack was completely worried about his friend.

Ratchet took a deep breath. 'Jack, remember when I said I would know without question when I was in labor?"

"Yeah."

"This is why I said hat."

All three mechs were shocked by that declaration.

"You're in labor?" Wheeljack asked.

"NO! I BROUGHT IT UP FOR THE HECK OF IT! IF COURSE I'M IN LABOR, YOU IDIOT!" Ratchet shouted, mostly the pain talking.

All three mechs jumped at the volume that Ratchet's voice had taken. That volume was normally reserved for mechs who had really ticked him off or for mechs who had been virtually at death's door and Ratchet was giving them the lecture of a lifetime for it.

It was official. Ratchet was in labor, the sparklings were going to be here soon, and two scientists were about to attempt to deliver sparklings for the first time without any medical assistance since the one who would have been able to help was currently in agonizing pain.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the support!

Uped the rating with the delivery in this chapter. Wasn't sure if it was necessary, but thought I'd be safe.

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

A stunned silence had fallen over the mechs in the infirmary at Ratchet's announcement that he was now in labor. Not one of them were able to react with the appropriate response from the mere shock.

Ratchet was hit with another powerful contraction that wracked throughout his entire frame, and he couldn't stop the moan of pain from escaping his vocalizers as he grasped Optimus's arm with enough force to dent the armor plating.

That sound of pain spurred Wheeljack into action, and he started barking out orders to everyone. "Skyfire, get what we need to deliver the sparklings. Optimus, get Ratchet up on the examination table, but keep him upright. Bumblebee, get out and tell everyone to stay out."

Bumblebee happily got out of the infirmary. He was a young mech, and he had no desire to watch a sparkling delivered at this stage in his young life.

Skyfire rushed to get the things that Wheeljack and he would need to safely deliver the sparklings.

Optimus easily lifted Ratchet up into his arms, ignoring the liquid that got onto him from Ratchet's chassis, and walked over to the examination table where he sat Ratchet down and made sure that his bonded stayed sitting up. He also kept one of Ratchet's hands in his own as he moved out of the way so that he would not hinder anything that Wheeljack and Skyfire would do.

"Ratchet, I need you to open your chassis so that I can see how it's going." Wheeljack told him.

Through his pain-riddled processors, Ratchet understood the request and immediately did as he had been told, opening his chest plates.

Wheeljack could see that the blue sac that held the sparklings had several rips and tears in it, but not enough to allow the sparklings to get through just yet.

"Okay. You're just in the beginning stages, so we've got a while." Wheeljack was speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't you think I know that!" Ratchet snapped. He was hit with another wave of pain that caused him to moan in pain as he tightened his grip around Optimus's hand.

Wheeljack could see that the sparklings were clawing at the sac and causing the rips and tears to become bigger as they tried to get out.

Skyfire came over and looked himself. It was the first time he had ever seen anything like this, and it was amazing and mystifying at the same time. But he would save his scientific wonderment for later. Right now, they needed to remain focused on Ratchet. "It's not bad progress so far." He set the things down, praying that they would not need the scalpel or tongs. Those were used only if the sparklings or Ratchet became endangered.

"Okay, Ratchet. We need you to push down to help the sparklings along." Wheeljack told him. As much as this was a new biological feature of his race that he had not witnessed before, Wheeljack pushed his inquiring mind aside and focused on getting the sparklings here. Seeing the pain that his friend was in had made Wheeljack just want to help him.

Ratchet gripped the edge of the berth with his other hand as he did as he was told. He knew that this was necessary and that this was merely a part of the birthing process. He had been through this many times with patients of his own and knew what to expect. But that didn't stop him from threatening Optimus. "You are going to die for this, Orion." His words were filled with venom.

Optimus had expected the threats, and he had a feeling that that was only the first of a long line of threats he would be hearing in the coming joors.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had dashed out of the infirmary, thankful that they did not want him to stay to witness the sparklings birth. That was the last thing the young mech wanted.<p>

Once he came out, Bumblebee came face-to-face with Ironhide, Smokescreen, Jazz, and Prowl with the rest of the Autobots right behind them.

"What's going on? We heard Ratchet's shouting." Prowl told Bumblebee.

"So, is he in labor?" Jazz added.

"Yes. He's in labor. Wheeljack said for everyone to stay out here until further notice." Bumblebee told them.

"I don't blame him. With Skyfire and Wheeljack doing this for the first time, they don't need anyone distracting them from helping Ratchet." Ironhide remarked.

"So, he just went into labor?" Mirage asked.

Bumblebee nodded.

"That means we're going to be waiting a while. It'll be a few joor before the sparkling is here." Mirage remarked.

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

"Cybertronian labor takes roughly six to seven joor." Hoist explained.

"And that means?" Sparkplug never understood when they spoke in their Cybertronian measurements.

"It's about nine to ten hours in your time." Smokescreen explained.

"Oh." Sparkplug understood then.

"All right. Since Optimus is going to be in there for a while, I'll have to take command. If you're supposed to be on duty, get to your posts. If not, stay away from the infirmary. I don't care where you go from there. Just steer clear of the infirmary." Ironhide ordered.

The group started to slowly disperse.

Not one of them wanted to be anywhere near that infirmary at that point because of Ratchet was able to scare each of them with his normal temper, then the medic in labor would have been absolutely terrifying. No one was going to try to cross him when he was in labor.

* * *

><p>Megatron slammed his fist into the wall of his quarters. He had been completely humiliated by the Autobots in his own base and now he had been humiliated by them when he was trying to get his own revenge against them.<p>

Frag that medic! If he hadn't managed to get away from him, everything would have gone perfect! That idiot Soundwave just had to distract him for that instant!

Granted, Megatron never thought that the medic would have tried something along those lines. He thought that the medic would have been too soft sparked or too terrified to actually think properly and try to get away. It had been a complete surprise when Ratchet had rammed his elbow backwards into Megatron's chest plate and grabbed the blaster. Megatron had been ready to simply blast the medic and be done with it. But that blasted medic had to activate the internal defense system and then call on those pit-slagging Dinobots!

Still, if Soundwave hadn't distracted Megatron, then the medic would have never gotten away and managed to foil his plans!

Megatron wanted to hit something. More like he wanted to get his hands on the medic and rip him limb from limb, joint from joint, cable from cable.

The door to Megatron's quarters opened, and Starscream walked in.

"Well?" Megatron demanded.

"I don't think that we're going to manage another assault against the Autobots. Many of the Decepticons were injured. Hook thinks its going to take the next Earth week to get everyone in working order." Starscream reported.

"Frag it!" Megatron snarled. That meant that the Decepticons were going to have to remain inactive for the next week.

"Lord Megatron, may I make a suggestion?" Starscream asked.

"Of course you can." Megatron always listened to Starscream's ideas. When they were alone, anyway.

"Perhaps it would be best if we forgot about the medic and count our losses. We should simply work on getting energon from this planet so that we can go back to Cybertron and rule it." Starscream told him.

Megatron was quiet for a moment as he contemplated this. He knew that Starscream was right. The only reason they were staying on this primitive planet was so that they could get the energon they needed to rule Cybertron. In his anger over the Autobots getting into their base and getting the medic back, Megatron had forgotten what was truly important in this was. Perhaps it was best if he refocused his attention on his main goal- ruling Cybertron.

Starscream waited to see what Megatron would decide. He knew that what the Autobots had done was a blow to the Decepticons, but they needed to get back focused on what was important. He hadn't liked the idea of them going to the Autobot base and attacking in the first place, but he knew that Megatron needed revenge for what the Autobots had done. Now that it had failed, Starscream felt that he needed to get his lover back on track.

"I think you are right, Starscream. We have lost sight of what is important. Once everyone is back in working order, we are going to get the energon that we need before we go back to Cybertron and initiate our rule." Megatron agreed.

Starscream nodded. He was glad to hear that. It meant that the Decepticons were going to get back on track and do what was important for their goals.

"Come here, Starscream." Megatron told him.

Starscream walked over to his leader, having a pretty good idea what it was that the Decepticon overlord wanted.

Once Starscream was close enough, Megatron grabbed hold of his wrist before he pulled the air commander to him and kissed him roughly. Megatron needed to get out some of his irritation, and Starscream was too happy to help with that.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been in labor for several joor now, but it felt like it had been an eternity. He was very tired, and he didn't know how much longer he could go through this. He was starting to see why asking a mech to concentrate or to do something while they were in labor, especially after so many joor, was not a very wise idea.<p>

Optimus had stayed worried throughout all this. He knew that the pain that came along with delivering a sparkling was expected, but he hated to see his bonded in all this pain. He was also worried because he knew good and well that if the slightest thing went wrong, it could be the end of Ratchet and the sparklings. As much as he trusted Wheeljack and Skyfire with Ratchet's life, he just wasn't sure that the two would be able to react in the right way in the appropriate amount of time if something went wrong, and he was praying hard to Primus that nothing would go wrong.

Wheeljack and Skyfire had been working with Ratchet for the last joor, and they knew nothing was going wrong. From the **very **detailed lectures Ratchet had given them and from reading all of the material that Ratchet had given them to read, the two knew that nothing had gone wrong yet, and they were hoping that it would stay that way.

Wheeljack noticed that the tears in the lining of the sac that held the sparklings had nearly gotten large enough that they could fit through the hole one at a time. He certainly hoped so. With all the threats that Ratchet had issued against Optimus, the scientist was starting to wonder if Optimus was going to live very long after the sparklings were there. "Okay, Ratchet. You need to give another hard push, and one of them should be here."

"You had better be right." Ratchet growled. He had heard that several times in the last joor, and it hadn't happened yet. He was starting to get very annoyed with the scientist.

Wheeljack had a feeling that he was second on Ratchet's hit list, right behind Optimus.

Ratchet felt another powerful contraction hit him even as he pushed down hard. He squeezed Optimus's hand and the medical berth that he was sitting on so hard that he dented the metal in both.

Optimus winced. He knew that his hand had been dented pretty good from that one, not to mention the other times Ratchet squeezed his hand. He was probably going to need minor repair. Not that he was going to mention that now. As angry as Ratchet was right now, he might hit Optimus as hard as he could in the face and that wasn't exactly something that he wanted to feel right now.

Wheeljack and Skyfire could see that the hole in the sac had torn even more and one of the sparklings started to make it's way out of the sac. Within an astrosecond, the sparkling had gotten out. Wheeljack immediately took the sparkling, which he handed over to Skyfire.

Skyfire then cleaned the liquid from the sparklings optics, face, and not.

The sparkling then started crying.

That caught Optimus's attention. He looked up to see that one of the sparklings was in Skyfire's arms.

"All right, Ratchet. One of them is here. I need you to push hard to get the second one out." Wheeljack told him, praying that he wouldn't get a fist to the face for that remark.

Ratchet didn't say anything to the scientist. He simply did as he was told. He had heard the first sparkling crying and was thankful that it was all right. It was now time to deliver the other one.

It didn't take long for the second sparkling to come, either. Wheeljack quickly grabbed the sparkling once it was out of the sac and cleaned it up as well.

The second sparkling was soon crying as well.

Wheeljack handed this sparkling to Skyfire as well while he cleaned Ratchet up from the sac and the liquid that had covered him.

Ratchet didn't have much strength left as he sagged back against Optimus. He took several deep intakes of air, a testament to just how hard it was to deliver sparklings.

It wasn't hard for Optimus to hold his lover up. He wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist to keep him up. He looked over at Skyfire and said, "Skyfire?"

Skyfire understood the unspoken question. "They're both fine, Optimus."

Wheeljack had gotten done with Ratchet and finally took the time to notice the sparklings. One of them had Optimus's paintjob although the red and blue color scheme was reversed, and there were streaks of white going down the sparklings arms. The other sparkling had a paintjob similar to Ratchet's although the sparkling had blue where Ratchet's armor was red.

Skyfire and Wheeljack walked over to where Optimus and Ratchet were before handing their sparklings over to them.

"I'll come back in a little while to check on you." Wheeljack told them.

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus told him.

Wheeljack and Skyfire then left the infirmary to give the two some time with their sparklings. Besides, they were certain that every Autobot on the base wanted to know how things were, so they might as well inform them as to the fact that the sparklings were now here.

Optimus leaned over before he pressed a gentle kiss to Ratchet's cheek. "You did good, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed. "I suppose so, although I think I finally understand why mechs in labor threaten their mates."

Optimus chose not respond to that. Given the pain he had felt over their link, he had no doubt that the pain had been that much worse for Ratchet.

Ratchet looked down at the sparkling he held, which was the one with Optimus's paint job. "You know, we never did decide on names for them before."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." Optimus agreed. He had thought of one, though. "What do you think about Quickshot for this one?" He was referring to the one he held.

"That does sound like a good name for him." Ratchet agreed. He glanced back at the sparkling he held again. "And I think we should call this one Firestarter."

"I think that works." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Skyfire had gone into the command room to find that all of the Autobots along with Spike and Sparkplug were in there.<p>

The instant the two mechs were in the room, all of the Autobots turned to look at them.

"How is he?" Ironhide asked.

"They're fine. The sparklings were delivered without a problem." Wheeljack assured him.

"That's good news." Sparkplug stated.

Mirage frowned. "Did you say sparklings?"

"Oh, yeah. We forgot about that." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head.

Skyfire sighed. "Yes, Ratchet and Optimus had spark twins if that's what you're wondering."

The Autobots were shocked to hear that their leader and medic had had spark twins.

"And they're all fine?" Smokescreen just wanted to make sure.

"Yes. They are fine. We wouldn't have left if they weren't. Ratchet's exhausted and bit on the energon-depleted side, but nothing that can't be fixed with some rest and energon. Both sparklings are perfectly healthy, too." Wheeljack assured them.

"So, what did they name them?" Spike asked.

"Our race doesn't name sparklings until after they are born, so they're probably deciding on that now." Sunstreaker told him.

"So, when can we see them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not until they decide that, so stay away from the infirmary for the time being. Once Ratchet's strong enough, they'll go back to their quarters, but no one sees them until they want you to." Skyfire told them all.

"At least we do have good news now." Prowl said. He glanced around before he spoke again. "Now, I think we all need to get back to work. This isn't a reason to fall down on the job."

Everyone got the hint and got back to their work.

Skyfire looked at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, I did make the berth for the sparkling, but I only built one because of when we found out that there were spark twins. I'll have to get to work on the other one."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll need to move the one to their quarters soon." Wheeljack told him.

Skyfire nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ratchet had enjoyed being able to spend some time alone with their sparklings. It was something that was new for the two of them.<p>

Wheeljack had come back as he had told them he would. He wanted to make sure Ratchet was going to be fine and then kick the medic out of the infirmary before he attempted to do any work.

"And what's the diagnosis?" Ratchet asked sarcastically. He already knew what it was.

"Very funny. Exhausted and energon depleted, but you're going to be fine. Of course, you're not coming back to work for at least two weeks."

"Of course." Ratchet had known that that was probably going to happen because it was the length of time that he himself would have ordered any mech to rest after delivering a sparkling.

"Skyfire and I set up the one sparkling berth, but we only made one since we literally just learned today that you were having spark twins. Between the two of us, we should be able to get the berth done within a few days." Wheeljack told them.

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus told him. He was truly grateful to all that the two scientists had done for them. From stepping up and being temporary medics to building the berths for the sparklings to actually delivering the sparklings, the bonded pair owed the two scientists a great deal.

"You can go back to your quarters. Ratchet, make sure that you take in double the amount of energon you normally would. And get plenty of rest. You're going to need it." Wheeljack ordered.

"Yes, _doctor_." Ratchet was being sarcastic once again.

Wheeljack waved him off. "Go."

Ratchet got to his feet, and Optimus and Ratchet headed for the door.

However, Ratchet stopped at the door and turned back to Wheeljack.

Optimus was stunned and about to ask what was wrong. "Oh, and 'Jack. Good luck with Skyfire."

Wheeljack's fins on his head lit up red in embarrassment at that.

Ratchet simply walked out.

Wheeljack groaned as he sank down into the chair behind him. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he and Ratchet had known each other for so long because it usually meant that the medic knew him just as well as the medic knew himself. Wheeljack had admitted to Ratchet before that he had found himself attracted to Skyfire and being forced to work together over the past month, Wheeljack's feelings had grown even more. He should have known that Ratchet would have noticed it. He also was thankful that Skyfire didn't know him well enough to know what he was feeling. Wheeljack just wished that Ratchet wouldn't tease him like that, and in front of Optimus no less!

* * *

><p>Optimus had remained quiet as he and Ratchet walked back to their quarters. He was glad that no one had passed by them, so they were able to make it to their quarters without having to stop for any of the other Autobots.<p>

Once in the room, Ratchet walked over and sat down on the berth. He was exhausted, and he knew he needed rest.

Another berth, smaller, had been set up beside the larger one that Optimus and Ratchet recharged on, and the smaller berth also had bars around it so that the sparklings wouldn't be able to get out or fall out.

"What was that about back there?' Optimus asked.

"In short, Wheeljack's been attracted to Skyfire for some time, and I know that working together so closely has had those feelings emerge into love." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was surprised. "I never would have known."

"Well, I've known 'Jack for a long time, Orion. Sometimes, I think I've known him too long. I could see the change in him from the start. I noticed when he first became attracted to him. After I got back here, I also noticed that those feelings had grown." Ratchet shrugged. "However, it'll take a miracle to get Wheeljack to actually admit that to him."

Optimus nodded. He really needed to learn to watch for things like that better. He would never have known that Wheeljack harbored such feelings for the Seeker.

Ratchet noticed Firestarter was asleep, so he gently set him down in the berth by him.

"You need to do what Wheeljack suggested and get some rest, Ratchet. I really don't want you to end up a patient in your own infirmary again." Optimus told him gently.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet figured that energon was the first on the list of priorities.

Optimus seemed to realize that, too. He set Quickshot down in the berth as well before he went and got the energon for Ratchet, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Ratchet took the energon and started sipping at it. He noticed the two bottles made of metal setting on the table by the energon. "Well, it looks like Skyfire was really busy."

"Hmm. Yes. We do owe Skyfire a great deal. He's spent a lot of his free time building these things for the sparklings." Optimus agreed.

"I know." Ratchet had seen how eager Skyfire wanted to help out and wondered why that was. He supposed he could find out later on why that was.

* * *

><p>Skyfire was busy building the second caged berth so that the sparklings would not have to share that one berth for long. He wished that he had thought to make an extra one just in case, but he supposed it wouldn't take that long. He had also taken the time to build a few Cybertronian toys for the two sparklings.<p>

Wheeljack walked into the room then. "Hey, Skyfire. Need a little help?"

"I suppose so." Skyfire agreed. He knew that with two of them working on it, they would get it done a lot faster."

Wheeljack started to help the Seeker build the berth.

"How is Ratchet?" Skyfire asked.

"Fine. He just needs rest and energon. I kicked him out of the infirmary, though." Wheeljack answered.

"I had assumed that. Ratchet does not need to be in the infirmary when he needs to rest." Skyfire smiled. "Of course, that's the only way he's going to get any other mech to get some rest. Prowl wouldn't rest at all if Ratchet didn't keep him in the infirmary until he completely recovered."

"I think Optimus is the only one that he doesn't keep in the infirmary, and that's mainly because Optimus and Ratchet share quarters, meaning Ratchet can make sure that he rests." Wheeljack remarked.

"Indeed." Skyfire agreed.

The two grew silent as they worked on the second berth.

Wheeljack became so engrossed in his work that he actually forgot to be nervous about the fact that he was near the mech who was clouding his every processor.

However, the inventor became well aware of the fact as he reached for the welder at the same time Skyfire did.

"Oh. My apologies, Wheeljack." Skyfire told him.

"No. My fault." Wheeljack replied, his head fins turning red once more.

Skyfire was curious about that. He had been around Wheeljack long enough to know what the different colors meant, and red definitely meant embarrassment. But why? They simply touched each other's hands reaching for the same tool. Hardly something to be embarrassed about. Unless there was more to it than that.

Skyfire's possibility circuits gave him several possibilities as to why Wheeljack had reacted like that, and one of those possibilities stunned him.

Wheeljack having feelings for him? Was the even possible?

Skyfire continued to work on the berth, but watched Wheeljack as well. He had to admit that he found the inventor very attractive. Had since he was first found on Earth. He found the inventor's ceaseless curiosity intriguing, and he also found that the constant explosions Wheeljack had resulted in worry for the mech. More than once he had been the one to carry an injured Wheeljack to Ratchet to fix. He sometimes worried that Ratchet would carry out the threats to deactivate Wheeljack permanently just so he could actually have a slow day for once.

Finally, Skyfire stopped musing and decided to face fact. He had great feelings for the inventor. He had found himself attracted to him after getting to know the inventor. After working with him in medbay for so long, Skyfire knew that he felt more. He set his tool aside.

Wheeljack was oblivious to this as he continued with his work.

"Wheeljack?"

"Hmm?" Wheeljack was so lost in his work that he didn't pay that much attention to the mech beside him.

Skyfire vented air before he reached out and took the tool from the inventor.

"Skyfire, what are you doing? We need to get this ready so that the twins don't have to share that berth." Wheeljack told him.

"And we're not going to get it done tonight. Now, I want to talk to you." Skyfire replied.

Wheeljack just hoped that whatever it was wouldn't make him do something to embarrass himself yet again. "Okay. About what?"

Skyfire wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply said it aloud. "Are you attracted to me?"

Wheeljack stared at Skyfire in shock. How had he known?

Skyfire waited patiently.

Wheeljack could feel the embarrassment rune through him at that. Primus, how had Ratchet known this?

"Well?" Skyfire wanted an answer, and he wasn't going to stop until he was given one.

Wheeljack looked away. "Yeah." He spoke lowly, but Skyfire heard it.

"Since when?" Skyfire asked.

"Well, you are physically attractive, Skyfire. Any mech here would admit that. Since you're a scientist, I was able to get to know you. I love how you love to explore. It's something that I've always loved, too. I guess just working together and getting to know you made me feel even more." Wheeljack paused. "As much as I hate the events that led to it, working together in medbay while Ratchet was gone and while he's been healing added to that."

"Ah. I see." Skyfire replied.

Wheeljack refused to look at him. "I wouldn't have tried anything, Skyfire."

Skyfire reached out and placed one hand against Wheeljack's faceplate. He forced Wheeljack to look at him. "Remove your mask."

Wheeljack was stunned. The only mech he had ever let see his face without the mask was Ratchet, and that's only because Ratchet was a good friend and their medic.

"Please?" Skyfire added.

Wheeljack sighed before he did as he was told.

Skyfire saw that there were a few scars on his face, no doubt from experiments blowing up in his face. Literally. Skyfire reached out and traced over the scars. "Your own doing, I suppose."

"Yeah. The medic I went to before Ratchet wasn't the best. I don't have any scars after I started seeing Ratchet." Wheeljack replied.

"It pays to have a best friend who is a medic." Skyfire mused.

"No doubt. Ratch always does a good job." Wheeljack replied.

"I must agree." Skyfire then leaned in and pressed his lips to Wheeljack's, startling the inventor.

Wheeljack hadn't expected the sudden kiss from the Seeker, but he certainly didn't mind it as the inventor started to kiss him back.

Skyfire pulled away from the chaste kiss with a smile. "And you're not the only with an attraction."

Wheeljack was relieved that he hadn't made a fool of himself. "So, I suppose this means we're together now."

Skyfire chuckled. "Yes. It does. I most certainly look forward to seeing where this leads us."

"Same here." Wheeljack replied before he leaned in to kiss Skyfire again.

* * *

><p>Optimus sat on the berth. He was looking at the two sparklings who were sound asleep. He couldn't help thinking about how cute they were. As they got older, Optimus was looking forward to seeing what kind of personalities they had.<p>

Optimus then allowed his optics to trail to Ratchet, who was in deep recharge beside him. Optimus reached out and lightly trailed his fingers down his lover's back.

Ratchet had been thoroughly exhausted and had needed to get some rest. He knew that much. He hated leaving Optimus to care for the twins alone, but he was a medic, and he knew that a great deal of rest after delivery was necessary. It was even more imperative when the mech had twins. With coaxing from Optimus, Ratchet had finally agreed and lay down to get some recharge himself. It hadn't taken long for him to drift into deep recharge.

Optimus smiled down at his bonded. He couldn'tbelieve that everything he truly wanted was in this room. He had his bonded, and they had two healthy sparklings. No mech could ask for more. Optimus wasn't foolish enough to think that things would be easy for them, but he knew that they would be all right in the end.

Optimus moved his hand to stroke lightly over Ratchet's faceplate before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I love you." Optimus murmured.

Ratchet merely sighed in his recharge and shifted closer to Optimus.

Optimus merely wrapped his arms around his lover, content to stay right where he was.

At least until both twins decided to wake up and start crying.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Hey there, Quickshot. Who's a good little boy? Who's a good little boy?" Wheeljack asked as he reached into the caged berth.

Quickshot instantly reached out for the inventor, babbling happily.

Wheeljack picked the sparkling up and held him in the air. "You're a good little boy, aren't you? Yes, you are." He tossed Quickshot up for a moment before catching him just as easily, drawing laughter from the sparkling.

Firestarter started babbling with a tent of anger, obviously unhappy that his brother was getting all of the attention.

Wheeljack laughed. "You've certainly gotten your mother's personality."

Ratchet growled from across the room.

Wheeljack blinked before looking to see that the red and white mech was glaring at him.

"You too? Why is everyone so insistent on calling me their mother?" Ratchet snarled.

"Because you're the one who carried and delivered them." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet's glare intensified. "You all have been on Earth far too long. Can we not go with the Cybertronian way of referring to us?"

"What? You mean carrier and sire?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes!" Ratchet snapped.

"Come on, Ratch. When on Earth, do as humans do." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet gripped the datapad hard in his hand. "Wheeljack, one more time and see if I don't ban you from your lab permanently."

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad of a term, Ratchet." Wheeljack told him.

"I personally do not like it." Ratchet retorted. He stood up and walked over to where Wheeljack was before he reached into the berth and picked up a fussing Firestarter. "And please stop playing favorites with them. The last thing I want is for them to grow up having a strong sibling rivalry."

"Sorry, Ratch. Firestarter just has your personality." Wheeljack told him.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ratchet asked.

"No, not exactly. Unless he becomes a medic as well. Then we'll have another wrench-wielding medic who puts as many dents into mechs as he fixes." Wheeljack replied.

"A medic has to be like that to deal with the lot we have." Ratchet replied. He walked back over to his worktable where he sat down with Firestarter in his lap.

"You know, you don't get much work done with the sparklings staying in the infirmary with you." Wheeljack stated, carrying Quickshot with him.

"I know, but it would be much harder on Optimus to get all of his work done. Besides, Optimus is constantly in and out of the base on top of the fact that he meets with various mechs throughout the day. Plus, he has to have battle strategy meetings and whatnot, so I keep them with me so Optimus can get his work done." Ratchet replied. He was doing his report while he talked.

Two weeks after delivering the twins, Ratchet had been deemed well enough by Wheeljack to take the infirmary back over. Ratchet had been all too happy to get back into his infirmary. He had missed being able to do the work that he normally did, although the last two weeks had been spent taking care of Firestarter and Quickshot.

Optimus and Ratchet had discussed it and agreed that when they were both working, the twins would stay with Ratchet in the infirmary unless there was a major medical emergency. Optimus would simply watch the twins on the days that he had off.

"I suppose so." Wheeljack agreed. He shifted Quickshot in his grip, although the sparkling was now reaching for Ratchet.

"Someone wants his mot-" At the sharp glare from Ratchet, Wheeljack stopped himself. "Someone wants his carrier." Wheeljack corrected.

"Thank you." Ratchet then took Quickshot from Wheeljack. Ratchet was glad that Prowl understood why he was lacking in getting his reports in because Primus knew that until another medic arrived on Earth to help out, Ratchet wasn't going to be getting much work done.

Wheeljack hopped up on the worktable, swinging his legs.

"Is there a reason you're here, 'Jack?" Ratchet had enough trouble keeping up with the sparklings. He didn't need the inventor as an added distraction.

"Well, you were the one who banned me from my lab for the next two breem, so I thought I'd keep you company." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet sighed. "Wheeljack, I can't get any work done with you here."

"Won't matter if I'm here or not." Wheeljack muttered.

Ratchet glared at the inventor.

Wheeljack remained indifferent.

Firestarter, however, started glaring at Wheeljack as well. He didn't like the fact that Wheeljack was making his carrier upset.

"Primus! Firestarter has your glare down pat." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet sighed. He figured that he wasn't going to get any work done that day unless it was nothing but repairs. He turned and set Firestarter and Quickshot into the floor to let them play with the toys that Skyfire had made for them.

"So, how are things with you and Skyfire?" Ratchet asked.

Seeing that the medic had given up on working, Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. "They're great. Skyfire is such great company. He has so much to talk about from the different worlds he has explored. And I swear that his creative genius is just as great as mine." Wheeljack stated.

"At least his creative genius does not put him in the infirmary every time I turn around." Ratchet muttered.

"Maybe not." Wheeljack agreed. His smile had not left his face. "But I'm loving spending more time with him."

Ratchet nodded. He was glad to hear that his friend was happy with Skyfire. He had wanted Wheeljack to find someone he could be happy with for a long time and was glad that he had finally found that in Skyfire. Ratchet thought that the Seeker made a perfect companion to Wheeljack. His gentle and calm curiosity balanced out Wheeljack's insanity. The same way Optimus's calmness and rationality balanced out Ratchet's temper.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and Ironhide walked in, holding his arm.

Ratchet got up and walked over to the soldier. "What happened this time, Hide?" Ratchet saw that Ironhide's right arm was damaged. In fact, it looked like the cannon had nearly been ripped out.

Ironhide scowled angrily. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are dead."

Ratchet sighed. "What did they do this time?"

"Thought it's be a good idea to reformat my cannons. AGAIN!" Ironhide snarled.

Ratchet glanced at him. "Didn't they pull this one while I was gone?"

"Yes! And those two slagging-Ow!" Ironhide rubbed his head with his good arm. "Why'd you hit me?"

Ratchet glared at him, wrench in hand before he motioned to where Quickshot was in the floor. "There are sparklings in here. Please watch your language."

"Where's Firestarter?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked back and noticed that Firestarter was missing.

"Look at your feet, Ratch." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet glanced down and noticed that Firestarter had followed him over. "Sorry, Firestarter, but I have to work." He reached down and picked up the sparkling.

Wheeljack stood up and picked up Quickshot. "You know, I could take them to rec room for a little while so you can get Ironhide fixed."

Ratchet was a little uneasy about that. He had become very overprotective of the twins, and he didn't like for them to be out of his sight unless he knew that they were with Optimus.

"They'll be fine, Ratch. You know that none of us here on the base would let anything happen to them." Wheeljack assured him.

"All right. Just don't take them outside the base. And bring them back in two joor. I should be done by then." Ratchet told him.

"Unless I've gotten my hands on the those glitches." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet sighed at that as he handed Firestarter over to Wheeljack.

Firestarter was still reaching for Ratchet.

"Firestarter, go with Wheeljack and I'll see you in a bit." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack left the infirmary with the twins so that Ratchet could work.

Ratchet then turned to Ironhide. "All right, Hide. Sit down so that I can see what the damage is."

Ironhide nodded and sat down on the medical berth as Ratchet started to examine the injuries Ironhide had sustained.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack took Quickshot and Firestarter into the rec room, where he found Jazz, Smokescreen, Mirage, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.<p>

"Hey! There's the twins!" Mirage stated.

"Yeah." Wheeljack then glanced over at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Just so you know, Ironhide and Ratchet are going to be after you two for the damage that you caused."

Sunstreaker smirked. "But it was so much fun."

"I hope you still feel that way when they're done with you." Wheeljack knelt down and set the sparklings in the floor.

"Just so we know we can stay, Ratchet does know you have them, right?" Hound asked.

"Of course. He's repairing Ironhide right now, and I know that he's going to be able to concentrate better on fixing him if I watch them for a while." Wheeljack answered.

"Just making sure. Wouldn't have wanted Ratchet to flip out on all of us." Hound stated.

Smokescreen got in the floor right at them. "Well, as long as they're here, we might as well have some fun."

"Yeah. Not often that Ratchet let's them out of his sight." Jazz agreed.

"All things considered, I can't blame him. Ratchet went through a good bit while he was carrying them, so he's going to be overprotective for a while." Wheeljack told them.

"Yeah. Ratchet's about as overprotective of these two as Optimus is of him." Mirage stated.

"Can't really blame him, though." Smokescreen muttered.

"In any case, at least Ratchet can repair Ironhide in peace." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. And we get the chance to play with these two without Ratchet hovering." Jazz stated.

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting at his desk with Prowl sitting across from him. "Why do you want to implement more security measure, Prowl?"<p>

"Sir, we know that the Decepticons have managed to get into the base before. It's time we put a stop to it. Especially with Firestarter and Quickshot being here now. The last thing any of us want is for Megatron to ever get his hands on them." Prowl explained.

Optimus had to admit that was not a thought he particularly enjoyed. "I do see your point."

"These added measures will not only see to the safety of the twins, but also they will prevent the Decepticons from getting into the base. We are vulnerable to their attacks because of it. They won't be able to surprise attack us in our own base, either." Prowl explained.

Optimus had to admit that Prowl had made several good points. He would feel a lot better about Ratchet being left at the base with twins if he knew that they were safe. He knew he would still worry, but at least with the added measure, he could have some peace of mind while out on missions.

"There is only one problem." Prowl continued.

"What are they?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we need them designed and built, and we only have one engineer who would be able to come up with what I have in mind." Prowl explained.

Optimus saw exactly where this was going, and he groaned. "Prowl, please don't tell me you're going to ask me what I think you're going to."

Prowl looked at his leader apologetically. "Sorry, Optimus, but you're the only one that he might listen to."

Optimus sighed. The last thing that the Autobot leader wanted to do was ask Ratchet to let Wheeljack back into his lap sooner than he had said. "Prowl, you do realize that even I have a slim chance at that. Ratchet might be willing to compromise on most other things, but when it comes to the health of our team, he doesn't take it lightly. And when he ordered Wheeljack out of his lab for a breem, he meant it." Optimus stated.

"I know that, sir, but Wheeljack is the only one here who could design and build what I have in mind. We need Wheeljack back in his lab." Prowl replied.

Optimus sighed before he rubbed between his optics. "Prowl, this is not like me, but if I get kicked out of my quarters because I'm asking this on your behalf, I am going to make your life miserable." He had a good idea that that was what was going to happen.

"I understand, sir." Prowl could handle Optimus's anger a lot better than he could handle Ratchet's anger. A great tactician and soldier he might be, but not even Prowl wanted to face Ratchet's anger.

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" Ratchet snapped. He was working with sensitive circuitry that was easy to destroy if you weren't careful, and Ironhide shifting every klik was making it harder for Ratchet to work.<p>

"It hurts, Ratchet." Ironhide whined.

"You were the one who told me not to bother turning off your pain sensors, so deal with it!" Ratchet snapped. He turned his focus back to his work so that he could get this done.

Ironhide tried to stay still, but it wasn't long before he shifted again.

Ratchet threw a glare at the weapon's specialist. "So help me, Ironhide, I am going to turn off your motor functions if you do not stay still!"

Ironhide winced at that and did his best to stay still. "So, how are the twins doing?"

"They're fine, although I think Wheeljack is determined to spoil them." Ratchet replied.

"Come on, Ratchet. As far as our race goes, those of us here are all that they have. Besides, they're the first sparklings to be born in a long time. We're all excited that they are here now." Ironhide told him.

"It doesn't mean that they have to be spoiled." Ratchet retorted.

Ironhide shrugged. "I don't see the problem as long as they don't turn into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Ratchet growled. "Do not even joke about something like that. The last thing I need is for Quickshot and Firestarter to start acting like those two pit-spawned glitches!" The mere thought sent a chill right through Ratchet's core.

"Okay. I see your point on that one." Ironhide shifted once again.

"Ironhide!"

* * *

><p>Optimus and Prowl had started to make their way to medbay. If Optimus was going to have to ask Ratchet this, then he was going to make Prowl suffer through it with him.<p>

The tactician hadn't been thrilled that he had to face Ratchet when this was asked, knowing that the Prime intended to tell Ratchet that it was all Prowl's idea, but he had done it anyway. He figured that he better contact Jazz and tell him that he loved him once last time.

As the two passed the rec room, they heard the sound of babbling.

"Is Ratchet in the rec room with the twins?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know. I thought that he was in the infirmary with them. He is on shift, and he rarely leaves the infirmary when he is on shift." Optimus replied.

The two heard the sound of laughing.

"That is so not funny, you little slagger!"

"Sunstreaker! Knock it off!" Smokescreen growled.

"He laughed at me!" Sunstreaker retorted.

"He's a sparkling!" Smokescreen shot back.

Optimus figured that this would be a good time to see what was going on, so he stepped into the rec room with Prowl behind him. He was surprised to see that his two sparklings were in the room without Ratchet.

Wheeljack was holding a laughing Quickshot.

Sunstreaker was glaring at Quickshot.

Jazz was holding a fussy Firestarter.

"Stop laughing!" Sunstreaker growled.

Mirage rolled his optics. "You do realize that Quickshot is a sparkling, Sunstreaker. A sparkling who has not started to learn to talk."

Sunstreaker glared. "Well, he shouldn't laugh at me."

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Sunny! Quickshot finds most things funny!" Sideswipe told him.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. "You're the reason he's laughing at me!"

"So I beat you at the game." Sideswipe shrugged.

Sunstreaker's glare only hardened.

Optimus shook his helm. He knew that Sunstreaker did not take to losing at anything well, but he knew that the mech hated losing to his twin/bonded even more. "Anyone want to tell me why Quickshot and Firestarter are in here?"

"Ratch needed to fix up Ironhide, so I offered to take the twins out for a few joor so that he could do so without distraction." Wheeljack answered.

"Good. I was going to run for it if he didn't know you had them." Prowl stated.

"Ah, come on, Prowler. It wouldn't be that bad." Jazz stated as he shifted a still fussing Firestarter.

"If you had them without Ratchet's knowledge or permission, I was going to run for it. I would not want to be on this base when Ratchet got his hands on you." Prowl shuddered at the thought. "Not even the Decepticons would mess with Ratchet when he was that enraged."

"Probably." Jazz agreed.

"Oh, please. Who is afraid of Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked.

Hound looked at him. "Anyone with a fraction of a working processor is scared of Ratchet, Sunstreaker. Being scared of him is basic survival instinct."

"Not like he's ever kill anyone." Sunstreaker retorted. He crossed his arms. "I'm not scared of him."

"Oh, really, Sunstreaker."

Every mech jumped before they turned to see Ratchet standing behind Optimus and Prowl, glaring at the yellow mech.

Sunstreaker, now, felt the slightest bit afraid.

"I thought you were fixing Ironhide." Wheeljack stated.

"I was, but I got done. I happened to notice that one of my wrenches was missing. You didn't borrow it, did you, 'Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"Not me. I ask before borrowing your tools. Didn't you have it this morning?" Wheeljack asked.

"I thought I did." Ratchet answered.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Sounds like someone has memory processor troubles. Showing your age there, doc."

Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker. "Can it, Sunstreaker. Do remember who keeps you functioning."

"You're hardly the only competent medic on the base." Sunstreaker shot back.

"And remember who is CMO on the base. I have control of the medical staff, and I could easily decide that I'm going to take care of your injuries at any time." Ratchet told him.

The entire group wondered where Sunstreaker was getting the courage to go at Ratchet like this.

Quickshot was merely laughing, finding the argument between the two mechs funny while Firestarter appeared upset by this.

Ratchet was close to merely throwing the nearest object at Sunstreaker.

Optimus had noticed how close to snapping that Ratchet was and figured that he had better step in before someone got hurt. Namely Sunstreaker.

A glint of metal and a clang followed by a howl from Sunstreaker had the whole room going still.

Sunstreaker had a look of absolute shock on his face, looking at the wrench that was at his feet. The specks of yellow paint gave testament to the fact that this was definitely what had hit him.

Most would have assumed it had been Ratchet had it not been for the surprised look on the medic's face and the fact that the wrench had not come from Ratchet's direction.

Everyone looked in the direction that the wrench had come from to find that Jazz was staring down at Firestarter in utter shock. Firestarter had a water-downed version of Ratchet's glare that was being thrown right at Sunstreaker.

"Did he just-" Wheeljack started.

"Oh, yeah." Jazz answered. He was still in shock at the fact that the sparkling had been the one who had thrown the wrench at Sunstreaker.

The silence returned.

Finally, Smokescreen broke out into roaring laughter. He laughed so hard that his arms wrapped around his abdominal plating. "Firestarter might look like Optimus, but that is Ratchet's temper and personality through and through!" Smokescreen broke out into more laughter after saying it.

Slowly, the rest of the Autobots started laughing as well.

Ratchet walked over and picked up his wrench before going over to Jazz, taking Firestarter from him. "At least we know that Firestarter is a good judge of character." He chuckled before adding, "And has good aim."

Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet and Firestarter before storming out of the rec room.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe went chasing after his twin.

The room erupted into laughter again.

"Firestarter most defiantly won't be a pushover." Wheeljack said.

"True enough." Mirage agreed.

"Hey, Ratchet. Can I make a suggestion?" Hound asked.

Ratchet looked at the green mech.

"Keep your wrenches out of Firestarter's reach for now. We don't need him throwing them at us at any given time." Hound told him.

That caused another round of laugher to erupt.

"What are you and Optimus doing in here anyway, Prowler? Last account I had, you two had some things to discuss." Jazz stated.

"Yeah. We got done early." Remembering what Optimus had planned to talk to Ratchet about and make the tactician be there as well, Prowl turned to leave.

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

Prowl was sure that if Optimus's mask hadn't been in place, he'd be receiving a look that said if-I-have-to-suffer-for-your-idea-so-do-you. The SIC decided to resign himself to the fact that he'd probably be taking a yelling as well.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. He could tell when Optimus was glaring behind his mask, and he knew that something was up.

"Ratchet, Prowl and I needed to speak with you about something important. In private." Optimus told him.

Prowl decided that he would die soon.

Jazz glanced at his bonded. He wondered if he should be worried about the fact that Prowl would be talking with Ratchet considering the fact that Prowl looked as if he was about to walk to his own execution.

"Would this conversation be better not to be heard by young audio receivers?" Ratchet asked.

"More than likely with the language you're probably going to use." Optimus answered.

Ratchet sighed before handing Firestarter back to Jazz. "I'll get them later." He then walked over to Optimus and Prowl and followed the two out.

"You know, Jazz, if Prowl's expression was anything to go by, then I have a feeling that you're about to be without your mate very soon." Mirage stated.

"Yeah. I got that feeling, too." Jazz agreed.

* * *

><p>Since Optimus's office was so large, the three headed back to the office so that they could talk.<p>

The moment the door shut, Ratchet crossed his arms and looked at the two mechs. "Now, what is it?"

Optimus had chosen to sit at his desk. He had also made another important decision. "Prowl, it's your idea."

Prowl whirled around to stare at his leader, wide-eyed. He couldn't believe that Optimus had just thrown him at Ratchet like that.

Optimus had a philosophy. When it comes to Ratchet, it's every mech for himself. And he would rather be able to continue to interface with Ratchet rather than have the medic kick him out of their quarters, which was a possibility.

"Well?"

Prowl turned to Ratchet and found that the medic was waiting rather impatiently. "Well, um, Ratchet, you see, I've been thinking that we need some, uh, added security measures for the base, and I, well, sort of need an engineer to help me-" Prowl was not a mech who normally stuttered or fumbled over his words, but even the tactician knew that it was better if you feared Ratchet.

"No." Ratchet didn't let him finish.

"But-" Prowl started.

"No, Prowl. I know what you're getting at, and I am not going to let Wheeljack get back into his lab under any circumstances. I ordered him banned from his lab for two breem, and I'm going to follow through." Ratchet told him.

"Ratchet, these new measures are important, and while Wheeljack may have a tendency to blow himself up from time to time-" Prowl started.

"Time to time?" Ratchet asked.

"Okay. Often." Prowl agreed.

"Try nearly six times a cycle." Ratchet told him.

"Ratchet-" Prowl started.

"No. Wheeljack ended up with seven explosions in one day, and he's fragging lucky that the blast didn't go right through his slagging spark chamber! A micrometer to the left, and he'd be with Primus now! I'd rather keep him out of there to make sure that his health is not compromised in any way!" Ratchet snarled.

Optimus wisely chose to stay out of this. He knew Ratchet better than anyone, and he knew that convincing Ratchet that this was a good idea was a long shot.

"Ratchet, all I want is to work with Wheeljack to draw up the blueprints for the new measures. He doesn't have to start working on building them until after the two breem are up." Prowl told him.

Ratchet glared at him. "Prowl, if I do that, then he is going to want to get to work right away. I'd rather not have any more explosions, especially considering the last explosion took out half of my infirmary!" Ratchet growled.

It was a losing fight. When it came to the health of the other mechs, Ratchet would not budge easily.

Optimus sighed. He figured that he better stop Prowl before he had to name Jazz the new SIC as well as tell him that Ratchet had killed Prowl. "All right, Prowl. Why don't you get back to work?"

Prowl took that as his escape, and escape he did.

Ratchet turned the force of the glare on Optimus. "I can't believe that you agree with him!"

Optimus raised his hand sin surrender. "The measures were his idea."

"And you agree with him!"

"Yes, I do. I think that the new security measures would be a good idea. I also think that Wheeljack is the only engineer to be trusted with something like this." Optimus admitted.

Ratchet growled.

Optimus stood up and walked over to him. "I know that you are concerned for Wheeljack's health, Ratchet. However, simply making the blueprints won't do much. And if you want, we can have Skyfire oversee Wheeljack this time."

"And what? Have Wheeljack kill them both?"

"Ratchet, Prowl's reason for the new measures is a good one." Optimus told him.

Ratchet didn't look like he believed it.

"Ratchet, Megatron knows that Quickshot and Firestarter are mine. I don't know if he would ever try it, but he might try to get in to get to them. These measures would help to ensure their safety." Optimus explained.

Ratchet glared at him. "That is a low trick."

"It's the truth, Ratchet." Optimus replied. He had hoped that Ratchet would agree easier if he knew that it was to protect the twins.

Ratchet knew that there was a chance that the Decepticons would come after their sparklings. He just didn't like the thought. The new measures sounded good, but he didn't like the idea of giving in.

Optimus wrapped an arm around Ratchet. "Please?"

Ratchet sighed. "I want Wheeljack to stay out of his lab for the rest of the breem at least. If Prowl wants to make the blueprints before that, they do it in his office."

Optimus nodded.

"And if Wheeljack blows himself up, I'm coming after Prowl." Ratchet told him.

"I understand."

"With the welder." Ratchet added.

Optimus mentally winced. He really hoped that Wheeljack didn't cause any damage. He was happy with the way his command was arranged now.

"Now, I'm going to go get Firestarter and Quickshot before going back to the infirmary. I'll tell Wheeljack that Prowl wants to see him. I assume you'll inform Prowl of my conditions." Ratchet told him.

"Yes." Optimus agreed.

Ratchet started to leave. At the door, he turned back to Optimus. "And Orion?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to get it, too." With that Ratchet left the office.

Optimus allowed his shoulders to slump. Those were the words that the Autobot leader most definitely did not want to hear.

Wirth a sigh, Optimus informed Prowl of what Ratchet had agreed to. It had satisfied the SIC.

Optimus went and sat back down at his desk. He glanced around the room with a sigh. He wondered if he might as well get used to recharging in his office for a while. That's normally what happened when Ratchet was upset with him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ratchet was able to spend a quiet day in the infirmary for once. Since Optimus had the day off, he was watching Quickshot and Firestarter.

At least the day had started off quiet.

A sudden resounding boom knocked the medic off his feet. Several of his tools fell as well. Ratchet released a loud groan. He got up before heading to see what their mad scientist had managed to do to himself this time around.

Wheeljack had been thrown across the room and was sitting there. He had a dazed look in his optics. One arm lay beside him, completely detached while a leg was on the opposite end of the room.

Ratchet groaned. Primus, but this mech drove him crazy sometimes. He walked over and started to examine him. "You really did it this time, 'Jack."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Wheeljack protested.

"You're without an arm and a leg! Yes! It's that bad!" Ratchet snarled.

A shocked gasp sounded from the doorway.

"Wheeljack! What in the name of Cybertron happened!" Skyfire stood there shocked.

Ratchet sighed. "He managed to mangle himself again, Skyfire. Think you can carry him to infirmary for me."

"Of course." Skyfire walked over and picked the inventor up into his arms before heading toward the infirmary.

Ratchet gathered Wheeljack's disconnected appendages before he followed the Seeker. He walked into the infirmary and over to where Ratchet was.

"Well, at least I didn't blow myself up while working on those security measures for Prowl." Wheeljack stated.

"Yes, and the moment you get back to your crazy inventions, you manage to blow yourself up. Typical. You need to work on projects other than your own. Maybe you'll actually stay in one piece that way." Ratchet started.

"Sorry, Ratch." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet had managed to stop the flow of energon and found himself looking at the wiring. He repaired what needed to be repaired and came to the conclusion that he was going to have a few hours' worth of work ahead him. "Skyfire, think you can help me?"

Skyfire heard the real question. Was he willing to help Ratchet repair the mech that he was currently in a relationship with? Since Ratchet didn't seem panicked, Skyfire figured that Wheeljack was in no real danger. "Of course." He went over to help the medic.

* * *

><p>Optimus was in the rec room watching the twins with Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, Mirage, and Jazz.<p>

At the sound of the explosion, Optimus looked up. "Sounds like Wheeljack's at it again."

"What did you expect? That mech can't go that long without causing an explosion. It's miracle he didn't blow the security systems up a few times while he was installing the new additions Prowl came up with." Jazz stated.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard Ratchet yelling yet." Bumblebee stated. He was in the floor with the sparklings playing with them. Being the youngest of the Autobots, Bumblebee had taken an instant liking to the sparklings and was often playing with them when he was not on duty.

"FRAG IT, WHEELJACK! YOU'VE RUINED THE CIRCUITRY!"

"Ah! There it is." Jazz stated.

"With Ratchet as their mother, they're going to have a good bit of language to learn." Cliffjumper muttered.

"You've got to admit that he has been reining it in a bit more since they were delivered, though." Bumblebee pointed out.

Optimus shook his helm. He had been hoping that Ratchet would tone down on the language with them having sparklings, but he should have known better with the medic. He had no doubt that Quickshot and Firestarter would be using that kind of language as well.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was still muttering to himself several joor after Wheeljack had been released from the infirmary. He swore that Wheeljack had a death wish, although the inventor denied such a claim. Still, Wheeljack acted as if he had a death wish with all of the explosions and near death experiences he had had.<p>

Arms slipped around Ratchet's waist from behind.

"I thought that you were watching the twins, Orion." Ratchet told him. He hadn't even bothered to stop putting his tools up.

"I was, but Prowl and Jazz offered to watch them for us for a while." Optimus replied.

Ratchet glanced back. "And why did you agree to that?"

Optimus merely smiled at the medic before turning Ratchet around to face him. "As they put it, we have not had any time alone in quite some time. Quickshot and Firestarter have been here for six earth weeks, and we have not spent much time alone. Jazz and Prowl suggested that we use that."

Ratchet frowned. "Orion, I still have several joor left of my shift."

Optimus smiled. "Not anymore. Skyfire has agreed to cover the rest of your shift."

Ratchet started to protest.

"And before you say anything, he offered." Optimus told him.

Ratchet had to admit that spending some time alone with his bonded did sound good. He loved Quickshot and Firestarter more than anything, but he missed being able to spend time alone with Optimus.

Optimus knew when he had won. He could easily tell that because he lost more than he won, so he always knew what it was like when he actually won an argument. He started pulling Ratchet toward the door. "Come on, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed. He figured that he might as well give in. The last thing he wanted was for Skyfire to come to the infirmary to find them interfacing in the infirmary.

The two headed out of the infirmary and toward their quarters.

Once there, Optimus pulled Ratchet to him and into a gentle kiss.

Ratchet immediately relaxed into the kiss, becoming very aware of how long it had been since the last time they had actually spent any time alone.

Optimus then broke the kiss. "It's too bad that we can't spend more time alone."

"Maybe, but we do have two sparklings to take care of. It's not like we can ask the others to watch them whenever we want to be alone." Ratchet told him.

"I know, and I didn't ask. Jazz and Prowl offered." Optimus looked slightly amused. "I get the feeling that they know how long it's been since we were able to spend any time alone."

"Hmm. It wouldn't surprise me. Prowl has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what everyone does, and I have no doubt that he keeps tabs on us." Ratchet stated.

"Probably." Optimus agreed. He didn't seem to want to talk anymore as he pulled Ratchet into another kiss and slowly started to walk him back toward their berth.

Ratchet was surprised to find himself pressed against the berth and merely relaxed into the berth as he felt Optimus's weight on top of him. It was a nice change, though he was fairly certain Optimus wasn't going to stop until he was screaming.

It was a good thing that their quarters were soundproofed.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Prowl had been all too happy to take Quickshot and Firestarter for a few joor so that their leader and their medic could spend a little time alone together. The two loved sparklings, so they didn't mind watching them.<p>

"So, what made you decide to volunteer us to watch them?" Jazz had been a little surprised when Prowl offered to watch them for a while to Optimus.

"Well, we both know that Optimus and Ratchet don't have the chance to spend time alone with each other often, so I figured we could do that today. With Optimus off and Skyfire being a competent medic, they could spend time together if someone would watch these two." Prowl picked up Firestarter with a smile. "Besides, I like being able to spend time with these two." Prowl gently tosses Firestarter up into the air and caught him.

Firestarter started laughing at that. He slapped his hands together before pointing up.

"You want to go up again?" Prowl asked.

Firestarter nodded.

Prowl tossed him up again and caught him, drawing more giggles from the sparkling.

"Don't let Ratchet catch you doing that." Jazz warned him.

"We all know that Optimus does the same thing to them." Prowl replied.

"Yeah, and we all know that Ratchet fusses about Optimus doing that as well." Jazz answered.

Prowl laughed. "Yeah and how often does Optimus listen?"

"True." Jazz set a wiggling Quickshot in the floor before he sat on their berth.

Prowl set Firestarter down as well before joining his bonded on the berth.

"Hey, Prowler. Have you ever thought about us having a sparkling?" Jazz asked suddenly.

Prowl nearly jumped at the sudden question, and he turned his startled gaze onto Jazz. "Do what?" He had not expected that question.

"You know. Have you ever thought about us having a sparkling of our own?" Jazz asked.

Prowl was quiet a moment before he answered. "I've always considered that. Us having a sparkling is something that I've always wanted. Truthfully, not many mechs wouldn't want to have one." Prowl glanced at the sparklings in the floor. "Of course, I've been thinking about it a lot more since they arrived."

"So have I." Jazz was quiet a moment. "Do you think we should?"

Prowl looked at him. "This isn't something we decide in haste. We do have a war going on."

"But you have to admit that there doesn't seem to be a better time. Won't be easy during a war. Optimus and Ratchet seem to have adjusted well, though." Jazz stated.

"I don't think that they intentionally planned it. In addition, you have to remember that Ratchet is a medic. You're the carrier, and you're the one who would be out of commission for a while. You're good at what you do, Jazz." Prowl told him.

"I know. I just want to know if we can talk about it." Jazz said.

Prowl smiled before he wrapped an arm around his bonded. "Of course we can talk about it. I want us to be able to. We just need to agree before we try."

Jazz nodded. "I agree with you on that, Prowl."

* * *

><p>Ratchet was busy working in the infirmary. He was getting everything set up because he had no doubt that he was going to be busy once the others got back.<p>

The Decepticons had launched another attack, meaning that Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Hound were the only ones left back on the base.

Ratchet had a feeling that there would be injuries once the other Autobots returned, so the infirmary needed to be ready for when they got back.

"Mama!"

Ratchet growled. He swore that he was going to murder Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for teaching Quickshot and Firestarter to call him that. However, he turned to face the sparklings.

The two were standing up in their berth looking at the medic.

Ratchet walked over. "What is it?"

Quickshot reached out, signaling that he wanted to be picked up.

Ratchet reached down and picked up Quickshot before he also picked up Firestarter. "Well, I can hold you right now, but I won't be able to once everyone gets back." He'd hand them over to one of the other mechs as long as that mech wasn't hurt too severely.

The two sparklings were babbling, although they could speak a little now.

Ratchet shook his head before he walked over and sat down. He had managed to juggle the infirmary, spending time with the twins, and spending time with Optimus rather masterfully. Granted, he didn't stay holed up in the infirmary as much as he used to. Although Ratchet suspected that Optimus was grateful for that fact.

Wheeljack walked into the infirmary then. "Hey, Ratch."

"Any news?" Ratchet asked.

"Not yet. Not sure how the battle's going, either." Wheeljack replied.

"I suppose as the humans say, no news is good news." Ratchet stated.

"I agree." Wheeljack took Firestarter from him. "So, how's the future medic doing?"

With Firestarter's penchant for swiping Ratchet's tools from the infirmary, everyone had come to the conclusion that Firestarter was going to end up being a medic one day.

Quickshot enjoyed watching the other roughhouse and or train, so they all assumed that Quickshot would most likely end up being a soldier like Optimus was.

Firestarter started babbling happily.

"That good, huh?" Wheeljack smiled behind his mask.

"So, no invention to work on?" Ratchet asked.

"Not right now. Figured I'd better keep myself in working order. You might need an assistant to help out. Since Sky is out helping the other Autobots, I was the only choice you had." Wheeljack answered.

"I like not having to do everything in the infirmary by myself anymore. It makes it a little easier." Ratchet told him.

"I thought as much." Wheeljack grinned behind his mask. "You needed the help for a while. We're all glad that you're not killing yourself trying to handle everyone on your own."

An alarm suddenly sounded.

"What in the name of Cybertron!" Ratchet was on his feet in an instant.

Teletraan 1 suddenly spoke throughout the entire base. "Decepticons alert! Decepticon alert! Decepticons within perimeter!"

Wheeljack and Ratchet were out of the infirmary quickly and headed right for the command room, where Bumblebee and Hound already were.

"Looks like Prowl's added security was a plus. We have a better chance of reacting." Hound stated.

Wheeljack and Ratchet looked at the monitor to see that the three Decepticon Seekers were heading their way.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." Wheeljack muttered.

"Why are they coming here?" Bumblebee asked.

"No way to know for certain." Hound replied.

Ratchet tightened his hold on Quickshot slightly and glanced over at where Firestarter was, still in Wheeljack's arms. He thought back to what Optimus had warned him about the Decepticons possibly coming after the twins. He hoped that they would prove to be pointless fears, but now, he worried that they were the truth.

"Whatever they want, they're not going to get it." Wheeljack said determinedly.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're here." Thundercracker said.<p>

"Because we're going to take out the Autobots' base." Starscream answered. He turned sideways and flew down at the Autobot base.

"Why bother, though?" Skywarp still didn't get it.

"With no base, the Autobots won't have any means to get away from us. No medical supplies, no place to retreat to, nothing." Starscream retorted.

The three Seekers started to fire down at the base, but found that their null rays were not getting through.

"What is that?" Thundercracker flew up over the base and ran a scan. "It's a force field of some type!"

"When did the Autobots get that?" Skywarp asked.

"Find the main point and blast it!" Starscream ordered.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Looks like that force field of yours is working after all, Wheeljack." Bumblebee stated.<p>

"Well, Prowl was the one who came up with the new defenses. Anything that he comes up with will normally work." Wheeljack replied.

"Yeah, and for a scientist that has as many explosions as you do, it actually works after you built it." Hound added.

"Hey! My inventions work!" Wheeljack argued.

"Sure. After you've nearly killed yourself a few times." Hound retorted.

"Let's just hope that all of these security measures work." Ratchet stated.

"I'm sure they will." Bumblebee replied.

* * *

><p>The three Seekers continued to fire at the force field, trying to bring it down. They found that most of what they were doing was not working as well as they would have liked.<p>

"The Autobots have obviously gotten more security measures than they did before." Thundercracker stated.

"Of course they do. With Prime having sparklings now, they're going to take those added measures." Starscream scoffed. He flew down in close with the other two behind him. "Let's blow their new measure up."

The three Seekers started firing.

Then, powerful beams were fired at them from inside the force field.

"Great Primus! They have more than just the force field." Skywarp said.

Starscream growled. He realized that the Autobots had taken even greater measures than they thought they would.

Then, the amount of firepower being thrown at them increased exponentially. The three Seekers could do little more than avoid being hit by the attacks.

"Blast those Autobots!" Starscream growled.

Skywarp was then hit in the rear thrusters and went spiraling out of control. "I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" The black Seeker crashed into the ground.

"Warp out of there!" Starscream ordered.

Skywarp did as he was told just in time to avoid being hit.

"The Autobots have gotten smart." Thundercracker stated.

"We'd better get out of here and inform Megatron of this. He won't like this at all." Starscream stated.

The three Seekers chose to retreat.

* * *

><p>"All right! They turned tail and ran!" Bumblebee exclaimed, excited.<p>

"Of course they did! I designed the entire new security systems with Prowl. I built them to his specifications. It was bound to work." Wheeljack's head fins lit up green, signaling his own excitement.

"At least we know that the chances of the Decepticons getting into the base against are slim to none." Hound stated.

"_Optimus to base. Optimus to base. Do you read me?_"

"We hear you, Prime. How is everything?" Hound asked.

"_We're all right mostly. The Decepticons turned and retreated._" Optimus replied.

"We had an attack here, too. Tell Prowl that his new security measures worked like a charm." Wheeljack told them.

"_Of course they did!_" Prowl replied.

"_Good to hear. We're heading back now._" Optimus told them.

"How bad are the injuries?" Ratchet inquired.

"_Minor. Nothing major._" Optimus assured him.

"For once." Ratchet muttered.

"We'll be waiting for you." Hound told him.

Ratchet handed Quickshot over to Bumblebee. "Sounds like I had better get the infirmary ready."

"And I'll help you." Wheeljack handed Firestarter to Hound.

The two then headed for the infirmary to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been surprised to find that Optimus had been correct about the minor injuries. No one had suffered anything major, so there was no rush to save any lives. He was glad to have it easy after a battle for once.<p>

"It's good that the new security measures worked. At least we know that the Decepticons won't be able to get into the base easily." Optimus stated.

"With these measures, they won't be able to get close. We'll know way in advance now." Wheeljack stated.

"It gives us an advantage in some ways." Prowl stated. He had already been repaired and was waiting for Jazz.

"It'll be great to finally be ahead of them. Probably won't try too many attempts to get into the base now, though." Jazz said.

Ratchet was thoroughly checking out Jazz. He checked some readings before he frowned. "Jazz."

"Yeah?" Jazz looked at the medic.

"You're off the front lines for the next ten weeks." Ratchet told him.

"What! Why!" Jazz was shocked. He couldn't stay off the front lines for that long.

Optimus, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Jazz were looking at Ratchet in shock.

Ratchet was unfazed by this. "Yes. You are not to go out into battle or do any spy missions until I give the okay."

"But why?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet looked at the saboteur. "Because apparently Quickshot and Firestarter are not going to be the only sparklings in the base before long."

Jazz's jaw dropped in absolute shock at the implication of those words.

Prowl stood there stock still as his CPU processed what had just been said. And promptly crashed.

Had Optimus not moved so fast Prowl would have crashed right to the ground.

"Hmm. It looks like we finally found something that would actually make Prowl's systems crash." Ratchet mused.

"A-are you sure, Ratchet?" Jazz had to ask that question.

It wasn't a surprising question. It wouldn't have been the first time that a patient asked Ratchet if he was sure they were carrying. "Yes, Jazz. I am positive. It's why you are forbidden from going on any kind of mission. I don't take it lightly when my patients are carrying." Ratchet told him.

Jazz was somewhere between wondering when the frag it had happened and happiness.

Ratchet moved to check on Prowl.

"That was an usual reaction." Wheeljack mused.

"Not for me. You wouldn't believe how many creators actually do have their CPUs crash upon learning their mate is carrying." Privately, Ratchet mused that Optimus most likely would have undergone the exact same thing had he learned about it in the proper way, not the way he did find out.

"So, he'll be fine?" Jazz ventured.

"Yes. He'll be fine. He just needs a bit of time to process it." Ratchet replied calmly.

"Well, at least Quickshot and Firestarter won't grow up without any other sparklings to play with." Wheeljack stated.

"Huh, yeah." Jazz stated.

Optimus and Wheeljack were a bit concerned at the fact that Jazz was still out of it.

Ratchet waved them off. "He's still in shock, too. You two go on. I'll make sure Prowl comes online and send them to their quarters."

Optimus and Wheeljack nodded before leaving.

Slowly, Prowl came back online. He groaned. "What hit me?"

"Lucky for you, not the floor. Now, you two can go back to your quarters and discuss this." Ratchet told them calmly.

The bonded pair merely did as they were told.

Ratchet smiled. He had no doubt that once the two recovered from their shock, they would be happy as could be. He also knew that it would only be a matter of time before the entire base knew that Jazz and Prowl were expecting.

Ratchet set out to clean up his infirmary before going to get Quickshot and Firestarter if Optimus hadn't already gotten the two. The medic was looking forward to simply spending some time with his bonded and their sparklings.

* * *

><p>"I did hear him right, didn't I?" Prowl asked. He was sitting at the desk in their quarters, remembering what Ratchet had said.<p>

"Yeah." Jazz allowed his hand to drift up to his chassis as the news finally began to sink in. A smile spread across the saboteur face as it did hit. "I'm carrying, Prowler! We're going to have a sparkling!"

Prowl looked up at his bonded and saw the happiness and excitement on Jazz's face. He also felt that same happiness seep through their bond. The news hit home with Prowl as he smiled as well. He stood up and pulled Jazz into a hug. "This is wonderful news."

"Yeah. And we only spark merged once since we decided to try." Jazz laughed. "I wonder what Ratchet would do to us if we told him we were trying without informing him."

"Probably kill us both. I'm sure he would have liked a little forewarning." Prowl replied.

"I don't care. I'm just happy that I'm carrying." Jazz stated.

"I'm happy, too. I can't wait for the little one to get here." Prowl stated, his arms still around Jazz.

"Neither can I." Jazz replied.

* * *

><p>Optimus looked up from his datapad that he had been reading while sitting on the berth. He noticed that it was Ratchet. He had come into their room after putting the twins to bed.<p>

The room right next to Optimus and Ratchet's had become the twin's room now that they were old enough to sleep in a room by themselves.

"Can I assume that you are done for the day?" Optimus asked as he set the datapad aside.

"Yes. Of course. There's nothing else for me to do." Ratchet sat down on the berth beside Optimus. "I figured it wouldn't take long for Jazz and Prowl to let the entire base know that they were expecting after it all sunk in."

Optimus chuckled. "Yes. I can't say I'm surprised that Jazz simply walked into the rec room, made his announcement, and walked back out."

"What do you expect? It's Jazz." Ratchet told him.

"Well, at least those two don't have to worry about someone inexperienced delivering their sparkling." Optimus remarked as he pulled Ratchet into his arms.

"Yes. I know. Although Wheeljack or Skyfire is going to help me." Ratchet replied.

"I doubt either of them will mind. They've already had the experience of delivering a sparkling." Optimus replied.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet agreed.

"I must admit that seeing sparklings again is a good thing. It's been so long since any of us have seen sparklings that to have more here is a good thing." Optimus stated.

"I know. It's nice having them around." Ratchet agreed. He sighed. "We might as well get some recharge. Primus knows that those two are going to be up before you know it."

Quickshot and Firestarter had a habit of waking them up in the middle of the night.

"Don't I know it." Optimus agreed.

The two settled down into their berth and slipped into blissful recharge in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Love all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Skyfire was busy in his laboratory. He was currently examining some samples he had taken from a marsh area of Earth. He was fascinated by the different forms of plant life on the planet, and he took all the time he could afford to examine them.

Once done with his examination, Skyfire made his notes. He was so busy that he didn't notice it when the doors to his lab opened.

Wheeljack was shocked when his lover didn't turn to look at him until he realized that Skyfire was so engrossed in his work that the scientist did not notice his arrival. It wasn't uncommon for Skyfire to become so involved in his project that he didn't notice anything else. Wheeljack walked up behind Skyfire and noticed what he was working.

Skyfire never noticed the inventor as focused as he was on the project he was working on. He was busy comparing the samples he had taken to the samples he had found from another planet years before. His thoughts were drawn out of scientific mode at the feel of lips on his neck. "Hmm. When did you get here, 'Jack?"

"A few kliks ago. I was a little disappointed when someone didn't bother looking at me." Wheeljack answered as he slid his arms around the larger mech's waist.

Skyfire chuckled. "My apologies. I was focused on my work."

"I noticed." Wheeljack smiled.

Skyfire turned to look at his lover. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, Ratchet banned me from my lab for the rest of the cycle, so I thought I'd come see what you were up to." Wheeljack stated.

"Yes. I heard your explosion." Skyfire agreed.

"And why didn't you come see if I was all right? I'm hurt." Wheeljack easily made a face of mock hurt.

Skyfire chuckled. "Everyone on the base could hear Ratchet's cursing an astrosecond after the explosion, Wheeljack. As much as I love you, I have no desire to face Ratchet's wrath when he is enraged, and he most certainly was enraged. We both would have been in the infirmary, although my injuries would have been inflicted by Ratchet."

"Yeah. I suppose no one wants to mess with Ratchet when he's that angry. Even Optimus hides in fear of Ratchet when he's that angry."

"I do not blame him. What has Ratchet so upset about, anyway?" Skyfire asked.

"Not sure. I do know he's threatening to kill the twins, so I'd say they pulled something that really made him mad." Wheeljack answered.

Skyfire shook his head. "Typical of them. They make him angry, and everyone suffers because of it."

"No joke. It's always been like this, though. At least Ratchet doesn't cause any permanent injuries." Wheeljack said.

"Yes. Ratchet does have that much control." Skyfire agreed.

"So, since I've been banned from my lab for the cycle, do you have any free time for me?" Wheeljack asked with a grin.

Skyfire chuckled as he pulled Wheeljack close to him. "I suppose I could make time for you."

"I'd hoped that you would say that." Wheeljack said.

Skyfire then pulled the inventor down into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Jazz asked. He was nearing the end of gestation, which meant that he was going to be having the sparkling any time now.<p>

"You're both fine, Jazz. I am going to suggest that you stay off your pedes as much as possible now." Ratchet told him.

"But-" Jazz started.

"Jazz, as I'm sure you're aware, you have a lot of extra weight on you. I've been there. I know how strenuous it can be. You need to lay down as much as possible. It'll be easier on you." Ratchet told him.

"He will, Ratchet. I'll make sure of it." Prowl assured him.

"Prowler!" Jazz whined.

"No, Jazz. You need your rest, and you're going to get it if I have to ask Prime for time off just to keep an eye on you." Prowl glanced at his bonded, "Sorry, but your health and the sparkling come before anything else."

Jazz glared at his bonded, although Prowl didn't pay it any attention.

"And if Prowl can't manage, I can always order you on berth rest, and you do know that I will enforce it." Ratchet glared at the saboteur. "And don't think for a second that I won't confine you to the infirmary and stay in here constantly to ensure you follow your orders."

"I already know you'd do it." Jazz replied.

"Good. I'm glad that that is settled. You can go, Jazz." Ratchet told him.

"Okay."

Prowl helped Jazz off the examination table before the two headed out of the infirmary.

Ratchet started to straighten up his infirmary. He needed it in order for the next patients that he had.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and Ratchet heard the sound of babbling, signaling that Hound had brought Firestarter and Quickshot back. He turned to face the green mech.

"Here you are, Ratchet." Hound walked over and handed the two sparklings to the medic.

"Thank you, Hound. I appreciate you watching them for me for a few joor." Ratchet told him.

"Not a problem, Ratchet. Don't mind watching them." Hound replied before he left.

Ratchet turned and walked over to a cleared area of the floor and set the twins down so that they could play. He walked over to his worktable and sat down at it. He could do his reports and keep an eye on the twins at the same time from there. He started his report on Jazz.

* * *

><p>Skyfire and Wheeljack had ended up moving to Skyfire's quarters, since his were the closest. The two had spent quite some time interfacing.<p>

"Hmm. I must admit that you're good with your hands, 'Jack." Skyfire told him.

Wheeljack laughed. "Glad to know I can do something right with my hands without it blowing up in my face."

Skyfire laughed. "Indeed." He reached up and pulled the inventor down into a kiss.

Wheeljack happily obliged.

Skyfire broke the kiss and decided to ask a question that had been on his processors for quite some time. "Wheeljack, have you ever considered bonding before?"

Wheeljack was surprised by the sudden question, and his expression showed it.

Skyfire hoped that he hadn't ruined things between them.

"Sky, are you saying that you want to bond?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well, I had thought about it. I really want to bond with another mech, Wheeljack. I'd like a family of my own. And I'd like all that with you." Skyfire told him seriously.

"But I'm not a carrier, Skyfire." Wheeljack told him.

"I know." Skyfire smiled up at the inventor. "But I am."

Wheeljack looked even more surprised. "You're a carrier? I never knew that."

"It's not like I broadcasted it, Wheeljack."

"Is that why you were so insistent on helping Ratchet while he was carrying?" Wheeljack was starting to see that now.

"Yes. That's why." Skyfire answered.

Wheeljack then focused back on the topic that they had been discussing before. "And I have considered bonding before, Skyfire. I'm no different than any other mech in wanting that. And I'd love a family."

"So, you're saying you would want to bond with me someday?" Skyfire just wanted to make sure.

Wheeljack laughed. "Sky, I'd be willing to bond with you right now if you asked me to."

Skyfire was a bit surprised by that. "You would?"

Wheeljack nodded. "I've been in love with you for a while. And I know that you're the one, Sky."

Skyfire smiled. "I'm glad to hear that because I felt the same way, 'Jack." Skyfire reached up and placed his hand at the back of Wheeljack's neck. "So, if I asked you to bond right now, you would?"

Wheeljack grinned. "Would that be an invitation, Sky?"

Skyfire smirked at him. "Interpret it any way you wish."

"Well, I think that we're going to be here for a while." Wheeljack then leaned down and kissed Skyfire again.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was arranging his tools since he had gotten his reports done. He glanced over at where the twins were curled up in recharge. He smiled at them before he focused back on his work.<p>

The doors to the infirmary opened and closed.

Ratchet was about to turn around and see what they needed before he realized who it was. He had no doubt that this mech wasn't injured in any way.

Arms wrapped around Ratchet from behind as a pair of lips pressed into the back of his neck. "I heard you were hard at work today."

"I had a bit of a rough day. Though I won't guarantee that the twins will be alive the next time I see them." Ratchet told him.

"What did they do?" Optimus asked.

"Well, they painted Smokescreen hot pink while he was in recharge, they set up nails so that Bumblebee blew out all his tires when he drove over them, and they crashed Red Alert's CPU. Other than Jazz and Wheeljack, all injures today were because of them." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was glad that he wasn't one of the Twins. He then glanced over at their own twins. "How have they been for you today?"

"They've been fine. Hound watched them for a while today, so I think that they loved that." Ratchet stated.

"Yes. They do love Hound's holograms. He could keep them entertained for hours without having to really try." Optimus agreed.

Ratchet glanced back at Optimus. "Is there any reason that you're here?"

"Actually, there is." Optimus let go of Ratchet. "I wanted to discuss with you doing the physicals for the entire base. It's been a while since you've done them, and I know that the reports should be updated."

"Hmm. With the Twins causing havoc, most of the base actually has physicals because of the injuries they get, but I agree. It's probably time for them to be done." Ratchet turned to face him. "Although you know that you're going to have to make it a direct order. There are a number of them who would refuse to do it unless they were ordered to."

"Like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Optimus knew that they were notorious for avoiding Ratchet at all costs when it came to physicals. They wouldn't go unless directly ordered, or Ratchet threatened them within an inch of their lives.

"I was thinking more of Ironhide. He's brave and courageous when it come sot battle, but he is a coward when it comes to seeing me." Ratchet stated.

"Well, it will be ordered." Optimus stated.

"The only one who won't need a physical is Jazz, and that's simply because I see him often enough as it is." Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "All right. You just tell me when they need to be done, and I'll give the order."

"Well, just know that you're the reason you have to watch the twins for a while. I certainly can't keep an eye on those two while trying to do physicals." Ratchet said.

"It won't be a problem." Optimus assured him.

"All right."

The sound of babbling got their attention.

Quickshot and Firestarter were looking at Optimus and Ratchet with smiles on their faces.

"Speaking of whom, it looks like they're awake." Optimus said with a smile.

"Indeed."

"I'm actually done for the day, so I'll take them back to our quarters." Optimus told him.

"All right. I'll get to work getting the physicals set up." Ratchet replied.

"Just don't work too long." Optimus warned.

"I won't." Ratchet assured him.

Optimus went and got the two before he headed out the door.

Ratchet then went and started to work on scheduling the physicals.

* * *

><p>Jazz was shifting uncomfortably that night. He just couldn't find a comfortable position not matter what he did.<p>

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, is something wrong?"

Jazz sat up. "I'm sorry, Prowler. I just can't get comfortable no matter what I do."

Prowl looked at his bonded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Jazz winced when he felt a particularly hard kick to his chest from the sparkling. He rubbed his chassis.

"Hmm. Looks like our sparkling is going to be a lot like you. Active." Prowl stated as he reached over and took over rubbing Jazz's chassis.

"At least we know he'll be fun." Jazz stated.

Prowl sighed. He was in trouble if their sparkling ended up being as party-crazed at Jazz.

Jazz glared at Prowl. "What's with that look?"

Prowl flinched slightly. He still hadn't grown accustomed to Jazz's mood swings, and he really hated being on the receiving end of his ire. "Jazz, it's nothing."

"You don't want the sparkling to be like me, do you?" Jazz asked.

"No. It's not that, Jazz." Prowl wanted to avoid an argument.

"You don't want it to be like me." Jazz stated. His voice was shaky.

Angry, Prowl could handle easily. Crying and depression, not so much. Prowl reached out for Jazz. "Now, Jazz. You know that that's not true. I'd love it if the sparkling was like you." Prowl assured him.

"Really?" Jazz sounded unsure.

"Of course. It would be the best thing that could happen." Prowl assured him as he pulled Jazz close.

"Thanks, Prowler." Jazz told him.

Prowl smiled. He may have been driven crazy by the way Jazz acted, but he loved him. He knew it would be a good thing if the sparkling ended up acting like Jazz. Although he wasn't sure that their base would survive.

Jazz then felt a blinding pain in his chassis that slowly spread throughout his body. "AHHH!"

Prowl jumped and nearly fell off their berth at the sudden shout. "What!" He sounded panicked. He had not expected the sudden cry of pain from Jazz.

Jazz felt liquid seep out through the seams of his chassis. "Prowler, I-I think it's time."

Prowl felt his CPU stutter at those words. Their sparkling was on the way.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was in a deep recharge, curled up against Optimus. Optimus had his arms wrapped around Ratchet's waist, holding him close.<p>

:_RATCHET!_:

Ratchet jolted out of recharge at the sudden shout over the medical comm line. He released a groan of frustration. :_Prowl, this had better be good.:_ He was not in a good mood.

:_Ratchet! Jazz just went into labor! What do I do!_: Prowl was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Ratchet was used to such reactions. :_Prowl, calm down. Carry Jazz to the infirmary and put him on a berth. I'll meet you there_.:

:_All right_.: Prowl abruptly ended the connection.

Ratchet then moved to sit up, but found Optimus's grip was strong around him. "Orion, you need to let me go."

"No." Optimus muttered, burying his face in Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet sighed. "Normally, I'd agree, but I just spoke to Prowl. Jazz is in labor, and I'm needed in the infirmary. I wouldn't put it past Prowl to come here and break down the door at the moment." Ratchet told him.

"Oh. That's different." Optimus murmured as he released Ratchet.

"Just go back into recharge, Orion." Ratchet told him. He then left their room. On the way, he contacted Skyfire. :_Skyfire_.:

:_Yes, Ratchet?_:

:_I need you in the infirmary. Jazz just went into labor, and I need help_.: Ratchet explained.

:_All right. Do you need Wheeljack, too?_: Skyfire inquired.

:_An extra pair of hands never hurts._: Ratchet asnwered.

:_We'll be right there._:

Ratchet walked into the infirmary to find an in-pain Jazz with a panicking Prowl pacing nearby. Ratchet ignored Prowl as he walked up to Jazz. "Open your chest plates, Jazz."

Jazz did as he was told.

"All right. It looks like you've been in labor for a little while." Ratchet stated.

"How? It just happened!" Prowl exclaimed.

Ratchet sighed. "Prowl, he's probably felt some rough movements from the sparkling in the last little bit. He was in labor then and didn't realize it."

"Then do something!"

Ratchet glared at the tactician. "I plan on it, but if you don't calm down, I will deactivate you until after the sparklings is here!"

Prowl shut up then.

"Now, keep Jazz sitting up and keep him as calm as possible." Ratchet ordered.

Prowl nodded and walked over to Jazz.

Skyfire and Wheeljack arrived then, and the three got to work.

* * *

><p>Optimus came out of recharge the next morning and found that Ratchet had not returned to their room during the night. He assumed that Ratchet was still in the infirmary with Jazz. He hoped that everything went all right. He went to check on Quickshot and Firestarter and found that the two had just roused from recharge.<p>

The moment the two sparkling saw Optimus both started reaching for him.

"Looks like you two are ready to get up." Optimus reached down and picked them up.

Firestarter seemed to be looking around the room for something.

"You're mother isn't here right now, Firestarter. You'll see him later." Optimus assured him. He then headed out of the room and to the rec room.

"Morning, Prime." Ironhide told him.

"Morning, Ironhide." Optimus set the two sparklings on the floor.

"Where's Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'd rather know where Prowl is. It was weird not seeing him already up and to work this morning." Mirage stated.

"Prowl contacted Ratchet during the night. Jazz went into labor. As far as I know, he's still in labor." Optimus answered.

"Probably explains why Wheeljack hasn't started on his first explosion of the day yet." Smokescreen added.

Optimus had gotten a cube of energon for himself and smaller ones for the sparklings. "Yes. I'm sure Wheeljack and Skyfire are probably helping Ratchet."

* * *

><p>Jazz collapsed back against Prowl as he finally delivered the sparkling.<p>

Ratchet took the sparkling and immediately cleaned him up while Skyfire cleaned up Jazz.

"How is he?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet smiled. "He's fine, Jazz. Perfectly healthy." The medic walked over and handed the sparkling to Jazz.

Wheeljack watched Prowl and Jazz for a moment before he turned to Ratchet. "We'll head on out, Ratch."

"Go on." Ratchet told him.

Skyfire and Wheeljack headed out, intending to get some energon before going back into recharge.

"Looks a lot like you, Prowler." Jazz stated.

"I suppose he does." Prowl mused.

Ratchet had set out to clean up the infirmary. He was putting everything away.

"Bluestreak." Jazz murmured.

"Come again?" Prowl asked.

"Bluestreak. That's what I think we should name him." Jazz explained.

Prowl smiled. "You know what. I think that's a great idea."

Ratchet smiled before he turned to them. "Jazz, if you feel up to walking, you can go back to your quarters. Prowl, get him back and then go get energon for the both of you. And Jazz, you're restricted to the berth for the next breem."

Prowl nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Ratchet." Jazz told him.

"It was no problem." Ratchet assured him.

Prowl helped Jazz up before he left the infirmary with Jazz and their sparkling.

Ratchet proceeded to clean up the rest of the infirmary. He sighed. He wished that he could do like Wheeljack and Skyfire to get some recharge, but someone had to man the infirmary, so he figured that he'd just be low on recharge for the day.

* * *

><p>The Autobots had been surprised when Prowl walked into the rec room.<p>

"Prowl, what are you doing here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Ratchet ordered that I get me and Jazz some energon. I highly doubt he'll be happy if I don't." Prowl answered as he walked over to the energon dispenser.

"So, is the sparkling here?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl smiled at that. "Yes. We named him Bluestreak. Ratchet released them both from the infirmary although he sent us right to our room."

"When was this?" Optimus asked.

"Not long ago." Prowl answered. The tactician soon left with the energon.

Optimus wondered if Ratchet had gone back to their quarters. He knew that Ratchet had to be tired since he had been with Jazz the entire night. He glanced over at Ironhide. "Ironhide, would you mind watching Quickshot and Firestarter for me?"

"Sure, Prime. Getting to work?" Ironhide asked.

"No. Just checking on Ratchet." Optimus stood up and left the room.

"Wonder why he's so worried about Ratchet." Mirage muttered.

"No telling." Ironhide looked at the playing sparklings. "Although I don't mind it."

* * *

><p>Optimus decided to check the infirmary first, but stopped by Ratchet's office when he noticed that the door was open. He looked in and saw that Ratchet was sitting at his desk, writing on a datapad. More than likely doing his report on Jazz, Optimus mused. The Prime walked into the room. "Ratchet, what are you doing?"<p>

Ratchet looked up. "Oh. Morning, Orion. I was just doing my report on Jazz. Although I really doubt Prowl will read it considering the fact that he was there."

Optimus frowned. He could see the exhaustion clear in his face. "Ratchet, you can do that later. You need to get some recharge."

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, I can't. Someone has to watch the infirmary, Wheeljack and Skyfire went to get some recharge themselves, and I'm all that's left."

Optimus didn't like that. "Ratchet, you're not going to be able to work well if you're exhausted."

"There isn't an option." Ratchet replied, his optics returning to the datapad.

Oh, yes there was. Optimus walked over and took the datapad from Ratchet.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet exclaimed. He yelped when the Prime suddenly yanked him out of his seat.

Optimus glared at the medic. "You are going back to our quarters and recharging."

Ratchet started to protest.

"Ratchet, you have been up working most of the night, you are exhausted, and you won't be able to work efficiently if you don't rest." Optimus stated.

"Quickshot and Firestarter-" Ratchet started.

"-are with Ironhide in the infirmary. I can watch them while you rest, Ratchet. The infirmary will be fine with no one here for a while. If someone needs attention, you will be summoned. Other than that, you are recharging." Optimus told him while steering him toward the door.

"Orion-" Ratchet started.

"No, Ratchet. I'm not going to have you collapsing on us. Recharge now. And I can always make it an order if you'd like." Optimus stated.

Ratchet sighed. "I could always kick you out of our quarters." He knew it was pretty much an empty threat considering he did need rest.

"At least I know you'll be rested." Optimus replied. Once at their quarters, the Prime forced Ratchet into the room. "Now rest."

"All right." Ratchet replied.

Optimus noted that Ratchet was already slipping into deep recharge the moment the medic lay down. He had a feeling that that would happen.

The Prime left their quarters.

* * *

><p>"So, you forced Ratchet to get some rest?" Ironhide asked.<p>

Optimus nodded. He was in his office with Ironhide.

Quickshot and Firestarter were in the floor, happily playing.

"He needed the rest. He wouldn't have lasted all day. Even if he just recharges for a few joor, it'll be better than nothing. Hardly need a medic falling into recharge while trying to make repairs." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded. "I can agree with you there. No way Ratchet would have lasted the entire day, and he wouldn't have gone back to get some recharge without a little push."

"A shove, you mean." Optimus replied.

"True." Ironhide leaned back in his seat. "I heard about the annual physicals."

"Don't even bother trying to get out of it, Ironhide. I hardly want to face Ratchet's tirade at you ignoring it. He'll have enough trouble getting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in there." Optimus stated.

"Wasn't going to. I'm kind of surprised they weren't done sooner." Ironhide said.

"Considering the fact that Ratchet was on berth rest when they would have been scheduled, it's no surprise." Optimus said.

Ironhide nodded.

* * *

><p>Two breem later, the entire base was going to see Ratchet at their scheduled time for their physicals. It wasn't like they could complain about it considering the fact that Ratchet wasn't a mech that you pissed off, especially when it came to your health.<p>

Ratchet gone through half of the mechs and was now on Wheeljack.

"I don't see why I have to go through the physical. You see me enough as it is." Wheeljack stated. He was sitting on the berth with his legs hanging over the side.

"It's mandatory, Wheeljack. I'm not exempt from them, either." Ratchet reminded him.

"Yeah. Have you done yours yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"I had Skyfire do mine. He's turning out to be as good of a medical assistant as you are. I figure that I can put him to work, too." Ratchet stated.

Wheeljack nodded.

"Speaking of which, when did you plan on telling me? And informing Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he looked at some of his readings.

"Tell you what?" Wheeljack was confused.

Ratchet glanced at him. "That you and Skyfire decided to bond."

"Oh. That." Wheeljack's head fins went red with embarrassment. "I, um, sort of hadn't thought about it, actually."

"Uh-huh. Well, congratulations." Ratchet said.

"Thanks. I know Sky and I haven't actually been together that long, but it just feels right and I saw no reason to wait." Wheeljack told him.

"I'm hardly your keeper, 'Jack. If you and Skyfire love each other and decided to bond, that's your decision. I just wondered why my best friend hadn't bothered to tell me. Besides, you know that Optimus needs to know because he is our leader." Ratchet stated.

"Okay. You've made your point." Wheeljack told him.

"Good." Ratchet glanced at him. "You have until I get off my shift to tell Optimus, or I tell him."

Wheeljack nodded.

* * *

><p>Optimus looked at the two in front of him. "How long have you been bonded?"<p>

"Only a few breem." Wheeljack answered.

"All right, and congratulations." Optimus told them.

"Thank you, sir." Skyfire replied.

"I'm assuming you both have had your physicals done." Optimus knew that Ratchet would have picked up on something like that.

"Yeah. He's sort of the one who reminded me that we needed to let you know. I actually forgot about it." Wheeljack admitted.

"It's all right, Wheeljack." Optimus assured him.

"We'll get back to our duties, Prime." Skyfire told him.

Optimus waved for them to go.

The two turned to leave.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! I SWEAR BY THE HOLY SPARK OF PRIMUS THAT IF YOU TWO HAVEN'T COME TO ME BY THE END OF THE CYCLE, I WILL RIP OUR YOUR INTERFACING CIRCUIRTY!"

All three mechs jumped at the sudden shout.

"Sounds like Ratchet's through with everyone else." Optimus muttered as he worked on the datapad in front of him.

"How do you know that?" Skyfire still had trouble understanding how they knew these things just because Ratchet was shouting.

"When it's time for physicals, and Ratchet starts shouting at someone because they haven't come to him yet, it means he's seen everyone else and they're the last on the list." Wheeljack asked.

"Would he actually carry out that particular threat?" Skyfire sometimes wondered about the threats Ratchet issued.

"Let me put it this way, Skyfire."

Skyfire turned to look at his leader.

"I have never heard Ratchet utter a threat that he wasn't willing to carry out." Optimus told him.

"So, he'd do it." Skyfire stated.

"And wouldn't replace the circuitry for a while. You know how the twins are. That would kill them." Wheeljack laughed. "I think they would give up pranks if Ratchet would replace it."

"Indeed." Optimus stated.

Skyfire was bewildered, but saw why the mechs of the ship truly did fear Ratchet. He decided that it would serve him best to stay off the medic's bad side.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the last chapter! Thanks for all the support!

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

A loud explosion rocked the base at Iacon.

Ratchet slammed his head down on his desk. "Those little glitches! I'll kill all three of them!" The medic stood up and stormed out of his office.

Firestarter glanced at his carrier. He was slightly unnerved by that temper, despite the fact that he had lived around Ratchet all his life.

Ratchet started gathering everything he needed to see what happened.

"Why don't you let me go so you can rest?"

Ratchet turned to look at his creation.

It had been nearly an orn since everything had transpired with Ratchet's capture, and the war with the Decepticons was now over. The Autobots had returned to their home planet to rebuild it.

"Firestarter, I am fine. I can handle those three glitches." Ratchet assured him.

Firestarter smiled. "I don't think that there's much you can't handle, but you do need to rest. You don't have much longer."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes, and I believe that I am going to kill your sire."

Ratchet had learned a few breem back that he was carrying once more. He had been ready to kill his bonded as the two had decided not to have anymore creations.

"So?" Firestarter had chosen to go into the medical field like his carrier and was learning to be a medic alongside the Protectobot First Aid.

Ratchet waved him off. "Go on."

Firestarter took the medical kit and left.

Ratchet returned to his office.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Skyfire ran into the laboratory.<p>

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Are you all right?" Skyfire felt slightly panicked at the thought of their creations being hurt.

"Huh. I guess it didn't work." Jetstorm came out covered in soot and ash.

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have added so much heat." Jetfire agreed.

Wheeljack laughed. "They sound like me."

"Yes, and they act like you, too." Skyfire sighed.

Skyfire and Wheeljack had had the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm not long after their return to Cybertron. The two had the scientific processors that their creators had, and, unfortunately, they also had Wheeljack's knack for blowing everything they work on up.

Firestarter walked into the room. "All right. What happened?"

"Just a minor accident." Jetfire replied.

"I'll decide what's minor and what's not!" Firestarter snapped.

Wheeljack and Skyfire had learned that it was best to simply allow Firestarter to do what he needed to. He had Ratchet temper as well as Ratchet's bedside manner, although his was nowhere near as bad as Ratchet's were.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Prowler!"<p>

Prowl looked up from the datapad he was reading to find Jazz walking into the office with their youngling, Blowtorch, in his arms. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, but someone wanted to see his sire." Jazz answered.

Blowtorch ran up to Prowl.

Prowl reached down and picked him up. "And what have you done today?"

"I played with brother today." Blowtorch answered.

"And how is Bluestreak?" Prowl asked.

Jazz laughed. "He's doing fine, but I do believe he has fallen for someone, although he refuses to say who."

"It was bound to happen." Prowl replied. He shook his head. "As long as it's not Sideways, I'm fine with it."

Sideways was the insane creation of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He was just like his creators, which wasn't exactly a good thing.

"I don't think it is, but you never know." Jazz walked over and sat on the edge of Prowl's desk.

Prowl was thankful that Blowtorch was in here at least. It meant that the saboteur wasn't going to be able to seduce him.

* * *

><p>Optimus was busy reading over the reports detailing how the rebuilding of Cybertron was going. He was pleased to see that a great amount of progress had been made. It would still take time, but he knew that they would restore Cybertron completely.<p>

The door opened, and the Prime jumped, looking around wildly.

Ironhide looked at the Prime in surprise. "Have you received a death threat or something?"

Optimus sighed, glad to see that it was Ironhide. "Yes. From my bonded."

"He still upset about carrying again?" Ironhide walked over and sat down.

"Not like he used to be. He's settled down some. Though I have no intention of lowering my guard yet." Optimus answered.

"Good to hear. Quickshot's becoming quite the warrior. He's one of the fastest, most agile of the new recruits." Ironhide told him.

Quickshot had taken a liking to the soldier way of life and had joined the army when he had the chance. He had great teachers to help him, too.

"I'm glad to hear that." Optimus replied.

"Still worried?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus sighed. "A little."

Despite having four creations with Ratchet, none of them were to be the next Prime as the Matrix had not reacted to them. It concerned the Autobot leader that there had not been a new Prime born yet.

"Don't worry, Optimus. Primus works things out. He'll work this out as well." Ironhide told him.

"I hope so." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet heard the infirmary doors opened and went out to see Firestarter coming back alone. "So, nothing major this time?"<p>

"No. Just surface damage, which can wait. That and a shower to help them get all of the soot off of their frames." Firestarter answered.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Those two will never learn. Just like their sire."

"So, Wheeljack's always been like that?" Firestarter asked.

"Since I can remember." Ratchet answered. He winced as he felt a particularly harsh movement from the sparkling he was carrying.

"Are you all right?" Firestarter asked.

Ratchet waved him off. "I'm fine. This one just likes putting dents into me." Much like Optimus did, Ratchet mused silently. "Just write up the report and have it on my desk soon."

Firestarter nodded.

Ratchet walked back into his office and sat down. He picked up the cube of energon on his desk and started to drink it. He was looking at his scans and was relieved to find he was carrying only one sparkling. He had carried twins the last two times, and he was certain that he was going to kill Optimus if he had had twins again.

The second time, the two had twins who turned out to be a bit of pranksters, though not as bad as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. One twin was called Flare Up, and the other was called Speedshot.

Ratchet leaned back and sighed as he shifted uncomfortable. He had trouble being comfortable at all right now. Especially with his back struts.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked into his quarters that night and found Ratchet was already in the room, lying on their berth with a datapad in hand. "You're off-duty, and you're still working?"<p>

"No. I'm off-duty, and I'm reading a book." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was glad to hear that the medic wasn't doing work. He walked over and sat down by him on the berth. "I thought you'd be in the infirmary still."

"Firestarter and First Aid kicked me out." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was surprised. "You allowed two trainees to kick you out of your infirmary?" Optimus never thought that the CMO would ever do something like that.

"Well, when your back struts are killing you and you stay tired, it's not hard to let someone convince you to get some rest." Ratchet replied.

"Hmm." Optimus was silent for moment before he reached over and allowed his hand to caress Ratchet's chassis. "So, am I forgiven yet?"

"I suppose so." Ratchet replied. He smirked. "Though I must say that I loved your reaction."

Optimus looked embarrassed at the mention of how he had reacted to the news that his bonded was carrying another sparkling.

_Optimus had been doing work, trying to get everything set up to begin the reconstruction of Cybertron when his office door opened. He looked up and found that his bonded was standing in the room. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him, but when there was a look of anger on the medic's face and that anger was being directed at him, Optimus became rather nervous. "Is something wrong?"_

"_I should say so. And I'm going to kill you." Ratchet growled._

_Optimus stood up, prepared to bolt if need be. "What did I do?" He couldn't remember anything that should have set the medic off._

"_Oh, you did plenty. Remember that conversation we had about not having another creation?"_

"_Yes." Optimus hadn't wanted to do it, knowing that the new Prime hadn't been born yet, but he had relented to Ratchet's wishes._

"_Well, it just got broken." Ratchet growled._

_Optimus froze , stunned. "You mean you want to have another one?"_

"_What I mean, Orion, is that I'm carrying now!"_

_Optimus stood stunned for a few kliks as his processors before his CPU crashed and the Autobot leader went down._

"So I didn't handle the news so well." Optimus muttered.

Ratchet glanced at him with a look of amusement on his face. "I would say so. You didn't react that way when I told you about Speedshot and Flare Up."

"That's because we had been trying for another one then. This one was a complete shock." Optimus replied.

"Hmm. But I suppose I do forgive you. I'm actually looking forward to raising another one." Ratchet answered.

"So am I." Optimus murmured.

"And it's just one this time around." Ratchet added.

Optimus looked at him in surprise. "It is?"

Ratchet nodded. "Confirmed that today, thankfully. I'm not sure that I could have handled another set of twins."

Optimus smiled. "I can understand that. I believe Flare Up and Speedshot are the definition of terrible twins."

"I still think Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were influencing them as they grew up and it just stuck." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus smiled. He, too, wondered that. He wrapped an arm around Ratchet. "In any case, at least this is the last time you'll go through this."

"It had better be." Ratchet told him.

Optimus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ratchet's helm. "It will be." It had better be, or his circuitry was going to be in danger.

* * *

><p>Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Skyfire were all sitting around enjoying some high grade together.<p>

"So, do you think this one will be the next Prime?" Jazz asked.

"No way to know. It's possible." Wheeljack remarked.

"I wouldn't put up bets on it. I honestly don't think that Ratchet would like it if we bet." Ironhide remarked. He shook his helm. "But the way it looks, we're not getting a new Prime, meaning nothing can happen to Optimus."

"It could be that this one will be the new Prime, Ironhide. We do not know that it will not be." Skyfire reminded them.

"When you look at the fact that they have had four others who were not the next Prime, it leads to doubt that this will be the new Prime." Ironhide stated.

The group sighed in frustration.

"I know it has Optimus concerned that we don't have a new Prime. He worries about what's going to end up happening as a result." Prowl said.

Jazz downed half of his cube. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Not much else that we can do right now."

"Suppose not." Ironhide agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had a checkup to get done, which was performed by Perceptor. Since there were no other medics with experience with delivering, Ratchet had asked Perceptor if he would assist. As such, Perceptor had been his primary doctor.<p>

"All seems well, Ratchet. Other than the fact that you can have the sparkling at any time, you are fine as is the sparkling." Perceptor told him.

"Thank you, Perceptor."

"And I understand that this is your infirmary, Ratchet, but I believe that going off duty until after the sparkling is here is in order. You need the rest." Perceptor told him.

"I'm not going to argue the fact considering that you are the one that's going to be in charge of the infirmary." Ratchet replied as he stood up.

"Very well. I can assure that you will find the infirmary as you left it." Perceptor stated.

Ratchet smirked. "I hope I do, Perceptor. I will have no qualms in coming after you if I don't find things in order."

Perceptor laughed. "I have no doubt that you would, Ratchet."

Ratchet then left the infirmary, planning to head back to his quarters.

"FLARE UP! SPEEDSHOT!"

Ratchet sighed as he heard Ironhide's shout. He wondered what the two had done now. He figured he's let Optimus deal with their prankster twins. He needed to get off his pedes for a while.

* * *

><p>Optimus glared at Flare Up and Speedshot. "Just what do you two think you were doing?"<p>

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Speedshot muttered.

Optimus growled. "Speedshot! Tampering with Ironhide's weapons is not a good idea, no matter what time you think about it! It's dangerous, and it could result in someone getting hurt!" Optimus told them.

"Sorry." Flare Up muttered.

Optimus sat back down in his chair. He began to wonder if he needed to kill Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for possibly being why these two were as mischievous as they were. "I'll be talking to Ratchet about what your punishment should be. In the meantime, go to your quarters."

The two slunk out of the office, knowing that whenever their carrier was involved in their punishment, it wasn't going to be light.

Optimus shook his head. They never had this kind of trouble with Quickshot and Firestarter. With those two, the problem was Firestarter's temper, which he obviously got from his carrier, and Quickshot's penchant for wanting to fight.

Optimus glanced at the pile of datapads that he had to read through before day's end, and it made him wish that he could get out of doing the work. He had a feeling that he would be in there well after most other's shifts ended.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had known that Optimus was still in his office, most likely with a pile of datapads to go through. He also knew that his bonded had a habit of not bothering to stop reading his reports long enough to get some energon. Ratchet himself was guilty of that, so it wasn't like he could say anything at all.<p>

However, Ratchet took it upon himself to get two cubes of energon and take one to his bonded. The last thing he needed was for Optimus's systems to shut down because he didn't bother to get some energon. He entered the office to find that there was a pile of datapads on the desk with Optimus busy reading one of them.

Optimus was dealing with the datapad, which was a progress report on the buildings in Iacon that were being restored. He hadn't heard his office door opened, so he was a little surprised when he found a cube of energon suddenly thrust into his line of sight. He looked up and found Ratchet standing there with a look that clearly told him to stop and drink it.

Optimus set the datapad aside. "I can take care of myself, you know." He took the offered cube and sipped from it.

"I know you can, but you don't. I figured that as long as Perceptor kicked me out of my infirmary, I might as well make sure you keep your systems healthy."

Optimus looked a bit surprised. "Perceptor kicked you out of the infirmary?"

"Not exactly. He just thinks that I need to take it easy until after the sparkling comes. I'm off-duty until Perceptor says otherwise." Ratchet answered, drinking from his own cube.

Optimus reached out and pulled Ratchet down into his lap. "And how is our little one?"

"He's fine, Optimus. Just doesn't have much room anymore." Ratchet replied, drinking his energon.

"That's good to know." Optimus stated as he continued to drink from his cube.

"Do I want to know what Flare Up and Speedshot did?" Ratchet ventured.

Optimus scowled. "They took a page from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's book and tampered with Ironhide's weapons."

Ratchet sighed. "No wonder Ironhide was so angry. What did you do to them?"

"Right now, they are in their quarters. I figured we would need to talk about what their punishment should be." Optimus answered.

"I think having them work with Ironhide whenever he is on shift is in order. Perhaps then they will gain a bit of respect for Ironhide." Ratchet told him.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Maybe Ironhide will scare the trickery right out of them." Optimus mused.

"I doubt that, but it might make them see that there are just something, and some mechs you don't prank. Ratchet replied.

"I suppose so." Optimus agreed. He finished his cube and set it down on the desk. "What have you been up to today?"

"Resting." Ratchet winced a particularly hard kick hit him. "And getting more dents."

Optimus reached up and ran a hand over Ratchet's chassis. "Well, as close as you are to delivering, it's not surprise."

"Yes. The only problem is that this particular sparkling seems to like to put as many dents into me as you do." Ratchet glared at the Autobot leader.

Optimus grinned unrepentantly. "So what?"

Ratchet sighed. "You are insufferable."

"Perhaps." Optimus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ratchet's cheek strut. "But you know I love you."

"I know, Orion, and I love you as well." Ratchet leaned forward and kissed Optimus.

Optimus wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist as he kissed him back.

Ratchet was the one who ended up breaking the kiss. "You know, I think that you had better get that work done if you plan on coming back to our quarters at all tonight."

Optimus sighed. "I know."

Ratchet then stood back up. He started to head for the door when a blinding pain started in his chassis and then spread throughout his entire body. He cried out in pain.

Optimus jumped up and grabbed a hold of Ratchet before the medic could fall to the ground. He felt Ratchet's full weight leaning against him. "Ratchet, are you-"

"Yes." Ratchet gasped out. He knew that he was in labor.

Optimus merely picked Ratchet up before heading to the infirmary while comming Perceptor and telling him everything. Once the Prime arrived at the infirmary, he found that Perceptor already had things ready.

"Sit him on the berth." Perceptor ordered.

Optimus did as he was told, sitting Ratchet down on the edge of the berth before he moved to the side out of Perceptor's way while he held Ratchet up by his waist.

Perceptor walked over to the medic. "Ratchet, I need you to open your chest plates."

Ratchet did as he was talk even as another powerful wave of pain crashed into him, causing him to grasp Optimus's hand tightly.

"You've already made good progress." Perceptor mused. He commed First Aid and told him to get to the infirmary. He would have asked Firestarter to be there, too, but he figured that seeing his carrier in labor wasn't something that Firestarter really wanted.

First Aid soon arrived and went to assist Perceptor. He had seen one sparkling delivered, so he somewhat knew what to do. But seeing his mentor in labor was a bit shocking.

"Ratchet, I need you to push down for me. It'll help him get out quicker." Perceptor told him.

Ratchet nodded and gripped the edge of the berth with his free hand as he pushed down hard.

Perceptor could see that the sparkling was tearing holes in the blue sac, not large enough for the sparkling to fit through.

* * *

><p>Prowl sighed at the mound of datapads he had acquired. Normally, the tactician would have dared anyone to give him this much additional paperwork on top of what he already had to do. He had become less of a workaholic since he and Jazz had started a family. He didn't particularly like not being able to spend time with his bonded and his creations.<p>

However, this was one time that he wasn't going to say anything. He had been commed by Optimus and told that Ratchet was in labor. He had told the Prime that he would handle things for the time being.

Which included the paperwork that had piled up on the Prime's desk.

"Hey, Prowler." Jazz walked into the office and then stopped at the size of the pile. "Who decided to tick you off and give you all that?"

"Prime did, and it wasn't to tick me off, Jazz." Prowl sighed as he set a datapad he had finished on the floor since there was no place on his desk to sit it. "Ratchet went into labor, so I told Prime I would handle everything."

"So, the newest one is on the way." Jazz smiled. "Glad to know that."

Prowl groaned. "Yes, and I will be in here for Primus knows how long trying to get all this done."

"Well, you did say that you told Optimus that you would handle it." Jazz pointed out.

"Yes. I know. Just don't expect me back at our quarters any time soon." Prowl told him.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone then." Jazz knew better than to mess with Prowl when he had so much work to do that you couldn't see the desk. The saboteur simply left the office.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been in labor for a long time. He swore that he had not been in labor this long either time before, and he'd had twins each time!<p>

Optimus kept one arm around Ratchet's waist while he had the other around the medic's shoulders, keeping him up. He could feel through their bond just how much pain Ratchet was in, but he wisely kept silent. Being through this twice before, he knew that saying anything, even words of comfort, would not go over well.

"Ratchet, I need you to push down hard." Perceptor told him.

Ratchet did as he was told, squeezing Optimus's hand tightly in the process.

Perceptor could see the holes in the blue sac getting wider, and he was certain that the sparkling would be here soon. "Ratchet, you're almost there. Give it another hard push."

Ratchet did as he was told, gripping Optimus's hand tightly as he did so.

Optimus winced, but said nothing. He most certainly was not saying anything that would upset Ratchet, not after saying something when he was in labor with Flare Up and Speedshot. His cheek strut had hurt for hours afterwards.

Perceptor could tell that the hole was nearly big enough. He hoped it would be considering Ratchet's temper. He feared asking Ratchet to push again because he could clearly see that the mech was in a great deal of pain.

However, as Perceptor braced himself for Ratchet's reaction, the sparkling was able to put a hole large enough for him to fit through into the sac and was able to make its way out. Perceptor reached out and took the sparkling as it made its way out of the sac.

Ratchet then collapsed against Optimus, exhausted.

Optimus easily held Ratchet up.

Perceptor handed the sparkling over to First Aid to clean up while he tended to Ratchet.

Ratchet was downright exhausted. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to remain up by himself.

Optimus glanced over at their sparkling and noticed that the sparkling was red and yellow. Mostly, he was red with yellow flames.

"He's perfectly healthy." First Aid announced.

Once Perceptor was done with Ratchet and had closed Ratchet's chest plates again, First Aid walked over and handed the sparkling over to Ratchet.

"We'll give you a few moments." Perceptor told them. He then left the infirmary along with First Aid.

"He's certainly beautiful." Optimus murmured.

"Yes. His paint job reminds me of those cars back on Earth. The ones referred to as hot rods." Ratchet remarked.

Optimus mulled over that for a few moments before a smile crossed his lips. "Hot Rod. You know, I think that that is the perfect name for him."

Ratchet was a bit startled by that announcement, but as he thought about it, he realized that Optimus was right. "You're right."

Optimus smiled. He noticed that the sparkling had huddled up against Ratchet as was normal. Most sparking did that when their carrier or their sire held them.

The Prime hadn't noticed that the Matrix of Leadership was reacting strongly. He was far too focused on his new creation to notice something like that.

Perceptor returned a few moments later. "If you wish to return to your quarters, you can. I would simply suggest that Ratchet get some energon soon."

"Thank you, Perceptor." Optimus told him.

Perceptor nodded, glad that he had been able to help the two.

Optimus helped Ratchet up before the two headed for their quarters.

Perceptor smiled after them. He knew that Optimus and Ratchet made excellent creators, and he was certain that this new sparkling would have an excellent life as a result of that.

* * *

><p>The night, Optimus stood by the caged berth that Hot Rod was recharging soundly in.<p>

Ratchet was in a sound recharge in their own berth. He was very exhausted and weak from giving birth, so the medic was going to need more recharge than he normally would.

Optimus was glad to leave Ratchet alone so that he could get the recharge that he so desperately needed. The Prime had chosen to walk over and watch his new creation for a few moments. He reached out and allowed a finger to gently stroke over the sparkling's chest.

Hot Rod seemed to snuggle up against the finger.

Optimus smiled at that. He looked forward to raising another one with Ratchet.

It was then that the Prime noticed the reaction from the Matrix of Leadership. He glanced down to his chest plates before he opened them and removed the Matrix. He noticed that the Matrix was glowing as it always did in the presence of Prime. Optimus glanced down before he moved to set the Matrix close to Hot Rod.

The Matrix seemed to glow even brighter at that.

Optimus was stunned for a moment before he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He picked the Matrix back up before replacing it in his chest cavity, closing his chest plates.

It would appear that the next Prime was now among them.

Hot Rod would be the Prime after him. With the reaction from the Matrix, Optimus was certain of that. He was glad to know this. His brethren would have their new leader. He would train Hot Rod to be a Prime as soon as he was old enough.

Optimus reached down and gently picked the sparkling up. "You'll make an excellent Prime, Hot Rod." Optimus murmured.

Hot Rod merely shifted to press closer to Optimus.

"Orion."

Optimus turned to face his obviously groggy bonded. "Go back into recharge, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed before he focused on Optimus. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Optimus answered.

Ratchet knew when Optimus was hiding something, and he most certainly was hiding something. He moved to get up. "Orion-"

Optimus smiled at him. "It's nothing, Ratchet." He glanced back down at Hot Rod. "I just realized that we have our next Prime."

Ratchet looked at him in confusion for a moment before he understood. "So, Hot Rod is the one."

Optimus nodded. "The Matrix reacted. It did when he was born, but I didn't really notice. I did now." He walked over sit down next to Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded. "At least everyone will stop worrying about it now."

"I know." Optimus smiled at Ratchet. "Go back to recharge, Ratchet. You're going to need it."

Ratchet nodded. He knew that he needed it, and he was back in recharge before long.

Optimus glanced down at the recharging Hot Rod in his arms. He was certain that he would make an excellent Prime.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ratchet stood to the side as they watched the festivities go on. Both were rather proud at the moment.<p>

Ratchet leaned back against Optimus. "Well, it looks like everything will be fine."

Optimus wrapped an arm around Ratchet's neck before he pressed a kiss into the back of his neck. "Yes. It will."

It had been several orn since Hot Rod's birth. He had grown up into a fine mech. He had been trained by Optimus to be the new Prime.

Now, Optimus had decided to step down as leader and had passed the Matrix of Leadership on to the new Prime, Hot Rod. He was now known as Rodimus Prime.

With Ultra Magnus, Rodimus's bonded, Optimus knew that their people would be in good hands.

"He is not confident in his ability to lead yet." Ratchet mused.

"No, but neither was I when I first became leader. As I recall, I had no faith in myself whatsoever. I had a certain medic to have that faith for me." Optimus squeezed Ratchet tightly. "And I am most grateful for that. I'm not sure what kind of leader I would have been without you."

Ratchet laughed. "You would have been fine, I'm sure." He glanced over at where Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were. "And I have no doubt that Ultra Magnus will be for Rodimus what I was for you."

"Hmm. I imagine so." Optimus agreed.

"As you once said, Ultra Magnus will be his security net." Ratchet stated.

"Yes. He will. I know I needed mine." Optimus replied.

It wouldn't be an easy road for Rodimus, but his creators had no doubt that he would become a great Prime himself, just as his sire was.

And their faith would prove to be justified.

* * *

><p>Since Hot Rod became the Prime after the G1 series, I decided to use him as Optimus's son, making him the next Prime. I'll probably use Hot Rod like that a lot.<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
